The Gang vs NR9: Imperial Lobby Showdown
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Following the events of "The EXE Files", three months later, Scarlet Riley is arrested for crimes she 'sort of' committed. It's up to The Gang, led by Steven Cooke, to save her. But can they overcome the revived Night Raid, to do so? In homage to One Piece's CP9/Enies Lobby arc. Rated M for foul language, blood and gore, intense violence, and mild sexual themes. OOC warning!
1. Act 1

**_Miz-K Takase presents:_**

* * *

A newspaper read, during the warm September afternoon. It said that a woman is arrested for knowing information about the recent events in the cities. The article read:  
" _At 2:38pm, AAW member and agent Scarlet Riley was tried and apprehended for crimes against the cities, run by The Authority, Triple H & Stephanie McMahon. Riley is related to Alliance Across the World members, The Gang, who has saved East Townsend from a dark nightmare in hell, over an evil rule by a god from another dimension. Riley admits that she was wronged for her duties, and willfully surrenders to the authorities, thus relinquishing her status as Interpol Spy. Other AAW agents, Chairman Wade Barrett, and Kanaka Nanase could not be reached for comment.  
Riley's execution will take place in Imperial Lobby, miles far away from the cities, deep within the Water 7. Her immediate execution will take play, 10 days from now._"

It just happened, just three months after The Gang vanished into training in seclusion, and weeks after the infamous Great West Greenwich War, which lost thousands in battle. Scarlet Riley, a woman in red hair, a black suit, and white heels, was arrested from the police, for a crime she committed. However, she believes that she was only arrested, because The Authority wants to rid Alliance Across the World, not just for their duties, but because they're shrewd, destructive, reckless, and beyond the call of duty. To them, it was what's best for business. Scarlet chose, in order to protect the AAW's reputation, to surrender.  
However, The Authority didn't count on one problem…

* * *

A man in a green blazer was walking down the path, holding the same newspaper he read. He thought to himself, brushing his brown hair, "Kenshiro, master… Steven Cooke is appalled by this matter…"

He continued, as he looked to the night sky, "I refuse to let this injustice happen. Before I go… I have to train for a day. Three months only passed me down, but I cannot abandon my orders."

He held a note that was from Kanaka Nanase:  
" _Agent Cooke,  
EMERGENCY! Don't ask how I know where you are, but this is important. Scarlet Riley, ex-Interpol agent was apprehended, and The Authority is taking the credit. Even so, I had Agents Hartwell and Thomas solve this, and I've dispatched another agent to assist her, incognito. I want you to send your friends to help us, before it's too late. You have one week, before she is sent away. I want you to hurry, AAW's reputation is on the line, and who knows what will the sleazy McMahon Family will try, again.  
From, Kanaka Nanase._"

He nodded, as he said, "Steven Cooke will never succumb to the fate of the heroes… But this time, I'll do what I can. I made a promise, for the next two years. I lasted three months, but I'm going down to Imperial Lobby, and end this, now."

As he walked, he stopped in the middle of the field, as he sensed a woman in a green uniform, chrome arms, and with orange hair, done in a ponytail. She has a plush dog, a white dog with black ears, eyes, and arms. She was calling to him, "Justice beckons you, Steven Cooke… I await your arrival, so I can purge The Gang, one-by-one, starting with you, the weakest link."

Steven said, as he wasn't looking, "Seryu… We meet again… like last time."

* * *

 ** _Act I: The Man with the Heart Scar!  
Steven Cooke Returns!_**

* * *

Seryu Ubiquitous laughed, "HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Coro and I await the day we can finally defeat you! Last time we met, we were evenly matched. Rest assured that you and your friends will pay for their reckless crimes."

He said, in a serious tone, "Keep talking. You can talk all you want, it won't work…"

Seryu giggled, "Just say it. You can be weak."

"Steven Cooke isn't weak. I have been strong. I only left AAW, but they summoned me to the battlefield. You, stay out of this, girl. And your little dog, too. Otherwise, you'd feel my fist, yet again."

Seryu growled, "We fought before, but Coro and I will assure that you won't live to see those _two years_!"

She prepared, as she held her right arm out. He then smiled, "Try _three months_."

Coro chomped onto Seryu's right arm, as she called out, "This, coming from a man who uses his own bare fists as a weapon. You cannot stop the Ten Kings."

He replied, "Maybe so, but the Hokuto Shin Ken is invincible. It's passed down in over two millennia, suffering its wars against the Nanto Sei Ken, and the loss of its brothers. My master, Kenshiro, handed me the opportunity of being his student, making me his second apprentice."

"Hokuto What-now?"

"Apparently, you don't understand the martial arts. Can your arms and doggie succumb to it?"

Seryu held up a huge machine gun, implanted into her arm, as she said, "No. But I'd love to see you suffer… as a faker… Hokuto Shin Ken… You're living the dream, like in a manga. Unfortunately, firearm is always the pure power."

She fired her gun, shooting at Steven. He was unharmed, dodging each bullet. Seryu cried, "WHAT? How did you-?"

Steven said, as he cracked his knuckles, "Steven Cooke's got a lot in his arsenal. While offense is always the great equalizer, defense is the superior method of attack."

"How did you dodge it?"

"I have an uncanny technique that can sense firearm. When shot at a student with a calm mind, body, and soul, it can easily dodge out of the way, without flinching. You see, all I had to do is listen, and the rest was done. In other words, your Ten Kings arsenal is useless against me, even if you tried to corrupt my thoughts and actions."

Seryu reloaded, as she smiled, "Really? You and I are one in the same. We have the same faith in justice. I want to purge all evil, while you go and be reckless."

"Reckless? Why do you keep calling me that? The Gang may be reckless, but we are headstrong. Unlike my friends, you are instantly in the presence of a student of the Hokuto Shin Ken."

They stared down, as he smirked, "Well? I am not the same that I was, before…"

Seryu laughed, "You're so pathetic… WATCH!"

She sprouted huge missile cannons from her shoulders, as she shouted, "CORO! PHASE 2, 7, & 8! CORO AND I WILL ERASE YOUR KIND! THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE! Let us see how you faire against the Commandments of 2, 7, and 8! And now, we'll see if you can dodge all bombardment, except I wield the hammer of justice onto you! Recklessness equals EVIL! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED BY FIRE FOR YOUR SINS! **_JUSTICE VOLLEY!_** "

She fired at him, as Steven flipped in a backflip, dodging each shot. She laughed evilly, as Steven landed on one foot. She cried, as she kept firing, while Coro held up her radar (Phase 9), "HE DODGED THAT?! STUBBORN DEVIL!"

He continued, as he said, "You certainly wanted to hunt me down. CALL OFF YOUR FIRE!"

He was on one knee, as he said, "Nice try. Not one scratch on me, Seryu Ubiquitous."

"But how?"

"Sorry, my friend… Justice always triumphs. And it seems you only learn guns and weaponry in your armory of robot arms."

"EXCUSE ME? These are bionics, made by the late doctor, Doctor Stylish! And it can transform into one of Ten King Commandments!"

"Whatever the case, woman, the way things are going, you are fail… in the eyes of justice. Once you're out of ammo, then it's over."

Seryu hissed, as she flipped the middle finger at him with her left arm, "DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE STEVEN OF THE SOUTH STAR! I CAN BEAT YOU, IN ANY WAY YOU FIND! BUT NO ONE CALLS JUSTICE A FAIL!"

"You fight me, and find out… and by the way, if I were _Steven of the South Star_ , I'd learn _Nanto Sei Ken_."

She cackled, as she called out, "CORO! PHASE 6!"

Coro chomped and inhaled Seryu's upper body. She slid out, holding up a huge missile in her arms. He gasped, as she said, aiming at him, "The Gang will NOT be the ones! Those who stand for justice, the wrong way, will meet their end!"

Steven gasped, "A MISSILE?!"

The missile launched at him, as Steven dodged out of the way, and then slammed the missile with a devastating kick.

 **KABOOM!  
** The missile exploded, as Steven was barely singed. Seryu cried, "WHAT? He took down my most powerful attack with a simple kick? FINE!"

She launched up, as she cried, "CORO! PHASE 1!"

Coro bit her right hand, and formed a huge mace. She cried out, "HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT, IT IS!"

Coro grew huge, but Steven landed a severe punch to the gut. He dropped to the floor, as Steven landed on his legs. Seryu threw her spike ball at him, and Steven kicked it back to her. She screamed, as she was sent flying to the ground.

 **CRASH!  
** She landed in the dirt, as Steven dust his pants off. He was hurt, but was staggering a bit. "I see… So, the Ten Kings are your arsenal… Lemme see… 1, 2, 6, 7, 8, 9… Four to go."

Seryu got up and snarled, "Damn you… You little bastard!"

"What's wrong? Not enough in your arsenal?"

They stared down, as Seryu laughed, "I came here, as a favor for my boss, Remy Snowflake, to personally see to it that you, The Gang, will suffer."

"So, you don't work for The Authority, the same people that launched The Great West Greenwich War, three months ago, do you?"

"Coro's gonna eat your corpse, just like I did the others. There were others, but I cannot explain. Their crimes were not left unpunished… so, I'll deal with _you_ , the _Man with the_ _Heart Scar_."

"Why me? And what do you have against me?"

She pointed at him, as she cackled, "YES! I remember you, _Steven "A-Fist" Cooke_ , a bounty of only $50 million! The relative of the late _Blazing Flush Cooke_ , or, in this matter, your _sister_!"

He gasped, "Cecelia?"

She hissed, as her eyes went demonic, "And now, it's your turn!"

He said, as he warmed up, "You know, you say that you fight for honor and justice, as do I. And I admire that, since Steven Cooke believe in justice. But there's a reason I quit the AAW, for the time being… to become stronger and not be used by the injustice, like you. You're messed up that your chi has become jaded and corrupt."

She growled, as he continued, "But then again, all you want is the purge of evil… and that's exactly what I want. However, we do things, the Steven Cooke way… _My_ way."

He flexed, as he removed his blazer, showing his white shirt, "That's why I declare that this battle is in the name of absolute justice! There can be _only one_!"

Seryu smiled, holding up her arm, "Oh, is that all? Fine… A fight to the end, and the loser dies. The Ten Kings vs. the Hokuto Whatever! Coro, Phase 5!"

Coro chomped on her arm, as she called, "Don't forget the arms!"

Coro's huge body sprouted huge muscular arms, as she added, "You forgot one thing… You managed to have Coro regenerate! The reckless are so stupid!"

Coro charged at him, in rapid-fire punches, as Steven smirked, "Girl, I can easily block that move."

They traded the same rapid-fire punches, as Steven launched his barrage.

"HOW?!" She cried, "HOW IS HE THAT POWERFUL?"

"Maybe because you know rapid punches, but not the technique. And you know that you cannot pierce through me, since all my anger, balled-up inside me, can make my skin as hard as steel; one of the basic principles of _Hokuto Shin Ken_. You'd know it, if this were a true two-on-one battle. NOW FACE THE FISTS OF JUSTICE! THE FISTS YOU'RE ABOUT TO FEEL, ARE FOR CECELIA!"

She cried, as she and Coro were plastered in his rapid fists, "NO!"

 ** _Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken_** **北** **斗** **百裂** **拳**

Seryu yelled, "DON'T GIVE UP, CORO! He can tire himself out, in any moment!"

Steven landed the huge fists into Coro's huge body, but Coro defended it. He called out, "What's the matter? Your big dawg is the shield? Maybe you should find me your weak point."

She snarled, "DAMN YOU! **CORO! USE YOUR TRUMP CARD!** "

Coro transformed into a huge beast-like monster, his _Berserker Mode_ , in dark red skin and claws. It slammed its left paw down and made a huge supersonic roar, pushing Steven out of the field, sending him dropping to the cliffs. He landed his feet onto the edge, as Seryu launched herself with a grappling hook (Phase 4), and then fired a huge drill (Phase 3) at him, from above.

" ** _DEVIL KINGS' JUSTICE LANCE!_** "

He dodged it and called, "That's eight!"

 **BOOM!  
** The drill landed to the ground and exploded. Steven was sent plummeting to the ground, but landed on his feet. Seryu dove down, as she fired bullets from her mouth. She had this in her, during her days in the Imperial Army. She fired, as he deflected each shot.

"She's good, but dangerous than before. And they call _us_ the reckless ones…"

She dove in front of him, and landed a barrage of punches, as she shrieked, "I'LL BEAT YOU TO DEATH!"

 **POW!  
** Steven is sent hurling into the rocks, as Seryu cackled, "HAD ENOUGH, FIST-BOY?! FINE BY ME!"

He was out like a light, as Seryu held her arms, "I took too much damage. Shit! Why didn't I finish him off? The chivalrous guy. He wasn't kidding about rock-hard skin. He's a strong sort, unlike his sister… but he has NO elemental powers. _Precious Stones of Control_ are for the undeserving, like him, with no pure heart. No pure heart, no justice, NO LIFE!"

He got up, as he moaned, "No… I cannot die… here."

She snarled, "HOW? He's not supposed to survive. His haki is no different."

She added, "Of course, he's running out of energy _and_ time. Bastard! He thinks he can best me, he's got another thing coming. Justice must prevail, and he's right. His legend is true, but we'll see who wields justice, today!"

Coro dove down, as she said to him, "Are you back at 100%"

Coro nodded, as she exclaimed, "Good. It's time we send this demon of the fist back to Hell, once and for all."

He closed his eyes and said, "Concentrate…"

He stood in place, as she smirked, "He's standing still in surrender. That little guy is strong, but he knew, once and for all, that justice always wins."

He spoke, "Because of The Authority… because of Remy… Cecelia is dead… and Steven Cooke was too busy training… I wasn't strong enough; not even to save my friend's master, in order to assure peace. All because of a demon, Onigiri, who used Kanade Jinguji, who was an instrument of corporate evil, all along. That, I will never forgive. But the days are passed, and what's done is done… Kill me, and see what happens next. But I _will_ have my revenge. These fists… are only to take down injustice… and not meant for revenge."

Seryu smirked, "Kill you? You had me at _surrender._ "

He concluded, "I didn't say I'd surrender. I'll die before I kowtow to you."

They flew off and charged at him. He remained still and closed his eyes. He focused on Coro and said, "You first, mutt…"

He sensed Coro, as he opened his razor sharp teeth. He leapt up and cried, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH… WAH-TAAAAAAAA!"

 **SLASH!  
** He motioned his arms in an X form and slash Coro's body in two, with a huge cross chop.

"CORO!" Seryu shrieked.

He looked at Seryu and said, "You're next."

She snarled, still in the air, "The Ten Kings are out of ammunition! Looks like I'm resorting to THESE!"

Her chrome arms snapped off, forming twin handguns from her upper arms. She shrieked in a demonic roar, " ** _JUSTICE MUST PREVAIL!_** "

He then growled in anger, and then…  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
…he roared in complete anger, as his shirt was ripped off, by his overpowering rage. His chest expanded, showing his heart-shaped scar.

Seryu shrieked, "IT CAN'T BE!"

He fired a huge rapid punch barrage at her body, before she could even fire.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-ATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAH-ATATATATATATATATATATA! HAAA-ATATATATATATA!"

He stopped punching, and pulled his right leg back. He cried, "WAAAH-TAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **SLICE!  
** Steven's huge deadly right kick slashes off Seryu in half, through her abdomen.

"NO! HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN? HE SLASHED ME DOWN!" She cried.

Her upper body fell to the ground, bleeding heavily from the cut, as Steven posed, breathing out.

 ** _Hokuto Ha Kama_** **北斗刃鎌**

He looked at the severed body of Seryu, as he said, "You fought well… Maybe you almost had me. But you left out one small detail… You were open. This battle is mine, and justice must always prevail… unlike you."

He turned around and said, as Seryu was still alive, badly hurt and struck with fear, "You wield justice, yet your methods are disturbing. Whereas _mine_ are considered reckless, but I have been focused on those who take justice, and twist it into their own plaything. Apparently, you never knew about Hokuto Shin Ken, since its 2,000-year legacy, and so on. I'd focus your attacks, aimed at your pressure points, and made it like nothing, compared to you. Your promise to purge evil… I'll honor it, only on _my_ terms, from hereon, while your corpse lies there, bleeding. Give a message to The Authority, when you have time left… I won't forgive them for killing my sister, and I won't forgive your boss, for killing Black Dynamite. That man looked up to Steven Nevins, like the legitimate son he never had. You're not a tool of justice. You're the instrument of Tohru Honda's own playground. You act as you stand for justice, but you make me sick. And soon, in a few moments, your body will vanish; not a trace will be left of any of you."

He walked off, as he said, "An ugly death, yes, but befitting for a monster like you, and your little dog, too. … … … Now, it's over."

Seryu growled, as she cackled, "Oh, you bastard! You think this is over? I have one more trick up my sleeve! I'm just your first step towards The Gang's Highway to HELL!"

She added, as she sat up, barely clinging to life, "You said so, yourself… Justice must always prevail; no matter what evil there is, it must be cast out. I only _wish_ I could be here, to see _all of you_ fail…"

She grit her teeth in a demonic smile, and made a clicking sound. She then snickered, " _Ten Kings – Final Phase… Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells_!"

He was concerned, as she explained, "The ultimate final technique that the late doctor gave me, implanted in my head – _THE ULTIMATE WEAPON OF SIN!_ Once it goes off, you have lost, before you could reunite with your friends! Once I still have this weapon, I can never lose!"

He asked, "What? A bomb?! YOU BITCH! THAT IS SUICIDE!"

She hissed, "I broke you, finally! You have one minute… and soon, everything goes to Hell, where the injustice belongs… even you, as well…"

She made a giggle, in a crazed look, as he said, "One minute… Then, that's good… I may have found the tenth king… by puncturing the pressure point in your skull."

"WHAT? You're bluffing!" She cried.

"I may have disarmed it, or delayed the inevitable. And soon, you have ten seconds, before it goes off. Long enough for you to live, so you wouldn't even feel it."

He walked away, as she yelled, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET BACK HERE!"

He said, without looking at her, still walking, "I have nothing else to prove. Justice is served. Rest in hell."

She snapped, as she yelled, "GO AHEAD! WALK OFF! YOU CAN'T RUN? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GO ON AND WALK AWAY, YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT, IN YOUR STATE! YOU'LL BURN, LIKE THE BASTARD YOU ARE, A-FIST! I HOPE THE AUTHORITY GIVES YOU THE SAME TREATMENT, EVEN WORSE THAN MINE, YOU GODDAMN SICKO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Coro, back to his normal form, crawled to Seryu, who was also just its upper body. It whimpered to her, as she said, "Coro… You can't heal yourself, anymore… It's not fair that there is so much evil left in the world…"

She started to cry, as she sobbed, "I cannot die, in a place like this; but even against the _Man with the Heart Scar_ … I can't die, until it is gone… NOT YET!"

She hugged Coro, and then…  
 **SPLOOSH!  
** Both Coro and Seryu exploded into a huge gusher of blood, long before her Phase 10 Bomb would go off. Of course, Steven Cooke wasn't stupid. He kept walking, far away, for the remainder of the 50 seconds.

 **KABOOM!  
** The bomb went off, as he sensed it. He dashed off, as fast as he could, avoiding the impact of the explosion, reaching a huge chasm. He jumped off and fell into the deep chasm, avoiding Seryu's explosion. He landed deep within, and then said, "Close one."

When the blast subsided, he said, looking at above, "Those who use justice, and abuses it, has no heart at all…"

Moments later, he climbed out, as he said, "That did it. Seryu can rest now… but I have bigger fish to fry. I _still_ believe in justice, and The Authority will pay, for framing Scarlet. I'm getting to the bottom of this. I can't send the others to help me… Not yet. I plan to, once I ask Scarlet. And she's not far from here, before she is sent to Imperial Lobby, next week."

He clutched his fist and said, "I made a promise, for the next two years, to reshape myself and the others, to assure that we will be stronger. Steven Cooke will do what he can."

He walked off, heading to the nearest town. However, the nearest town he went to is where the story will continue, as everything about The Gang, in the Moji Mikisa, will change. Scarlet Riley was there, in town, as she was waiting in a small office, by a desk. She was meeting with a man with pale skin and black hair. He said to her, "Well, Miss Riley… I know Miss Najenda is formal of this matter, but is it right to lie, like that?"

Scarlet said, "Well, no… But it's to assure the AAW's place in these worlds. It's my fault."

"And how so?"

She bowed her head and said, "Because… … …It's no joke. I want The Authority to suffer for what they did, but slandering at my friends is one thing. However, they can never know, so I have to abandon them, for good."

"So, you admit it?"

"Admit what? For tarnishing cities, and for causing havoc and chaos into the Moji Mikisa? Yes. But no one must ever know, except for you… and me…"

It seems that Kanaka was right. The Authority had nothing to do with Scarlet being blackmailed or apprehended. Scarlet made a huge mistake in her life, during the Moji Mikisa. But what?

* * *

 ** _The Gang! IN ACTION!_**

* * *

 ** _The Gang vs. The NR9:  
Imperial Lobby Showdown_**


	2. Act 2

In a town, far away, Scarlet was sitting in the couch, awaiting company. She felt sad, as she was worried about what will happen to her friends in AAW, after she is arrested.

"Why? I know it is not my fault, but the guys wanted to rescue me… but they're not showing up. Steven… Peter… Farra… Heather… Mizuki… Asahi…"

She held herself, as she was sobbing a bit.

Meanwhile, outside the city, Steven was walking to the courtyard. He said, "Scarlet… I have arrived…"

He viewed Scarlet, from far away, as he said, "Finally… She is here. She is not a victim… The Authority is."

A voice called, "No. Do not go near her."

A man in dark skin, wearing a tan vest and cargo jeans, with black cornrow hair appeared to him, as he spoke in an Australian accent, "Scarlet can't see you, mate. She's in terrible pain."

Steven barked, "Get out of my way."

"Sorry, mate… But I have orders to-."

"I said, get out of my way! Damn it!"

"Huh? Hey… Do I know you?"

Steven glared at him, as the man said, "Yes… I remember you…"

They stared down, as Steven prepared to fight.

* * *

 ** _Act II: Scarlet's Confession!  
The Sins of the Georgian Peach!_**

* * *

Scarlet heard a noise, as she looked out the window. She said, "Huh? Who's that?"

She gasped, as she whispered, "Steven… But how? It's been three months."

She turned away and whispered, "He… He couldn't… He shouldn't even be here… His life's in danger… not after the Great West Greenwich War."

Outside, Steven stared down at the dark skinned man, as he posed, "Okay, my friend. Get out of my way, and let me see her. Where is she?"

"Scarlet Riley? You mean the former Interpol agent, and former AAW agent?"

"That's her. I am appalled by this manner of blackmail by The Authority. You should know that Scarlet is innocent."

He smirked, as Steven asked, "You know me, right? Then, you should know that I spilt blood, on the way here… I was to train for two years, but my duty needs me. So, how did you know my monarch?"

The man said, "Steven Cooke, _former_ AAW A-Squad agent (currently in _leave of absence_ ); leader of The Gang, a group of reckless fighters… and with it, the man known as Steven Cooke, _The Man with the Heart Scar_."

Steven held his chest, as he said, "I didn't earn this scar, as a tattoo, you know…"

The man replied, "So I've heard. Your battle with Sailor Moon, three months ago. I _am_ curious. You got that scar from her, oy?"

"You should know that. Out of all the members of The Gang, I was the last one to stand tall. And it was fated that Sailor Moon and I would fight each other, in one final showdown… before we learned of a horrible truth."

He cracked his knuckles and said, "Of course, it was the _very same_ woman that changed me… who lied to all of us, even though I thought she was used for Tohru Honda's masochistic schemes."

"You don't even know what masochistic means."

"No. But I'm close to saying _Tohru Honda is psycho_ … and Kanade Jinguji is _shit_."

"Ah… The K-850 cyborg. Yeah, rather bloody beaut, mate. I'll be honest, love. I didn't like how a sentient robot would use you, out of her own twisted roles… that, or a bug in her OS systems. But the Jinguji Conglomerate and its family are like The McMahons – _corrupt and sinister_."

Steven clutched his fist, as the man removed his vest, showing his bare upper body, slightly ripped. He said, "Let's have a go at it. A-Fist meets Sniper Mundy."

He said to Steven, "Now… I know your name, A-Fist… Know _mine_. Name's Oscar Gooden, or _Mundy,_ for short. I happen to know Scarlet Riley…"

"No. Enlighten me."

"She's my girlfriend."

"Liar."

"But it's true! An Interpol Agent from Atlanta… in love with an Aussie Boyfriend…"

"Don't get me wrong, but you are simply not right for her…"

"What? Say it! Is it because I'm black?"

"Steven Cooke don't believe in racism. That's cruelty towards the diversity to others."

"Ah, yes. The Gang who stands for respect, rather than names that are intolerable to races. Don't say that _other_ word."

"The N-word? No, thanks… But I can show you the G-word… The ground."

Steven & Mundy prepare, as Mundy said, "Then, if you want Scarlet… You have to go through me."

Steven charged at him, landing a huge punch to his face. Mundy counters with a knee to the gut, and jabbing his chest with thrust chops. Steven kneeled down in pain, as he moaned, "You're a strong fighter… I'll give you that… No one confronts a man who learned the art of Hokuto Shin Ken."

"That fable is so 1983. You are indeed with that mysterious skill, yet you cannot control it."

Mundy landed a huge stomp to the back, as Steven groaned, "You're wrong… Steven Cooke used it for revenge, but changed it, when he was learnt that he was used, completely, out of injustice."

Mundy stomped on him again, as he barked, "You mean that K-850 garbage? To be honest, I feel your pain. But being used by someone who is a scumbag is wrong. Lemme refresh your memory on who I am. See? I'm not that kind of Australian Outback Man…"

He lifted Steven up and tossed him into the alleyway, crashing into a stack of trashcans. Mundy walked to him, as Steven was getting up, in constant pain. Mundy said, as she smiled, "I'm the full deal. I'm what you called a very strong man… and with an excellent mark in firearms. Sadly, I have orders to detain you, not kill you."

Steven growled, "If you want to kill me, go ahead. I can't kill you, either, if you know so much about Scarlet, being that the red string of fate was calling you. Steven Cooke's red string is already waiting… for the moment when someone will come to me… but it won't be the first time. And that, because of a gynoid that broke my heart."

Mundy slammed Steven to the ground, as he barked, "SHUT UP! You Americans are so versatile! And YOU talk too much!"

He grabbed him by the neck and said, "If you are as strong as you say, then show me!"

He lifted him up and prepared to launch a huge left punch. Steven was still in the aftereffects from his battle with Seryu, as he started to limp a bit. Mundy smiled and said, "If not, you don't deserve to save her…"

He landed a swift left hook to Steven's jaw, knocking him into the streets. Mundy went closer to him, as he said, "Not bad… but by the scars on you, and the tense muscle tones and bruises… you had experience, earlier."

Steven kneeled up, as Mundy barked, "SERIOUSLY? STAY DOWN! Why can you not take a hint, mate?"

Steven said, "Steven Cooke won't give in… I have heart, and I have skills… and my battle with Seryu Ubiquitous made me weak. But I am still standing, as we speak, Aussie Man."

He stood up, as he said, "Scarlet Riley is innocent. That is all. You are not to defend her, in any way. You're with _them_ , are you?"

Mundy roared, as he charged at him, "YOU SHUT UP!"

 **WHAM!  
** Steven landed a huge kick to the chest, and then hit him in rapid kicks to the upper body. He knocked him down with a huge roundhouse, followed by a swift elbow to the solar plexus. Steven said, as Mundy was lightly bruised, "So much for your Aussie Pride! You know well that Hokuto Shin Ken is unavoidable. I only used my basic attacks on you… and pinpoint your entire move set. I know exactly what comes next."

He added, "You know all my moves… but not my principles of the art of the fist."

Mundy was badly hurt, as Steven landed a huge chop to the skull. He moaned, as he fell down, landing on the ground. Steven walked off, as he said, "You're not a match for me… even with this spirit you have, Mundy. I'm always _one step ahead_ of you. Steven Cooke stands for justice. You stand for what's best for business."

He walked off, as he added, "I'll be back to finish you, later, Authority Fool."

Mundy groaned, "What? N-No… You can't! Wait!"

He couldn't stop. Mundy was badly hurt, as Steven walked to the building where Scarlet is living in. Mundy even stated to himself that Steven is going into the building, and he would be making a huge mistake.

* * *

At the huge building, he called out, "SCARLET! I'M GETTING YOU OUT OF HERE!"

Scarlet heard Steven's screams, as she cried, "No… Steven…"

He called out, "WHOEVER YOU ARE, THE AUTHORITY, COME ON OUT! I WANT YOU TO CONFESS, YOU GODDAMN LIARS! CONFESS!"

He even added, as he opened the door, "I want the truth."

As he stepped in, a woman said, "Scarlet's in the other room. Unfortunately, she is rather busy, at the moment. Unlike you…"

A woman with spiky blonde hair appeared, wearing a black suit, with a black patch over her right eye and chrome right arm. Steven asked, "You? You're a robot, huh?"

"Not really," Najenda said, "I lost the arm, in battle, and had to use it as a specialty. You're Steven Cooke, AAW A-Squad, right?"

"That's right. And I see you know about Scarlet."

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I'm not the one who will fight you, now… A-Fist."

They stared down, as Scarlet cried, from the next room, "STEVEN! RUN! Just run! Najenda is dangerous!"

Steven called back, "Scarlet! Leave her to me! I'm freeing you of this injustice!"

Najenda said, "Is that all? All this for injustice?"

"Who do you work for?"

"The Authority. What else? My name is Najenda, the leader of _Night Raid_. We are assassins for hire, after all. But we work for free, since we want to end the rebellious armies; even the reckless ones, like you."

She asked him, "By the way, where's the rest of your team?"

He replied, "They're a no-show. Steven Cooke fights alone. The others are training… for two years. I only set aside, and want to save her. Scarlet did something, and I believe that Triple H framed her, blackmailed her, or even abused her."

Najenda smiled, "Why don't you ask her? Or, how about… _him_?"

A huge man appeared, wearing a white tunic, and has blue bushy hair and horns. She said, "Meet Susanoo. He's my partner-in-crime, and my _Imperial Arms_."

Susanoo bowed and said, "Hello."

Steven said, "Imperial Arms… I see… Is he a strong fighter?"

"Perhaps." She said, "Susanoo was killed in battle, long ago, by General Esdeath, but she was revived, like all the rest. Susanoo also revived, being that he wasn't just a human, but a useful weapon. Susanoo!"

"Madam."

"Eliminate this cur. I have to tend to the guilty one."

She left to Scarlet's room, as Steven called, "GET BACK HERE!"

Susanoo held up a huge staff and said, "Fight me, now… Fate brings you to death. I have my orders."

He swung at him, but Steven blocked it. He said, "Even in death, you don't get it. Steven Cooke knows that the resurrected get weaker, unlike _one_ person…"

Su replied, "Indeed. Then you're familiar with Tohru Honda, the scourge of the Moji Mikisa… However, the group I am aligned with are revived, and that they are stronger than ever, since the days of the Revolutionary Army."

"I heard. The Imperial Army was fallen… but being you're a member of The Authority, _they_ will fall, too."

"Exactly. But you're all alone."

He charged at him and swung his staff at him, emitting electric waves. Steven gasped, as he cried, "Thunder… Elemental user?"

"Yes," Susanoo said, "I can summon the storms, and even transform into my Trump Card, in battle… You could say that I am a one-man thunder god."

Steven said, "Indeed. Then you should watch yourself, when fighting a man of pure resistance. Steven Cooke has countless scars in battle, including the one in my chest… hence I am called the _Man with the Heart Scar_. Can thunder beat man?"

Susanoo swung his staff around, shooting lightning bolts at him. He avoided each shot, as Steven called, "If that's your best, then I'm sadly disappointed!"

Susanoo jabbed his staff into Steven's chest. He stumbled down. Susanoo said, with a calm look on his face, "This battle is decided… You cannot stop me, in your fatigue. You have been through two battles in one night. The endurance has made you weaker. Do not fret, friend. Heaven awaits you."

Steven kneeled down, coughing up blood, "Sorry, but I ain't dying, just yet!"

He launched a huge barrage of rapid kicks, as Susanoo blocked each kick. He flipped over him, as Su thrusted his staff upward to his chest. Steven stumbled down to the floor, as Susanoo swung his staff high, sparking from the tip of it, emitting a huge lightning ball. She swung down, as he said, "Goodbye."

 **SLAM!  
** Susanoo slammed the staff down, blasting Steven Cooke in a huge burst of lightning. When the smoke cleared, Steven Cooke was gone. Susanoo nodded, as he said, "Indeed… a worthy fighter. Rest in peace, A-Fist."

However, Steven was behind him, as he roared, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

 **JAB!  
** He jabbed at both sides of Susanoo's head, with just his thumbs.

 ** _Hokuto Zankai Ken_** **北** **斗** **残悔** **拳**

Steven glared, as he was still in pain, "Susanoo… You can't beat me… You're still weak, compared to all your members of the infamous group… I know the name – _Night Raid_. Now, tell me… before you have to die, again… Where's Scarlet… and what are you going to do to her?"

Susanoo confessed, "Aah… Imperial Lobby… She's going to be executed, in ten nights… You… should know that… Imperial Lobby is unlike Enies Lobby. Once you cross the Bridge of Conviction, and into the Doors of Justice, you can _never_ return…"

"So, it's merely a life sentence, huh?"

Susanoo moaned, "Kill me, and you will never know what happens to Scarlet, and why she did it…"

Steven said, as he pulled his thumbs out of Su's head, "I don't need to. Move."

He walked passed him, as Susanoo was on one knee. Steven said, by the door, without looking at him, "By the way… You are already dead."

He opened the door, as Susanoo collapsed to the floor. Steven shut the door, as Susanoo exploded from behind the door. He said to the 4th wall, as blood slowly seeped under the door, "To be honest, no one ever knew what happened to him, when Esdeath killed him. Even so, I refused to let him live… even for an Imperial Arms. Now…"

He walked to the door of where Najenda and Scarlet is.

Inside the room, Najenda was sitting on the couch, as Scarlet growled, "You bitch! You killed him!"

Najenda said, "Steven Cooke isn't a strong guy, yes. But he has been roughly a refined martial artist. I have heard so much of him, including his days with AAW, and as the #1 spy in the World Agents Pool. Surprised that he abandoned the AAW, all for training."

"It was his choice, Najenda." Scarlet replied, "Agent Cooke was heartbroken, since the assignment in Miyagami City, in which Tohru Honda used her… When, all the time, she is actually a Corporate Cyborg, built to bring peace and paradise to her city… until a glitch made her corrupt and evil."

"Abusing of power…" Najenda said, "Much like The Authority… But I am aware of what they did, long ago. AAW did save Stephanie, a while back, before they were born."

Scarlet moaned, "I'm not sure about that… Saunders and Matheson saved her, and they weren't even AAW Agents, but The Gang's allies… and they had a hand at stopping the K-850 Robot."

"And then, there was _you_ …"

"I'm not proud of the things I have done. I'd rather die, than be used… I only joined Interpol, to shake things off. Steven and the others must _never_ know…"

Steven appeared, as he bust the door down. Najenda smiled, "Speak of the devil."

Steven called out, "YOU! You don't need to worry about Susanoo."

Najenda gasped, "You… How did you survive Susanoo?"

He said, "He's slow… and he knows that an Imperial Arms is no match for the art of Hokuto Shin Ken. All you did was piss me off."

Najenda gasped, as Scarlet whispered, "Steven…"

He said to her, "Scarlet, I'm taking you home. The AAW will offer her a fair trial. The Authority has failed!"

Scarlet yelled, "THE AUTHORITY DID NOTHING!"

He gasped, as Scarlet shouted, "YOU IDIOT! I was on the newspaper, and I prayed that you _shouldn't_ even be here! The Authority _did_ arrest me, but I'm not framed!"

Najenda smirked, as Steven gasped, "No…"

Najenda laughed, "Go on. Tell him."

Scarlet sniffled, as she said, "Steven… The newspaper… The article was a lie. The Authority did arrest me, but… it's because…"

She confessed, "I made a city into charred rubble!"

Steven gasped, as Scarlet barked, "Oh, shut up! That was long ago! I'm from Atlanta… and I know my powers… I'm a master of the flames… It's not the Flare Cell, like Agent Stevens, and it's not because I have no pure heart… like you."

She explained, "When I was 17, I burned down a city in Georgia… a small city… with my own two hands…"

She told her story:  
"When the Moji Mikisa came to play, in the beginning, I was given powers of a Firestarter. And that was from a man with a stubble and a huge chin. He gave me the ability to become an evil goddess of famine and pestilence. Since I was given those powers, I chose to NOT use it, at all, since it's stupid and ridiculous. However, on my seventeenth birthday, a voice called to my head… She told me to _burn_ …"

 _Tohru Honda, a woman with long brown hair, wearing her white mask, blue school uniform, and holding a dagger, said to Scarlet, who was in her white blouse and jeans, "You are the one, Scarlet Riley… YOU are the one that will end McLean's reign. I have witnessed you to be his puppet. Now, you're MY puppet… Scarlet Riley… Burn everything… Bring chaos to the worlds, as I see fit… much as McLean did me."_

 _Scarlet's eyes widened in fright, as she seethed, trying to control her dark powers. Her hair flowed, as she gave into Tohru's temptation. Tohru laughed evilly, as Scarlet's eyes went demonic._

Scarlet continued, "And after the huge fire in the Georgian City, I woke up and realized what I did… I didn't tell anyone, since a woman controlled me… and now, everything was wrecked…"

 _Triple H, a man in a gray suit and a buzzcut, approached Scarlet, as he showed her a newspaper article of her actions, from long ago. Scarlet said to him that she did it, but it wasn't her fault. She was controlled by Tohru Honda, the evil woman. Of course, she never knew her name, at the time._

Steven whispered, "This woman… It cannot be."

He asked, "Was this woman… Tohru Honda?"

Scarlet asked, "Who?"

He said, "Who's the only woman that abuse minds and give you dark powers of chaos, carnage, and death? She's the one that started this hell, and everyone is going to end her ambition… But now, she's dead, and you're free."

Scarlet barked, as she was crying, "YOU _STILL_ DON'T GET IT? I CAN'T BE FREE! Sure, I'm free from that jezebel's evil control, but the heavy burden of controlling my powers, and that of a crime I committed, without knowing…"

He held his hand out and said, "I can testify for you. Miss Riley… Please. Trust me. I'm your friend."

Scarlet turned her head away and wept, "Go away. I can't go with you… I am through with you jerks. The Gang are heroes… but I cannot bear the guilt, in front of you… You're the first to know, other than Triple H, Najenda, and the others…"

Steven barked at Najenda, "What did you do to her? YOU ASSHOLE!"

Najenda said, "She confessed. I did no such thing… except that we will be escorting her to Imperial Lobby."

He cringed, as she continued, "Scarlet Riley may have changed, but her crimes cannot go unpunished. A trial may be fair, but can anyone believe a story like that?"

She added, "Tohru Honda, the woman known as Onigiri, is dead. Has been dead for years, now… And even so, you cannot save her, even if she was controlled by a freak of nature, like Onigiri."

He said, in a serious growl, "You're wrong! Scarlet is innocent… But only because she was once Onigiri's puppet. They'll believe it, since many fell to the evil woman."

Scarlet wept, as he said to her, "It's not too late. I am sorry that you did it… but Wade Barrett did pardon you."

A voice called, "No… He didn't. I did."

A girl in a purple school uniform and a white captain's hat appeared, with long dark brown hair. She spoke, "Agent Cooke… Stand down."

Steven asked, "Kanaka?"

Kanaka Nanase said to him, "Steven, no. Let her go. Believe me. Scarlet Riley _is_ innocent, but only because… I knew."

He gasped, as Kanaka spoke to him, while Najenda smirked, "Agent Cooke, I knew about the Fire in Savannah, Georgia. And I knew all about Scarlet Riley's gripped control from Onigiri. But…"

She cried, as she wept tears from her eyes, "WITHOUT EVIDENCE OR PROOF, WE CANNOT RELEASE HER!"

Steven growled, as Najenda smiled, "See? Even so, where's the proof that Tohru Honda did it?"

She said to Steven, as he seethed in anger, "You lose."

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	3. Act 3

Najenda smiles evilly, as Steven was seething in anger, knowing that Scarlet Riley was arrested for a crime she committed, under the influence of Tohru Honda. Scarlet admits that she burned down a city in Georgia, her home state, and says that she cannot turn back from her crimes. Kanaka even said that Scarlet is innocent and is free to go, but without any proof of Honda's involvement, AAW is powerless to release Scarlet, since Tohru Honda is dead.

"What now, Steven Cooke? Has A-Fist become D-Fist?" Najenda jeered.

Steven growled, as Kanaka said to her, "You're gonna pay for this. I am Head of AAW, behind Chairman Barrett, and I refuse to let this injustice stand."

She said to Steven, "Steven… I'm sorry."

He snarled, "Don't be, ma'am… But I want retribution on that woman… You have hurt this woman, for a crime she committed, under the influence of a dead woman. NO MERCY!"

Kanaka yelled, "YOU IDIOT!"

He roared, as he charged at Najenda. However…

 **SLASH!  
** A woman in a black dress, in long black hair, slashed her long katana sword at him. Steven avoided the sword strike, as he landed on his knees. Kanaka was shocked, as she stepped back. Najenda smiled, as she said, "Akame… Long time, no see…"

Akame nodded, as she looked at Steven, in her red eyes. He asked her, "Who are you?"

Najenda said, "Surely, you never heard of Akame, the last surviving member of _Night Raid_. Like myself, we are mercs for hire… including the end of The Gang and AAW. With our Trump Card, this woman will end you, in one slice."

Steven stared down, as Akame said, in a quiet voice, "Nice bod…"

* * *

 ** _Act III: Assassins of Justice!  
Enter NR9!_**

* * *

Steven said, "Thank you. I have been working out… and that I have fought three times, tonight…"

Akame said, "Good. I have no intentions on killing you with Murasame."

He said, as she held Murasame up, "So, that's your sword's name? I've no intention of fighting you. I want Scarlet's freedom."

Akame said, as she prepared, "Only to realize that it's too late."

He charged at her, as Akame kicked him down. She landed a knee to the gut, as she said, "This… is the sword that killed many… including the death of General Esdeath, the woman who led the Jaegers and the Imperial Army. I was the one… who ended the wrath of torture and chaos… and soon, the fabled _Hokuto Shin Ken_ will be nothing more… than just a fable."

He groaned, as he was coughing, "Damn it… I can't die here. I can't lose…"

Akame said, as she pointed her sword up, "I only want to subdue you… but seeing that you killed Susanoo… NO MERCY!"

She slashed at Steven, but he dodged each blade swipe, in precision. Kanaka shouted, "LOOK OUT! The Cursed Sword Murasame! One deep slash, and you're dead in seconds!"

Akame said, "I'd listen to her, if I were you."

Steven barked, "You cannot fight with fists? I'm ashamed of you!"

Steven said, as she punched at the blade. "If you want to kill me, see if you can penetrate my fists!" Akame blocked each shot, as he continued to punch.

He roared, as he ran to her, in a huge punch, "THIS IS FOR YOU, SCARLET!"

 **SLAP!  
** Scarlet dove in and slapped Steven. He dropped to one knee, as Scarlet barked, "ENOUGH!"

She yelled at him, "You can try to be hero, and avenge me… but it will not work! The Authority knew of it… Kanaka knew of it… And you… You can't know."

He whispered, "Scarlet."

Scarlet said, "It's too late. You don't know who you're up against…"

Mundy appeared, as he cried, "SCARLET! Are you okay?"

Kanaka asked, "You're with her?"

Mundy smiled, "Oy, love. Did the man tried to hurt you?"

Scarlet said, as she turned her back on Steven, "My time with this loser is over. He's nothing to me."

Mundy nodded, as Kanaka barked, "Wait a minute! You can't just turn on us, like that!"

Najenda said, "Like she said, it's _far_ too late. Akame!"

Akame slashed at Steven, at the chest, marking a huge diagonal slash into his chest. He screamed, as he was bleeding, while black lettering coursed into his body, slowly and steadily. He dropped to the ground, as he was still badly damaged.

"Damn you…" he moaned, "Steven Cooke will never lose…"

Akame put Murasame away, as Mundy held Scarlet. Najenda smirked, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen… You're all alone now. Night Raid wins… and The Gang is finally defeated."

Kanaka barked, "No. It's not over. That was one member… and you haven't met the rest."

Najenda said, "Wrong. Soon, Steven Cooke dies… here… and justice will be served. The Authority always wins."

She called, "Sniper Mundy! Akame! We depart. To Imperial Lobby."

They walked off, as Steven struggled to get up. He moaned, "Sc-, Scarlet…"

He reached for her, as Scarlet looked at him. She thought, "I'm sorry."

He passed out, as Kanaka growled. She hollered, as she threw her hat down, "DAMN IT! YOU SONS OF BITCHES! SCARLET, YOU TRAITOR!"

Kanaka sobbed, as she held Steven's motionless body. She said, "You idiot… You just can't die…"

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in a dark part of Europe, a crow was viewing the endless night sky. He spoke, "A disturbance… It's…"

He gasped, "No… Steven… He's been defeated."

A huge man in a black shirt and pants, with brown hair and a light black beard, approached the crow. He asked, "Something wrong, Luzer?"

Luzer said, "Master… It's… It's Steven Cooke… He…"

Peter said, "I know. You sensed that he wanted to free Scarlet. I overheard."

"What'll we do? The Authority has won!"

"If you say that, Farra would throttle you… more than she'll do to them."

"But… Steven's dying. His life source is fading."

He looked up at the sky and said, "Steven. Dude, don't die on me, bro!"

He said, "How long have we trained here, in Castle Darkveil?"

"Three months." Luzer said, "Why?"

"Have I gotten stronger, to impress Countess Kendra?"

"Pretty much. The mistress says that in the remainder of your months of training, you will have surpassed _her_ level. But at the rate you're in, now, you're as strong as you are."

Peter instructed to his black crow buddy, "Luzer! He needs help! Go to AAW HQ, find Kanaka, and tell her…"

He concluded, "We have to get the band back together… for one time only…"

"But… Your training…" Luzer said, in worry.

He stated, "I can't let it go. Steven dies, The Gang dies. We cannot lose him. We're going to reunite, together. But just this one time, and that's it. Afterwards, we train, non-stop."

He thought, "Mizuki… I hope you're okay…"

He called, "GO NOW! I'll address the situation to the countess."

Luzer flew off, as Peter walked away. Luzer said, "If you say so. But I hate leaving home…"

He disappeared into the night, heading to AAW Headquarters.

* * *

Back in HQ, the next day, Steven was lying in bed, bandaged up and badly hurt. Kanaka said that the poison inside Steven Cooke has been siphoned out, but his wounds cannot heal. She sat by his side and said, "You moron… Why did you have to come back?"

He was still passed out, while she said, "I just… I just know that you wanted to save her, but I have no choice. Tohru Honda's dead… and she-. NO, I won't count The Great West Greenwich War as her revival! That Remy Snowflake is masquerading as her, after Black Dynamite's death! I refuse to let you suffer…"

He started to moan, as she said, "Just stay down! Agent Cooke, enough! You left the AAW, for training, to be stronger… But…"

She whispered, "How can we fight, without allies? The Authority won, Night Raid has Scarlet, the others are gone, and no one can save us from Remy Snowflake, now…"

A woman, shrouded in darkness, said, "NO! It's never over…"

Kanaka gasped, as a woman in long black hair, wearing a black dress and skirt, appeared from the walls. She asked, "You!"

Aya said, "Me. Yes, me. I believe we met… at the time of Dawn's death…"

"Miss Hoshino…"

"I heard about last night, and I decided to come here. During my date with my husband, Otohata, I saw a future glimpse of Scarlet… and that she said that Tohru Honda manipulated her. It's no joke. She was right. Tohru Honda plays hardball, against those that wanted to end lives. And from that vision, I noticed that The Gang would fall…"

"Fall to NR9… Yes…"

"NR9. The same government assassination squad that works for The World Government."

"And they're just hired by The Authority, after being acquitted for the death of Blazin' Flush!"

"I knew that there is a catch. Things have gone from bad to worse."

"Worse off. Steven took Murasame, dead-on, and he's fading."

Aya sensed his pulse, and said, "No. He's alive. He's struggling to survive. I knew all about the war… how Cy-Bo-Div turned on The Authority, after the execution was halted… how Cecelia died… how Black Dynamite died… how Tohru Honda was resurrected… how hell has arisen, again… for the side of light to fade away, even further. Steven Cooke fought well, and his abilities and skills are not enough."

Her eyes turned from brown to violet, "He has to win. He must beat NR9."

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Kanaka yelled, "NR9 is a faction from the World Government, the highest organization in the world, alternate worlds or not! AAW, LSAAWS, Cy-Bo-Div, they ALL work for the World Government!"

Aya stated, "YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA? If we stand aside, NR9 will have done the Authority's job! Cecelia died in honor and sacrifice, and all because she protected Haruka, who was in the middle of the war!"

She asked her, "What do you really want: a world of peace, a world for what's best for business, or a world of torture and despair? I say peace! I could care less with what the McMahons will do, but I will NOT see Tohru Honda arise, again!"

Kanaka said, as she was upset, "I know… But this is NR9 we're dealing with. They won't stop, until they are satisfied! Besides, Najenda said that most of her members of Night Raid were dead."

" _Were_ is right." Aya exclaimed, "Miss Nanase, we have no choice. It's got to be Honda's doing. I sensed that NR9 is formed… by dead soldiers. Seryu Ubiquitous and Susanoo… they were dead, before… now, they're dead, again. This man killed them. He knows how it's done."

"Yeah. But against Akame? That's suicide! You saw it in your future visions! He lost! WE lost! AAW LOST!"

Aya said, in a hiss, "No. The Gang is NEVER defeated. As a whole, The Gang fights together, as one, through the power of friendship. We need them to help out."

Kanaka huffed, "Good luck with that. The Gang is gone. They have been gone for three months. Something about training."

"They knew. Tohru Honda's revival… That rumor of Tohru's revival is true. They sacrificed their friends and loved ones, in order to become even stronger."

Kanaka turned away, as she said, "I don't know. I come back, after Malory Archer kidnapped me, and Agent Archer and his friends relocate to Los Angeles. The Old Man leaves AAW with Hajime, to run the planet. And now, THIS! We're low on allies. I might as well pack everything up and disband AAW."

Aya said, "You don't mean it. I can sense it in you. You really don't mean that."

She replied, "Miss Nanase… You forget… I only know of where the others are. Have you forgotten that I am one of Hanajima's students?"

She added, "I can help. Maybe we can revive Steven, make him stronger, and with his allies, again, we can stop NR9 from making a huge mistake. I am aware of Scarlet's wrongdoings, but it wasn't her fault. If you let me, I'll offer assistance into bringing in The Gang, once again."

Kanaka said, "Finding the five remaining members of The Gang… It's tough. But we have nine days, before the execution. You cannot do it, alone."

Luzer flew into an open window and perched on Kanaka's desk. Kanaka cried, "AAAGH! DARK CROW!"

Luzer said, "Miss Hoshino, is it?"

Aya said, "Darkveil creature."

Kanaka shivered, "It… Is that Agent Giese's crow?"

Luzer said, as he saluted, "Luzer, of Castle Darkveil, reporting for duty, for my master, B-Squad member Peter Giese."

Aya said, "I see. So, you've heard, too, correct?"

Luzer said, "Yes. Miss Hoshino, do not need to worry. Master already sensed that he was defeated. He is suggesting that he brings The Gang, back together, but only for one time."

Aya asked, "One time?"

Luzer said, "They promised to come back in two years, following the horrifying truth about Kanade Jinguji, after being used by that evil cyborg. However, Master already read the news about Scarlet's conviction."

Aya said, "I know. Onigiri's involvement… unfortunately. But the time is nigh. We have nine days left."

Luzer asked, "And if we fail?"

Aya said, "Hell comes to Moji Mikisa."

She instructed, "You're Peter Giese's crow from Castle Darkveil. Return to him and said that Kanaka gives her consent. I will locate the other four: Farra Stevens, Heather Dunn, Mizuki Takase, and Asahi Sakurai."

Kanaka roared, "NOW, WAIT A MINUTE! ARE YOU SAYING THAT THEY ARE FACING NR9, THE WORLD GOVERNMENT'S ASSASSINS, ALL BY THEMSELVES? I REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN! THE ANSWER IS **NO**! **NO! NO, NO, NO, NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

"Sorry… but Steven Cooke… won't take NO… for an answer… Boss." A weak voice spoke. It was Steven.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Luzer cheered.

Steven sat up, and held his waist, "Yeah… Murasame hasn't licked me. Master Kenshiro made me stronger…"

Kanaka barked, "Well, I forbid you to fight NR9! You have no idea who you're facing!"

Steven said, "You do realize that we are NOT AAW agents, anymore."

Luzer nodded, "He's right."

Aya said, "Two years… and you want to stop Tohru Honda. This, first. You have to reunite, for one time."

Kanaka growled, as she was scowling. She then said, "Fine! But if they find out you're with AAW, then my life is over! And if that happens, scandals across the world, saying that the Superhero Rock Band destroyed a member of the World Government, it's _your_ asses! ALL SIX OF YOU! GO AND RECRUIT THE GANG! SEE IF I CARE!"

Steven said, "I promise, Kanaka… We won't do anything foolish. The Gang will bring Scarlet back. And I won't let you down."

Aya stated, "You realize that if anything happens, you guys will be hated. The Authority is part of the World Government, after what Triple H did to your sister…"

Steven growled, "I never knew about her death, until the training I had with Ken. Cecelia will not die in vain. After NR9, The Authority is next."

Aya explained, "No. Triple H did kill Cecelia… But…"

 _Triple H, in his tattered suit, charged at May, a girl with brown hair and an orange shirt. He held up a huge rock hard fist, made of stone and magma, as he cried, "DIE, LITTLE BRAT!"_

 _May let out a scream, as Triple H lunged in, for the kill. Cecelia, the girl with black hair, a blue shirt and shorts, and her skin cut and bruised, dove in and shielded May._

 ** _SMASH!  
_** _Cecelia took the blow to the back, in a deadly strike, as May gasped in horror. Triple H snarled, but a huge man in dark skin with an afro and mustache launched a huge kick to Triple H's face, sending him flying into a pile of rocks._

 _All this happened, during the Great West Greenwich War, three months ago, as it was one of the Moji Mikisa's most darkening days in its long history. Cecelia died in May's arms, after she was happy for her life. While Black Dynamite, the man that helped stop the war, died while still standing. He was killed by Remy Snowflake, an all-white clad look-alike of Tohru Honda._

"The Great West Greenwich War – some say that it shadows and emulates, at the same time, like the infamous Marineford War, from the old days. Many lives were lost, including Cecelia and Black Dynamite…" Aya said, "Steven, it's a burden… but hopefully, we can shake it off. NR9 is a tough challenge to face… but you cannot fight them, alone. NR9, the World Government's lapdogs, The Authority's bitches, they are your biggest rival to date, even bigger than… well, _every_ villain this Moji Mikisa has encountered."

Steven asked, "Would you consider NR9 as villains, after their past accomplishments?"

Aya replied, "No. I don't."

Kanaka caved in, as she said, "Do whatever you want. But under no circumstances we cannot have an international incident. The Authority is the enemy, NOT NR9. THEY are part of the World Government. ONE boo-boo, and your ass is toast."

Steven said, "Like I said… I promise nothing bad. But… if they piss me off, in any way, shape, or form… Then that's the Government's problem. Not ours."

He walked off, saying that he's heading to Imperial Lobby. He concluded, as he left, "The suffering calls to me. I fight for justice… and for the innocent."

Aya whispered, "Steven…"

She said to Luzer, "Luzer, you return to Castle Darkveil, and find Peter. I'll take care of the rest."

Luzer asked, "Will you join the fight?"

Aya replied, "No. I'm only to reunite The Gang. Afterwards, they're on their own."

Luzer flies off, as Kanaka said, "Miss Hoshino, I know what you're doing, and I still say that it's a bad idea."

Aya smirked, "I know… You're in doubt, since The Gang wants NR9. But… What will _you_ do? You sit here, doing nothing?"

She vanished, as Kanaka tried to beckon her. But she said, "This is ridiculous… I wonder… Does she know? I want The Authority gone, too… but… Is this right? They might jeopardize the plan…"

What plan? Kanaka is hiding something. What could it be?

Days have passed, and Steven Cooke made his way to Imperial Lobby, located far away in the southern part of the world, in a very huge island. Of course, he didn't go, alone.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	4. Act 4

Meanwhile, at Castle Darkveil, a woman in a flowing red cape and a flashy purple suit, was sitting in her throne. She has long red hair, with crimson red highlights. She approached Peter, who kneeled to her.

"So, you're saying that Scarlet Riley, an agent of your camp, is being wrongfully accused?"

She was Countess Kendra, the ruler of Castle Darkveil. She said to Peter, as he nodded, "I understand. The darkness flows here, and here _only_. However, knowing you, you want to come back."

He said, "I cannot abandon you, Mistress. This is my duty. I'm only gonna be gone for a couple days. But I promise… it's a one-time fling. After that, for the remaining two years, I'm training hard."

Kendra nodded, "Understood. You have been a useful minion to me… with the beast and the darkness flowing into your veins… Yes. Once you have mastered it, you will become one with the Dark Masters."

Peter Giese, for the past three months, was training in Castle Darkveil, to control the powers of his Beast Gene and Darkness Shadow. However, he has yet to grasp into its true power. So, in Darkveil, he learns of a special martial art: _Yoru Tsumi Ken_ , also known as _Fist of the Night_ , an ancient martial art style that is opposite to Hokuto Shin Ken, and is considered one of the many lost arts of _Nanto Sei Ken_.

Kendra said, "It is not far, my minion… Go. Leave me. But promise to return. I want you…"

She alluringly held his chin, as Luzer blushed, "M-M-M-M-M-M-Mistress! You know he's dating-!"

Kendra huffed, "Oh, yes… The bimbo gynoid… Yes. Her. But my heart never changes, for the man that saved my kingdom, the minute you showed up."

Peter huffed, "What do you have against my Mizuki?"

* * *

 ** _Act IV: A Call to Arms!  
The Gang: Reunion Tour!_**

* * *

As Peter & Luzer go off to Imperial Lobby, joining with Steven C, Aya sent the remaining four invites to the Gang Girls. Each member consisted of a different style. Let us begin with Heather Dunn.

Heather, a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a blue sweater, pink cape, white waist band, and black tights, was training in the snowy mountains. She was armed with an ice blue staff that has three attachments. She uses is for ice magic, as a slingshot, or for combat. She was sitting in a Yoga position, praying in the cold snow.

Lately, after the events of Bog Nougat, Heather, during her training up the frigid mountains, learned the Ice Shard, an ability that makes her use the power of ice. However, upon learning that ability, she must focus both her Increased Suplex and Ice Shard, at the same time; this is fitting, since June, her daughter, has the ESP Perk and Darkness Shadow.

"AH-CHOO!" She sneezed, as she wiped her nose, "Damn it… This is ridiculous. I'm used to three months of this, but… I hate snow."

Heather has been living under seclusion, fighting off demonic snowmen, rabid mountain lions, and braving through a very intense blizzard. She even learned how to harness the powers of snow and weather.

As she was meditating, very hardly, a roar was made, as she saw a mountain lion appearing. She then smirked, "This again? Sorry, but you want me to shriek, like before? Not likely!"

The lion lunged at her, but she blocked the pounce with her staff. She then held the staff up and chanted, " _Icyous Blassarus!_ "

She fired an ice beam at the mountain lion. It dodged out of the way, and tackled her down. It was on all-fours, pinning down Heather. She moaned, "Nice kitty… UH… Hee, hee… I was-, I was only kidding."

It snarled at her face, as Heather grasped onto a big handful of snow and dirt, with her right arm. Heather pleaded, "Uh, you know I've been working out, in the name of fitness. I'm more veal, than meat."

The lion roared, and then pounced on her left arm. She screamed in pain, and then yelled, "THAT HURT, YOU STUPID LION!"

 **SPLAT!  
** She chucked at the lion the huge ball of snow and dirt, and then used the slingshot to fire an icy fire blast. The lion scampered off, as Heather held her left arm, lightly bleeding.

"Jesus… That smarts…" She moaned.

A voice called, "A fellow ice handler…"

Aya appeared, in a snowwoman form. She spoke, as her snow body approached her, "Heather Dunn."

Heather armed herself, as she stammered, "Uh… …uhhhhh… sexy snow woman, with a very hot body… You have awesome figure… for a snowlady."

Aya said, "I'm not a snowman. Well, sort of. I am only in this form, through astral projection. I know where you are… and I need your help. …No. _He_ needs your help."

Heather asked, "Who?"

Aya was about to say something, until she screamed, "BEHIND YOU!"

A huge white yeti appeared, as Heather shrieked, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She cried, "GOD! HE'S HUGE! I've faced yetis like him, but he's like Andre the Giant!"

Aya said, "What have you been doing?"

Heather said, "Controlling my powers of ice and speed."

Aya then blasted the yeti with an ice beam, encasing him in a block of ice. Aya then said, "You have to use your will. You're still too cowardly."

Heather snarled, "PUSH IT!"

Aya requested, "Now… let us talk, alone… for time is of the essence, Heather Dunn."

Minutes later, Aya and Heather found a small hut, as Aya, still in snow, spoke to Heather about Steven Cooke, and that he is going to save Scarlet Riley, for a crime she committed, all under Tohru's control.

Heather nodded and said, "I see. He doesn't want to do this, alone… since NR9… The Authority…"

Aya said, "NR9 is a member of the World Government. It's a higher rank, and that's as high as it goes. I insist that you guys don't do anything reckless."

Heather said, "I promise. Are the others coming?"

Aya said, as she stood up, "Only Peter. So far, I haven't heard whim of the rest of you. He's going to Imperial Lobby. Remember that place."

Aya then started to melt away, as she whispered, "It's time for me… to go… this place, isn't worthy of me…"

She whimpered, "No… I'm melting… I'm melting… melting… melllllllll…"

Aya was reduced to a puddle, as Heather said, "Aya! Oh, right… She can regenerate herself."

Heather kneeled to the puddle of Aya, as she said, "Please teach me. Aya, if you can hear me… If I make it, teach me the ways of snow… and ice…"

Aya's puddle faded into vapor, as her voice said, "I cannot. But I know of a friend to assist you, for training your Ice Shard and Increased Suplex. Anything for the mother of the girl that saved the worlds from Armageddon."

Heather smiled, and then said, "Time for me to come back. Heather Dunn, large and in charge~!"

She paused and said, "Hey, wait a minute… Imperial Lobby? World Government? NR9?!"

She panicked, "Oh, shit. I have to think… What if they know who I am?"

She paused, and then had an idea, "OH! I GOT IT!"

She held up a snowman mask, a white mask with coal eyes and mouth, and a carrot nose. She giggled, "It's a good thing I still had that mask from the Summer Festival, last year, with Steven and the girls."

She done her hair, making her hairstyle unique, forming it with a long left pigtail and a pink-colored braid on the front. She put on the mask and posed in a superhero stance.

"Evildoers beware! I am an ally of justice! Posed to save the city and lands! I am… **_SNOW STORM QUEEN!_** "

She blushed, as she smiled, "SWEET~! This is my new alter-ego! If The Authority don't know the real me, I'm in the clear~! Can't avoid another incident."

She marched off, as she whistled. A huge mountain lion in beige skin appeared. She said to it, "Kimbo! We are going to Imperial Lobby! But we cannot go there, so… TO THE NEXT PIER IN THE SHORES OF THE ATLANTIC!"

She rode off with her mountain lion steed, as she cried, "HYAH! LET US GO, KIMBO! SAVE THE WORLD! SAVE SCARLET!"

She disappeared into the view, heading to Imperial Lobby.

* * *

Mizuki Takase, a woman with long red hair and big breasts, was relaxing on a table. She was motionless and stiff, with her eyes closed and her body cold. Her arms were shiny, like steel and chrome, with her silver gloves on. She also had silver forearms installed in her. She was wearing a bright purple bra and bloomers, while being connected to some wires on her waist.

Mizuki Takase was learning to fix her Robot Gene that she encountered, during her days of the Mech Sister invasion, caused by Mal. Her body was not in control of herself, so, she is enlisted to a man that can fix her powers. She first arrived in Targus City, during her training. But it seems that she was far off against the robotic gynoid citizens. So, the nice man in a white coat decided that the best way to control her Robot Gene… is to become a robot, herself. She refused to do that, but she had no choice. Mizuki Takase, for the next three months, became highly intelligent and cunning, and her abilities were in control. However, she sacrificed most of her human self, in order to control the Robot Gene.  
Mizuki Takase was officially a cyborg.

Her body remained motionless, as Aya approached her. She spoke, as she activated her, "Awaken, Mizuki Takase."

Mizuki's eyes opened, showing her blue eyes. She spoke, in a robotic voice, " _System online… Unit #MZK-91 now activated… Files loading… Rebooting…_ "

She slowly sat up, as she beeped, " _Hello. I am Mizuki MZK-91. How may I assist you, master? Please select a com-._ "

She beeped, as she rebooted herself. She spoke normally, as she said, "Thank goodness. That loading lasted longer. Oh!"

She saw Aya and said, "It's you. Aya Hoshino, right?"

Aya nodded, as she said, "I see that the Robot Gene on Targus City didn't change you, for the better."

Mizuki looked at her arms and said, "Well, I'm not that strong. But my IQ has increased."

"And you're a robot, now."

"I TOLD YOU I AM NOT A FUCKING ROBOT, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Mizuki yelled.

She beeped, as her body whirred to the left, " _Overheating… Please wait… Unit must be on standby…_ "

She powered down, as Aya said in complete disdain, "This is going to be a long time…"

She reactivated herself, as Aya stated, "Now that you're cooled off, I have an important task for you."

"Can it wait? Three months, so far, and I am going to perform with members of Peter's Fembot Fan Club~!"

"No. It can't. But I will say that if you survive, you are assured to come back here, and continue, until the two years are up."

"Deal. Now, what is it?"

Aya said that Steven Cooke was badly injured against Akame of NR9, and that The Authority & NR9 are working together. She even said that Scarlet Riley was apprehended for a crime she did, thanks to Onigiri's dark magic. Mizuki was in shock, as she said, "So, the boys are already heading there?"

Aya replied, "Yes. And for the others, time is of the essence. Your body seems okay, but two more years of this, and you're a full-on gynoid."

Mizuki said, "No, this is to control the powers I have. Tohru Honda knows what it's like… but she never had a power like this. Dr. Ryuken made me stronger and faster, as a way of controlling the robot inside me. While all the Targus City activities, since I arrived, didn't help, he gave me the opportunity…"

She spoke, robotically, "…to become one. With my. Fellow. Female. Robot. Kind."

She stated, normally, "But so far, it's cooperating with me, and finishing my words. I just wanted it to go away, so I can speak normally."

Aya replied, "The curse of a Precious Stone of Control… It's not easy to get rid of. Believe me. I have only two – _ESP Perk and Ice Shard_."

Mizuki complained, "Easy for YOU to say! You have two, and I have one! I'm a freak!"

"NO! You're not a freak! Dr. Ryuken wants you to be happy. Even Peter."

Mizuki blushed, "Oh… My darling He-Man hottie…"

She spoke in a robot voice, "What a hunk. I want you. Want you."

Aya growled, as she said, "Yeah… uh… can you stop that speaking like a robot?"

Mizuki responded, " _Response: I cannot. Mizuki MZK-91 must be operational._ In short, NO. It usually comes and goes…"

"Tell me about it. So, you're in?"

"I'm in. But first, I have to pinpoint Imperial Lobby, in my OS Drive. Total time to download: _12 minutes_. But I'll go, and meet with them."

"Uh, about recharging…" Aya demanded, "Is that a problem?"

Mizuki laughed, "Don't be silly~! My battery that Dr. Ryuken installed in my cybernetic implants can last up to three days, tops. Of course, recharging is pretty tough. Sometimes, when I do something really strong, I recharge, every single day."

Aya huffed, as she whispered, "Oh, okay. I have to go. Good luck."

She vanished, as Mizuki beeped, "Mission start. And I didn't even spoke like Robo-Mizuki, this time."

She then sat up and disconnected herself. She wrote a note to her doctor and said that she'll return soon, to fulfill her promise to train and prepare for the next two years.

After that, she wore her purple and black shirt, white jacket, dark purple skirt, white leggings, and red shoes. Her hair was done in a long side ponytail on her right. She said, "So… Scarlet is about to be incarcerated. Not on my watch!"

Her eyes glowed red, as she beeped in a deep voice, "Terminate. N. R. 9."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a town, far away, a huge monster was terrorizing the city. It was a huge green monster, with claws and fangs, oozing slime all over his body. It slashed at huge skyscrapers, as it roared, breathing fire. A glimmering star shone, as a huge robot female, wearing a pink hat, pink gloves, dress, a purple scarf, and white tights, flew to the city. She shone in her LED blue eyes and chanted, " _DUN-DUN-NA~! Gynoid Giantess Idol_ to the rescue~!"

Do not judge us. This _is_ Asahi Sakurai, and her form, Mech-Asahi. During those three months, Asahi decided to use her newfound powers of transforming into Mech-Asahi, and destined to do a special tour – _The Mech-Asahi World Tour_. On occasions, her Mecha form usually sings and dances to a city, if she does save a city, since she's a popular idol in Japan and a member of The Gang. During those three months, out of two years, she learned brand new moves, too.

She smacked the huge green giant down, with a huge right punch. Mech-Asahi posed, "Right! Time to face justice! Prepare yourself, you demonic creature!"

She landed a barrage of punches and kicks, and then landed a severe uppercut to the neck. It fell down, unconscious, as she announced, "And now, Mech-Asahi will give you a final farewell!"

Her right arm balled up into a fist and aimed at the demon. She fired a huge plasma blast. " ** _IDOL CUTENESS BLAST!_** "

The green monster was reduced to charred ashes. The fans cheered for her, as Mech-Asahi blushed, "Thank you… Thank you, all! Mech-Asahi is here to save the day!"

Aya was on top of a building, as Mech-Asahi looked to her right. Aya said, "Asahi Sakurai…"

Asahi asked, "Oh. Can I help you?"

Minutes later, Aya & Asahi were having tea, as Aya told her everything. Asahi was in her white shirt and blue jeans, wearing her eyeglasses. Asahi nodded and agreed, but is saddened.

"I wish to help you, and yes, I'd love to. But, heartbreak happened…"

Aya asked, "Something wrong?"

Asahi wept, "Maki… Maki's dead."

She bawled, as she cried, with her hands on her face. Aya comforted her, as she said, "I understand. I know about her death. Faulty hard drives and viruses… plus, her body was aging. Minami Makimura will now rest in peace."

"I left her… and I abandoned her…" Asahi sniffled, "…and it's all my fault. Why didn't I bring her to AAW, when I got the chance?"

Aya replied, "Miss Makimura was a lost soul; jaded to try and figure out who or what she is, was, and will be. Once the worlds are back to normality, she will return to the land of living, as intended."

She demanded, "But this isn't a time to grieve! It's been three months, and you do this, as a Giant Mecha Tour, honoring a friend, when you forgot the real mission here!"

Asahi said, "I know. I can go to Imperial Lobby and save her. My friends need me… for one time… After that, the tour continues."

Aya asked, "Exactly where does the _Mech-Asahi Tour_ end?"

"East Townsend." Asahi replied, "That was where our recent mission came in."

She sat up and said, "Miss Aya… Thank you. And give my respects to your husband. Also, if you see Maki in heaven… Tell her I'm sorry."

Aya smiled, "I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Asahi smiled and said, "Right."

She held her left arm up and pressed the button on her gold bracelet. She hollered, " ** _MECHA POWER!_** "

She transformed into Mech-Asahi, and then flew away into the blue sky. Her destination: Imperial Lobby, and a battle with The Gang, versus NR9.

Aya called to the waitress, "Uh, check, please…"

* * *

Far away, in Birdman Land, a huge city populated with men and women in bird costumes. Four men in swallow costumes rushed over to a woman in long blonde hair, with a blue streak on the front left side of her, wearing a blue tunic and tights, with black boots on. She was meditating in the middle of a straw nest, as she was humming in chants.

One swallow spoke, "Master Phoenix! Master Phoenix! A woman in black hair is summoning you! Emergency over a group called The Gang!"

The woman spoke, "The Gang?"

Farra Stevens was training in Birdman Land, learning how to control her Bird Wing, since an elderly man spoke of her powers, and that she was not using it right. Farra's training would continue, in order to learn to use her wings _and_ arms, at the same time. After one month, she was able to learn the ability easily, and the followers of the city made her a goddess. But Farra is more of a quiet visionary and a messiah. She stayed in Birdman Land, and became a healer to the people, finding herself in enlightenment, completely controlling her anger and psychotic tendencies.

"The Gang, you say. Bring her in."

Aya appeared, in a black robe and hood. She removed the hood and said, "Farra Stevens…"

Farra replied, "What is it about my friends?"

Aya said everything to Farra, which shocked her. But Farra nodded and said, "Is that so? Then… the day has come."

Aya asked, "Strange. You had a nasty grudge on The Authority, and yet you found yourself in a kindred spirit. Are you high?"

Farra replied, "My grudge and nastiness towards The Authority is still beneath me. But Master Eagle showed me the art of enlightenment. While I can control the fire and bird powers beneath me, my duties with The Gang are needed, whenever. But to abandon it, all for my friends… and that of a woman, scorned into a crime she committed, by an evil deity from Hell… Then I shall assist them."

Aya said, "You're welcome to come back, once Scarlet is saved, and that The NR9 is disposed of."

Farra nodded, as she said, "Also, give my regards to Steven Cooke… I am sorry for his loss. For Cecelia. I don't like Cecelia… but she didn't have to risk herself, for the Chosen One."

Aya vanished, as Farra spoke, "So, The Authority… and Night Raid… Aya. Thank you. Even though, The Authority is still around, the end is nigh. Vengeance will finally be mine… But… even so, I cannot stop it, alone. Soon, the worlds will become saved… By _her_ hand, it will come true."

She meditated, as she prepared to leave for Imperial Lobby.

Moments later, Farra left, holding a huge brown knapsack over her shoulder. Some of the bird followers called to her to come back. But Farra replied to them, "Do not fret. I shall return. The people in this village will tend to themselves, without me, for a while. Bound by the ties of trust, you will be able to handle any threat of violence. While I am still of a corrupt violent manner, my side of my heart has healed. I wish to do more than just heal the souls of this village, and everything in it… I wish to heal your hearts. I wish to return the values of trust and cooperation to the people. That is the true duty to the Fire Phoenix."

She walked off, as the people in the Avian Village cheered to her. Farra disappeared to Imperial Lobby. As she let out one final message:  
" _I shall return… Wait for me… The fiery phoenix of the heroic team will never die… The phoenix of the village will rise again from the ashes… Farewell…_ "

* * *

Days has passed, as The Gang finally arrived at Imperial Lobby. Steven Cooke was there, first, as he said, looking up at the huge white fortress. He said, as he looked at the marking on the front of the building. It was Imperial Lobby's insignia for the World Government. Steven nodded and said, "Steven Cooke has arrived. Scarlet, I promise… I'll save you."

A voice called, "You're not alone."

Farra appeared, coated in a fiery aura. He smiled and said, "Farra…"

She bowed to him and said, "Peace onto you, young fighter. Apologies for your loss."

Steven nodded, as he stated, "You've changed. NO retaliation? NO strangling?"

Farra replied, "I'm not the same Farra I was. My training to control the Bird Wing made me feel enlightened. The winds of justice flows through me, like the mighty holler of a huge vulture in a faraway island in the East Pacific. The wingspan makes me follow through."

She added, "Also, I flew here. Don't expect me to call you names, since you fuck things up, like always."

Steven chuckled, "Same old Farra. Always treats me like shit."

Peter appeared, as he and Mizuki arrived, saying, "Well, at least she's less annoying now. Plus, you feel like you met with Maharishi."

Mizuki said, "Your Bird Wing has improved, from your blood."

Farra stated, "Thank you, young cyborg."

Peter replied, "Yeah, she couldn't stop crying, fearing she may be upset that the robot jokes come into play."

Mizuki roared, "I DO NOT-! AUGH!"

Asahi laughed, "Well, well~! You guys are still as lively as ever!"

Peter smiled, "DUDE! Asahi!"

Asahi said, "It's been long, guys."

They all looked at the building, as Farra said, "So… This is where Scarlet is in… and with NR9."

Steven said, "In 48 hours, we storm the fortress, fight with Najenda, and bring Scarlet back."

Mizuki said, "We have time. It's only for the execution… And with everyone on board, we have to save the day."

Steven replied, "I know Steven Cooke doesn't want to do this, but… After we save Scarlet, we promise… Two years… East Townsend. This is a one-time fling. We stop The Authority and NR9, we end it."

Farra stated, "Only because we cannot afford another incident. Leave Triple H to me… I want to be the one to end him. However, not viciously… but to the point where his soul will be one with heaven. For now, he goes to hell."

Asahi asked, "What makes you think _they_ will come?"

Peter replied, "It'll be a tough task."

Steven said, "Everyone scourge around, and see what you can find, in this city. We meet back here, tomorrow, when NR9 announces the execution."

Peter asked, "Uh, dude, are we missing someone?"

Bushes started to rustle, as Heather, in her Snow Storm Queen attire, popped out. She chanted, " _DA~! DA~! SNOWTIME~!_ "

Heather appeared on top of the tree and said, with her arms crossed, "The Ice Mystic told me everything. I understand that you are rescuing a mademoiselle. That, alone, is enough for me to join your reasonable cause. My ice powers are at your disposal!"

She boomed in a huge voice, "MY NAME IS… **_SNOW STORM QUEEN!_** "

Farra was confused, as Asahi whispered, "Miss Heather?"

Peter sighed, "It's her… Isn't it?"

Music played, as Heather sang her theme song (in which she wrote, herself):  
 _(SSQ): Oh, the blizzards blow away  
as the Arctic Circle calls my name  
When I tame it, tried and true  
Lu~lu~ la-la-lu~_

 _Whether you are naughty or nice (_ Chill out! _)  
I will freeze your heart, like ice (_FREEZE! _)_

 _No one knows what holds behind  
the mask made of coal and snow  
There is no, uh-uh, no escape!  
From the wintry wind that blows!_

 _Snow, snow, snow; my body is warm  
Ice, ice, ice; but my heart is cool  
Snow Storm Queen stays truuuuuuuuuuuuue~_

Music ends, as the others were stunned. Steven looked away, in disgust, as Mizuki and Farra were amazed. Peter complained, "What the hell is she doing? SHE gets a theme song?!"

Asahi cried, in excitement, "SO COOOOOOOOOOOL~!"

Heather called out, "Gang of AAW~! People of Imperial Lobby! I am the chosen one of heroism! Justice calls me, like a snowball's chance in Egypt! I am the evil's purge! I am the light's binge! Shine on, you Arctic followers! While the snow melts in the spring, the hearts will not. As the spirit to give hope will never melt away, I am the woman who gives the definition of Jill Frost. I am the queen of the snow lands…"

She pointed upward and cheered, "Evildoers beware! I am… **_SNOW STORM QUEEN!_** "

The others were stunned, as Heather remained in a pose. Farra asked, "Uh… Heather, is that you?"

She fell in a THUD, as Heather shrieked, "YOU GUYS! IT'S ME! I chose this disguise to hide my face!"

Peter said, "In most parts of the World Government, if our reckless actions are shown to them, and breaking in, we'd be in deep shit. I say good one, Heather."

Steven replied, "Our personalities and looks have changed. The Authority wouldn't recognize us."

Asahi said, "Well, I can transform into Mech-Asahi Mobile."

Farra said, "My winged form keeps me hidden. Plus, my insight makes me invisible."

Mizuki stated, "I am a cyborg. _I am Mizuki MZK-91_."

Peter smiled, "Luckily, I got this beard. I wanted to grow it out."

Heather complained, "NO WAY! YOU GUYS HAD TO CHANGE, TOO? WHY WAS I THE LAST TO KNOW?"

Steven said, "Heather, since you're here, we have to go find out what's going on. Scarlet Riley has 48 hours left… and if we don't free her, we failed."

Farra stated, "But we don't even have the BattleVan. It's back in East Townsend."

Steven replied, "We don't need it. We'll find a way. For now, we depart. Meet back, tomorrow. It's time we end this… against NR9."

He walked off, as Mizuki said, "Well, as long as we're here… Wanna go find a café?"

Peter smiled, "As long as there is a pizza place, I'm in~!"

They walked off, as Farra said, "If I can find a hill to meditate, maybe I can ignore Steven's brash remarks of _Maharishi_."

Heather nodded, "You do that. I have to go and dispense justice!"

Asahi cheered, "I'll go with you~!"

The Gang head off, in different directions, heading out to find clues and such. All the while, a figure watches on, seeing The Gang has already arrived. She held up a huge pair of scissors and giggled, "It is time. I have to warn Boss Najenda."

The showdown begins.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	5. Act 5

As The Gang prepare themselves for their biggest fight of their lives, NR9 is watching on. Imperial Lobby is considered a paradise, for those who obey and listen to rules, done by the World Government. They disapprove the injustice and cruel. As they separated, Najenda was viewing the city, from atop the building. She then said to a woman in glasses, "It seems that Steven Cooke brought The Gang. If he's ready for Round 2, then that's fine by me. Agent Sheele…"

"Yes, boss?"

"Eliminate him. Leave the rest to the other NR9 members. Besides, where they go, we have them cornered."

Sheele left, as Najenda said, "Finally, The Gang's moment of defeat has begun."

"You sure know how to plot ahead, now that you changed to the side of evil." A voice called.

A woman with huge breasts appeared, with long white hair, a mark on her chest, and wearing a revealing beige soldier outfit. Najenda smirked, "Esdeath. Surprised that _you_ , as well, came back, after the final battle."

Esdeath said, "Well, Imperial Lobby was an area for the Imperial Army, before that demon girl ended my life. This place still has the torture chambers I have placed, right?"

"All within The Authority's specifications. Mr. McMahon, Miss McMahon, and Triple H… They want to assure that they rule this land."

"Oh? And how come they're a no-show, after that little incident in West Greenwich?"

"They chose not to come. But they _are_ watching the execution. Scarlet Riley, soon, she will vanish from existence."

Esdeath smiled, as she chuckled. She added, "You never change. If and when The Gang reaches your base, lemme be the first to end the one known… as the _Man with the Heart Scar_."

"Go ahead. When the time comes, you'll get your shot. Susanoo failed me, against the man with the fists…" Najenda said, "And pretty soon, all of NR9 will achieve."

Esdeath asked, "Also, where's Tatsumi?"

Najenda looked away, as Esdeath said, "I see. Well, at least some of the Jaegers are around. Seryu was fallen to the man of the fist. Soon, I have a member of The Jaegers take care of the problem."

She vanished in a gust of wind, as Najenda smirked.

* * *

 ** _Act V: The Four-Eyed Beauty!  
Sheele of NR9!_**

* * *

After The Gang went scouting around, waiting for D-Day against Najenda, Steven Cooke decides to meditate in the middle of town. He is happy that his friends have reunited, after only three months of training, but their emergency return to action would give them a chance to test out their newfound abilities. Steven, a student of Hokuto Shin Ken, was preparing for Tohru Honda. And he promises the end of Tohru, once he is fully trained.

He approached a small room in the middle of town, as a woman appeared, wearing glasses. She has long purple hair, and wearing a purple dress. Steven said to her, "Hello, Miss. I can see that you're lost."

The woman was Sheele, a member of the NR9. Steven nodded, as Sheele tripped down and moaned, losing her glasses. She staggered down on the floor and murmured, "Glasses… Glasses… Where are my glasses?"

Steven said, as he picked them up, "Is this it?"

Sheele took them and said, "Thank you."

He rushed at her and landed a swift kick to her skull. But Sheele blocked it, as she smiled, "Aw, thanks for the glasses… Now, you die."

Steven prepared, as he said, "You're one of the NR9, right?"

Sheele smiled, "That is correct. I am Sheele – Boss Najenda's working private. And I take orders from her… my boss."

"Apparently, I knew all about your "losing your glasses" routine. I can see that dumb routine, right through you."

Sheele let out a polite smile and said, "Indeed. We have a new rule against those who wish to fight us and defy the World Government – _fight and survive!_ And now, to destroy the man who wants freedom… Steven "A-Fist" Cooke! The Man with the Heart Scar! THE FIST OF THE NORTH STAR!"

Sheele holds up her huge scissors, as she said, "It is time. Boss Najenda has heard of your defiance. And you'll never see that girl, again."

He leaped upwards, as Sheele struck at Steven's legs. He dropped down, in pain, holding his own. His legs were badly cut, as Sheele laughed, "Yeah… I do know how to find glasses, but I don't, really… But I can sense your every move. I am a _Telepath_. I know every move you're going to make, before you make it."

Sheele laughed, "In my former life, I was an awful member, but a deadly assassin… but when Seryu Ubiquitous killed me, and I was resurrected, my skills and smarts increased. Now, I'm testing my newfound powers onto you! My scissors, which is my Imperial Arms, will cut you to pieces!"

She slashed him again, but Steven dodged out of the way. She then smirked, as she said, "Snip-snip."

She snipped at Steven's legs… but…

 **SMASH!  
** He leapt out and appeared from behind her. He kneeled down and shouted, " ** _Kuu Kyoku Ryuu Bu!_** (空極流舞)"

Sheele was shocked, as she gasped, "No… How did he do that?"

Her scissors were damaged, as he said, "Nice try. But the Hokuto Shin Ken's Kuu Kyoku Ryuu Bu, also known as the Extreme Air Current Dance, allows me to sense the flows of air and disruptions. All I did was make your scissors as dull as a knife."

Sheele giggled, "So, that is the art of Hokuto Shin Ken. Interesting. I've heard anime stories of it, but I never knew it'd be real. The second student of the deadly arts. And you came in, with your five friends. Well, don't celebrate too soon… My scissors are my Imperial Arms, but they are not blades. Not very useful, against every killing art, known to man."

She threw the scissors down and said, "As long as I fight, I won't give in and I will do my best!"

He stared her down, as he asked, "Can you fight, _without_ your glasses?"

"No. Why?"

"Because your sight is your weakness. If you're a _Telepath_ , show me."

She removed her glasses, as she said, "I've known all different styles of Chinese Martial Arts… but I am a master of the opposite of Hokuto Shin Ken… I'm sure you have heard of this technique. It's called _Nanto Sei Ken!_ I call it… _Nanto Boyake-Ken!_ "

She cackled, as her eyes were demonic, while Steven prepares, "I can avoid all your moves, blindfolded, and slash you into ribbons, for Boss Najenda to laugh at."

Steven launches a huge barrage of kicks, but Sheele dodged each rapid kick. She continued to dodge, as she said, "Impressive, A-Fist. I know all your movements… and so-."

 **WHAM!  
** She landed a huge punch to his face. He stumbled down, as Sheele said, "Good thinking of using brute force. But it seems that you and I are one in the same."

She slashed at his ribs, and then his arms. She laughed, lightly covered in blood, "Yes! Now, where should I slice next?"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Farra was atop a huge grassy hill, as she was feeling the breeze. She said, "Perfect. This feels nice. I know I'm more of a woman of blue… but the blue sky, green grass, and clouds… I feel serene."

She lied down, feeling happy in bliss. However, she was visited by three boys, in green and black suits. One had purple hair, another has tan skin and dark hair, and the other had pale skin and curly hair. The boy in purple said, "Uh, what are you doing in Imperial Lobby?"

Farra looked at them, as she asked, "You with Najenda?"

The boy in tan said, "Najenda said that her rule is her call. The Authority hires us to destroy the wrongdoers of evil… and do what's best for business."

Farra stated, "I take it that you three don't get it. The Authority are evil people. And it seems you say it as a way of fear and panic. You fear death, for defying them."

The boy in purple barked, "What are you saying? We obey them, against our will!"

Farra stated, "That just means it. You're scared."

The boy in curly hair exclaimed, "Under the rules of the World Government, anybody who disobeys The Authority's rulings face certain harsh punishments, because it's what's best for business."

The boy in purple hair added, "Uh, but if you want to stop NR9's power grip, before Mr. McMahon finds out and fires us, then we can let you pass."

Farra glared at them, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"All of the NR9 agents work in certain establishments, around the city, as part-time or undercover." The boy in tan said, "However, when the store closes, or if they are agitated, they attack anyone. We find it repulsive."

They explained that some of NR9's members used violent tactics, for those who disobey orders and praise. And even after the people disagree, they chose to make things worse off. Farra stated that it's simply a matter of corrupt power. She also said that The Gang is saving the day, and rescuing a friend.

"Of course, I have faith in you that The Authority's control in this land will end. For the glory of freedom, in Imperial Lobby, I assure you that Najenda and NR9 will suffer, as much as The Authority will. And you know that I have faith, since I left to train for two years. Of course I stopped, learning of this horrible dilemma."

She held her hands in a prayer, as she stated to the three boys, "I promise you… Have faith in yourselves. Faith and hope… is all you need."

The boy in tan whispered, "Is she a loco woman? She's cuckoo for essence."

The boy in curly hair said to her, "Then, if you think we have faith in all of us… if you end one of those NR9 losers, during the battle to save your friend… My father hired all the members to the places you shop and eat… If you subdue one of them… send them this message… Tell them " _They're ALL fired_ "."

Farra bowed and said, "I will. But we're about to go into battle, in 48 hours. Nothing will happen. Enjoy Imperial Lobby, as your city."

The boy in purple barked, "You stupid, Miss? This isn't just a city! This is a jail! The Authority owns it, like _they_ are the World Government, themselves!"

Farra barked, "What was that? You mean this is more of a prison yard, than a paradise?"

She calmed down and said, "Boys, I have faith on this one, too… We know of a place called "Miyagami Academy", an all-girls school, which is considered paradise. However, a demented being named Tohru Honda shapeshifted the land into Kanade Jinguji's private toy box. The twisted robot woman used the girls as her dolls… and even kills those who knew of the secret. Luckily, she done for… but she escaped. I won't let the same thing happen, again."

She walked off, as she saw Steven fighting Sheele. She dashed off, as the boy in curly hair asked, in confusion, "Wait… Kanade Jinguji's an android?"

Farra ran down the hill, as she whispered, "Steven… What the hell? Why is she fighting a woman with a sexy bod-. NO! NR9! And he's in trouble!"

She ran as fast as she could, as Sheele continued to fight Steven. Sheele stepped closer to him, as she said, "What are you doing?"

He stood up, as he concentrated, "You said that you can view my moves, but not my eyes. You sense them, with the subtle motions of my body. Now, my aura is suppressed, and your motions won't work."

Sheele giggled, "Two can play that game. Let's try it."

They masked each other's auras, as they concentrated. Sheele floated around Steven, as he sensed her. He attacked, launching a huge barrage of punches. Sheele blocked them, and then countered with a palm strike to the back. But he countered it with a grab to the wrist. He launched his punches, again, this time, connecting towards Sheele, striking her. Steven Cooke's _Hokuto Kyakuretsu Ken_ attack managed to take down Sheele, as she was hurt. She moaned, as she was blinded, again, since she wasn't wearing glasses. She murmured, "Glasses… Where are they? My glasses… Glasses…"

Steven gave her her glasses, and said, "Here."

She put them on, as Sheele complained, "But how? You couldn't strike through those defenses."

Steven said, "Unlike Seryu, who doesn't know much about martial arts, it's Telepaths like you that emulate their abilities! But today, you meet an expert in the art of the fist, knowing all the abilities, as a child. And your traits and tricks are no match for one who learns the art of Hokuto Shin Ken, in his soul."

Sheele growled, as Farra arrived, "You okay, man?"

"Farra."

"I see you didn't need my help."

"Sorry. But this bitch attacked me, like she is a mekane menace."

Farra said, "So, you NR9?"

Sheele laughed, "My time has come. Yes, I am. Sheele is the name… And it's an honor, Fire Phoenix Stevens."

Farra said, as she was calm, "Thank you. No one has ever called me that moniker. Perhaps you wanted to fight me, as well? I have a message to send for your boss and your fellow NR9 members."

Sheele seethed, "I don't care. FIGHT ME OR DIE!"

Farra concentrated, as she closed her eyes. She said, "Steven, stand back. You're badly hurt. Lemme deal with this bitch. I may be calm and soothing now, but my attitude is still eclipsed."

He nodded, "Go ahead."

She glowed in a fiery aura, as Steven said, "Now, you're about to meet a real elemental fighter. She learns the art of fire and flight."

Farra stated, "You never met the Avian Style… The _Phoenix Fist – Ho-oh no Sairen Ken_. (鳳凰のサイレン拳) It's an ancient art that the bird people use, in ways you cannot imagine. Unlike the Hokuto Shin Ken, the Ho-oh no Sairen Ken is deadlier, with a fiery punch to the mix. A martial art… for those who have the Flare Cell or the Bird Wing in their arsenal. And luckily, I have both."

Sheele laughed, "That's good. Lemme see what you got."

Farra posed, as she said, "I'm sorry, Steven. But you're not the only one that can perform a deadly art, other than Peter."

Steven said, "Show me."

Sheele prepared, as she said, adjusting her glasses, "Now then, allow me to strike down your _Ho-oh no Sairen Ken_."

She charged at Farra, launching a deadly punch to her. But it was useless, only for Farra to dodge it, and jab her fingers into her face. Sheele froze in place, as her eyeglasses broke in half. They fell, as Steven said, in shock, "My goodness…"

Sheele murmured, as she kneeled down, "Glasses… Glasses… Glasses…"

Farra huffed, "Worst NR9 agent ever…"

Steven replied, "Do not underestimate her. Without her glasses, she's deadly. She almost had me, but she found out that no blind justice is any match for the killing arts… and this, being she was once an assassin for Night Raid."

Farra nodded, "So I heard. The men and women who died in honor, all to stop the Imperial Army's cruel rule. Much like what we'll do to them, as redemption."

She stood up, as she found Farra, in her blurry vision. She held up a spear, as she said, "God has not deserted me, yet! DIE!"

She charged at Farra, who was about to stab her. She roared, but Steven blocked the attack.

 **STAB!  
** Steven took a spear to his right arm, as Farra was shocked. She gasped, "YOU IDIOT! What did you do?"

He moaned, "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Sheele said, "You're a fool! Compassion is always the side of weakness. The A-Fist is now beaten, with a wound like that. Now, it's _your_ turn, woman of a fiery wing-."

"EAGLE SCREECH!" Farra used her supersonic screech at Sheele, as she was pinned down, still standing, covering her ears. She shrieked in pain, as Steven pulled the spear out of his bicep. Farra nodded, as she said, "You're badly hurt, Steven. Lemme have a go at it. Your vendetta is Najenda and the NR9. This one's mine."

Steven barked, "NO! This one is mine! My arm's still working, after months of endurance."

Farra argued, "Uh, hello? You're the one with the injuries! Since when do _you_ get all the fun?"

He barked, "At least Steven Cooke has a legit fighting style!"

"WHAT? Ho-oh Sairen Ken is legit, too! It's only in the Birdman Village!"

"Wait… THAT was where you were training? No wonder, since your arms are your wings… By the way, how are they?"

Farra seethed, "Why you rotten little… ASSHOLE!"

She strangled him and roared, "YOU RUINED MY ENLIGHTMENT!"

Sheele laughed, as she said, "Ah, yes. Dissention within The Gang. Beautiful. Now's my chance to kill these fools. It's a good thing that was glasses #5,917. I'm now wearing #5,918… Now, to attack and be done. I'll start with the blonde, the one who broke my glasses!"

But suddenly, Sheele started to feel a tingle in her face. She shrieked, as she dropped her glasses, "AAAAAAGH!"

She held her face, as her eyes went blank and white. Farra stopped choking Steven. She said, "Ah. Finally."

Sheele screamed, "AAAH! MY EYES! MY EYES!"

Farra smirked, "I jabbed your glasses in two… and broke them… while all the while, I pressed into one of your pressure points on your face… and that's between your eyes; _Doumei_ , to be exact. And I'll press it again. My Eagle Screech set it off, in only 30 seconds. Enough time for you to see, before you are no longer clear."

She said, "I was only kidding about my enlightenment being ruined. Nice act, huh?"

He moaned, holding his neck, "It sure _felt_ real."

Sheele screamed, as she was literally blinded, "AAAGH! WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BITCH?"

Farra nodded, as she prayed, "Soon, you will return… Once lost, now found… Was blind, now seen, then blind again… You shall be blinded by the darkness…"

Sheele crawled to the floor and looked for her glasses. She moaned, as she reached for them, "Glasses… Glasses… Glasses…"

She found her glasses, but Farra smashed them with her foot. She grabbed Sheele by the neck, as she concluded, glowing in a fiery aura, "And you shall be in the dark, FOREVER! Feel the Two-Finger Talon Strike! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **JAB!  
** Sheele is severely jabbed between the eyes, by Farra's two-finger talon strike.

 ** _Ho-Oh Mikadzuki Ken_** **鳳凰三日月拳**

 ** _NOTE:_** _Farra's Ho-Oh Mikadzuki Ken is "Phoenix Crescent Fist", translated._

Farra giggled, "I saved Steven the fatigue and trouble. Now, you shall be blind, forever… in Hell!"

Sheele started to bulge from her face, as she moaned, "No… Why now? I can't die again!"

Steven grabbed her neck, and then said, "Nice work, Farra… But WATCH A PRO!"

 **JAB!  
** ** _Hokuto Kai Kotsu Ken_** **北斗壊骨拳** **  
**Steven jabs into the same spot, and said to her, "This will make your death, swift and painless! You won't be needing glasses, anymore."

Sheele cried, as she was hurting, "But why? I don't get it! You two use your powers for good, and not for chaos and destruction! The Precious Stones, when used in dangerous arts, are evil and destructive! Why for you, a woman with power, kill me with anger and force? YOU WASTE YOUR POWERS! Boss Najenda will end all of you, for your insolence!"

Sheele's body started to contort, as it exploded into ember and fire, reducing her to nothing. Farra & Steven have ended one of the NR9's agents. Farra nodded, as she prayed, "Rest in peace."

Steven said, "Uh, thanks… I guess."

Farra smiled, "Save your thanks, until we have Scarlet back. Also, I'm sorry about that remark. I am not the Farra I used to be. All those times I have lashed out, it was jealousy."

Steven nodded, " _Ho-oh Sairen Ken_ and _Hokuto Shin Ken_ … a powerful combination… But what about the Big Guy? I suppose he learns Hokuto Shin Ken, as well."

Farra said, as she was upset, "No. I don't know. Perhaps we'll ask him, once we have time. For now, come on. We need to talk."

They walked together, as Najenda watched on, from above. She growled, "Shit! Sheele's dead! And those two… Who is with A-Fist?"

Akame said, "She's one of the AAW's A-Squad members. Farra Stevens…"

Najenda said, "She'd be perfect for our fun. We wait and see. And the others?"

Akame said, "Well, I haven't news on their IDs, but the man in black with his talking crow and the cyborg girl is heading to the south part of Imperial Lobby."

Najenda replied, "Good. Instruct Bols. He should know more of these two, up-close."

"Yes, Boss."

* * *

At the grassy field, Farra explained everything about the three boys saying to her. She even said that the NR9 agents work in different jobs, but they make this city like a zoo, all for torture.

"Night Raid's gone and switched roles." He said, "At first, the Imperial Army is the corrupt power… now, laced with The Authority's abusive power, Night Raid has become NR9…"

Farra stated, "But it puzzles me… The only _Night Raid_ members that survived were Najenda and Akame. The _Jaegers_ had Wave and Run as survivors, prior to disbanding. Everyone else is dead."

"I wonder that, too."

Farra held his hand and said, "Steven… Promise me… When we meet NR9, I want you…"

She glared at him, and added, "…to NOT die."

He nodded, "Anything for a friend. Plus, I miss your asshole attitude, you yoga blonde."

She smirked, as she said, "Yeah, that made no sense. But hey… Two years of this, it changed us all."

She blushed, as she laughed. He said, as he felt worried, "Farra…"

She felt serene, as he was confused. He asked, "Uh, Farra… You can let go of my hand, now."

Farra blushed, as she said, "Not now. I… I want to be with you, in this quiet hill."

"Yeah, but it's in a paradise gone hellish world… And Steven Cooke wants no part of it."

Farra didn't listen. She understood what he said, though, but she was alone with Steven.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	6. Act 6

Peter and Mizuki were walking down the southern path of Imperial Lobby, as Luzer followed them, in the shadows, being that he hates daylight.

"So, you're a cyborg now, babe?" He asked her.

Mizuki said, "Well, I wanted to learn how to control my Robot Gene, but it's not enough. Luckily, someone was nice enough to modify me, as a way of controlling myself. And it's not just to enhance myself, I want to stay strong and be as stable I can be."

Peter joked, "I get it now! Faster, stronger, more athletic, and smarter; you're like the Bionic Woman!"

Mizuki jabbed his arm and giggled, "Oh, shut up. I'm still human! Dr. Ryuken made my arms and shoulders, and replaced the nerves in my skin with some cybernetics. But it's fine. I'm still the same Mizuki as I was… except when I speak as a robot…"

"Yeah, whatever, _Cyber Miz_."

Mizuki huffed, "Jerk."

They walked to a small diner, as he said, " _Chef Bols' Pizza Shack – come for the flame broiled food._ SCORE! Pizza and burgers!"

Mizuki asked, "Uh, do you not like beef?"

"Aw, I come in for the pizza."

Luzer appeared on his shoulder and said, "Careful. From what I hear, there are traps galore. I overheard Steven & Farra, today."

Peter asked, "Huh? What happened?"

Luzer said, "There's an NR9 agent inside. And they work there, to make them feel praised."

Peter said, "In other words, a trap. And if no quality service, you get the death penalty."

Mizuki replied, "Maybe so."

She scanned the diner, as she said, "Hmm… I'm not detecting any hostile life signs. So, it's safe."

Peter cheered, "Right! Let's eat~!"

They marched off, as Mizuki cheered, "YAY!"

Luzer facepalmed himself and said, " _Oy gevalt_ …"

They stepped inside, as Luzer waited outside.

* * *

 ** _Act VI: Kind-Hearted Bols  
The Masked Pyro of the Jaegers!_**

* * *

A few people were enjoying their food, as Peter & Mizuki noticed the motif. It was a wooden area, with wood paneling and a tile floor. Mizuki stated that the tiles are fresh and clean. Peter replied that someone that eats here, and then gets bad customer service, gets erased from evidence.

"Huh?"

"I see red. Look. Possible blood spots, leftover from the last person."

"Oh, he obviously did a dine-n-dash."

"And your point? I don't eat and run. I pay for the food… rather than do the work."

"Uh-huh…"

Peter giggled, "But no big. This stuff is awesome~! Bro, where's the service?"

A huge muscular man appeared, in a white mask and a small chrome speaker. He said, "Yes? I'm the manager."

He shrieked, as Mizuki said, "You're the manager?"

"No. I happen to be in Lucha Libre." Bols said, "My name is Bols, and I welcome you to my shack."

Mizuki asked, "You cook here?"

Bols nodded, "Oh, yes. This stuff is really good. I always charbroiled my food, for the people. That's the only thing I can do."

"Is that right? Do you cook pizza? My famished and hungry boyfriend like one of your pizzas."

Peter cheered, "CHICKEN ON IT, BIG MASKED SCARY DUDE~!"

Bols said, as he blushed, "Uh… You know, that's our top seller, but no one admires the taste of pizza, being charbroiled."

Mizuki said, "Do you even have a pizza oven?"

Bols was embarrassed, "Uh, no… My kitchen is rather bare. Since Wave and Run departed, I had to work, all alone. And that Boss Najenda gave me a place to help me reform."

She said, "Najenda… So that means…"

Bols said, "Well, no, I'm not with them. But I used to be with the Jaegers, as a part of the Imperial Army. But I'm clean, now. I do not wish to hurt any of you."

Mizuki smiled, "I see. I like your kindness, and all that. Why, you'd be one of the Heroes, one of these days."

Bols said, "Well, as soon as this place closes, and I can move on, I wish to see my wife and daughter, again. I'm usually shy around people, but you two are so unique."

He held up a checkbook and said, "Now, what'll it be?"

Mizuki griped, "HOW CAN YOU ACT SO CALM, IF YOU'RE A VILLAIN?"

 **XXXXX**

They got their pizza, as it was a huge cheese pizza, cooked well done, with the crust all dark brown. Peter was not impressed, as he said, "Aw, he burnt it!"

Mizuki had a slice, as she said, "Well, the taste is good, but it's _too_ well done. You can hardly bite the crust."

Peter moaned, "I can't eat this! This is stupid! Who eats overcooked pizza?"

Mizuki complained, "At least you're pissed over the lack of chicken. Masked Pussy just charbroiled it, separately."

"NO FAIR!" He complained.

Bols overheard their conversation, as he was in the kitchen, "They… They didn't like it? I did well. And this guy loves pizza. But I don't do chicken on pi-."

He stopped, as he saw Luzer, by the window, outside. He stared at him, as Bols was stunned.

"A crow? I have heard of cute birds in the lobby… but a crow?"

He continued to stare, as Luzer whispered, "He's one of them… But his heart's in sync… Mortals like him make me puke."

He fluttered off, as Bols said, breathing heavily, "Thank goodness… That bird scared me half to death."

Mizuki continued, as she took another slice, "Well, despite that this pizza is fair, we have bigger worries… Once we finish, we meet with Steven and the others."

Bols gasped, "As in A-Fist Cooke?"

Peter huffed, "Seriously, dude. Why is he so famous, with the ways of the fist? He's not Ryu and Ken."

Mizuki scoffed, "I can't believe you-. Oh, you used _and_. Steffi would hate you for that…"

"Uh, sorry, babe. I didn't mean to, since you were created by this Ryuken guy."

"The guy saved my life, and even increased my abilities! Who said that you consider him just a guy?"

"Okay! Jesus! Don't bite my head off!"

He took a slice and said, "But only because it's better than nothing…"

He took a bite, as his forehead was pale blue. He gagged, as he choked, "AAAGH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

He moaned and coughed, as Mizuki sighed, "Get over it…"

He sobbed, "NO! I'm serious! It's awful!"

"Well, _of course_ , it's awful! It's not tomato sauce!"

"DUDE!" He shouted, "Don't spout its secret! I wanted to know KFC's secret recipe, but no luck! And even so, a secret's a secret, and not to expect the grossness of secrets!"

She said, in a blunt glare, "And your point?"

He sat back down and sighed, "Oh, god…"

She shook her head and said, "You're really such a picky eater."

She sat up and said, "I'll pay the bill… YOU find Luzer, and get going."

She beeped, as she spoke in a serious tone, "Jerk."

She walked off, as he replied, "Okay, Miz…"

He walked to the exit, as Mizuki called to Bols, "SERVICE! SERVICE!"

Bols shivered, as he asked, "Oh, hi. Did you enjoy the pizza?"

Mizuki complained, as she spouted words that Bols did not understand. She kept on shouting and complaining, as Peter was walking to the exit. But as he approached the doors…

"Did you know that the food is awful?" A woman in red asked a boy in white.

"I know. The diner is rockin', but the food sucks. I mean, this Bols guy, he knows his meat and food…" The boy replied.

Another girl, wearing pink and yellow, spoke, "This pizza is okay, but something about the marinara sauce strikes me… Is it barbecue sauce?"

Peter overheard each conversation, as every customer stated that the food tasted bitter and bland, while the pizzas are considered dark and burnt. He then felt something odd about this place, as he said, "No wonder the pizza was awful… Bad pizza means bad reviews… meaning that these people will die. But they chose to lie about it."

Mizuki shouted at Bols, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? MAKING ME EAT THIS SHIT? YOU'RE THE WORST CHEF I EVER MET! AND YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AROUND AND COOK OVERCOOKED FOOD THAT TASTES LIKE DOG TURDS?"

Peter cried, "MIZUKI! NO!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, as he smiled, "Uh, thanks for the food and hospitality~! Uh, let's go, babe…"

She was being dragged off, as she shouted at Bols, "MARK MY WORDS! THE HEALTH FOOD DISTRICTS SHALL HEAR OF THIS FODDER!"

Bols waved goodbye, as he shivered, "My word, she is scary… And she even paid for the food."

 **XXXXX**

Mizuki was pouting, sitting on a bench, with a lump on her head. She sobbed, as she pouted, "Jerk."

Peter huffed, "Mizuki, you got some 'splaining to do!"

Mizuki sobbed, "You didn't have to hit me."

"Hey! If it's food, at least I'm being serious! _He no tsuppari wa iran desu yo!_ " He boasted.

Luzer said, "Seriously, what confidence, but what the hell is he saying?"

Mizuki said, "At least I know what he's saying. I'm Japanese."

She beeped, " _Translation: I won't even need the push of my farts._ "

Luzer sighed, "Well, that answers my question… but what confidence Master has."

Mizuki beeped, "Error. _He is MY Master. I love him_. AAGH! He's my lover, not master!"

Luzer said, "You got 21 months to go, and get the Robot Gene fixed."

He continued, "But that's not important, right now. You ever noticed Bols, the masked guy? He's actually a contorted Pyro."

Peter asked, "Come again?"

Luzer said, "It's simple. How else does he cook your pizzas into dark brown Frisbees? He has a flamethrower!"

He cried, "No… The man uses charbroiled cooking, the hard way?!"

He smiled, "My kind of unique culinary arts~!"

They both fell in an anime-style THUD, as Mizuki yelled, "THEN WHAT ABOUT THE BITTER TASTES?"

Luzer said, "Well… unfortunately, he has made food, out of cold blood…"

Mizuki asked, "Huh? You know, now that you mention it, the pizza had a bland and sour taste."

Luzer said, "Did you even save me a slice?"

Peter scolded, "Luzer, you know Countess Kendra only feeds you her food, not this ethnic food."

"Italian." Mizuki replied, "And yeah… I can't feed a crow a slice of pizza. Plus, we left it at the diner. Why do you ask about Bols' culinary work?"

Luzer said, "His kitchen… There's blood all over it. I managed to view his kitchen, aside from the lack of stoves and appliances, and he uses his huge flamethrower to cook food. More importantly, the red stuff he uses for pizza sauce…"

Peter felt sick, as Mizuki spoke, in a robotic voice, green in the face, " _Sickening… I have a virrrrrrr… Oh, no. I am to puke in 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, noooooooo…_ " and then puffed her cheeks.

She ran off, as he cried, "I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

Peter & Mizuki ran off, to vomit out the food they just ate, as Luzer said, "They seriously ate it? Why didn't they examine it?"

Meanwhile, Bols was closing up shop, as he said, "Good day today… And not once I get a bad review… unlike that woman in red hair. She's scary."

Akame appeared, as she called, "Excuse me…"

Bols said, "Ah, Akame. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Did two people enter your establishment? Boss Najenda wants them dead. Here are their names…"

She showed the pictures of Peter and Mizuki, as Bols gasped, "The redhead…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Peter was gagging, as Mizuki was tired out, after vomiting out the Bols' Pizza "Special". She moaned, "Oh, fuck me… That was disgusting… No wonder why the consumers hate the food, and die for bad quality…"

Peter said, as he cleaned off, "Well, now that you mention it, the customers lied about the bad service, since they liked the good décor."

"Really? Did they say anything about the people disappearing?"

"Maybe under the death penalty… and maybe put their blood to good use. Countess Kendra would love it, but I don't."

Luzer huffed, "Maybe it's because the Mistress is fickle on food, and that she's NOT a vampire."

Peter said, "I knew that."

Mizuki glared at him and said, "And just WHO is this Countess Kendra?"

Peter smirked, "Only the ruler of Castle Darkveil."

Luzer said, "Yeah. And she was my caretaker, before I met this guy."

Mizuki huffed, "Is she hot? I mean, is she hotter than me?"

They gulped, as Peter & Luzer stammered. Mizuki growled, "I see… And she trained you to harnessing that dark power?"

Peter nodded, as Mizuki said, "Uh-huh…"

Luzer stated, "Well, she does feel infatuated by Master. But my mistress knows that you are the one for him. She just finds his presence alluring; that, or the Darkness Shadow he possessed, during his battle with The Undertaker, long ago."

Mizuki replied, "Really? Maybe I should go visit Castle Darkveil, once our training is done. I mean, she seems nice… but she must be a demonic being."

Peter giggled, "Oh, no. She looks like a hot woman… with crimson red hair, that German-style cape and suit, and that a gleaming undead look that-. WHAT?"

Mizuki growled, "You… You think she's hot?"

Peter cringed, "NO! I mean, she doesn't have your assets… plus, she's only 1,000 years old, but with a hot sexy body that is 29!"

Luzer jeered, "Shut up, you're already screwed."

 **SOCK! BONK!  
** Mizuki landed a huge fist to both Peter & Luzer, as she beeped, "Jerks."

She huffed, "Do whatever you want! For now, we have an important mission to stop this Bols freak!"

Both Peter and his crow has huge lumps on their heads, as Peter moaned, "I said I was sorry."

Luzer groaned, "Do me a favor and not mention my mistress's looks and aura, in front of mortals, okay?"

* * *

That night, Mizuki snuck to the back door, as she said, "The diner… I need to learn more about this place… A pizza place that consumes human blood for sauce. Cannibalism… What a sickening moment."

Peter replied, "So, where do we come in?"

Mizuki said, "You and Luzer stay back. I'm going to sneak into the kitchen, and learn more of Bols' Secret Sauce."

Peter gagged, "Secret Sauce?"

Luzer said, "Me, if I ever make a sauce, I'd add Castle Darkveil's recipes… Eye of Newt, Tongue of Cow, Fist of Cheese, Witches' Brew, the whole works. What? I served as Mistress's personal chef. My wings aren't tools for flight."

Peter said, "You should be _our_ chef, since we know who you are."

Luzer barked, "With YOUR ingredients?! NEVER!"

Mizuki stated, "Maybe you two should stay outside… in the night. Make sure Bols doesn't appear, in this diner."

She huffed, "Jerk."

She slammed the door, as Peter said, "I wonder what I did to make her mad."

Inside the kitchen, Mizuki entered the dark room, as she flashed her blue eyes on, like headlights. She then said, "This must be his personal kitchen. Just a table, fridge, piles of food and bodies, bag of flour, yeast, cheese, a meat grinder, a pastrami slicer, and a hammer. No stove, no microwave, no nothing. He uses a flamethrower to cook? Seriously! What kind of sick and twisted people use fire? They don't charbroil food…"

She saw a small room, with a metal door inside. She felt the chill, as she said, "This must be the freezer."

She opened the door, as Bols screamed, "NO! DON'T OPEN IT!"

She gasped, as Bols appeared, in his flamethrower and backpack. He said, "I'm sorry, but I have my orders to kill you… I can't, because, I'm used for NR9's order. Those who disobey my cooking, dies. I'm sorry, but it's not like I can, since you're scary looking."

Mizuki said, as she opened the door, "Oh, yeah? Explain THIS!"

She opened the door, showing beef carcasses inside the frigid room. She stammered, "But… But that's… That is-. I thought…"

Bols said, "I'd never kill people… I burn them alive, but I'd never use them as corpse piles… That's their job."

"But… The sauce… The red stuff… Is it blood?"

"Oh, that… Well, they told me that it was tomato marinara extract… but I kinda knew the smell."

"You son of a bitch. You won't get away with this!"

Bols kicked her into the freezer, as he apologized, "Forgive me."

She fell into the freezer, as Mizuki cried, "NO!"

 **SLAM!  
** Bols slammed the door, and locked it. She screamed, "LEMME OUT! IT'S COLD! HELP!"

Bols said, "Mizuki Takase – eliminated. Now, it's Peter Giese's turn. She said that he's outside. I'll do what I can. And Mizuki… is it? Please forgive me, but you're as scary as you come."

Mizuki pounded the door, as she screamed, "I CANNOT OPEN IT! IT'S COLD IN HERE! PETER! HELP ME! PETER! PETER! NO, I CANNOT DIE! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, BOLS! YOU HEAR ME, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH? **DEAD!** "

Peter sensed Mizuki, as he gasped, "MIZUKI!"

He and Luzer stepped out, as Bols appeared from the back door. Bols said, "You're the redhead's boyfriend, right?"

Peter stammered, as Bols armed himself with his flamethrower. He and Luzer were scared, as Bols said, "Now, do not worry about your girlfriend. She's about to become an ice princess."

Peter growled, "You son of a bitch!"

Luzer cried, "Mizuki's trapped in the freezer?"

Peter asked, "And since when did you have a meat locker?"

Bols said, "That's not important, Man of Darkness… I have my orders… not from Najenda, but from Esdeath."

Peter said, "Are you NR9?"

Bols said, "No. But I am simply a grunt to the Imperial Army."

He fired his flames at Peter, as he shielded himself. Peter griped, "It's times like this I had Farra's Flare Cell!"

Luzer fluttered out of the way, as he screamed, "Master! Transform!"

"And risk losing Mizuki? NEVER!" He griped, "LUZER! Get in there and free Mizuki!"

Luzer flew off, "Right!"

Bols called out, "GET BACK HERE! Also, did that crow talk?"

Peter landed a swift kick to his gut, as Peter said, "STAY BACK!"

He glowed in a dark aura, as Bols gasped, "That power… Why are you defending your scary girlfriend? You-. You're like the grim reaper."

"No. But I studied in the arts of Yoru no Tsumi Ken – _Sinful Fist of the Night_. Perfect opportunity to try out the deadly night art. And now, Bols, you will experience the suffering I will unleash, for what you did to Mizuki."

Bols stepped back, as Peter launched a huge dark energy field around him. He barked, "NOW! Bols! You will suffer for hurting innocent people's lives! And for hurting my babe, Mizuki! And, for the record, your pizza sauce tastes disgusting!"

Bols sobbed, "NO! They said it was marinara extract! How was I supposed to know it was blood?"

Peter barked, "You sick demented freak… SO BE IT!"

Bols shot fire from his flamethrower, as Peter charged at the flames. He threw a barrage of chops and slashed at the flamethrower, repeatedly. He snapped his fingers, and the flamethrower was reduced into steel pieces. Bols gasped, "What th-?"

Peter said, "Consider yourself _fired_. Well, that joke sucked, but at least it's perfect to deplete your defenses."

Bols growled, "You… That was my main weapon for cooking, and to incinerate those who haze my cooking!"

"You admit it. And who charbroils anything, anymore? It isn't just charred food. Try more for cook, bake, sauté, fry, boil, roast, and simmer! Charbroiled, I don't mind, but leave it for pro cookers. Also, your weapon will join you in Hell… or Heaven, since you have a loving family. They will sure be lonely, seeing the hell you've done."

Bols whimpered, as Peter said, "Apparently, you never learned the _Yoru no Tsumi Ken_ , in which I can use nightly attacks, no matter what day it is, and make it your own private hell."

He snickered, as he glared at him, in a menacing smile, "So… Are you scared of the dark?"

Peter battles Bols, while Mizuki is trapped in the meat locker, with Luzer about to free her. Will Mizuki be free, in time, or will she be reduced to a sexy ice sculpture?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	7. Act 7

Peter shone in dark aura, as he asked a very frightened Bols, "So… Are you scared of the dark?"

He charged at Bols, as Bols cried, "DAMN! I have to use my Trump Card!"

He flexed and expanded his muscles, growing very large. He turned green, and was shiny as steel. He said to Peter, "That's not the only weapon I have. My abilities have improved, since my death and my atonements!"

He flexed, as he boomed, "Feel my power! **_Kazan Kogai Koho!_** "

He patted his chest, making hollow metallic sounds, as he said, "Hehe, hehe, hehe… As you see, my time in Hell has shown me the error of my ways. I wanted to visit my girls, again. And now, after my unexpected death, and the actions of what I have done, before it, I have been given a second chance."

Peter glared, "So, what now? That makes you an iron chef?"

"Oh, now, don't be silly… Lemme see if steel is afraid of the dark… which it won't."

Peter smirked, "You will…"

* * *

 ** _Act VII: The Yoru no Tsumiken!  
Peter Giese, the Nanto Master!_**

* * *

Peter attacked Bols with a barrage of punches, but Bols was unaffected. He laughed, as he flexed, "You have no class, Man of Darkness! Hell watches over me, as you will fall to damnation!"

Peter stopped, as he panted, "WHEW! That is tough! Luzer is saving Mizuki, but I bet I can beat your ass, you disgraced El Fuerte."

"Hey, I am an excellent cook! It's just that Najenda gave me shitty ingredients!"

"You study the food of cooking, by looks, not by taste. A true chef must know when to learn what tastes good, depending on the recipe. I have had my share of cooking. I am The Gang's resident chef and songwriter. Food is all I am. And seeing that you're as thick as steel, maybe I can bend it."

He held his hands up and slashed at Bols' chest. Bols laughed, but saw a mark on his chest, leaking blood. It said " _Yoru_ ". He gasped, "NO! N-n-n-n-no… That style… and the blood in me… That's…"

"Yoru no Tsumi Ken? Of course."

"NO! NOT THAT! Well, yes, it is, but… that style… It's Nanto Sei Ken!"

Peter smirked, "Quite observant. Yes, it is. Countess Kendra, my mistress and sensei, is one of the old Nanto Masters of old… as she learned the deadly art of _Yoru no Tsumiken,_ also known as _Nanto Tsumiken_. It is a deadly dark attack that slices you to ribbons… and your soul will be forever damned and doomed, upon expulsion. She passed it down to me, upon learning I have the Darkness Shadow, the most powerful Precious Stone of Control, individually. After three months, it was worth the test."

Peter held up a huge steel girder, as he said, "All I did was nick through your armor… and left a chink in it. Now, for the fun part… To see what happens, when those who are marked for death will feel the unbelievable pain…"

Bols was stunned, as Peter swung the steel girder into his head, right on the left side. He gets struck by it, only for the girder to bend in half. Bols laughed, as he said, "That didn't hurt. But you know that steel is as strong as it gets! Thank Najenda for giving me this Trump Card, but I think we should stop. Go to her, and save Mizuki… The scary redhead. I'll leave, if you must… but know that you are worthy of denting my armor."

Peter dropped the girder, as he replied, posing in a darkened aura, "Sorry. But it takes hours to freeze Mizuki to death. I cannot risk having her die… and I refuse to let you live, even further!"

Bols growled, "You say that now? I have a wife and daughter, waiting for me!"

He launched a punch at him, as Peter disappeared into an afterimage. He leapt upward and slammed his face with hard heavy fists. It severely dented his face.  
 **WHAM! BAM! POW!  
** Bols' face was distorted in three deep dents. His face reshaped to normal, as he growled, "Didn't hurt either."

Peter picked up another steel girder, and then said, "Okay… Let's try below the belt."

"The groin area?"

"The ribcage. I wanna see if your ribs are fresh."

Bols pounded his stomach and said, "Go ahead. But try as hard as you can. No one breaks through my impenetrable body. Take a free shot!"

Peter prepared to swing in a left-handed batting stance, as he said, "Okay… You asked for it!"

He swung as hard as he can.

 **WHAM!  
** He struck Bols on his right side of his abdomen, and smashed through his ribcage, completely. Bols screamed in pain, resisting the blow. Peter held the girder and said, "You know the moment when I punched you in the face? That's the beauty of _Yoru no Tsumiken_. I can pinpoint your power point, in three areas, and disable it, no matter what defensive move you make. Now that your armor is gone, your muscles of steel are weak."

He smashed Bols' left shoulder with the girder, and started to bat at him with the huge steel beam. Bols started to scream in pain, as Peter swung the steel beam at his neck, knocking him down. He was crawling to the ground, as Peter said, dusting off his pants, "Okay, bad chef. Do you feel scared, now?"

Bols moaned, as he was getting up, "Wh-why are you so calm? Just hours ago, you complained that my cheese pizza was horrible!"

Peter said, "I'm not hungry. Also, I chose to kill you, using my _Yoru no Tsumi Ken_. Now, lemme show you the truth… **_Yoru Sen Akuma!_** "

He separated into four afterimages, surrounding Bols in four different areas – one behind him, one on his left side and right side, and the real one, in front of him. He shuffled around, as Bols gasped, "What is he? He's a demon from hell!"

Peter 2 spoke, "Apparently, in your former life, you have shown shyness and fear."

Peter 4 added, "But I can sense that you chose not to fight, after your sins of that village you burned down."

Peter 3 said, "But as for me…"

Peter 1 said, "I'm judge, jury, and executioner!"

They stopped, as Bols shrieked. The Four Peters landed a huge barrage of punches into Bols, on each side.

 ** _Yoru Sen Gatling Ken_** **夜千ガトリング拳**

He continued to launch his punches, as Bols was succumbing to the pain. He roared, shooting his punches, "ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA!"

Peter called out, as he shifted sides, punching in an endless manner. The one behind him kicked him in the back of the neck, the right one clubbed him with a punch, and the left one nailed him in the ribs. Peter then said, "Now, GO TO HELL!"

 **POW!  
** Bols was taken down by a massive uppercut. He fell to the ground, as Peter nodded, "So… Fear the darkness… and repent!"

He ran in the diner and said, "Mizuki…"

Bols groaned in pain, "Darn it… This guy's as scary as the girl."

* * *

Inside the diner, Luzer tried to open the door, as he struggled to pull the knob. Mizuki cried, "HURRY! I cannot… ahhh… My body… is…"

Luzer cried, "Don't freeze on me, Takase! Master loves you so much!"

"WHICH IS IT DOES HE LOVE? ME OR YOUR COUNTESS?"

"HE LOVES _YOU_ , STUPID!"

"Well, are you going to open the door?"

"Wish I could… But this small body isn't what it used to be!"

Peter arrived, as he cried, "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Peter? Is that you?" She called out.

Luzer yelled, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? MASKED MAN LOCKED THE MEAT LOCKER!"

"HE WHAT?" Mizuki cried.

Peter said, "Step back, Luzer. Mizuki! Can you blast the door down?"

Mizuki replied, "I kinda knew that, but my hands are so freezing… that my systems has shut down… WHAT? _YOU_ TRY BEING A CYBORG, AND NOT EXPERIENCE PURE SHEER COLD!"

He said, "Remind me to have your doctor make your cybernetics heatproof and iceproof."

She barked, "At least it didn't make it moronproof! Jerk!"

He halted and said, "Okay… I'm not going to."

"WHAT?"

Luzer griped, "ARE YOU NUTS?"

Peter yelled, "For the past days, you have ignored me, and called me a jerk! You haven't once showed love for me!"

"It's been three months! Peter, I love you! And I miss you so! But this… This is a matter of life and death! I'm trapped! And that bastard locked the door! And here I thought he was harboring dead bodies for meat!"

Luzer barked, "Cannibals!"

He said, "Look, I'll free you, but _not_ without an apology!"

Luzer called, "Do as he says! Master was upset that you yelled at him!"

Mizuki gasped, as she was shivering in the meat locker. She cried, "I didn't mean to. You were just upset over the simplest things, and you two act like idiots!"

Peter said, "Well, I'm not saving you, without an apology…"

He turned away and said, "Jerk."

He walked off, as Mizuki sobbed, "WAIT! Peter… Peter… I'm sorry… But… I want to be with you… forever. Don't leave me. I love you."

She wept, as she was dropping to her knees, "I love you… PETER! I LOVE YOU!"

She pounded on the door, crying. She slammed her fists at the door, and then, the door fell over. Mizuki gasped, as Peter was turning his back on her. He then said, "I knew you would. I love you, too. Also, I slashed the hinges, so you did the rest."

Mizuki sniffled, as she hugged him, "OH! PETER~!"

She bawled on him, as she blubbered, "I… I was scared… I thought Bols was-."

Peter said, "It's alright. Bols is dead. He knows not to mess with The Gang."

Luzer said, "Uh, guys…"

Bols got up, as they looked out the window. Peter growled, "Damn! I thought that the _Thousand Gatling Fist_ would subdue him. Even so, he's of no use. It's over."

He said, "Come on!"

They stepped outside, as Bols growled, "This isn't over, Man of the Darkness!"

He reached in his pants, from behind, and pulled out a Model 24 Potato Masher. Mizuki said, as she was sniffling, "Bols, you bastard… You will pay for this…"

They prepared, as Peter said, "Miz, you feel okay now?"

Mizuki snorted, "Just a little frostbite… One more hour of this, and I will have crashed."

Bols asked, "You are not a computer!"

Mizuki said, "Dr. Ryuken made me what I am. Besides, you would know that, do you?"

He held up the grenade and said, pointing it at them, "Well, let's see how you two will be blown to bits. I have this, and when I jab it in one of you, you die… and be blown to bits!"

Luzer gasped, "NO! Is that-?"

Peter asked, "Wait… Where'd he get those weird bombs?"

Mizuki beeped, "That is a. _Model 24 Potato Masher_ – _discontinued since 1945_."

She added, "I take it that Hell remanufactures wartime relics."

Bols pulled the pin, as Peter said, "Go ahead and throw it into one of us… because you know you cannot throw it."

He stated, "You see, during my Thousand Gatling Fist, I managed to subdue all of arms' vital points. Even if you tried to throw it, your hands cannot let it go."

Bols gasped, as he pried his hand open, with his free hand. But no luck. Mizuki giggled, "Amazing job!"

Luzer cheered, "That was a smart move, Master!"

Peter said, "Even as an emulation of Hokuto Shin Ken, you know that Yoru no Tsumi Ken is considered three times deadlier as Nanto Sei Ken."

Bols then held it out, as he cried, "AAGH! IT'S GONNA BLOW! NO! NO! Wait! I'll just die with you!"

He ran to them, as Mizuki shot out a green energy shield, as she said, "Sorry. But I have a defense that blocks your pyromania!"

Bols panicked, as he cried, "NO! NOT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 **KABOOM!  
** His right arm blew off, leaving only a burned up stump. He screamed in fright, as he was in constant pain. Mizuki and Peter were unaffected, thanks to Mizuki's shield. She dropped to her knees, as she beeped, " _Energy… depleted…_ "

Peter said, "You did well. Now, leave it to me…"

Mizuki wept, as she smiled, "I love you… Master…"

Luzer griped, "I told you I CALL HIM THAT!"

Peter said to a one armed Bols, "Now that you have lost one arm, you cannot fight me, with only the other one. If you want to fight me, Iron Chef, you can only have five seconds to live. But I won't use my Yoru no Tsumi Ken, since you're going to die, soon… And even so, your mother and daughter will be lonely. Maybe when you change your ways, you get a third chance… and to reform. Otherwise… 5…"

Bols shivered, as Peter counted down, "4… 3… 2… 1…"

Bols screamed, as he charged at Peter. He launched a Railway Upper at Bols, but Bols dodged it, grabbing his legs. But Peter went upward and higher, as he dispersed his Upper Finisher. He glared downward, as Bols shrieked in horror.

" ** _RAILWAY HEEL DROP!_** "

 **KAPOW!  
** Bols was severely smashed in the head, by Peter's huge right heel drop kick, smashing his heel deep into his cranium. He was still standing, gushing out blood from his head, and croaking in pain.

"So… this is my fate…" Bols thought, as he was dying, "No… I am sorry for what I did… but I have… to return to… my girls…"

Peter dropped down and smirked calmly, as he nudged his chest with just his finger. Bols fell down, as he screamed, "My… girls… MY! GIRRRRRRRRRRRRRLS!"

 **CRASH!  
** "TIMBER!" He called out, as Bols was crashed through the ground, ten feet deep.

Mizuki moaned, "My… Hero…" and then fainted. Peter ran to her, as he said, "No… Mizuki… wake up…"

Luzer said, "She's chilled to the bone! Master, we have to get her inside, and warm her up!"

"Right!"

He carried her inside, as they went in. Najenda heard the news, from inside her room, moments later.

"Boss…" A female in pigtails was by the door, in a dark shadow, "Bols… Bols is dead. That fat asshole and his robot girl and his buzzard killed him."

Najenda said, "What did he use?"

The girl said, "He uses Nanto Sei Ken… except he calls it " _Fist of the Night_ ". What should we do?"

Najenda said, "Seems things are going as planned… Mine!"

"Boss?"

"Have the preparations made for Scarlet's execution, tomorrow. The Gang is due for a lesson in humility."

"Yes, Boss."

"OH! And also, have ALL remaining NR9 members prepared. There's only six of them, and we have the upper hand; seven, if you count the crow."

Mine left, as Najenda whispered, " _Hokuto Shin Ken… Nanto Sei Ken…_ It seems that the field is even. A-Fist Cooke… Fire Phoenix Stevens… Big Master Giese… Looks like The Gang has their heavy hitters. But not for long. We'll see if their Fists of Deadly Recklessness can defy even the powerful forces of NR9's justice."

* * *

Mizuki was lying in a cot, covered in a blanket, only wearing her bra and panties. Luzer felt her neck, as he said, "She's still cold… That, or her arms are icy."

"That's her cybernetics."

"Oh. Oh, okay." Luzer felt her chest, "She's coming to. She's still cold, but her pulse is beating faster."

Peter held her hand and whispered, "Hang in there… Don't die on me, you jerk… You promised to love me… I'm sorry that I was a jerk…"

Mizuki whispered, "I… I'm sorry, too…"

She opened her eyes, as she smiled, "Jerk."

Peter giggled, as Mizuki hugged him. She said, "I forgive you. I mean, three months… and you were worried about me."

"Miz, I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have mentioned Kendra, at all."

"What are you saying? I'm not jealous! Your mistress is a thousand years old, and pushing her 30s, in immortal youth. I'm not angry… I mean, okay… well, maybe I was jealous… seeing you with another woman… who trained you in that technique."

She smiled and said, "So, we're cool now, bro."

Peter said, "Yeah, but… I hurt you."

Mizuki huffed, "No… You didn't… Now, you shall take your punishment, like a man! Close your eyes!"

He closed them, as Mizuki leaned to him. She kissed him, as they started to kiss. Luzer smiled, as he said, "All is forgiven… Master and Mizuki… They've rekindled their love."

Mizuki smiled, as she whispered, "I'm sorry. Are we still friends?"

She undid her hair, as Peter whispered, "We have time… We save Scarlet, right now… But first, let's make NR9 regret the day they cross The Gang. Right here, right now…"

He removed the straps on her bra, as she blushed, "Oh, Peter…"

She whispered, "You jerk… Do me…"

They started to make out, as Luzer said, "Uh, okay, you two… I'm gonna go out and fly about, seeing any more danger."

Peter said, still moaning with Mizuki, "You do that."

They started to make out, under the covers, as Luzer left to go outside. He perched towards a tall tree and said, "Mistress Kendra… You taught him well. Master is gonna be alright. But I should rejoin him, tomorrow."

He flew away, spotting Asahi and Heather, far away in a small building. He thought, "Huh? What are they doing?"

Heather was still in her superheroine disguise, as Asahi was brushing her long blonde hair, in a small dressing room.

"Hey, Heather?" Asahi asked, "Your hair… Have you been growing it out?"

Heather replied, "Oh, yes. I wanted to go back to my normal hairstyle. You know… _Classic_ Heather Dunn."

"Yeah, but… You need to change your hair… Lemme fix it…"

She removed her mask and did her hair up, in a bun. Asahi then said, as she switched her hair to a long blonde hairstyle. Heather smiled, "I see that Lorna's tricks are improving into you."

Asahi blushed, "Well, yes. But I am kinda working on some styles. Plus, NR9 may not recognize you, if you had a new hairstyle…"

"I kinda wonder that…"

Asahi found a wig, with blue hair and in a medium bob. She said, "Here. Maybe this will help. It matches your persona."

Heather mumbled, "I prefer pink…"

"Oh, nonsense." Asahi giggled, "I'll be in blonde hair… for this one. My Mech-Asahi form is working well, but I got a new button. See?"

She showed Heather a pink button, in-between the green and black buttons. Heather asked, "What does that do?"

Asahi said, "Oh, I tried it before, but it makes me a powerful fighter, and have the same powers as Mech-Asahi… only my skin will be different, and I cannot perform the _Miracle Barrage_."

She stated, "I can transform into a chrome Mech-Asahi, with different hairstyles. I could show you, but it takes time; and the control of it is very short. I can only use it as a last resort, if not fighting as Mech-Asahi."

She then asked, as she fixed the wig on Heather, "So, how about you? Why the snowman look?"

Heather replied, "Because… I got me a brand-new Precious Stone of Control."

"Ice Shard?"

"Good guess."

"So, that's why you become Snow Storm Queen."

"No. I chose this, to hide my true identity. I mean, this is a World Government, and we're like the criminals here."

Asahi giggled, "Do your superhero pose~!"

"Huh?"

"Well, since you're all set, you can try it out." Asahi posed, as she stated, "Here, watch me!"

She did a tokusatsu pose, as she chanted, "I am the ally of justice! The pop idol mecha of your dreams! The Gynoid Giantess Idol – **_MECH-ASAHI!_** "

She finished, as she smiled, "See? Easy, huh? I've learned it, watching those tokusatsu animes."

Heather said, "Not bad. It'd work, if you're Mech-Asahi. But, I have been testing it out."

Heather posed, with her staff on her shoulders, and her hand sticking out, "Evildoers beware! The ice in our hearts will not melt, for it is our souls! And the wicked cannot melt away our hopes and dreams! Find your heart, deep within the frozen snow! For I am the true snowflake cutie~! _I am **SNOW STORM QUEEN!**_ And injustice is about to froze over!"

Asahi was not impressed. She said, "Maybe I can help you with your introduction. Your pose is awesome, but that intro line needs works."

Heather moaned, "Night has fallen, and we cannot have fun, since no one wants to have us dispense justice."

A woman shrieked, as Asahi gasped, "Huh? What was that?"

Heather laughed, "Finally… To action, Mech-Asahi!"

Asahi complained, "Heather! I cannot transform, now! There are limits to my powers as Mech-Asahi!"

Heather huffed, "Party pooper."

She then spoke in a bold superhero voice, "Look out, Imperial Lobby! Snow Storm Queen and Mech-Asahi are here to save the day! Let us go, Giantess Gynoid Idol, whatever!"

She glared at her, "You know, Asahi, maybe you should rework that title."

Asahi replied, "I'm getting there."

They rushed off, as they headed to a part of town, to save the day. But little do they know, they were about to fall into a trap by NR9.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	8. Act 8

After the deaths of Sheele and Bols, The Gang prepares for their confrontation with NR9, and the final battle to rescue Scarlet. But little do they know, Najenda has moved the execution from two days from now, to tomorrow, just to ire their plans. Even so, what sort of plan do the heroes have for this battle, and will they stop NR9?

The nightfall continued, as Asahi and Heather went to a small town, to fight off evil, only to kill time. Luzer, Peter's pet crow, was watching over them, as he was observant of two of The Gang's secondary allies, or backups.

Asahi & Heather arrive, as they saw two figures in black. Heather called out, in a brave tone, "YOU! You stay where you are, evildoers!"

A female figure said, "Sorry. But we're busy… The Gang of AAW?"

Asahi nodded, "That's us… I mean, just me. She's nobody."

Heather posed, "You got that right! I am **_Snow Storm Queen_**! I am the frozen blizzard of valiant justice!"

She moaned, thinking to herself, "Nope. Back to the drawing board."

The male figure asked, "Your voice sounds familiar… But you're new around here, aren't you?"

Heather said, "Be that as it may, one battle will end with a snowstorm of hell!"

Asahi posed, "That's right! You two! Show yourselves, NR9 scum!"

They walked towards the group, as they revealed themselves. Luzer was shocked, as he hid in the shadows, "NO… It's not… It cannot be!"

* * *

 ** _Act VIII: Bird of Darkness  
Luzer Can Fight, Too!_**

* * *

Two NR9 agents revealed themselves. One was male, with a green pilot's jacket and green hair, with googles on, and one was female, with long pink hair, with headphones, a white shirt, black skirt, and a pink cosmetics box.

Lubbock smirked, "You've seen our handiwork, Asahi Sakurai and Heather Dunn…"

Heather gulped, "Does he know?"

He said, "But it seems that Dunn is a no-show, being the weakest member of your group."

Chelsea added, with a lollipop in her mouth, "Too bad. I'd like a showdown with _Speedy_."

Heather thought, "Shit… I cannot flinch…"

Asahi barked, "You leave Agent Dunn out of this! She's not here! You're in the presence of a superhero! This is Snow Storm Queen – the Champion of Ice and Justice!"

Heather smiled, "Thank you, citizen…"

She bellowed, "You two, show yourselves, as the most vicious group in history! I am **_Snow Storm Queen!_** "

Music played, as Asahi cried, "OH! Her theme song, again~!"

Heather sang her theme, yet again:  
 _(SSQ): Oh, the blizzards blow away  
as the Arctic Circle calls my name  
When I tame it, tried and true  
Lu~ lu~ la-la-lu~_

 _Whether you are naughty or nice (_ Chill out! _)  
I will freeze your heart, like ice (_FREEZE! _)_

 _No one knows what holds behind  
the mask made of coal and snow  
There is no, uh-uh, no escape!  
From the wintry wind that blows!_

 _Snow, snow, snow; my body is warm  
Ice, ice, ice; but my heart is cool  
Snow Storm Queen stays truuuuuuuuuuuuue~_

The song ends, as Asahi was amazed, "AAAAAAAAAAH~! She changed it up a bit~!"

Lubbock asked, "Uh, what the hell was that?"

Chelsea said, "Dunno. Heather Dunn thinks she's Wonder Woman."

Lubbock snorted, "What an annoying girl."

Heather added, "Just who are you, evildoers? We are here to stop your evil plans! And for Scarlet Riley, we will rescue her from you cretins from the dead!"

Chelsea smirked, "Simple tricks. And we like it… very much. I'm Chelsea… a member of NR9, one of the newest members of Night Raid, prior to my death…"

Lubbock smiled, "And I am Lubbock… "Lubb" for short. I, too, am NR9."

Asahi whispered, "The Authority's thugs?"

Heather whispered back, "You aren't going to like who they work for… So, yeah…"

Luzer fluttered down, as Chelsea smirked, "I see that we have company."

Asahi gasped, "Luzer?"

Luzer said, "I'm sorry. Master and Mizuki are busy, celebrating, while I had to get some night air…"

Heather huffed, "They're having sex, again?"

Luzer nodded, "Obviously. Humans are so dirty."

Asahi said, "We heard a scream. But when you came, it's obviously a trap, right?"

Chelsea said, "It is… but not what you think…"

Lubb held up a girl, tied up in rope, as he said, "Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Cute girl, all ours as a hostage."

Asahi cried, "MONSTER!"

Heather roared, "Heartless bastard! Asahi, let's get them!"

Asahi said, "Right, Snowy~!"

They charged at the NR9 agents, but they dodged out of the way. Lubbock appeared from behind, as he said, "You dare? We know about A-Fist, Fire Phoenix, and Big Master. So, what does that make you two? Mech-Asahi and Snow Storm Queen?"

Chelsea smirked, appearing by Heather, "Apparently, Heather Dunn has the _Increased Suplex_ ability… So, why the disguise and the ice show?"

Heather growled, "This is no ice show…"

She swung her ice staff and blasted a wave of snow into Lubb and Chelsea. Lubbock shivered, as Chelsea sniffled, "She's crafty in ice…"

Heather explained, "This power I have, Agent Dunn has this power, the _Increased Suplex_ , but I have it, too… I also have the _Ice Shard_ , an ability that makes me control the elemental powers of ice and snow."

Chelsea gasped, "She's a snow miser?"

Heather replied, "I'd watch what you say, NR9… Evil will fall, not to my surprise."

Chelsea stated, "Well, then, allow me to unmask you, and see if I'm wrong… YOU are Dunn, since she-."

Lubbock halted her and said, "No need. Lemme worry about this Snow Girl…"

He held up a reel of string and said, "My friend… Allow me to tie you up in string…"

Heather panicked, as she whimpered, "Uh, fishing line? What are you going to do to me? Cast me in a hook?"

Lubbock threw his string around and called out, " ** _Infinite Uses: CROSS TAIL!_** "

Heather was surrounded by a cage of wire, as she shivered, "Oh, man…"

Lubbock said, "One swift slice, and you die… These strings are razor sharp, and can almost cut through anything… SLICE!"

 **SLASH!  
** The strings sliced through Heather, but Heather's body turned to snow, and then regenerated her body. Lubbock gasped, "WHAT?"

Heather posed, "You cannot melt _this_ snowman! I am the hero that is made of snow; not even fire, itself, can melt a true snowwoman of justice!"

Lubbock replied, "She ain't kidding about the snowwoman bit. Ice Shard, huh?"

Asahi stated, "Snowy, stand back!"

Heather huffed, "Quit calling me that!"

Asahi whispered, "Sorry, but I can't blab about you, do I?"

Heather nodded, "I get it."

Asahi held her bracelet and pressed the red button, " ** _Mecha Power – Strength Increase!_** "

She hone in a huge reddish aura, as she stated, "I may not fight, but my power of attack and defense has greatly increased! Now, fight me… YOU!"

She pointed at Chelsea, as Heather nodded, "Good. I'll take Lubbock."

They started to fight, as Chelsea dodged Asahi's punches, while Lubbock lands a kick to Heather's abdomen. He grabbed her mask, but Heather slammed his wrist with her ice staff. Asahi landed a swift punch, while Chelsea was staggering. She cackled, as she held her cosmetics box, "Here, now… I have seen you in battle, Asahi Sakurai… But make no mistake about it. This is the part where you die!"

She held up an eyeliner brush and disappeared into a puff of pink smoke. She transformed into Asahi, as Asahi gasped, "AAGH! WHAT TH-?"

Chelsea, as Asahi, said, "Oh, now, let's see if the one known as Snow Storm Queen can trust _me_."

"How did you do that?"

"This! This is my Imperial Arms. I called it " _Gaia Foundation_ ". This beautiful makeup kit is actually a disguise kit, which makes me transform into _anything_ and _anyone_ I can be. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Shit… It's bad enough you can pose as someone, but to completely be another person, that's dreadful!"

Asahi thought, "I have to beat her… If she survives, Heather will think _she_ is _me…_ and everything I planned for her will be ruined."

She nodded, as Luzer looked on. Asahi fought her double, who was Chelsea, in disguise, as he said, "Tricky… If Asahi loses, I'll step in. I hope these girls are all right."

Heather swung her staff at Lubbock's ribcage, as he used his Cross Arms attack, again. Heather's left arm was grasped on, tightly. Lubbock yanked it, and her entire arm was ripped off. She screamed in horror, as Asahi cried, "NO!"

Heather moaned, as she was on one knee. She huffed, "Fuck… My arm… he had to pull it off… But I… How can I? I haven't mastered the Ice Shard, let alone I cannot severely reattach my limbs…"

She approached her severed arm and said, "I ain't losing to you, you jerk!"

Lubbock kicked her down, as she was lying on the floor. He said, "You know, I always figured you'd be a weak link. But that's Heather Dunn for you… Besides, only a fool would be dressed in an ensemble like that. If you play along, and unmask for me…"

He smirked in a devious grin, "…I'll let you soak in the hot springs with me, once we have ways of pardoning you, you weak Gang Member…"

Heather growled, as she used her left arm to blast a snowball at his face. He fell, as Heather barked, "Sorry. I'm married. And also, you make me sick!"

She picked up her arm, and then reattached it. She concentrated, trying to regenerate it back to her socket. Luzer stepped in and said, "Miss Dunn, step aside…"

"Ixnay on the Unnday!" Heather scolded.

Luzer replied, "He doesn't know. Besides, your hair…"

Heather smiled, "Hey, yeah!"

She called to him, "Lemme ask you, Lubbock! You dare accuse me of being Heather Dunn? Look at my hair! It's ice blue… and hot… but Dunn's hair is a long blonde length. And I suppose _you_ like blondes."

Lubbock sneered, "Maybe… But I choose my friends close, and my enemies closer. You, Heather Dunn, are nobody. I don't want you to live, since you're with The Gang…"

He growled, "And all this, a woman in a mask that I like, and it has to be this way!"

"You seriously need a girlfriend… if you chose to be reformed."

Asahi and Chelsea continued to fight, as they tackled each other down. They exchanged punches, as Chelsea landed a swift kick. Both girls, in the same form, as Asahi Sakurai, were brawling. Asahi moaned, "I wish I didn't have to fight you…"

Asahi 2 said, "Indeed…"

Asahi 2 slammed Asahi 1 to the ground, facefirst, as she stood up. Chelsea, as Asahi 2, smirked, "That's too bad… You were an amazing opponent… What happened to Mech-Asahi?"

She kicked her on the spine and barked, "STAY DOWN!"

She laughed, as Heather continued fighting Lubbock. Chelsea ran to the battle, as Asahi moaned, "No… Heather… Run for it…"

Heather nodded, as she said, "Asahi! Thank goodness…"

Chelsea mimicked, "Indeed, Snowy… Now, let's fight this bastard."

She winked to him, as Lubbock smirked, "Okay… Game on, ladies…"

Luzer gasped, "No… Heather… That's not Asahi…"

Heather charged at Lubbock, hitting his face with a huge elbow. She threw him down and landed a swift knee drop. She was about to deliver the final blow, when Asahi grabbed her arm. She held up a needle and said, "Wait! Let me do it!"

Heather nodded, "Right, Asahi. I'll finish off Chelsea."

Chelsea grinned evilly, but…  
 **SWOOP!  
** Asahi screamed, changing back to Chelsea. Heather gasped, "YOU'RE **NOT** ASAHI!"

Luzer cried, "THAT'S CHELSEA! HEATHER, YOU IDIOT!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING, BIRDBRAIN!" She complained.

Lubbock groaned, "Ouch… So, Snow Storm Queen _is_ Heather Dunn…"

Luzer gasped, "Oops."

Asahi crawled up, as Heather snarled, "Thanks a lot! Now I need a new persona!"

Chelsea replied, as she and Lubbock surrounded her, "Yes, but now, we know who you are. Perhaps you can show us this Ice Shard you possess."

Heather growled, "Is that right? You won't live to see me die. Time for snow to fall…"

Asahi kneeled up, as she grimace in pain, "Oh, Heather… You don't need to show them… It's time…"

Chelsea asked, "You? You're still alive? Lubb, kill this phony! Lemme have Snow Storm Loser!"

Luzer barked, "Oh, no, you don't!"

He swooped down and pecked at Chelsea. She screamed, "AAAAAGH! THAT DAMN BUZZARD!"

Lubbock barked, "On second thought, leave them! Let's kill the bird…"

Luzer hissed, "I don't think you'd understand who you're facing!"

Asahi asked, "What's he doing?"

Heather moaned, "Don't… help me…"

Luzer cackled, "You are in the presence of Countess Kendra's star pupil of the _Yoru no Tsumiken_ … I am Luzer, the pet of my master… And even if I don't look it, I happen to learn the art, in different ways. Kendra even teaches a bird-like martial art, similar to how humans do it."

He added, "But I cannot fight you, in this form… Here now."

He looked up at the nightsky, "Perfect… Full Moon~!"

He flew up to the moon, as Lubbock asked, "What the hell?"

Chelsea gasped, "That crow…"

Luzer cawed out, up on the moon, " ** _By the power of Darkveil…_** "  
He flashed in a booming voice, " ** _I HAVE CONTROL!_** "

He transformed into a huge black vulture-like monster, with a sapphire on his dark chrome helmet, and with ruffled feathers. Luzer roared like a demon hawk, as Lubbock and Chelsea were stunned. Heather was shocked, as Asahi whispered, "Dark Hawk?"

Luzer transformed himself into Dark Hawk, his true form. He roared, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Lubbock shivered, "No way… That's… _*gulp*_ That's a demonic hawk?"

Dark Hawk guarded Heather, as he hissed, "Grah! I will protect Master's friends, with my life!"

Chelsea shivered, as she barked, "Uh-uh! No way!"

She threw a smoke bomb to the ground, and called out, "Lubb, this is more _your_ fight! Ground this bird, while I give news about Snow Storm Queen!"

Lubbock growled, "Great… I'm stuck with two hot girls… and a demonic crow from Castle Greyskull!"

"Darkveil!" Dark Hawk roared, "And for the record, we are nothing alike! My home is somewhere deep in the shadows of Europe!"

Lubbock snarled, "You-. You shut up!"

He ran after the huge 6'6" hawk, but Dark Hawk slammed him down with a huge right wing. He called out, "Now, mortal! Send this message to NR9… Steven Cooke, Master, and all the rest… We're coming for you… Because the night has arisen, and the night falls upon you!"

Lubbock was tossed around, flung by the talons of Dark Hawk, tossing him all around the field. Lubbock landed on his feet, as he roared, "YOU'RE DEAD, YOU FRIED CHICKEN!"

 **BLAST!  
** Asahi, in her Mech-Asahi Mobile form, a human-sized version of her Mecha form, and called out, "TRY and tattle to Najenda."

Lubbock whimpered, "Now, she is a robot?"

Asahi said, "Close. I am the Gynoid Giantess Idol – _Mobile Version_. And don't laugh. It's my normal height, but I cannot use my ultimate attacks!"

Heather stood up, as she called, "Asahi! Dark Hawk! Stand aside! This one's mine!"

Lubbock shivered in fear, as Asahi said, "Make a move."

Dark Hawk snarled, "Grah! Now, use that string, again!"

Lubb used his Cross Arts at the demon hawk, surrounding the huge bird. He was fastened and binded in the wires, but he snapped out of them. Lubbock cried, "BUT HOW? There's no way… He cannot be that strong!"

Dark Hawk growled, "GRAH! It is time to devour your hour… because it's up."

Heather was confused, "Huh? Devour his hour?"

Asahi prepared to fire, as Heather launched a huge ice blast from her staff. It struck at Lubbock, as Asahi fired a huge energy blast to Lubbock. He fell down, as Dark Hawk screeched, firing a dark pulse blast to Lubbock. He took the hit, severely, but his body disappeared. Chelsea, disguised as a huge vulture with black and pink wings, cawed out, "NR9 failed? Not yet! We NEVER lose!"

She flew away with an injured Lubbock, and called, "You may have won this battle, you losers, but you're not going to get your precious Scarlet back! THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Heather taunted at them and roared, "OH, YEAH? COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT, YOU COWARDS! BLEH!"

Asahi changed into normal and smiled, "We did it… We won!"

Heather said, "Not quite. That was two NR9 agents… The main course is right over there."

Asahi looked at the building, "I see…"

Heather said, as she removed her mask, "Either way, we cannot overlook this."

"How's your arm?"

"Swell. I am surprised that I kinda knew how to change into a snowy form…"

"It's not injured, isn't it?"

"Not much… But having to reattach it in its right accurate spot… It's painful."

Dark Hawk changed back to Luzer, as he said, "Ice Shard… It's fine. Even if you incorrectly reattach your snowy-formed arm, you'll be whole."

Heather said, "Thank. While we're on topic…"

Asahi stated, "OH! The hostage!"

She rushed to the girl, as Heather said, "Luzer, just curious… How did you transform, without the Big Guy?"

Luzer said, "Well, it's not much to go by, but my powers of turning into Dark Hawk are simple. However, I chose not to transform, until a full moon, or around it, two days before or after. See, I was born in Darkveil, near Transylvania. And I happen to learn this ability, including my transformation."

"Then why did Peter shot you with his powers?"

"That was to increase my powers, quickly, and give me a higher power boost. This is only for when he becomes Master. Besides, at day or dusk, I transform, thanks to his energy he gives me. Once he summons, he gives me a portion of his power, to increase our abilities."

"I see. So, when he transforms, you become Dark Hawk, whenever."

"Exactly! But I can easily do it, on a full moon. I'm not a werewolf. That's Lyn's work. He's a wolf, by the way."

"Boy, your land has very weird beings…"

"Most of them are human… And the animals talk, if needed. Why else does Mistress tend to us? I was her pet, before Master was…"

Heather was confused, until she said, in a laugh, "Ohhhhhhhh… _Devour… Hour…_ I get it."

Luzer complained, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Asahi asked, "Uh, guys? We have a problem."

She untied the girl, but she was lifeless and stiff. Heather gasped, "I knew it!"

Asahi said, "It's a doll."

Heather growled, "Damn it. Those two used us as bait for a trap."

Luzer smirked, "Told ya."

Asahi looked into the doll's blouse and pulled out a small note in her bra. She read it, "Guys, look at this…"

She read the note:  
" _To The Gang,  
If you are reading this, and you have failed, Scarlet is ours, forever… And as the sun rises, you are already waiting for the execution. Only YOU know of it… because the execution happens, in hours…_"

Heather gasped, "No…"

Meanwhile, up at the Imperial Lobby palace, Chelsea bowed to Najenda, "Boss, bad news… Heather Dunn, Asahi Sakurai, and that crow manhandled us, but they may have already knew of our schemes."

Lubbock kneeled to her, "WHY? I was embarrassed by that crow and that masked woman! I FAILED YOU, BOSS NAJENDA!"

Najenda said, "Calm down! What difference does it make? Those two were useful to drawing attention. Besides, these two cannot have The Gang rescue Scarlet."

She added, "Tomorrow, we announce to The Gang that Scarlet dies, first thing in the morning."

Chelsea asked, "But, Boss…"

Najenda bellowed, "NO BUTS! Have the rest of NR9 available… and have Mundy guard Scarlet, so she will not run away."

Chelsea bowed, "Yes, ma'am."

Deep in the dungeon, Scarlet was in chains, as she was sitting on the floor, feeling dejected. She whispered, "No… … … I cannot go away. Not after everything he's done for me. But Steven Cooke, he couldn't have survived Akame's blade."

Mundy appeared by the jail bars, as he said, "Scarlet… Do not worry, love. I will rescue you, someday… Even so, you'll only be heading to Prison Island, never to be seen again…"

Scarlet sobbed, "I thought you loved me."

He said, without looking, "I do. But even so… NR9 isn't playing around."

Scarlet pleaded to her boyfriend, "OSKY! Please! I know the guilt is roaring into me, but…"

Scarlet bit her lip, as Oscar said, "No… Don't say it to me. Say it to The Gang, if they arrive."

He walked off, as he thought, "But they are already here… except that they never bothered to know where to break in…"

He left, as Scarlet whispered, "Steven… I'll say it, when I'm ready… but I can't have you rescue me…"

She prayed, as she was giving herself hope. Despite that she did a horrible crime, she doesn't want to leave.

* * *

The next morning, The Gang was by the huge building, standing on each column. From left to right, it was Mizuki, Farra, Steven, Heather (with her mask on, and her disguise), Peter, and Asahi, all standing in each column, facing towards the huge building. Steven growled, as he said, "We won't leave…"

The townspeople in Imperial Lobby appeared in the crowd, as Farra said, "Some say it is a gathering. Impressive."

Mizuki said, "Hey, guys… Thanks for the heads-up on the news."

Peter added, "We don't want to miss this."

Heather said, "Thank Luzer. He gave you guys the heads-up, and that if we somehow fail, we'd never live up to ourselves."

Peter stated, "They'll show their ugly mugs."

Steven explained, "They will. We have ended a few evil guys… but this is our biggest challenge. Do not forget that there's Mundy…"

Farra asked, "Who's Mundy?"

Steven said, "You're going to have to wait and see."

The entire town was in concern, as The Gang remained in their stances, waiting for the time to strike.

Moments later, as the stroke of 8, Najenda appeared, with the rest of NR9. Those include Akame, Chelsea, Lubbock, Mine, a girl with long purple hair done in pigtails, and a purple dress, and two others, one was female, with shaggy blonde hair, a black tube top and pants, and white gauntlets, and a male with slicked-up pompadour, with a heart in front of it, and with muscles and green pants.

Steven counted, as he said, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… 7…"

Scarlet was inside, as the NR9 agents are in the balcony. Mundy was beside her, as he nodded to her. Scarlet whispered, "Osky… I'm scared…"

Mundy held her shoulders and said, "I'm sorry."

Najenda appeared in the balcony, as she viewed The Gang, from above. She whispered, "So, you're finally here."

She called out, "WITNESS! IMPERIAL LOBBY! WITNESS YOUR HEROES!"

The people looked on, as NR9 stared down with The Gang, from far away. Mizuki looked at Chelsea, while Peter stared down at Lubbock, Asahi views the huge man, and Farra looks at Mine. Steven could only glare at Akame and Najenda. He could only say that he wants Akame, since he owes a rematch to him, since the last time he fought her, Scarlet intervened, only for Akame to slice him. He held his chest, where his heart scar is, as he whispered, "I promise… Scarlet… You shall be rescued."

The showdown finally begins. Will NR9 stop The Gang, or will The Gang save Scarlet?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	9. Act 9

As NR9 was up on the balcony, The Gang stared down, on top of the columns, Najenda grinned, as she called to the masses.

"People of Imperial Lobby, you are all gathered here to witness a crime that will now be reconciled! Since it's supposed to happen, tomorrow, we are publically going to perform the execution, in front of your eyes. And now, the person responsible for a crime she committed… the burning of Savannah, Georgia… her own hometown, in which she committed… SCARLET RILEY!"

Scarlet was stepping forward, as the people chanted in anger. Steven said, "Hmm…"

Mizuki replied, "So… A Georgian town, burned to the ground…"

Farra added, "But it's a cause and effect by Tohru Honda's spirit… She died, and no one believed us."

The crowd roars in boos, as Scarlet was saddened. Steven growled, "Damn her… Scarlet doesn't deserve this treatment."

Mundy and Steven stared down, as the winds blew on two flags, atop the huge white building. One was a white flag with The Authority's insignia, Triple H's symbol with a red dragon and an A in the center. The other flag was below, as it was the Earth's Presidential Shield, symbolizing the planet's declaration (as dubbed by President Kazuto Iizuka, a former AAW Agent).

* * *

 ** _Act IX: Declaration of War!  
The Gang's Rebellion Against The Authority!_**

* * *

Najenda continued, "Gaze upon the criminal, as you see… for no one can rescue her, because she represents evil! Tohru Honda, as a rumor is foretold, used her to scorch down a city! She is innocent, but where's the proof that she did it? Tohru Honda has been dead, even before that ridiculous resurrection, but by that murderous molester of innocent girls, Remy Snowflake, the famed mass murderer of the 1980s! No, no, no! No way in hell Tohru did all this… Scarlet was the one who did it, as she was blessed with the powers of a Firestarter! Yes, you remember the Great Atlanta Fire? Well, Savannah was burned down, by this fiery devil! And why? Because, she did all of it… to cause chaos and carnage!"

She continued to bellow, as Steven glared at Akame, listening to everything that she boasted. He then looked at Scarlet, as she thought, "Steven? He…"

She looked at The Gang, as she whispered, "…but… But they came. Why are they around?"

The Gang continued to stare down, in confidence and anger, as Steven called out, "THAT IS A LIE!"

Najenda smirked, "Oh, so you want to rebel against your own kind? BEHOLD, IMPERIAL LOBBY! The Gang of AAW! Why are they here? To rebel against us?"

Steven called out to Scarlet, "SCARLET!"

She smirked, "Say what you will, but the NR9 cannot answer you."

She called out, "Steven Cooke, A-Fist, The _Man with the Heart Scar_! You have come to save this woman, for the crimes she committed, only for it to be far too late! And the rest of your pack. What a fitting way to end this maelstrom of heroes. And you won't even plan to rescue this woman, because you are reckless… and incompetent… and weak! We're not like those that came before you!"

Even Esdeath was watching on, in her military suit, listening to the announcement. She smirked, "Hmph. Same old Najenda… She wants power, after ending the Imperial Army…"

She blushed, looking at Steven, "That man… He reminds me of… Tatsumi…"

She said, "Aside that he has no fly open, the guy is hot, with the heart scar."

Najenda raised her arms out and cheered, "People of Imperial Lobby! I beseech you! Shall we execute this monstrosity?"

The people cheered on, as Steven called out, "SCARLET!"

He screamed out, "COME WITH US! WE DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID! I KNOW IT IS TRUE, BUT WE WANTED TO RID THIS WORLD OF TOHRU HONDA!"

Najenda huffed, "Do they ever shut up?"

Scarlet grit her teeth and sobbed, "No… I can't go with you… Not after everything… I tell him NO, but…"

Steven barked, "I MEAN IT! STEVEN COOKE WANTS TO KNOW! DO YOU WANT TO LIVE?"

Scarlet gasped, as Mundy let out a cold stare. He thought, "Is this what he is doing? Bloke's off his rocker."

Scarlet cried, "GO AWAY! I don't need your help! LET ME DIE!"

Najenda smirked, "Yes… Even so, I refused to let you six intervene for so long!"

She held up a golden trigger button and said, "You see, I have The Authority, to coin the phrase, to summon the Buster Call, taken from The Marines!"

Scarlet cried, "The WHAT?"

Najenda smirked, "If I let you six live, and with your actions, I can summon it and destroy you six, with a single home!"

Mundy barked, "She's wacko! She's gonna kill all these people!"

Mine smirked, "That is because these scumbags are willing to risk their lives."

Bulat said, "And we can escort all these people to safety."

Scarlet pleaded, "Are you going to have a repeat of Enies Lobby? This happened before, over 20 years ago in Ohara! CP9, _Cipher Pol 9_ , predecessors to NR9, invaded Ohara, after learning that archeologists discovered ancient artifacts in the land… CP9 wasn't satisfied for apprehension of the archeologists, so they were stupid enough to torch this place to the ground! Then, 20 years later, a pirate by the name of Nico Robin was captured by CP9, only to be freed by her crew, the Straw Hat Pirates, led by Monkey D. Luffy, bounty of 500 Beli! But unlike Ohara, when many were killed in the destructive attack, Enies Lobby was destroyed, but no one was in the island, except for some of the corpses of CP9, who long disbanded, following the attack. I couldn't bear to lose another island, thanks to the destructive force of power, by your hands. My friends… They are now targeted by the same people that would lay their lives for me… something I can trust them to. But my enemies… are the darkness… and the world."

Steven said, "Untrue, Scarlet. We are your friends. We refuse to let a repeat performance happen! Even so, these people would not give their lives up, all for the sake of this land. Steven Cooke believes in justice… and what happened to you… it is all forgiven…"

Scarlet whimpered, as she sobbed, "I'm sorry… I am so sorry…"

Najenda called out, "I hate to burst your bubble, but I refused to let The Gang become pariahs, for a second longer. You think that our victory will assure us your demise? Yes! And now, you shall fall, before The Authority!"

She pointed the flag and called, "LOOK UPON THE FLAG OF EARTH! AND THE OTHER FLAG! The Authority's flag! This is the true power of the World Government – The Authority! We do what we want and when we want, because it's what's best for business! The flag flows in the wind, as everything about freedom is out of the window! Give praise to The Authority! You can NEVER defy Authority! You don't defeat Authority! You bow to Authority! This symbol stands for over hundreds of many cities and worlds, all around the Moji Mikisa; all around the millions of Alternate Universes! This marks many United Leagues and Nations you have challenge! Once you dare challenge The Authority, do you know how tiny you are?"

Najenda and NR9 laugh evilly, as Najenda concluded, "And now, you will understand… You have failed, because The Authority always wins!"

Steven looked at the flag, as he glared, "Now _we_ know who our enemies are. Kanaka… forgive me."

He called out, "Snow Storm Queen!"

Heather asked, "Huh?"

Steven pointed upward and said, "Burn that flag!"

Scarlet asked, "What are they doing?"

Heather saluted, "Roger!"

Leone called, "Boss! The first attack will be fired by The Gang!"

Najenda called, "Prepare!"

They prepared to attack, but Heather aimed her ice slingshot upwards, and called out, "Here we go! The Authority always wins… over our dead bodies!"

She fired an icy fireball, in the form of a huge hawk, as she called out, " ** _Special Snow Attack – Arctic Bird Star!_** "

The huge ice fireball flew over NR9.

Chelsea asked, "That was-?"

Lubbock cried, "An ice hawk?"

It flew away, as Akame was concerned.

Mine called out, "HAH! They missed, the losers!"

Akame said, "No… It wasn't aimed for us…"

Najenda asked, "Then, where?"

She gasped, "THEY WOULDN'T!"

 **BLAST!  
** The ice fireball struck The Authority's flag, as it burned into ashes, slowly.

Najenda was in complete shock, "They… They burned The Authority's flag?!"

The townspeople were shocked, as one cried out, "They… They did it…"

Many were shouting in cheers, as they declared that The Gang has declared war on The Authority AND the World Government.

"I can't believe they would rebel against Authority!"

"I KNOW! These guys are saviors!"

"Give them hell, Steven!"

"Screw NR9, and screw The Authority!"

"They are heroes! Get rid of that phony woman!"

They cheered on, as Esdeath laughed, "Oh, Najenda… You screwed up, big time…"

Najenda was shocked, as she cringed, "What… have… you… done?"

She roared, "YOU FOOLS! YOU REALIZE THAT MAKES YOU ENEMIES OF THE WORLD? YOU'RE DOOMED FOREVER!"

Steven called out, "WRONG! Najenda, hear me out! The Gang will save Scarlet Riley, for a crime she was used for! Steven Cooke felt that way, because he was used, before! And you, NR9, NO! Night Raid! This ends now! We free Scarlet, and we end you, once and for all! After that, The Authority is next! Bring out Triple H & Stephanie McMahon, you scum! Combined, we are strong! They are not the boss of us! They are evil, since the Great War of West Greenwich!"

He called out to the townspeople, "You DARE listen to her, who reduced many homes in West Greenwich into rubble, and lost many lives? You'd listen to these people? They are no different than Tohru Honda, Remy Snowflake, or anybody, who wishes for a world of chaos and carnage! DO YOU WANT A LIFE OF CHAOS?"

Najenda shouted, "YOU WANT THE AUTHORITY TO END YOU? I suggest you surrender, before you suffer the hands of The Authority!"

He hollered, "LET! THEM! COME!"

He roared, calling for Scarlet, "SCARLET!"

Scarlet's eyes swelled up in tears, as she thought, "They… They'd do that… for me?"

Steven yelled, "I WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU! SCARLET! DO YOU WANT TO LIVE! **SAY IT!** "

Scarlet sobbed, as tears rolled down her face. The town cheered on, shouting " _FREE SCARLET!_ ", many times, over and over again. Scarlet thought, "I… They did all that, for me… The Authority was acquitted for their crimes against the war… the death of Cecelia "Blazin' Flush" Cooke… the death of Black Dynamite… the return of Tohru Honda… Haruka's sudden collapse… Cy-Bo-Div showing support… and these people… they want me free, since they don't want The Authority, at all. They are guilty, but it's true. Blazin' Flush threw herself to save Haruka…"

She cringed, as she was shaken in sadness. She whispered, "Thank you, Steven…"

She thought, "I thought I wasn't allowed to hope… I thought no one wanted me… and yes, I have done the crime, and they're the only ones that believed me… but even if I have a little hope…"

She panted, as Mundy said, "Go. Do it…"

The Gang watched on, as Scarlet stepped forward. Najenda watched on, as Scarlet was in tears. She said, "Do you think that you want me to go with you? Steven Cooke… I don't care what you say… I… I…"

Najenda smirked, Esdeath let out a small smile, while Mundy was concerned. Scarlet, bit her lip, and finally opened her mouth, with her tears flowing down. She hollered at the top of her lungs.

" **I WANT TO LIIIIIIIIIIVE! I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT A LIFE IN THESE WORLDS! TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME WITH YOU BACK HOME! I WANT TO GO HOME WITH YOU GUYS, AND LIVE! JUST TAKE ME WITH YOU! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY ACTIONS! JUST TAKE ME WITH YOU GUYS! I AM SORRY! I WANT TO LIVE! THAT IS ALL! I JUST WANT TO LIVE!** "

Everyone was cheering, as Steven smiled, "I knew you'd say that…"

Najenda growled, "Bastard… He thinks he can stop us?"

Akame said, "Let them come. Boss, we can worry about The Gang, ourselves… Get Scarlet out of here…"

Steven smirked, as The Gang prepares, "Okay, guys… Let's get her back! DOWN WITH THE AUTHORITY! ATTENTION, NAJENDA! You can say that The Authority accidentally killed my sister, Cecelia, but I know that you wouldn't care! GET THEM DOWN HERE, NOW!"

Najenda smirked, "No. They are not here. But this act of injustice… I refuse to let you save her."

He called out, "Fine, then! We'll take you bastards on, ourselves! But afterwards, _they're_ next! You first, and then McMahon!"

She called back, "YOU WANT A WAR? FINE! NR9, separate!"

They dispersed, as Akame stayed by her boss. She said, "If you want to get her back, then the six of you will have to defeat ALL of NR9, to do so! Survive, and you will get Scarlet back… but hurry! Once she's headed to the Gates of Justice, she's gone forever!"

Mundy said, as Scarlet was sniffling, "Love… You okay?"

Najenda said to him, "And as for you, Sniper Mundy… You shall make sure that The Gang suffers…"

Mundy asked, "I will do as you say. But before I do, lemme ask you a question, Najenda… What's the reason why you're in Imperial Lobby? Is it for something important?"

Najenda and Mundy stared down, as The Gang leapt down from the columns. Steven called out, "GANG! LET'S GO! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

They landed on their feet, as the drawbridge drops. They crossed the drawbridge, heading to their biggest battle to date. Najenda asked why he is curious about his actions. Mundy replies that The Authority has made crimes, but even so, they are only here to assure peace, in their own twisted and corrupt ways. She scoffed and said that Night Raid did the unthinkable, before, being assassins and hated by the Imperial Army. She added that The Authority is no different. Nobody likes them, but a few people support them. Night Raid was minuscule, and led to the deaths of many, only to be reborn. And she knew that there was no way that The Authority would suffer, as much as Night Raid did.

"And I suppose _this_ is the reason why…" he held up a brown envelope, which was thick. He even stated that there is something important inside for Najenda to see.

"Indeed… This is something that The Authority wants… Those schematics… for a TOP SECRET project. A huge skyscraper that shines in glory, and lasts forever, in which there in NO defiance. I manage to find this in the Hall of Records, and learned of this project. I only took a peek of it, and it seems that you should know about this. Correct?"

"Indeed. The tallest tower in the world… and from what I read, this is what The Authority wanted. They said it best. This is because they want the biggest goal, and the highest point in the world. And by far the tallest, over the highest mountains. It would be the _tenth_ wonder of the world."

"Ah, is that so?" Mundy smirked.

Scarlet asked, "Uh, what are you saying, Osky?"

Mundy smiled, "Simple… I'm on your side, Scarlet. Not because of what that guy does… It's because… I know about The Authority. They'll do what they want, and how they'll want to, and I'm aware of this Remy Snowflake woman… Supposed The Authority builds this skyscraper, and Snowflake usurps them, and casts out the whole world in darkness, since she's a heavily hellish being, from long ago. You don't want that, do you?"

Najenda smirked, "No. But we do, because, we can make The Authority turn it into _Onigiri-proof_ , for the Authority wants a new world! A powerful world! A PERFECT! WORLD! And that is the one thing we want, out of glory. Since I reunited my group, with some enemies, along the way, it is a goal that I have accomplished, for my bosses. But, you, Sniper Mundy, I haven't forgotten about you, you outlandish Highlander. Have _you_ forgotten what you were, before this beauty changed you?"

Mundy nodded, as he said, "I remember… and I'm proud of what I have done… because it was stupid. Who reforms, after killing pigeons in my own backyard? I know pigeons are precious in your _New York City_ , but the peckers kept shitting my yard, guv'ner! Scarlet told me to use my firearm, for good… and I wound up siding with her, no matter what… and we fell in love…"

Najenda huffed, "What are you saying?"

Mundy flashed his badge and said, "Scarlet _never_ left Interpol. She's with _me_ , a field agent…"

Najenda and Akame were shocked, as Scarlet gasped, "Osky… I didn't know you-."

Mundy winked, "I joined, after the incident in East Townsend, involving the huge girl monster and Saxton Hale. I wanted to tell you, but The Gang… You were worried over them, leaving you, to train…"

Scarlet asked, "But… How did you know all about it?"

Mundy said, "Because… Even assassins are dubbed the hiring type. I don't get why you blokes were raised from the dead, but this? I get it… and that is why, it ends… with me… the winner…"

Najenda stated, "What difference does it make? The Authority is the highest rulers of the World Government, aside from President Iizuka, a corrupt president… What matters are the documents that you have in your possession, you goody two-shoes Interpol Spy. Hand them over. Do not worry. Personally, I don't believe this wives' tale of Tohru Honda… I will keep them for myself… And also, you know of a General Esdeath?"

She continued, "What if _she_ wants those documents, all for revenge on Night Raid, and for the World Government?"

Mundy huffed, "Esdeath… I suppose she's _your_ ace?"

"Like I care. She's more of an enemy, rather an ace. Like the other Jaegers that were revived, she's still around; not even The Gang of AAW can stop her."

Mundy laughed, "Well, let's put the theory to the test."

Najenda stated, "Give me… the documents…"

Mundy held them up and said, "You want them… be my guest. Of course, can your Night Raid members travel back in time, to get these?"

He held them up high, as he concluded, "This building is perfect for our highest point in the Moji Mikisa… but… under NO circumstances, they can be viewed to the public. It's all yours…"

He threw the envelope towards Najenda, as she reached for it, to make the catch.

 **BANG!  
** Mundy fired a shot from his pistol, blasting a hole into the documents, in the brown envelope. Najenda was shocked, as the envelope dropped to the ground, and suddenly, it caught on fire. Najenda shrieked, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mundy said, "Yes."

The envelope burned slowly, as Najenda tried to put the fire out. She extinguished the fire, but it was too late. The documents for the highest building in the Moji Mikisa were reduced into nothing but ashes. Najenda cried, as she was shocked, "No… You cannot do this… HOW COULD YOU?"

Mundy winked, as Najenda roared, "YOU TRAITOR! And here I thought you'd side with us!"

Mundy huffed, "I never left Interpol. I am an agent there, and Scarlet was recruited by me, since she's brilliantly smart. I knew of their arrival, and Kanaka Nanase informed me of this matter. Besides, these documents are not meant for the public… of course, it's useless, now that it's nothing but cinders. The Authority goes through me, over my dead body!"

Scarlet asked, "Wait… You mean… You brought me to those reckless guys?"

Mundy said, "You needed friends, other than myself. Perhaps… you wanted a friend."

Scarlet sniffled, "Osky…"

Mundy huffed, "As for you, Night Raid, you blokes are coming with me… If you don't want to, tell me of the whereabouts of The Authority, NOW!"

Najenda snarled, "You… No way am I losing to a backstabber like you! AKAME!"

Akame grabbed her arms and said, "Come."

"NO! OW! LEMME GO!" Scarlet shrieked, as Akame grabbed her arms.

Mundy tried to fire, by Najenda kicked him in the face, knocking him over the balcony. Najenda brushed herself off, as she said, "Enough of this… Interpol trying to stop us. At least we're minus one traitor!"

Scarlet cried, "You damn sycophants! I swear! When I get loose, I'm gonna have your asses on a silver platter to the authorities, and I don't mean Triple H & Stephanie McMahon!"

Najenda huffed, "Akame! You and I are heading to the Gates of Justice!"

Akame asked, "What about The Gang?"

Najenda said, "Let the others have fun… After all, it's only 6 of us, and 6 of them…"

Scarlet sobbed, "You bitches from hell! You killed my Osky!"

Akame said, "Crying will make things worse off."

Najenda smiled, "Even so, they can't save you, this time. War is what The Gang wanted, well, that's _exactly_ what they will get! Akame, onwards!"

Akame dragged Scarlet away, as she shrieked, "HELP! SOMEONE! **HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!** "

The Gang overheard her screams, as Steven gasped, "Scarlet!"

Farra said, "They're taking her to the Gates of Justice… We have to save her and stop NR9!"

Steven called out, "Change of plans! We separate and go after each member of NR9! I'm taking a beeline to Scarlet!"

Mizuki asked, "How so? What are _you_ going to do?"

Steven snarled, "I have to save Scarlet… and finish a score with Akame… the girl in black hair… Go now! Find yourself an agent, and fight him or her. Spread out!"

Heather nodded, "I got you."

Peter called, "Come, Luzer!"

They ran off in different areas, as Farra remained by Steven, "You sure you know where the Gate of Justice is?"

Steven said, "I know so… It's always at the top of the building."

He then smirked, "Also, you're welcome… for destroying The Authority's flag."

He dashed off, as Farra nodded, "He knows me, _too_ well."

She left to find a room, with an NR9 agent. As The Gang scampered off, Steven growled in anger, "I promise you, Najenda… NR9 will be NR0, when I'm done. Scarlet, you're going to live! I SWEAR IT!"

And so, the battle begins, as The Gang faces NR9, for Scarlet Riley's freedom. Who will win?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	10. Act 10

As the battle began, Steven Cooke starts making a beeline forward to the long stairs, heading to his target, Scarlet Riley. Earlier, Scarlet refuses to surrender, as she wants to rejoin The Gang. Even so, Najenda and Akame learned of this treachery, and of Mundy Gooden's revelations that he is a fellow Interpol agent, likewise Scarlet, who never left, as a trap to expose The Authority, who were a no-show in Imperial Lobby.

As Steven continues to rush to save Scarlet, the rest of The Gang separated to find an NR9 agent, thus thinning out the herd. However, it is their ultimate test, as each NR9 agent is as strong as they come.

Meanwhile, in the balcony of Imperial Lobby, Mundy climbed back up, as he moaned, in pain, "Bloody hell… That hurts… Damn that stupid one-eyed Jill!"

He returned to the balcony and said, "It's a good thing I hung on… just before I landed… Najenda, you are going to regret this day… Assaulting and harboring an Interpol agent, attempted takeover, kidnapping, false arrest, and total brutality! The Gang will see to it that NR9 disbands, but good!"

He ran off, as he said, "But they need help. Blokes, whatever you guys are, I'm offering your help! AAW!"

Mundy headed inside the building, joining The Gang in their biggest battle to date. The Gang now has the numbers advantage: 7 to 6. But will it be enough?

* * *

 ** _Act X: The Gang: IN BATTLE!  
The Brutal NR9 Make Their Move!_**

* * *

Inside, The Gang continued to search for each member. Mizuki arrived in a small area, full of cherry blossom trees and a grassy floor. She spoke, "What is this? I never heard of this place, before…"

She looked around, as Mizuki stated that Imperial Lobby is home to numerous themed rooms, each of them serene and peaceful, than the last. But what she didn't know is that some rooms have torture rooms, built by Esdeath, prior to her death _and_ resurrection. Mizuki decided to search the other rooms, as there was nothing hostile in there.

Asahi arrived at the kitchen, as she said, "Oops! I didn't know this was a kitchen."

She went inside, as she whispered, "Scary… I figured that it'd be perfect to cook, but I have no time for this."

She whispered, "Scarlet…"

Bulat, the man with the muscles and heart-shaped pompadour, said, "Well, then… It's an honor to fight you, Mech-Asahi, the fabled android of legends…"

Asahi growled, "YOU!"

She blushed, as she looked at Bulat. She giggled, "So hot… He's beautiful…"

Bulat smiled, "I see… You are flattered by my looks? I'm not into women like you, but I know how to charm them. I am Bulat, one of NR9, and one of the original Night Raid assassins. Charmed to meet you."

Asahi continued to blush, as she giggled, "Uh, hi…"

She shook her head and barked, "NO! I have to focus!"

She slapped her cheeks and said, "No… He's my enemy, and I don't care if he is uber-sexy… and uber-gay."

Bulat was shocked, "UBER-GAY?! THAT'S COLD!"

Asahi stated, as she pointed at him, "You say what you want, Beefcake, but I, Asahi Sakurai, will make assurance that you don't live to witness our victory!"

"Really? You know, my abilities have changed, since we returned to the land of the living. While we do not have most of our Imperial Arms with us, we'd love to use our newfound abilities to destroy each of you. While peace is restored in the Empire, you six are no trouble…"

Asahi prepared to fight, as Bulat said, "So, the bracelet… That's your key to power?"

Asahi said, "Yes, so what? Once I activate it, you cannot do anything! But it senses a battle, so _try_ and remove it!"

She posed, as she said, "Mech-Asahi will fight you, dead-on! But first…"

She blushed, as she pleaded, "If I win, can you go, uh… uh… on a date with me? Uh… I know you're my enemy and all… oh… ohhh…"

She was too lovestruck and embarrassed. She whispered, as she was twiddling her fingers, "This is stupid… I want to kill this jerk… but the jerk is too sexy…"

Bulat asked, "Huh?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Heather and Farra ran together, heading to a huge room with a brown wooden floor and numerous chairs. Heather said, "So… This is where one of the NR9 fools are."

Farra stated, "You only met two of them. I will say this once… Lemme fight one. You can have the next. And also, why are you with me?"

Heather replied, "It's because that I know two names, Chelsea and Lubbock. Asahi and I gave them a thrashing, with Luzer's help, of course, but we also knew of their immediate plans."

"So, that's the reason why you're in disguise?"

"Exactly…"

Lubbock and Mine were spying above, on the ceiling, as Mine was wearing a purple scouter on her head. She whispered, "There's no way, Lubb. These two are of higher power, but that can't be Heather Dunn, in the snowman's mask and blue wig."

Lubbock stated, "She speaks like her, so it's a dead giveaway. Besides, Boss Najenda wants her dead, along with the rest."

"And what about Chelsea?"

"She knows of her, too. She is already heading to fight the Big Guy and his crow. The guy who killed Bols."

Mine smirked, "Alright… You take the weak girl… Fire Phoenix Stevens is mine. From what I hear, I'm going to use all my emotions and anger to thrash her, like I did Seryu."

Lubbock nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Hopefully, I can remember to watch her snowy attacks."

He whispered, "So, do we attack, now?"

Mine smirked, "Wait for it…"

Farra sensed above, as she said, "So, there they are… But I cannot pinpoint them, now… Heather and I made it this far… and only _two_ minions…"

She nodded to Heather, as she pointed up. She said, quietly, that NR9 is spying on us. Heather shook in fear, as Farra said to keep calm. They stood in place, as they waited for the right moment, without flinching.

Lubbock asked, as he was confused, "What are they doing?"

Mine growled, "Shit! They knew of us! But we cannot strike first."

"I know. They're like mannequins…"

"So, that's the trick… Stay still and not make a sound, while we try to sneak in. Two can play that game."

"I see… Perfect opportunity to kill these women."

"No. We wait… One crooked move they make, we dive in."

Farra whispered, "Not a sound…"

Heather whimpered, in a quiet voice, "I… can't… but, I have to… Darn you, legs…"

Her knees started to tremble, as Farra huffed, "Moron."

The Two Gang Girls remained immovable, waiting for Lubbock and Mine to flinch, whereas the two NR9 agents are doing the same thing, in a silent stand-off.

* * *

Peter and Luzer arrive at a huge pink bedroom with a pink canopy bed and dresser. Peter said, "Jesus… This must be for Heather's motif. She likes pink."

Luzer gagged, "I don't. So many cuteness… I'm gonna barf."

"Easy, buddy. Do you sense NR9 scum?"

"I do. She's nearby."

"She?"

"Duh. From what I count, there are two guys and four girls… five, if you count Najenda."

"Steven Cooke is after this Akame girl… Black hair, red eyes…"

"Woman of the devil… And you say that black hair and blue eyes are the signs of death."

"They are."

A woman said, "Indeed."

A woman appeared in black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin appeared, as she was wearing a tan school uniform. She smiled in a sultry pose, "Mmm… You're such a huge hot guy…"

Luzer whispered, "Oh, no…"

Peter shivered, "Damn it… What did I tell you? Femme of Death!"

Luzer growled, "You could say _that_ … Damn it. Not this, again!"

Luzer's hunch was correct. The alluring girl in pale skin and black hair was actually Chelsea, in disguise, thanks to her Gaia Foundation. And Peter was too brickheaded to know the reality.

Peter smiled, "UH, hello, Madame…"

Luzer asked, "Uh, Master… I don't think she's-."

"QUIET!" He shushed him, "She's an innocent bystander… I bet."

The woman bowed, "Yes, I am…"

Chelsea smirked evilly, as she said, "O. M. G. That guy is so stupid. Perfect kill."

Peter smirked, as he said, "Perhaps I can lead you to safety?"

Luzer cried, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

Chelsea approached him, as she winked, "Aw, what a hunk… and you are such a hot guy, despite being huge…"

She added, "I bet you're single?"

He said, "Oh, _no_ , I'm not. That's because I have a thing for black-haired blue-eyed scary girls… like Goth or Emo."

"I see… Such a beauty… You ever been kissed?"

"Couple of times. But I have a girlfriend, and most of it is from her. Others were from my groupies."

"Ah, hot… sexy…"

She continued to entrance him, but he stepped back, as he barked, "HOLD UP!"

Luzer sighed, "Thank god!"

Peter asked, "You a teenager? I don't play that way."

Luzer griped, "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?"

Chelsea giggled, "Maybe a little more… but I am an adult… Kiss me…"

Peter huffed, "NO. I should be going. Besides, I'd never kiss a girl of death, even if she is or isn't NR9."

Chelsea asked, "NR9?"

Luzer yelled at Peter, "Are your ears clogged, Master? THAT _IS_ AN NR9 AGENT!"

"Huh? Her? Nah."

"But she's not that way! Master, you have to listen to me! This woman, alluring as she is, is no-!"

 **WHACK!  
** Chelsea smacks Luzer down to the floor, as Peter gasped, "LUZER!"

Chelsea revealed herself, as she cackled, "Sorry, but I cannot let you live. Also, that birdbrain has been torturing me, since our last encounter."

Luzer got up and fluttered lightly. Peter asked, "Okay, woman! Who are you? Also, nice hairstyle… and I applaud on your alluring features…"

Chelsea smiled, as she held her lollipop and said, "Thank you. I believe your crow friend knows of me. I am Chelsea, the latest member of NR9, or Night Raid. You know, you're the kind of guy to be easily aroused… Peter Giese of AAW."

Peter smirked, "That so? But even if you try to seduce me, get in line with over thousands of gynoids. Don't ask."

Luzer said, "He's got his own Robot Girl Fan Club."

Chelsea gasped, "URK! Thousands?"

"Try to read my Wiki page, now and then…"

Chelsea prepared, as she said, "In my normal life, I am more of a silent assassin, and not into physical contact. But when I returned, something inside me told me to defend myself. That's why I chose to be a mistress of disguise."

She cackled, "Thanks to Gaia Foundation, I can do that, becoming anything and anyone…"

"Even a tree?"

"Huh?"

Peter suggested, "Can you transform into a tree, or a rock? Or water! DUDE, you have got to show me that trick, bra!"

Chelsea growled, as she murmured, "Seriously… I can't do that… Can I? I didn't know, before I died."

Luzer asked, "If you're done asking _Miss Girl N. Cognito_ , should we kill this mortal?"

Peter said, "This is my battle. Go warn the others that I found one. She may be tough, but I have to fight her."

"Right. I'll find someone." He flew away, "Good luck, Master!"

He prepared to fight, as he said, "Now, don't take this the hard way, since I go for chivalry, against cute women like you… but I won't go easy on you, anyway. Fuck chivalry! Bra, you got Scarlet, and you almost hurt Luzer! That, I'll make sure you fall to my _Fist of the Night_!"

Chelsea huffed, "Alright, big shot. Just you and me. But I warn you, I'll try to avoid that Transylvanian technique on you, and end you in a Machiavellian way."

"Well, would it be even better to remove that sucker from your mouth?" He asked.

They prepared to fight, as Luzer departed to find any Gang member he can find, to warn them.

* * *

Luzer arrived at the main hall, as he spotted Mundy. He asked, "Huh? What on earth is HE doing here?"

He dove forward, as Mundy gasped, "AAGH! CROW!"

He fired with his pistol, as Luzer easily dodged it. Mundy gasped, "What? He dodged it? But I have excellent aim! My shots are 10 times faster!"

Luzer huffed, "Exactly, you double-crosser!"

Mundy called, "Stand down, bird! Call off your attack! I came for Scarlet!"

"Steven's going after her… He's going to rescue him!"

"Not alone. Relax. I'm on your side. And yes, I am aware that you can talk, being the big bloke's pet crow."

"NO WAY!" Luzer squawked, "I will never trust you! You're with NR9!"

"NO! I'm with Interpol… or at least, not for much longer. Scarlet's innocent. She _did_ cause the fire, but only because she did it as a way of a bogus crime."

"Huh? Bogus?!" Luzer gasped, "You mean, that apprehension from The Authority was all a ruse?"

Mundy nodded, "It did, mate. That entire Scarlet thing was a farce. We only did it to ruin The Authority's plans. But, unfortunately, The Gang's intervention made things worse off. So, now, we're going to save Scarlet from being taken away."

"Ouch… And we came here, thinking it's all a crime, and a misunderstanding. So, what now? Should I return to Master?"

Mundy asked, "Can you fight?"

"Not in broad daylight. Nighttime, I can do."

"Well, can you assist me on finding Scarlet? She's headed straight to the top."

Luzer said, "Right! I'll play lookout! Don't worry. Even towards NR9 agents, I'm as stealth as a shadow. But I never endure seeing private _intimate_ moments. Humans are so wild."

Mundy said, "Alright, crow mate. Take the skies."

"Oh, I don't think so…" A woman in blonde hair said, from in the shadows, "Of course, not while I am standing…"

Mundy growled, "Leone!"

Luzer asked, "Oh, snap… I can't escape, since she knows."

"I'll hold her off. You run!" Mundy called to Luzer.

Luzer called back, "Alright, but I should tell you that Master is fighting the redhead of NR9, Miss Kafka!"

Leone asked, "You mean Chelsea? Don't worry. Your master is as good as dead, likewise _this_ traitor!"

Mundy and Leone stared down, as Luzer flew away. Mundy growled, as he said, "I'm here to save me love… not to die, in a place like this…"

Leone huffed, "You should know. But I have not been so versatile… Just vicious."

She prepared, as she asked, "So, the whole "Scarlet causing the fire" was all a ruse… and only to blackmail The Authority and us… … … …Exactly. Exactly my point. The Authority… we rule the worlds, because we always strike back. You _just! Can't! win!_ "

"Win? The Gang _will_ win!" Mundy pointed, "Except for the possibility of death, it's a piece of cake. If I die, know that I protected her…"

"You're in love with her?"

"Has been… always will be… forever."

"Right. She'll be in jail, you'll be dead. Traitors like you deserve death!"

"I stabbed NOBODY in the back!"

Leone held her hands up, showing claws, as Mundy prepared to fight. He stepped back, as they stared down.

Meanwhile, Steven was running up the stairs, as he was rushing to where Akame and Najenda are. Will he make it?

The battle lines are now drawn. Steven Cooke goes after Akame, while the rest of The Gang prepare for battle, against the remaining members of NR9, in a fight to the death. It was Asahi vs. Bulat, Peter vs. Chelsea, Farra & Heather vs. Lubbock & Mine, and Leone vs. Mundy; and with Mundy on The Gang's side, the odds were on their favor: at 7 to 7. But can The Gang rise to the occasion, and save Scarlet?

The showdown in Imperial Lobby begins, as The Gang faces the NR9, in the war of their lives.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	11. Act 11

"DIE, TRAITOR!" Leone charged at Mundy, with her claws.

He dodged it, as he said, "Smart moves, my dear. But too bad that you're unable to cut me!"

Leone growled, "Try as you might, but the minute I died, and lost the ability to regenerate, I gained so much more!"

Her hair grew long, sporting wolf ears from her blonde mane. She then snarled, "Too bad that my days of being with Night Raid were over, after I have already ended the Empire."

Mundy barked, "Gah, bloody little minx! While you are a legend, from what I hear, you really gave a number to the Emperor, you were used by evil."

"The days are over. Soon, you'd be perfect kindling for The Authority!"

She dashed forward him, as she concluded, "AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL SUFFER DEARLY, AS WELL!"

He dodged her again, as Mundy thought, "Damn. Swift and deadly. I'd shoot her, but I wasted enough ammunition on that talking bird! Looks like I'm back to Square One."

Mundy & Leone continued their battle against each other, as The Gang continued to rescue Scarlet from being taken away from the world, and sent to prison, for the rest of her life. Oscar would do anything to rescue his girlfriend, but one way or another, he'll try.

* * *

 ** _Act XI – The Agile Leone  
Mundy Gooden's Definitive Skills_**

* * *

Leone slashed at Mundy, as he stepped back. She roared, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?"

Mundy tripped her down to the floor, as he landed a stomp to the back. Leone tackled him down and slashes and punched his face. She roared that she's going to smash his face to a pancake, just like the Emperor, before her death. Mundy kicked her off, as she landed on her knees. He said, as she was panting, "Impressive. A wild beast, let alone, you cannot give into your exemplary agility. Where I come from, we're known to do things, in reverse! Luckily for you, I have very little ammunition on me. Shooting you down would be a plan, but that's not the way."

Leone said, "True… I know you, Oscar Gooden, Interpol Agent, an excellent marksman, who doesn't hesitate to miss."

"Indeed. While you, I read your reports… Leone, former _Night Raid_ member, died with six bullets to the torso, and still managed to live longer, to help save the country from the Imperial Army. Ballsy, but coming back as Triple H's puppet, long after Black Dynamite's death, that I do not like."

He removed his vest, showing his muscle-toned upper body, "But I should warn you, back in the Outback, I had my scuffles with even the most dangerous beasts. But you're just lucky you're meeting a regular Aussie, not some bloody cartoon!"

They prepared to fight, as Leone said, "Tempting… You think that sexy body of yours can arouse me? Hah! No wonder the Firestarter of a girlfriend of yours think you're that ripped."

"Piss off, ya mongrel!" He ran towards Leone.

Leone jabs Mundy in the gut, as she landed a huge kick to the chin. He stumbled down and moaned, "Always trying… Let's see how much of you is left, with your regeneration."

He held up a machete and said, "Leone… Meet my dear friend, _Pangy_."

"You named your sword Pangy?"

"It's not a sword, love. It's more of a blade that cuts grass down… and even the most vilest of reborn assassins."

Leone smirked, "Try me."

 **SLICE!  
** Mundy slices off Leone's right arm, as she screamed in pain. He stomped on her severed right arm and said, "I! WIN! You want your arm, come and get it!"

Leone seethed, but then smiled, "Keep it. I don't even need it…"

He was confused, as Leone cries out in anguish and pain, and suddenly, her right arm quickly regenerates from her body. He gasped, seeing this astonishing move she made, "Holy doody! How did you-?"

Leone smirked, "Cell's not the _only_ one, who can regenerate in a quick pace. After my death, I learned how to regenerate limbs, after they are severed. A little time in Heaven, and having to train even the most powerful of beings, and I learned to master it. NO android or Namekian can ever duplicate with what I can do."

He growled, "Fine… I'll cut your head off. But then again, being you are without a head, you'd regenerate, anyway. I should know, since I read reports of Cell, and how he was destroyed, in numerous ways."

He prepared to fight, holding his machete in his hand, as she smirked, "I knew you'd wuss out. Let's finish what we started."

They charged at each other, continued to fight.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in another room, Bulat started to punch at Asahi, as she was defending herself. She cried, "OKAY! STOP! ENOUGH!"

Bulat said, as he stopped, "Sorry. My orders are clear. You're not to rescue the dear Scarlet. Lemme show you the TRUE nature of power!"

Bulat lands a huge punch to the face, as Asahi was staggering. She moaned, "That hurts."

He said, "Forgive me. Can you fight back? You're not even worth the time."

He flexed, "But let's see how well you fend against me!"

He continued to punch, as Asahi could not fight back. Because she was still infatuated by the looks of Bulat, despite that he's more of a bro to other men, rather than a heartthrob to women. Asahi snarled, mildly bruised, "Why? Why can't I fight back? He's strong, yet sexy?"

Bulat launched a barrage of heavy punches, but Asahi stood straight, after pressing a red button on her bracelet. Asahi was unaffected by his punches, as he growled, "Damn! You're like a brick wall, now!"

She barked, "I cannot fight you back! My body and soul is dead set on justice! And I refuse to let you stop me from rescuing Scarlet! Know me too well, Bulat!"

Bulat slammed his knee to Asahi's gut, but of no effect. However, she refused to land a punch, as she growled, "Damn it, body. Ignore his looks. I don't care if he's that studly. He's a bad man!"

Bulat lands a punch to the face, as he cackled, "STAY DOWN!"

Asahi did not feel it, but removed her red aura. She hissed, "Shit!"

"What's the matter? Your defense has subsided? FIGHT ME!"

He continued to punch at her. This time, his heavy jabs struck into Asahi's body. She was staggering down, feeling badly hurt.

 **XXXXX**

Leone and Oscar continue to lash out, with her swipes to the face. She continued to slash at him, as he was kicking her down. He landed a barrage of punches to her face, as she defended herself. Leone continued to claw and slash at him, only for Mundy to defend himself. He then seethed, "You're a cor kitty. You're always biting and slashing, all for your revenge."

"It's never revenge! You shouldn't have angered and defy The Authority. Najenda ordered me to make sure you do not live!"

"Maybe so, mate, but my heart remains pure, just for her sake!"

"Heart? Oh? Lemme rip it off for you!"

She ran towards him, holding up her claws. She tackled him down and slashed on his face. Mundy continues to defend himself, guarding from Leone's attacks. She snarled, and clasped onto his chest, about to dig him inside.

 **BANG!  
** Oscar shot her in the waist, with his pistol, as he growled, "Serves you right, bitch!"

Leone stepped back, feeling the gunshot. She moaned, "Cheap trick."

He sat up and said, "You can try, but how you died was simple. Regenerate _that_!"

She smirked, as she said, "Okay…"

Her gunshot wound started to shrink, as she said, "Shame. You gave me a second bellybutton. But one's fine for me."

He fired at Leone, again, this time at the heart. She was shot through the heart, but regenerated from the shots, as well. He fired at her head, and said, "Fine! Headshot!"

 **Click! Click!  
** He was out of ammo. She smiled, "Hah! I kinda knew you would try that, again."

He threw his gun down and said, "Damn it! Unfortunately, I'm out of bullets! But I don't need your haze at me, just to beat _your_ arse."

"We'll see about that. FIGHT ME, YOU TRAITOR!"

She clawed at his body and face, ripping her fingernails through his skin. With sheer resistance, Mundy was able to absorb each attack, only to be cut and scraped lightly. He waited for the right moment. He held up the machete, as Leone stepped back. He swung his sword around and swiped at Leone, only for her to block the strikes with her claws. Leone slashed at his stomach, as Leone's entire left arm was cut off. He stepped back, as he swung his machete around, calling out, "If I can't cut just one part off, I'll turn you into a million pieces, and turn _those_ million pieces into a million pieces, too, before your wolf body becomes dust or mulch. I'd go on, but talk is cheap! Besides, Steven Cooke is right about one thing… My girl wants to live, and if he wants The Authority, they will have to answer to me, as well."

She growled, "Bastard!"

He added, "After what they plan to do, after their despicable actions, I couldn't take it, anymore! I refuse to accept the fact that they want to make this their own _A-Plus World_ , and make it their rule, after the fan reception they received! NOW, I'm making assurance that you and your fellow Night Raiders will never succeed!"

Leone smirked, "Really? I'm just warming up. Even if Steven Cooke tries to succeed, he has to go through Akame, first. And we all knew what happened, when they met."

"He lost, because he was tired… He beat Susanoo, but almost got Akame. I can accept that he's in a losing battle against Akame, and he'll die. But under no circumstances I will let him die, after everything that happened! I know of his sister, Blazin' Flush Cooke. And yes, I'm aware of that. But even so, that was the reason I chose to side for justice, than side with the evil ones! My heart may be for Scarlet, but I will not let her suffer, after what happens!"

She cackled, "Look at you! You think you're going to play hero, all because The Gang wants to rescue your fallen girlfriend? It's just a matter of time. After all, Steven Cooke felt Murasame's blade, before. But now, the Man with the Heart Scar will die, again!"

She continued to pounce on him, as he blocked each attack. She said, as she struck, "You took too long, you managed to make me regain a new left arm!"

He said, "Exactly!"

"Huh?"

"Every cut I make, every limb you regrow, the weaker you have become!"

He slashed off her hands, and said, "Of course, I can turn you into a limbless wonder, and cut you, again, and again, and again, and again, until you can regenerate, no more!"

She hollered, "DAMN YOU! I'LL SLICE YOU INTO RIBBONS!"

She lands an elbow onto his chest, as he dropped the machete. She kicked the sword from the floor, as it fell into a dark area of the building. Mundy grumbled, "So much for _that_ plan. Looks like it's _Square One_ , again."

Leone laughed, as her hands grew back, "We had fun, did we? I'm as smart as you think. Allow me to claw your heart out, and present your head as a trophy to Boss Najenda."

"Believe me, NR9 scumbag! I'm going to make sure you never live to see me save Scarlet! You shouldn't even come back!"

Leone grabbed onto Oscar, locking him in an abdominal stretch. He was trying to break free, as Leone continued to stretch out the Aussie. Leone cackled, as she said, "Give it up! Even in death, we are given second chances in life, and brand new powers, making us stronger! NOW! BREAK IN HALF!"

Leone tried to make Mundy pass out, as he tried to break free.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the halls of the Imperial Lobby, Steven Cooke began his footrace up the stairs, sensing Scarlet, who remains in Najenda and Akame's clutches. He continued to seethe, as he whispered, "I'm not letting another one get away. Najenda… Akame… ALL OF YOU! You will pay for taking Scarlet! Plus, I have my friends with me. I know we're fighting the good fight, but Kanaka will kill us, despite that we are in a losing battle."

He added, as he stopped at the hallway, "I can't promise that we will win… but I have to try. Even if Murasame gets to me, again, I will withstand her blade. I am purely angry."

He continued to race off, as Najenda heard his footsteps, "Hmm? So, he's stupid enough to go after us, does he?"

Scarlet heard it, as she whimpered, "Steven… The Gang has chosen to rescue me…"

Najenda said, "Not that I care, but they haven't planned to get to you. They'll _never_ rescue you, with NR9 cornering them."

Akame said, "If he does arrive, I'll hold him off. Make sure Scarlet crosses over to the other side."

Scarlet was dragged away, as Steven was closing in.

 **XXXXX**

While Mundy & Asahi fought their respective rivals, meanwhile, in another area, Farra and Heather remained in place, waiting for the right time to strike. Mine & Lubbock remained up above, waiting for _their_ chance to strike. Heather's knobby knees started to shake, while Mine was fidgeting a bit.

Elsewhere, Mizuki looked around, looking for a way in or out. And Peter & Chelsea began to fight.

They both charged at each other, landing a punch at each other's fists, negating their attacks. Peter stepped back and started to move his feet to a rhythmic step. Chelsea growled, "You're creative, with that high energy of punches."

She stepped to the side, as Peter said, "I ain't that energetic. But I thought I get the rhythm in me. If you want to know, see the darkness, firsthand! But show me what you got!"

Chelsea prepared.

 **XXXXX**

Back in the battle, Leone manages to drop Mundy on one knee, as he groaned, "Damn it… I cannot… move…"

Leone laughs, as she was getting closer. Mundy growled, trying to stand up, still remained on his focus of Scarlet. He mentioned a vision of her face, as she was sad. He snarled, "Damn you, Triple H… You revived these deadly butchers…"

He held his fist up and clutched it into a ball. He grabbed Leone in the head, as he tossed her down. She moaned, as she was getting up, "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

Oscar barked, "Scarlet is within me! I love her, and I refuse to let you hurt her _and_ her friends! ALL OF YOU NR9 have not met the entire AAW! I'm not an AAW Agent, but I cannot let you stand there, and let Najenda achieve her glory!"

He roared, as he flexed, "NOT WITHOUT ANSWERS!"

Leone snarled, "Damn you… You have no ammo! NO blades! NO powers! And NO self-defense! What can _you_ do to save your girl?"

Oscar roared out, as he spread his arms out, " **SNIPERRRRRRRRRRRR!** "

His energy brimmed, as he charged at Leone. She dodged the attack, but Mundy appeared from behind her. She gasped, as he lands a swift jab to the spine. He called out, landing the blow, " ** _SUPER TECHNIQUE – STEALTH STRIKE!_** "

Leone dropped to her knees, as Mundy flexed a bit. She moaned, "No… How did he-? That move… He's… He learned the _Stealth Strike!_ That's a move that was handed down by savages from South America, learning the art of deadly martial art… _Mosarate_!"

 ** _NOTE:_** _"Mosa" is Japanese for Stalwart, or Man of Honor_

Mundy prepared to fight, as he kicked the air, "I happen to learn this ancient art. While I am of a pure heart, I am a man of honor and valor. I am simply loyal and resolute, to my job and to my girlfriend! And you, Leone, will never see the end of it."

Leone roared, "DAMN YOU! I'LL SHOW _YOU_ VALOR!"

 **SLAM!  
** Mundy slams Leone down and said, "Soon, my dear Leone, you're not letting The Authority win! The Gang may be reckless and confused, but they are heroes!"

Leone smashed his stomach with a fist, as she hissed, "I HATE YOU!"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Asahi was still on her knees, as Bulat lands a blow to the skull. She fell over, as she was in pain, and in tears. She moaned, "I can't… fight him… So hot…"

She wept, "How can I defeat him? He's so… strong…"

Bulat said, as he turned around, "So much for the great Asahi Sakurai. You're not so great… Stay down, and wait for someone to take your prone body away."

He grinned, as he celebrated, "One down, five to go."

She seethed, as she was placing her hands on the floor, "No… I have to save… Scarlet…"

She struggled to get up, as she snarled, "I can't lose…"

He asked, "You… You're still alive?"

"I'm not giving up my status, as one of The Gang's Aces. If I fall, The Gang falls. I won't let this affect me, one way or another. I won't lose. If I give up, right now, I've done what I have done, for nothing. Scarlet cannot go away, and we will not lose her. She's our friend. And you, you hunk of muscle… refuse to let me stand aside…"

Bulat barked, "THIS is never about honor! This is about fighting to win, even if it means to die trying!"

Asahi stood up and said, "I never hear anything about it. You've changed, for the better, since you parted with Incursio, whatever that is!"

She held up her bracelet and said, "Of course, I chose _this_ item, more than any _Imperial Arms_. I was given the shot to be chosen, as a superhero. And I can't give up the dream!"

Asahi held her fist and said, "But luckily for you, I can't transform, with this power, only. I'm going all-in, on you…"

He said, "Is that so? Well, I admire your determination, but it'll take more than brute strength to win the battle. Steven Cooke and the others will soon learn that."

Asahi growled, as she held her hands, "I already know that… Besides, I let you beat me up… for this matter."

He asked, "Eh?"

"You heard me… All I did was feign admiring you, all to get to me. And it paid off. I may be a hero, but I am an actress. Of course, all you did, aside from balling up my anger and frustration, opening up my violent side I have never gone into, but you somehow found a way to piss me off…"

He ran towards Asahi, as she took another punch to the face. Asahi staggered a bit, as she growled, "That did not hurt."

Bulat was shaken, "No way. What kind of woman _is_ she? She's like… immovable and courageous!"

Asahi thought, "I can't lose to him, at all… If I do, Maki will have died in vain. Miss Mizuki would hate me, if I failed my mission, all because Maki is her friend…"

She held her bracelet and said, "Luckily for you, I can't transform to my fullest form… But it's better than that!"

She pressed the blue button and cried, " **MECHA POWER!** "

She transformed into Mech-Asahi, in her human-sized form. Bulat gasped, "No way… a miniature giant mecha of a pop idol?"

Mech-Asahi posed, " _The Pop Idol Giantess of Justice – The Gang's DIAMOND Ace – Asahi Sakurai!_ "

She boomed, " _I am Mech-Asahi – Mobile Version,_ the giantess gynoid of legends!"

She pointed at him, and added, "Bulat! You may have gotten Scarlet, but no way that you cannot stop a true legend! I am Mech-Asahi, the gynoid of legends, and with a number I made for you – _"Night Raid Eliminate_ "! Prepare yourself!"

Bulat growled, as he clutched his fists, "Ah, you need to remember this, friend. Power is key, and wisdom is truth! And brotherhood is powerful!"

He closed his eyes and thought, "Sorry, Tatsumi. But knowing this woman, it looks like I'll rejoin you, real soon, bro."

Bulatknew there was no way he could defeat Asahi Sakurai, even as Mech-Asahi. But will he be able to stop her, or can Asahi, battered and beaten, stop Bulat?

 **XXXXX**

Mundy and Leone continued to brawl, as Leone shoved his body down. She snarled, "THAT DOES IT! You're asking for this, for a long time, loser!"

She activates her ability " _Lionelle_ ", and started to transform rapidly. Her hair became longer, and her clothes started to tatter a bit. She snarled and roared, as her face changed from a human face to a lion's face, with whiskers on her face. She roared like a lion, as she snarled, "GRAAAAAAAAAH! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, YOU BACKSTABBING SELLOUT!"

She snarled and roared, as Mundy was shocked, "No… What the devil is that? Did that Leone became a lioness?"

Leone smirked, as she was in a fighting stance, "It's _your_ turn to suffer the experience of defeat, Sniper Mundy! DIE!"

She lunged at Mundy, about to pounce on him. Will Mundy dodge it, take the shot, or will he be done for?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	12. Act 12

As the battle progresses, Mundy suddenly started to grow stronger, as he learned the art of _Mosarate_ , and battles the Lioness beast, Leone. Meanwhile, Bulat pummeled Asahi into a bloody pulp, in which all of her rage was built inside, transforming into Mech-Asahi, as a way to get stronger, withstanding such endurance. While elsewhere, Peter & Chelsea's battle has already begun, and Farra & Heather's battle with Mine & Lubbock was about to start.

While all the while, Steven Cooke remains vigilant and determined, just to rescue Scarlet Riley from her fate: _lifetime incarceration_.

* * *

Mundy was tackled down by Leone, as she started to slash and pounce all over him. He was being mauled, but blocked each attack with his arms. Leone continued, attacking him like a savage beast. He kicked her off, and then cried, "OY! Now we're having some fun, mate! I haven't fought such a beast, since the Outback!"

Leone growled, and roared, lunging at Mundy, with her claws. He dodged out of the way, as she continued to slash towards the Interpol agent. Leone's speed, strength, regeneration, and defense has increased, while Mundy's Mosarate was considerably stronger, increasing speed, defense, and hindsight. Of course, it did not increase his power or stamina. She resumed battling, as she had Mundy cornered.

"My friend, this is where you die!" She hollered, "No one escapes the animal prowess of the Lionelle!"

He smirked, "We'll see about that. No guns, no swords, looks like I'm winging it on this beast. Watch closely, mate, and witness the power that I uphold!"

They stared down, as Mundy prepared to strike.

* * *

 ** _Act XII: The Gang's Aces  
Asahi Sakurai – The Diamond_**

* * *

Back in the halls of Imperial Lobby, Najenda continued to traverse, as she spotted Esdeath, who was waiting in the corner. They stopped, as Scarlet was shocked, "Who is she?"

Najenda smirked, "You again? I thought Akame did a number on you."

Esdeath said, as she walked forward, "What's done is done, Esdeath. You know, this used to me my torture chambers, before the World Government made this a prison for criminals, sent away to Prison Island."

"The bureaucrats should know better, since Tohru Honda's arrival. But those days are over."

"What is with you, today? You're clinging to life, lost your Imperial Arms, _again_ , and now, you are a puppet for The Authority. Things changed, since I died…"

"Well, Akame and I were the sole survivors of the war. Me, I have not much to live, now."

Scarlet scampered off, as Esdeath saw it. She froze her feet, and Scarlet dropped to the floor. Esdeath barked, "YOU! Stay where you are, while we're talking!"

Najenda smirked, "Interesting, Esdeath. Perhaps we may need you, after all."

Akame asked, "Boss?"

Najenda stated, "Even if my arm loses, we have _one_ bug to exterminate. The Man with the Heart Scar."

Esdeath smiled, "Good. I don't mind him losing… as long as I kill him… and shatter his heart."

She walked past the others, as she said, "He's gaining on you. I'll hold him off. But, Scarlet, right? Do not worry. I'm making sure that you have no hope left, at all. The man falls, The Gang dies, slowly and painfully."

Najenda asked, "Why are you doing this? You're doing this, as redemption, or is it because Akame told me you loved Tatsumi? That "high school girl crush" of yours… Many died, including my own, including the Emperor and the Prime Minister. And you still love the boy that we recruited?"

Esdeath remarked, "Yes. I know you're not into romance. But what Tatsumi & I had was magical, and was simply friendly. I didn't care if he was Night Raid. I loved him. Now, he's dead… and the others were revived, without him."

She marched off, as she concluded, "Go! I'll take on A-Fist Cooke, myself."

Najenda drags Scarlet away, as Akame glared at Esdeath. She thought, "She's gonna lose… But it'll be enough to finish him off. What you're doing… for Tatsumi… Thank you, General Esdeath."

As the NR9 departed to the bridge, Esdeath head off in the other direction, to find Steven, and finish him off. But little does she know, Steven Cooke has become extremely stronger than before.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Bulat and Mech-Asahi began to fight, as he cried, "How did you know about my charms, and why it didn't affect you?"

Asahi said, "I know why. You remind me of Michelle. And she had the same vibes of glory that she possesses. Also, the fact that there's more about you…"

He huffed, "Is it because I'm gay?"

She replied, "Your words. I don't tend to rip on your types."

He smiled, "Well, then… Lemme see what you are capable of. And I don't approve of this _Diamond Ace_ you speak of!"

She barked, "THAT is not just a title! It's a privilege! I may be a former B-Squad AAW Agent, but this is a civilian arrest! But that's not the case! I wasn't considered an Ace, firsthand!"

They continued to stare down, as Asahi's flashback was about to begin.

* * *

Long after The Gang parted ways, to train for the next two years, Asahi was flying to a distant city, near a small school. A girl with chrome arms and a green dress was waving to a group of children. She smiled and said, "Alright, kids. Be careful on your day of school, and remember: always learn that justice is on your side."

The children called out, "Okay~!"

Asahi was concerned, as she whispered, "It's… Oh, no… But how?"

Asahi recognized the woman: Seryu Ubiquitous. She was about to attack her, but couldn't. She had a bit of a nice side for Seryu, since Seryu is nice towards kids. Asahi even thought, "Strange. From what I read, she was in a group called "The Jaegers", and her arms were built to be a Swiss Army knife. But she died in battle. From what I read, she lost a battle, lost her body, and killed herself, via kamikaze."

She stepped back, as Seryu turned around. Seryu saw Asahi and said, "Oh."

Asahi nervously said, "Uh… Hi…"

Seryu smiled, "It's a good day for justice, isn't it?"

Asahi said, "It sure is."

Seryu looked at her and said, "Well, I remember you, do I? You're Asahi Sakurai, one of The Gang."

"Yes. We have the same ways for Justice… being we are strong and powerful. But there are rumors that-."

"I know. I overheard that you saved East Townsend, from an elder god attack, and that there was a monster battle, ramparting in said city. You and your friends are heroes, despite your recklessness."

"Well, we're no better than Archer's team."

"Duly noted."

She held her shoulder and said, "I say justice is served. No matter what, you can always depend on allies, no matter what."

Asahi asked, "Why are you saying that to me?"

Seryu walked off, as she held Coro, who leapt onto her arms. She smiled, "Bye." And then departed.

Asahi whispered, "What a strange girl."

She reached into her pocket and found a note, mysteriously inside her skirt. She pulled it out and read It, quietly:  
" _To Asahi Sakurai,  
It wasn't the right time to fight, but not in front of children. I've heard good things about you; by that, I meant the ways you destroy villains, and lash out your brand of justice. I want to prove myself, too, since I was revived, along with Coro. So, I pity what I'd do to a devil, like you, Sakurai. Only one can wield justice: me or a glorified Gundam knock-off like you.  
Justice always prevails. Who wields ABSOLUTE Justice?  
Meet me at Heracles City, in this address, at 9pm. Be late, and I will not let your tardiness go unpunished.  
From, Seryu Ubiquitous.  
P.S. – Come alone._"

Asahi crunched the note in her fist, as she said, " _Come alone_ , she says. I am alone. I am flattered, yet insulted, that she cares for the neighborhood kids… and she's modest, but if she wants to fight… Then, challenge accepted."

She walked off, looking over her shoulder to Seryu, far away, and in the opposite direction.

* * *

That evening, Asahi arrived at Heracles City, as it was dark and quiet. It was a huge antique-like city, with marble-chiseled buildings. Asahi waited, as she saw Seryu walking in. She said, "Asahi Sakurai, I presume."

Asahi bowed and said, "An honor, Miss Ubiquitous. I understood that you care for justice, alongside The Gang. Correct?"

Seryu said, "Indeed, I am. For this, justice will decide on who rules. And it will also decide who dies, as well."

She summoned Coro, as she said, "Meet my dog, Coro. He's not just a pet, he's my Imperial Arms."

Coro barked, as he stood on two legs. Asahi blushed, "Aw, how cute~!"

Seryu said, "And more to it, he's very handy…"

She held her right arm up and said, "Coro! Phase 7!"

Coro chomped on Seryu's arm, producing a huge cannon. Asahi was stunned and shocked, as she growled, "Whoa! You ain't kidding."

Seryu barked, "It's time we decide on who dies, in the name of justice!"

She fires her cannon, as Asahi dodges it. She stumbled down, as she was on her left knee. She growled, "Damn it! Seryu Ubiquitous is demonic!"

She called out, "Even in death, you never learn! I refuse to die!"

"Ah, you heard about me, Gang's Asahi Sakurai? One Pop Idol about to be destroyed… as the devil you are!"

"DEVIL?!"

"You hear me! I was ordered to exterminate The Gang… starting with _you_ – the weakest member of the faction!"

She aimed her Phase 7 cannon, as she fired, again. Asahi dodged each attack, as Coro chomped onto Seryu's arms. Seryu's arms produced blades, as she said, "Can the Gynoid of Legends surpass the Ten Kings?"

Asahi held her bracelet up, as she said, "We'll see. I want to obtain power, and to end you. You are considered evil, but you have such heart for justice… and for children."

Seryu asked, "You heard about me?"

"Don't I always? I read your files, and heard that you died in battle, long ago. Jaegers' hired hitman, Seryu Ubiquitous, a former Imperial Army officer, served by mentor, Captain Ogre, with a powerful weapon."

Asahi pressed the red button, as she called out, " ** _Strength!_** "

Her aura was cloaked in red, as Seryu slashed at her. Asahi blocked the blades, unaffected by the blades. Seryu gasped, "WHAT?"

Asahi said, "They don't call me The Gang's Ace, for nothing!"

 _We never covered this. The Gang, following their adventures against the dark forces of Bog Nougat, formed a team of four that consists of their heavy hitters. Asahi Sakurai was one of the group's Aces, along with Peter Giese, Steven Cooke, & Farra Stevens. Steven C was the Spade Ace, because he's the leader of The Gang, and is a powerful martial artist. Farra is dubbed the Heart Ace, for being the leading female member, and with a very high offense and fiery abilities. Peter became the Clubber Ace, as leader of B-Squad, and the biggest member of The Gang, with dark abilities. Plus, he's a very powerful fighter. Asahi was given the title Diamond Ace, for her role as Mech-Asahi._

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _Suits in The Gang's Aces: Heart, Spade, Club, & Diamond._

Asahi landed punches onto Seryu, as Seryu blocked each punch, but feeling it, effectively. Sadly, Seryu started to weaken, as she shoved Asahi down. She landed a swift kick to her chest, and she fell over. Asahi was down, and pressed the red button, again, depleting her strength. Seryu charged at her, but Asahi landed a dropkick to the face. Seryu stumbled down, as Asahi rubbed her face, "Damn it… You're good. I like how you had such power, against the likes of me."

Seryu moaned, "You have such power, even with that bracelet of yours. I look to obtain it, as a trophy, after I have Coro devour you."

Asahi stated, "Well? How about your dog fight me?"

Seryu smirked, "Right. Coro!"

Coro grew into a huge muscular form, with ripped muscles and fangs. He stared down as Asahi's body, as she prepared. She called, "You want to devour me? Well, lemme show you what I am made of!"

She pressed the gold button, as she called out, " **MECHA POWER!** "

She transformed into Mech-Asahi, in her pink and purple idol attire, at about 50-feet tall. She posed, as she said, "Try and devour _me_ , you bad dog!"

Seryu gasped, "WHAT?! You're not afraid?!"

Asahi smiled, "Don't I always? HOW ABOUT I FIGHT YOU, FROM ABOVE, AS AN ANT!"

Coro leapt up to the tall Asahi, as she said, "You wanted to bite me, young Imperial Arms? Here's the main course!"

She winked, flashing her blue eyes, firing her Cute Eye Beam, " **CUTE EYE BEAM!** "

Coro was blasted down, as Seryu cried, "NO!"

She stammered, "Whoa… Coro's out like a light, but I cannot stop her, in this form… DAMN YOU!"

She called, "Coro, can you recover? I need more help!"

Coro was getting up, as Seryu removed her chrome arms, sporting pistols. She fired a Mech-Asahi, as she was unimpressed. Mech-Asahi fired back from below, but she dodged out of the way. Seryu fired bullets at her, only for Asahi to block it with her left hand. She swatted Seryu down, tossing her into a building. She dropped to the floor, as she was badly hurt. She reattached her arms, as she moaned, "Mech-Asahi… She's supposed to be the weakest member."

Coro got up and chomped onto her right arm, forming a huge machine gun. She fired at Mech-Asahi, nearly nicking her. Asahi growled, "You are starting to make me angry!"

She lifted her right leg up and stomped on Seryu. Seryu shrieked, as she was about to be flattened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 **STOMP!  
** Asahi smiled, as she said, "Justice always prevails! So says the Gynoid Giantess of Idol!"

Mech-Asahi posed, as Seryu was flat as a pancake. It was a short battle, but nonetheless, Seryu had her first taste of The Gang's prowess, prior to her death, by the hands of Steven Cooke. Asahi transformed back to normal, as she kneeled to Seryu. She spoke, "You can move, right? I want you to know that I have full respect for you, despite that you're evil. You care for children, more than I do, because you want to purge evil. I appreciate it. So, thank you."

Seryu groaned, as she was getting up, gingerly, "You… You little…"

She hollered, as she was on two legs, "I HATE YOU!"

Her mouth roared open, sporting a gun from her mouth. She fired shots at her, as Asahi dodged each shot. She cried, "AAGH! WHO SHOOTS WITH THEIR MOUTH?"

She ends up getting shot in the shoulder, as her arm grew limp. She held her left arm, as she moaned, "Shit! She got me! WHO USES A GUN, IN THEIR MOUTH?! SHE'S NO JUSTICE USER! SHE'S A MANIAC!"

Her arm was bleeding, as Seryu laughed, "Oh, you think you got the best of me, huh? A young idol knows that I can never lose! Justice must always prevails, even after I fail!"

She grinned, as she held up her bladed arms, "NOW, DIE, YOU BITCH!"

She slashed at Asahi, but Asahi ducked. She roared, hitting the blue button onto Seryu's waist, "NOW! GO FOR BROKE! **MECHA POWER!** "

She transformed into her mobile version of Mech-Asahi, and regained movement in her left arm. She landed swift jabs onto her face, as Seryu roared, "YOU! YOU CANNOT BE THAT STRONG!"

Mech-Asahi yelled, "JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED! I HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOU! ALL OF IT WAS LOST, THANKS TO YOUR BATTY WEAPONRY!"

Seryu slashed and swiped at Asahi, as she boomed, "I'LL CUT YOU INTO PIECES!"

Asahi yelled, as the melee continued, "YOU'RE INSANE!"

"I know… BUT I WANT TO PURE ALL EVIL! I DON'T ACCEPT YOU AS MY ALLIES OF JUSTICE! YOU'RE ALWAYS SO RECKLESS!"

"WE GET THAT A LOT, BUT NEVER FROM EVILDOERS LIKE YOU!"

"BACK TO HELL, DEVIL!"

"SAME TO YOU, BITCH!"

They stepped back, as Asahi panted, "Shit… She's good. Even after I flattened her, she has much endurance left. Seryu Ubiquitous, you cannot handle the Gang Ace of Diamond!"

Seryu growled, "I used too much. For a hybrid human, she's very resilient. But no one has bested Mech-Asahi, as does the legends foretold. I can end her, and go down in history, as the ONE to end Mech-Asahi."

Asahi signaled to her, as she called, "Seryu! Come at me! It's time to see what the Ten Kings have, against an Ace!"

"OH! POKER PUNS?! Real original!"

"What? Ten Kings is impossible, since a Straight Flush beats Four Aces."

"So they say."

They ran at each other, as Asahi started to punch at her face, heavily. Seryu was weakening, as she moaned, "Damn her… I cannot keep up… She's strong. But not strong enough!"

Asahi slammed her down, as she hissed, "STAY DOWN! You won't give in?"

Seryu moaned, "I won't… lose… to you!"

Coro leapt up and lunged at Mech-Asahi. Coro opened its huge mouth and was about to clench its teeth onto her. She turned around and…

 **GNASH!  
** Coro bites at Asahi, in half. But Asahi remains whole, as she tries to break free. Seryu laughs, "YES! EAT HER ALIVE! CHEW HER TO BITS! MECH-ASAHI IS DEFEATED! JUSTICE IS SERVED!"

 **BLAST!  
** A huge hole was blasted out of Coro, from inside, as Seryu shrieked, "CORO!"

Mech-Asahi emerged from the mouth, as she cried, "You know, it'd be better if you should've had your pooch eat me whole! NO ONE cuts Mech-Asahi in half, or pieces!"

Seryu snarled, "Why you…"

She roared, "My ammunition is dried out, and Coro needs time to regenerate!"

She removed her chrome arms and aimed her arms at Asahi, with pistols inside her upper arms. Seryu roared, " ** _JUSTICE WILL PREVA-_**!"

"SOUNDWAVE MIC CHECK (TIMES 10)!" Asahi blasted Seryu with a huge ultrasound pulse blast, sending Seryu flying to the buildings. Seryu crashed into the glass windows, nearly badly hurt, as Asahi transformed back to normal. She smiled, as she relaxed, "Finally… It's done. The Diamond Ace remains for Justice!"

Seryu was out cold, covered in glass and debris. Asahi stated, "I'd arrest you, but I can't. You care for justice, and your little dog-like weapon… Hear my words, Seryu Ubiquitous. Now is NOT the time to purge evil, by any means necessary. Reform, join the heroic side, and understand the TRUE meaning of… … …JUSTICE!"

She walked off, as Coro was standing up, in pain. Coro ran to her, as he tried to revive her.

Asahi then said, as she was leaving Heracles City, "I _will_ become stronger… and save all the cities, in the name of justice. But I won't be like her. I will become my own hero… for Maki's sake."

She held her bracelet and sniffled, still remembering Maki's death.

* * *

Back in Imperial Lobby, Asahi & Bulat stared down, as he said, "Well? Lemme see if you're up to the strength, Ace."

Asahi held her bracelet up and saw her pink button. It somehow had a shiny red gem, in the shape of a rhombus. She asked, "This wasn't in my bracelet… I'd press the black button, but… But… Was this from my battle with Seryu?"

She nodded, as she said, "Bulat! It'll be the end of you! I'm going to try my best, and defeat you!"

She was about to press it, as Bulat lands a huge punch to the face. She dropped to the floor, as she was hurt. But she was still getting up. She moaned, "No… No… I won't lose… For Maki's sake… I will never… lose…"

She held her bracelet, as she barked, still in pain, "FIGHT ME! FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!"

Something inside Asahi finally snapped. She seethed, as she roared, "For Maki… For Scarlet… For Steven… FOR EVERYBODY! I! WILL NOT! LOSE! **EVER!** "

 **SOCK!  
** Asahi was landed a huge punch to the face, as she was on the wall, badly hurt. She whispered, "I'm scared of what this button does… but I cannot lose… I just can't."

Mech-Asahi remained in place, as she charged at Bulat. He lands a quick kick to the gut, as she hits his face with a powerful punch. Both of them fell down, as Asahi reverted back to her normal form. She moaned, as she was unconscious. She whispered, "Maki… I can't… do it… He's… too much…"

Bulat was also out, but couldn't move. Asahi had beaten Bulat, but barely. However, Bulat struggled to get up, as Asahi remained out cold. He kneeled down and said, rubbing his chin, "You're good, friend. Sadly, that power you have is purely weak. You may be the gynoid of legends, but you're _still_ human."

He grabbed her by the hair, as he said, "Forgive me. But this is the end."

 **WHAM!  
** Bulat slams Asahi down to the floor, leaving a huge crater. Bulat, badly hurt and struggling, nearly clinging to life, had beaten Asahi Sakurai. However, Asahi remained unconscious, as she was twitching a bit. Her bracelet started to shimmer and glow, as a red hue brimmed from the rhombus gem. Asahi's body started to glow, as her entire body started to transform. Her clothes were replaced with a cyan bikini top with orange shorts. She also have white arm warmers with red, pink, and purple rhombuses in a pattern, and long black socks, and cyan shoes. She started to stand up, as Bulat turned to her. He gasped, "NO! What is she doing?"

She whispered, as her eyes remained closed, "I… won't… lose…"

She stood up straight, as her eyes opened. She then said, as she held her arms up, "Bulat! Let's end this!"

He cried, "Wh-, What are you?"

Asahi Sakurai shouted, "I am Asahi Sakurai – _THE GANG'S DIAMOND ACE!_ "

Her energy was brimmed all around her, as Bulat prepared to strike back. He landed a huge punch, but Asahi caught it. She stared at him and said, "Bastard!"

 **POW!  
** She lands a swift punch to the solar plexus, as she continued, "You dare show your hot body, all for your bros! Yet you never intend to fight for the greater good! Your only mistake was to take Scarlet away from all of us! NOW, you can join the rest!"

She clutched his fist and twisted it back. Bulat was screaming in pain, as she yelled, "DIE!"

 **WHAM!  
** " ** _DIAMOND KNEE STRIKE!_** "

She lands a severe double knee to the chest. Bulat was screaming in pain. He dropped to the floor, while Asahi prepares to strike back. She said, "Whatever it takes, NO ONE will stop me from avenging Maki's death! If I fail her, then her death will be in vain!"

He moaned, with blood coming from his mouth, "Now _that's_ pure power. FINE!"

He flexed, as he replied, "Let us see who has more fire in their spirit, Asahi Sakurai!"

Asahi said, "Gladly! But it seems that fortune will fall onto me!"

They ran towards each other, preparing the next shot. Their battle continues onward!

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	13. Act 13

As Asahi & Mundy continue their feuds with their respective NR9 members, Steven Cooke was rushing onwards to the main gate, in hopes to catch up to Najenda and Akame. He kept running, until a huge blast of ice appeared.

He halted, as he gasped, "What the wha?"

Esdeath appeared, as she said, "Ah, Steven Cooke of The Gang. A-Fist."

"Who are you?" He asked.

Esdeath said, "I am General Esdeath, the leader of the Imperial Army. However, Najenda, my former ally, hired me, to make sure you don't win. You see, I know this place, from head to toe. This used to be my personal torture chambers, before the World Government outlawed my kinky ways, prior to my death."

He asked, "Then why are you alive, now?"

"No reasons. You see, not all the NR9 agents are reborn. Only Akame and Najenda are alive. Sadly, I'm impressed that you took down Seryu & Bols, and Sheele & Susanoo."

"I killed Seryu _and_ Susanoo. Bols and Sheele was a team effort. You, however, can join them."

He prepares to fight, as Esdeath said, "You wish to fight me, while your friend is about to be incarcerated? You're wasting valuable time."

Steven smiled, "I got nothing to worry about. I have friends on my side, and I refuse to give in. Steven Cooke represents justice, and not evil. I am no tool for the vile scum."

Esdeath cloaked herself in an icy aura and said, "Fine. Then let us see how you manage the cold heart of Esdeath… Firsthand, you will see my reborn powers, since the Imperial Arms is still within me, even after death."

They stared down and prepared to strike. He charged at him, as she launched a powerful ice beam at him. He was trapped in a block of ice, while Esdeath smirked, "You lose."

Steven was stuck tight, but managed to move a bit, trying to break out of the ice. She sighed, as she walked away, "That was too easy. For a mere man who wan-."

The ice started to crack, as she gasped, turning around. He broke free of the ice, as he said, "Sorry. But I rather be cooked, than be frozen."

She cried, "Impossible!"

* * *

 ** _Act XIII: This is For My Sister!  
Steven Cooke's Rage!_**

* * *

Asahi and Bulat continued to punch and kick at each other, blocking each attack. Asahi then said, as she prepared to land a body blow, "YOU'RE MINE!"

Bulat caught it, but he winked and said, "Let's see if you can get up!"

He threw her upward, but she landed on her feet. She continued to assault him with her fists, as Bulat shielded himself. She continued the punching, while Bulat started to shield himself. He cried, "NO WAY! With her new look, she's doubled her strength, rapidly!"

She grabbed him by the waist and threw him to the walls. He crashed into another room, where Mundy and Leone were still fighting. Mundy gasped, "HOLY DOODY!"

Leone gasped, "BULAT!"

Bulat was getting up, as Asahi ran to him. She halted, as she was confused, "Mundy?"

Mundy saluted, "Good day, mate."

 **POW!  
** "GAAAAAAAH!" Leone slashed at his back, as she clawed into his chest.

 **WHAM!  
** Asahi beats down the Lioness Leone, with one punch, sending her flying to a wall. Asahi helped Mundy up, as he groaned, "AGH! Thanks, mate."

Asahi asked, "What are you doing here? You're fighting _them_?"

"Yeah. I chose my role, perfectly, and I will rescue Scarlet."

"But you're with _them_! You're NR9!"

"NAH, I'm not."

"No?"

"I'm an Interpol Agent, assigned to frame The Authority, for what happened, three months ago, during _The Great West Greenwich War_."

"Oh. Yes, I heard about it. Poor Steven."

"It's alright, love. Her death will be avenged, once we bust The Authority. But first, we have to rescue Scarlet."

Leone gets up, as she hissed, "You fucking rejects! Dare to land a solid right at me, will you?"

Mundy prepared, as Asahi said, "You get Bulat. Miss Leonardo Lion is mine!"

Mundy said, "Your fight is with _him_! Leave her to me. She's a fierce wild animal."

Leone roared like a lion, as Asahi winced in fear. She sobbed, "Okay. Go ahead."

Mundy stepped forward, as he said, "OH! Also, nice outfit."

Asahi blushed, as she said, "Thank you."

Bulat grabs Asahi in a headlock, as Mundy ignored it. Bulat squeezed her neck tight. She started to pass out.

 **BANG!  
** Bulat was shot in the head. But the bullet went into his coifed hair, dead-center in the heart-shaped pompadour. Bulat let Asahi go, as he shrieked, seeing his hair ruined.

Mundy held up a spare pistol and said, "Sorry, love. But you ain't my type, with that hairstyle."

Bulat was wincing in fright, as Mundy said to Asahi, who was breathing for air, "Now, we're even."

Asahi smiled, "Thanks."

Mundy put his pistol away, as Leone yelled, "YOU BASTARD!"

Leone tackled Mundy down, rolling onto the floor, while Asahi was about to prepare the final blow on a shaken and frightened Bulat. He held his strands of hair and said, "Why? Why did you do it?"

Asahi said, "I did it, as a way to end you, once and for all. Plus, that wasn't me. But THIS IS!"

 **WHAM!  
** Asahi lands a huge left knee to Bulat's chin. She said, as she laid him on the floor, severely hurt, "Well, now… That's what you get for being so hunky and sexy… for a gay guy."

Bulat coughed, as he moaned, "Even… if you… kill me… it's already… too late… Scarlet Riley is going away, forever… Of course… it'll be great… to reunite with Tatsumi… my bro."

Asahi asked, "Tatsumi? Who is he? Is he one of the Night Raiders?"

Bulat said, "Yes."

Asahi gasped, as Bulat explained to her about Tatsumi, a star member of Night Raid, before his death.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steven flexed a bit, as Esdeath was worried. She said, "You're simply strong, being you have learned the art of Hokuto Shin Ken."

"Indeed I have. Unfortunately for you, I don't intend on ending your life, just yet. I want you to fall to me." He said, "I have been through hell, after everything that happens. And I refuse to accept you as a true ally."

Esdeath began to fight, using her fists, coated with ice. Steven dodged each of her punches, as she continued to punch his face. He avoided each shot, as he lands a huge kick to the chin. Esdeath stepped back, producing an ice sword from her hands. He thought, "An elemental user, yet she carries an Imperial Arms."

She continued to slash, as he avoided each swipe. He did a backflip and ran towards Esdeath, only for her to stab at his heart. But the ice shatters to bits, leaving only a small abrasion on his chest. Esdeath reformed an ice sword and said, "Impressive. You knew that ice isn't that strong. But this power should be nice enough to turn your into a living pike."

He said nothing. He ran past Esdeath and headed to where Najenda and Akame are. Esdeath used her powers to produce an ice wall. She stated that the wall is about five feet thick, and cannot be smashed through. He gasped, as she cackled. She said, "Sorry. I only wanted to do Najenda the favor, since she's on my side, now."

He growled, "You… You aren't getting away with this, you scum. I have trained in the art of Hokuto Shin Ken, and I know what it feels like, to become stronger. But you think a thick wall can stop me? Fine. I'll let it melt, but after I kill _you_."

"Even so, my ice wall is impenetrable."

"That right? It's like diamond and ice, combined."

"Correct. I'm surprised that you didn't succumb to my icy grip."

"I was born being icy… after my heart was broken, and my pride was shunned, after the one woman that we respected turned out to be an evil doll. I have no regrets, but I refuse to let it stand; not one bit."

They continued to brawl, as Esdeath stepped back, forming a frost-covered afterimage. Esdeath was up in the air, about to land her ice blade to him. He stepped backwards, stabbing the sword into the floor. He lands a swift kick onto Esdeath's skull. She went on her knees, and performed a barrage of punches. Esdeath blocked the final punch.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Peter began to punch towards Chelsea, who started to avoid each punch, easily and mentally. Peter said, as he flexed his punches, "Well, you're fast. Can you fight back, against the darkness?"

Chelsea said, "I'm very surprising. But I cannot let you live. I only perform, just to defeat the unworthy!"

Peter landed a huge right punch at her face, as Chelsea moaned, "What are you thinking?"

"Scarlet becomes a victim, The Authority hires you, I refuse to let it stand!" He boomed.

She began to fire punches at him, as Peter took the assault, dead-on. Chelsea said that she didn't want to fight him, being she finds him huge and agile. He grabbed onto her waist and threw her into the floor. He leapt up and landed a knee to the spine. She moaned in pain, as he grabbed her by the hair. He said to her, "Give up? I am very determined, in the art of combat. DO NOT tempt me, harlot!"

She landed a huge elbow to the gut. He groaned in pain, as Chelsea prepares to fight. She hid in the shadows, as Peter recovered. He looked around and said, "I sense her… but I have a feeling she's hidden."

Chelsea was in the shadows, as Peter looked around. He continued to sense her, as she was creeping in the darkness. She held up her Gaia Foundation and said, "I should transform, but he might know it's me. He said something about darkness. I have to strike, one way or another."

Peter called out, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

 **XXXXX**

Steven continued to punch Esdeath. She blocked each punch, precariously, while he was continuing to strike. He then said, "Why don't you fight back? You know that Steven Cooke would not hurt a lady, unless she's evil. General Esdeath: PURE evil."

"I am NOT evil!" She cried, "But I refused to end it, this way!"

She kicked him off, as she said, "Before you die, there is something you know. You know the guys at Night Raid? With the exception of Akame and Najenda, the rest were all dead. And they were revived by a hidden power. Who do you think it was that manipulated The Authority into killing your dear dead sister?"

He growled, "No…"

He remembered the story of how Cecelia died, and how Remy Snowflake came to pass, only for her to obtain color within her, to form as a new Tohru Honda, all while Triple H was out of commission, for the present.

"Cecelia…" he whispered, "All because of Triple H, Cecelia sacrificed herself to save Haruka. And because of Remy Snowflake, Black Dynamite is dead… But YOU, and Remy Snowflake?"

Esdeath smirked, as Steven said to her, "Esdeath… Say my name, bitch!"

Esdeath cackled, "YOU THINK I'M FALLING FOR THAT? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I HAVE BROKE STEVEN COOKE! I HAVE BROKEN THE MAN WITH THE HEART SCAR!"

He flexed, as he removed his shirt, showing his muscles. He then charged a powerful punch, and then roared, "ESDEATH! SAY MY NAME!"

 **WHAM!  
** " **BITCH!** "  
He yelled, as he slammed the floor with a massive left punch. The floor started to deteriorate, as Esdeath was shocked, "You-! YOU'RE CRAZY! You realize what you're doing?"

Steven said, "If it means I'll waste valuable time to get to Scarlet, so be it! But I want to end YOU, you rotten vindictive little woman!"

"NONONONONO! NOT THAT! YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'LL DIE, TOO?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

The floor started to crumble apart, as both Steven and Esdeath fell down below, into three stories. They both plummeted into the darkness. Esdeath screamed, as Steven followed, with a serious look on his face.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Mundy and Leone continued to fight, as Mundy lands a barrage of karate kicks onto the Lioness, while she was staggering. She moaned, "Even if you and your friend decide to stop me, it's all over! I still can regenerate, even without my Imperial Arms, being it was already destroyed!"

Asahi said, "In that case, we'll just have to find your weak point!"

She walked past the unconscious Bulat, as she said, "Need a hand, Sniper Mundy?"

Mundy said, as he stepped back, "Let us!"

They charged at her, as Leone slashed back with her claws. She swiped towards them, only for Asahi to be nicked in the chest. She held herself, as Mundy called, "BLOODY HELL!"

Leone continued to slash, as she roared, "MOSARATE FOOL!"

She nearly cut Mundy at the chest, as Asahi tackled her down. Leone shoved her to the ground, as she snarled at her, waving her claw-like fingers at her. Asahi sniffled, completely scared, "Nice kitty… Nice deformed metamorphosis human/lion hybrid kitty…"

Leone lunged at her and pounced on her body. She snarled, "DO NOT INTERFERE, GANG SCUM!"

Asahi shrieked, as Leone prepared the final blow.

 **BANG!  
** Mundy shot at Leone, with his pistol. Mundy said, as he held his gun up, "That was my last bullet. And I mean it."

He put the gun away, as Leone was struck in the spine. She moaned, as she was immovable. She tried to get up, but could not recover. She groaned, "NO… No… Not… there… Boss Najenda…"

She croaked, "Boss… No…"

Her back started to bleed, as Asahi crawled out. Mundy then cracked his knuckles and said, "OY! I just bagged me a lion girl! Now, my lioness, time to take what you have… ON MY WALL!"

He charged at her, and landed a beautiful high roundhouse kick, " ** _JARATE!_** "

 **WHAM!  
** Leone is lambasted on the spine, and then Mundy called out, "NOW I FINISH YOU, LOVE!"

He grabs her in a waist lock and leapt upwards. He then spun around like a top and called out, "ONE LION – STUFFED!"

Leone screamed, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

They plummeted down, as Mundy cried out, " ** _QUEENSLAND TYPHOON DRILL!_** "

 **SLAM!  
** Mundy drops Leone in a huge spinning tombstone piledriver, as she was slammed headfirst to the concrete. Leone falls to the ground, faced down, with swirls for eyes, and her mouth open. Mundy slams his foot on Leone's back and roared in a booming voice, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **_SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_** "

Asahi was astonished, as she saw Leone, dead and defeated. Leone and Bulat were the first two casualties for the NR9, hired guns by The Authority. Asahi said, "Amazing…"

She felt her pulse and said, "That's one way to atone justice to The Authority. Back to heaven, you guys…"

Mundy asked, "Heaven?! You mean Hell!"

Asahi said, "I'm afraid that Bulat told me something, right before he died. You know of a Tatsumi?"

Mundy asked, "Who the devil is he?"

Asahi explained, as she and Mundy were the first to defeat NR9's valiant members. NR9 has only Akame, Mine, Lubbock, & Chelsea left, while The Gang has all their members standing.

* * *

Meanwhile, from down below, Esdeath and Steven were badly hurt, from the huge landslide floor collapse. She was the first to get up, as Steven kneeled to the debris. She moaned, "What a monster. He's psychotic, but he has good abilities. True, this is a fight to remember."

Steven glared at her, as he said, "Esdeath… I want you to say my name."

She asked, "WHY NOW? You haven't learned anything?"

She barked, "I'd rather die, than say your stupid name!"

He said, "True. But you were reborn from the evil forces within, alongside Night Raid, Seryu, Bols, and others. This, however, is where you die. Soon, everything Najenda has will be erased, starting with you."

She stepped back and produced an icy wall, about six inches thick, blocking Steven's sight.

 **SMASH!  
** "Running away won't save you, this time!" He easily shattered the six-inch thick wall.

She gasped, "N-N-N-N-N-No… But then… He was bluffing about the first wall?"

He added, "Steven Cooke finds you hot, in your getup, and your long luscious hair… but you remind me of _her_ … The one that used me."

He went closer, but Esdeath slashed at the right cheek of his face, leaving a small scar. She formed her right hand in a flat form, and dove at him, only for him to move out of the way, and pierce into the wall. He gasped, as he recognized that move, "That… _Nanto Sei Ken_!"

Esdeath laughed, "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Yes. I'm not the Jaeger that I was, before. You see, while you have an uncanny ability to perform _Hokuto Shin Ken_ , I have learned Nanto Sei Ken, only for a possible rematch with Najenda and Akame. And this time, I will never lose… Now, I shall rip you to shreds, and your body will be perfect for my torture chambers."

"When did _you_ learn Nanto Sei Ken?"

"What difference does it make?" Esdeath does a fighting pose, as she smirked, "You will never know, because YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD!"

Steven gasped, "WHAT?"

Esdeath lunged at Steven's body, but he dodged it and landed a severe kick to her chin. She stood straight and lunge her right arm again, but Steven caught her hand, with his left elbow and knee, pressing it. He launched a left kick to her face. She dropped to the floor, as he said, "This, coming from a former general, leading a Prime Minister, in a kingdom run by oppression. You only achieve in your powers of ice, but you cannot beat me, if your Nanto Sei Ken is slow."

"What the hell do you know about Nanto Sei Ken?!" She barked.

He said, "I know a friend that learns Nanto Sei Ken, only he learns from darkness, rather than light."

She roared, "DAMN YOU!"

She charged at him, with a sword in her hand. She yelled, "You won't be lucky, once I skewer you, you damn jerk!"

Steven kicked the sword out of her hand, and then landed a swift kick to her chest. Esdeath tried to use her ice powers, but somehow they have stopped working. Her aura remained, however. She groaned, "No… I want to kill you, so badly…"

He said, "Apparently, since you were reborn and revived, most of your powers, including your Imperial Arms, have weakened. And your Teigu is gone, once you were killed, a long time ago."

He stood straight, as she was panicking, "No… He's… He can't be that strong… Najenda, I'm going to get you for this!"

He posed, as he said, "Now, Esdeath, I am going to show you my personal torture… on the lives of four people that _you_ wronged."

Esdeath charged at him, as she yelled, "YOU SHUT UP!"

She landed a huge chop at Steven, but he ducked. He proceeded into giving rapid kicks to her head, chest, and waist. He cried out, while launching, "THIS IS FOR SCARLET!"

Esdeath was sent flying into the wall, moaning in pain. She growled, "Damn you…"

"Your Nanto Sei Ken is in pale comparison to Peter's." He said, "And Scarlet is our boss, in which you wrongfully accused."

Esdeath shimmered in an icy hue, as she barked, "I had NOTHING to do with Najenda's dirty work! BUT I WILL ENJOY TURNING YOU INTO AN ICE DISPLAY, OF RAW SEVERED MEAT!"

A huge ice blade hovered down, heading towards Steven, from behind. Esdeath laughed, as he remained in place. The ice blade came down, slicing Steven in half.

 **SMASH!  
** However, the ice blade was smashed apart, in shards. As Esdeath roared, "NO!", Steven said, "Yes."

Esdeath started to pummel at his face, but of no luck, since he took the punches, like they were made of pillows. Esdeath was out of breath, as he said, "You forgotten one of the basic principles in _Hokuto Shin Ken_ : my body is as hard as steel, when my anger is at its maximum capacity. And right now, I want Akame _and_ Najenda. And you, Esdeath, reminded me of the woman that used me… long ago."

Esdeath winced in fear, as her face was in fright. He prepared his punches and said, "And the anger of these fists you're about to feel…"

He launched a huge rapid-fire punch attack to her face and chest. She dropped down, as he cried out, landing a palm strike to the chest, "…IS FOR CECELIA!"

She crawled back, seeing his cold glare. She whispered, "No… I have to get out of here…"

She grabbed her sword and said, "NO! If I run now, everything will be all for naught! Now, Steven Cooke, let's see if you can touch me…"

She touched her breasts and said, "Right here…"

 **ZING!  
** Suddenly, as she touched her bare spot from her breasts, she felt a complete jolt of pain inside. She screamed, with her eyes bugged out and dilated, and her skin shaken in fright.  
 ** _Seiei Ko_** **醒鋭** **孔**

Esdeath cried, as she held her wrist, "No… You cannot… That's an ancient martial art… _Hokuto Seiei Ko_ …"

He smiled, "You remembered? Ah, so you have. I forgot to tell you that once I used that move, your body will be nothing more than a mass field of bare nerves. How, you ask? I happen to land the power point on your breasts… And in your huge breasts… was the point " _Ryu-Gan_ ". Now, no matter what touches your delicate skin, you will feel like it's without it."

He jabbed his finger on her right forearm. She screamed in pain, screaming in bloody horror. He picked up Esdeath's sword, as he said, "This third punishment is for Steven Nevins… and the man who died. He trained Mr. Nevins under his wing, and was like the son he never had or wanted."

Esdeath pleaded, "NO! WAIT! Not my sword! DON'T KILL ME! MERCY!"

He impaled Esdeath's sword into her chest, in-between her breasts, as she screamed in constant pain. Steven Cooke's third punishment to General Esdeath was for Steven Nevins' former teacher, Black Dynamite, who died in the hands of Remy Snowflake. Esdeath kneeled in pain, trying to remove the sword from her body. But Steven Cooke approached her, snapping the handle off the sword. He then said, "And this last one… is for me… the man who was used by the very same woman that was evil… That woman… was KANADE JINGUJI!"

He grabbed her neck and squeezed it with his left hand. He seethed, "This… is…"

His right fist balled up very tightly, as Esdeath was choking. He growled, "This is…"

She screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs, " **THIS IS MYYYYYYYYYYYYY RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

 **POW!  
** "WAAAAAAA-TA!"  
He slams his right fist into Esdeath's face, smashing her skin and skull. She drops down to the ground, in pain, and suddenly her face started to bulge and contort. She moaned, wincing and crying in fear. Steven turned around, as Esdeath was dying. Has he done the unthinkable? Has he sent a message to The Authority, wanting retribution for what he has been through? He knew that he'd never raise his fists for vengeance, but when the man is used for injustice _and_ seeing one of his allies being wrongfully accused and arrested, Steven Cooke's rage kicks in. Steven Cooke had become _ONE_ with his _Fists_.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	14. Act 14

Farra, standing still, seethes in anger, as she roared, "COME ON OUT, YOU COWARDS! THE LONG WE WAIT, THE LONGER WE WASTE TIME! COME ON OUT, ASSHOLES!"

Heather cried, "Farra! You said you're enlightened!"

Farra said, "Not while Scarlet's about to disappear!"

Mine and Lubbock appeared, as they confronted the Gang Girls. Mine said, "What a voice. You're sure fiery and ill-tempered."

Farra said, "You must be Lubbock. Asahi told me all about you."

Heather called out, "Remember me, fool? Now you are about assure the pure teamwork of FIRE and ICE! Snow Storm Queen and Fire Phoenix Stevens, the duo of sexy bodies and superb elements!"

Farra asked, "Did you have any idea what you just said, just now?"

Mine said, "You must be the one that Lubb nearly dealt with… the icy member of The Gang. Heather Dunn, perhaps?"

Heather said, in her costume, "Wrong. I am Snow Storm Queen, the savior of many innocent lives!"

Farra said, "Which one of you is the guy, Lubb?"

Lubbock said, "I am. You're a fiery demon, and yet you side with a freak, like Heather Dunn."

Farra responded, "True. But as a fiery ill-tempered woman, I can go all-out. But that's not me. I am not the Farra Stevens I was."

Mine held up a huge machine gun sword, while Lubbock prepared to fight. He said, "I have a score to settle with the girl in the snowman's mask. You take out our hot fiery phoenix."

Mine smirked, "Gladly. I can easily beat her, in this form."

Farra said, "Heather, stay on guard."

Heather replied, "I'll stay on both guards."

She added, in whispers, "And _don't_ say my name…"

Mine introduced herself, "I see you met Lubb, Snow Storm Skank… I am Mine, a member of NR9, and a powerful member of the group, Night Raid."

Farra said, "Ah, okay. Then, shall we start? Let us prove who has pure heart…"

She posed in a Crane-style stance, as Heather armed herself with her ice staff. Lubbock & Mine stared down, as they started to fight.

* * *

 ** _Act XIV: So Begins the Falter!  
The Gang's Losing Streak Begins!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter waited for Chelsea to strike, as she chose to transform.

You remember last time? Mundy & Asahi had already laid to waste Leone and Bulat of NR9. As the fight continued on, Peter stared down in the room, awaiting Chelsea to show herself. She emerged, in a pink dress, green eyes, and long black hair. Knowing Peter's brick-headed persona, he can sometimes think the enemy is someone else. Chelsea called, "Excuse me~!"

He lunged at her, about to land a huge punch. He halted, with the fist nearly touching her face. He stopped and asked, "You lost? Can I help you? I never knew you were lost in this building.

"Oh, well, I was looking for the diner, but I ended up here." She explained, "By the way, ballsy move on your part to burn The Authority's flag. You guys are total badass!"

"Yes, thank you. You a fan of mine? Just curious."

She said, "You're a fan? Oh, yes, I am."

"Are you a robot?"

"No. I'm not that robotic… Why do you ask?"

"I have a fan club. They all have members that are robots. It's hell."

Chelsea hugged him, as he said, "I'm sorry. I… Wait… Lady, you are happy for me?"

She said, "I'm just seeing that you suffered enough, enduring a fan club."

"Just modest."

"You know what? I want to know how you became so strong."

Peter smirked, as he let go, "You know, that's a very strong secret. You see, I'm very strong, using my Beast Gene and the Darkness Shadow. Why, my prowess made me as strong as I become. Luzer's already alerting to Steven Cooke, since he's going to save our friend."

The girl said, "Oh, well, that's true… but… You don't think she's evil."

"Hell, no!" He barked, "It's so obvious that Scarlet did that to ruin The Authority! Why, Farra once said that she wants to destroy them, personally."

Chelsea said, as she thought, "Oh, my…"

Peter said, "But enough about me… I have to find that NR9 agent. But I have a feeling that Mizuki has her cornered. I should go find her and join in. Otherwise, she might already be by Scarlet and the others. Plus, Asahi, Heather, Farra, and Steven… they need backup."

The girl hugged, as she whispered, "You're so friendly, yet you care for others, than yourself. Also, who's Mizuki?"

"My wife. We got married, prior to our training. We were to train for two years, but we postponed it for three months. I trained in Castle Darkveil, while Miz had to see this Dr. Ryuken guy. Nice guy, building bionics for such a user of the Robot Gene."

"So, she's hardly a robot?"

"Well, more of a cyborg. And I did help her, now and then. Why do you ask?"

The girl smiled and said, "Oh, no reason… Because…"

 **STAB!  
** Chelsea said, as she pierced a therapeutic needle onto the back of Peter's neck, "You and your wife deserve it…"

Peter moaned and croaked, as he whispered, "Y-y-y-y-you…"

She changed to her normal look, as she whispered, "I'm sorry. I do believe that you wanted to end our boss. Unfortunately, there's more to battle than revenge… Castle Darkveil is a dangerous place, and you wasted your soul… for demonic forces."

He gagged, as she pulled the needle out. Chelsea said, as he dropped to his knees, "But there's an even darker force… and The Gang will not win from it… and that's… your pride."

Peter fell to the ground, unconscious and out of breath, with his body immovable. Chelsea said, "You trained with two powers… both yet so uncontrollable. And you cared for the others. Me, however, I have Tatsumi. You're a worthy foe, but sometimes I wish to see him again, just because he's a friendly sort. You will forgive me, but the retribution you deserved, for everything you have begun, in your heart."

Peter struggled to get up, as he whispered, "D-D-D-Damn you…"

He collapsed, as Chelsea said, "Honestly, that's the most disturbing thing about this line of work: when you feel your target's pain."

Chelsea walked off, as she left a dead Peter, motionless and limp. He was the first member of The Gang to fall to NR9, thus begat a showdown. Chelsea made a clean kill, and using the Big Master's gullible trait as her ace.

 **XXXXX**

Mizuki felt a jolt, as she whispered, "Peter! No…"

She ran to him, as Chelsea used Gaia Foundation to change into Peter. She said, "Now, to take out his loving cyborg wife. After that, I'll focus on the traitor, Mundy Gooden, while the rest of NR9 has everything under control. I wish I knew everyone, before I planned ahead. If you want to take out a cyborg, short her out."

Chelsea saw Mizuki, as she called to her, "HEY! BABE!"

She ran to Mizuki, as Mizuki asked, "Where have you been? I was worried sick about you!"

She spoke in Peter's voice, "Yeah, man. That's very struggling. Had a run-in with one of those NR9 baddies, and I had to take her out."

"Oh, which one?"

"I think it was the girl with the headphones. Heather and Asahi said her name was Chelsea. Yepper! Just trounced that girl with my one-two!"

Mizuki smiled, "Indeed. You never ceased to amaze me."

She asked, "Huh? Where's Luzer?"

Chelsea said, "Oh, I had to have that bird meet with Steven."

Mizuki blushed, "I see… You're so sweet of you to have him protect him. For Scarlet's sake, I promise, we'll free her. After what you did to Bols, I look forward to see you trounce those bastards!"

Chelsea laughed, "Oh, Steven Cooke has this."

"Why did you suddenly say that?"

Chelsea thought, "Oh, no… If she knows it's me, then I'll blow it!"

She smiled and cheered, "DUDE, I can thrash these losers in one blow, I mean, one strike, with mah fists!"

Mizuki cheered, "You're so unbelievable! We better find the others and assist them. I think Farra & Heather are over there. Asahi's got her hands full. She's good enough to fight on her own!"

Chelsea laughs, "Yeah, dude!"

She groaned, "Why does he speak like a surfer dude? So embarrassing…"

Mizuki showed Chelsea to a huge room, as Chelsea said, as Peter, "Dude, uh… Bro, I don't see the others. Where are they?"

Mizuki locked the door and said, "Oh, not much… Maybe they're already after your comrades… Chelsea!"

Chelsea changed back to normal, as she gasped, "YOU KNEW?"

Mizuki barked, "Only Peter knows of me, and how he has Luzer by his side."

Chelsea said, "He _did_ kinda let his feathery friend leave the battle."

Mizuki shone her blue eyes to infrared, "Alright, bitch! What did you do to my darling Peter?"

Chelsea smirked, "I put him out of commission… The guy is strong, but he's such an idiot."

Mizuki barked, "And you-? You killed him? What did you do?"

Chelsea laughed, "I had to know more about the huge guy, with a fembot fan club, but he wouldn't stop talking! The guy's a hunk, but he's a chatterbox. Besides, he has endured hell, even for a robot like you."

Mizuki snarled, "I told you for the umpteenth time – **_I! AM NOT! A FUCKING! ROBOT!_**  
I… am a cyborg."

"Same thing! And speaking of which, how did you really found out it was me?"

Mizuki said, "I can scan you. I know your data does not match Peter's compatibility. Also, your accent was so off."

Chelsea said, "Well, not the first time that I was thrown off. Mizuki Takase, soon, you'll join your husband… in death. I have orders from Boss Najenda to end you. And not just with Gaia Foundation, in which I fooled that brick-headed spastic, but with some pure skills."

She had a lollipop in her mouth, and posed in a fighting stance. Mizuki glared, "You're a sick son of a bitch… You know that? I'll honor Peter's death, by destroying you."

She beeped, " _MZK-91 Battle Mode engaged_ …"

She and Chelsea started to exchange punches, as Mizuki yelled, "What you did to him was just icing on the cake! I will not forgive you for hurting the man I love!"

She dealt a barrage of punches, as Chelsea blocked them. She cried, "Please. That's child's play, for a robot, like you!"

Mizuki snarled, as she held her hands out, "Say I'm a robot, again!"

 **BLAST!  
** Mizuki fired laser shots to her. She stumbled down and barked, "FREAK!"

Mizuki said, "At least I'm still standing in one place!"

She fired shots at Chelsea, as she dodged each laser shot. Chelsea charged at her, as she lands a swift kick to her stomach. Mizuki moaned, as she was on her knees. She charged at Chelsea, as she roared, "DAMN YOU!"

They continued to fight, with a barrage of punches and kicks, as Chelsea said, "For a hybrid, you're that athletic!"

Mizuki smiled, "Oh, so are you. Never knew an assassin like you would be that versatile!"

They continued to fight, as they stepped back. Mizuki stated, "You know, it'd be even easier, if you didn't use _that_."

"What's wrong with Gaia Foundation? That's my Imperial Arms."

"Sort of a distraction. What's in it?"

"Just some cosmetic items, and a batch of lollipops I stashed away."

"I see… You're into a sweet tooth!"

"Indeed. Anyway, shall we tread on?"

Mizuki huffed, "I'm going to try my damnedest… to avenge him. Chelsea, I'm going to send a message to The Authority! NO ONE messes with The Gang!"

Chelsea stared down and thought, "She's wily, yet determined. I don't know who or what she is, but Najenda gave me the rundown on this woman. She's Sakurai and Dunn's ally, and she's with the Robot Gene, one of the powerful Precious Stones of Control. But still, that's not how I imagined her to me. Who is she? And why are her arms cyberized?"

Mizuki prepared to fight, as Chelsea was concerned.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Mine and Farra began to fight, with Mine firing her huge sword with energy shots, while Farra dashed past each shot. Heather defended herself against Lubb, who is using Cross Tails, as a weapon. He called to her, "This time, _Snow Storm Queen_ , I'm unmasking and tearing you apart."

Heather said, as she dashed backward, firing snowballs at him, "We'll see about that, young assassin! For no one can be able to ascertain the snowy logic of my offense!"

Lubb took the snowballs, dead-on, as Heather launched a huge ice shot, with the block in a shape of cube. It struck down Lubbock, as Farra tackled Mine down, landing a swift shot to her stomach. Mine inadvertently shot into Farra's right leg, as they stumbled through the walls. Farra has Mine pinned down, as Heather was shocked. Lubb leapt upwards and landed a swift dropkick to her head. Heather maintained her balance, and swung her ice staff onto his stomach. He dropped down, as Heather produced a huge ice fist. She slammed her fist onto Lubbock, sending him to the floor. Lubbock jumped up and avoided another of Heather's Icy Fists. While Mine & Farra were in another part of the building, Lubb continued to evade Heather's brilliant attacks. But they were of no use, since Lubb avoided each shot.

"Shame!" She barked, "Assassins shouldn't even have this kind of violence! Night Raid changed, because of The Authority!"

Lubbock roared, "NO! The Authority didn't hire us… And they didn't resurrect us, at all."

Heather replied, "You are simply full of shit. I know Triple H would never-."

Lubbock said, "Try someone we know."

Heather snarled, "STOP YOUR LIES!"

Heather lands a few blows, as Lubbock resisted.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, from down below, Steven C approached the downed Esdeath, as he said, "Esdeath, as a Jaeger, you have chosen your final resting place. And in a few seconds, everything about you will be finished… not a trace left… not even Tatsumi can save you, in Hell…"

He turned away, as Esdeath cried, "You can't do this! I wanted to be back, so I want NR9 disposed, only to bring Tatsumi back! But he's too infatuated by that pink girl with the flat chest! What's she got that I don't?"

He asked, "That guy? Is he… Night Raid?"

"Yes… And I love him… But now, I will be first to reunite with my love… but…"

She confessed, "EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAW, THE NR9, SERYU AND BOLS, EVERYONE! This wasn't Najenda's doing! NO! It was the evil mystic man that brought us back! He said that soon, he will exterminate the one called Triple H… or, as he calls him… _The Man of 3 H's!_ Yes… The man wants The Authority _and_ The Gang **_DELETED!_** "

Steven C gasped, as Esdeath cackled, with her head bulging continuously, "That's right… You met with The Authority. Too bad you never met the _Broken One!_ But now, Tatsumi can wait for me… once I see the ringside seats… of Akame killing yooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Her head contorted into a huge pulsating lump, and then…  
 **BOOM!  
** Her entire body exploded into a gusher of blood, leaving behind a final message to Steven Cooke, of the man responsible for reviving the dead soldiers of _Night Raid_ and _The Jaegers_. He knew of the man that revived them, from the AAW Reports – _Matt Hardy_.

"No… Matt Hardy?" He whispered, in complete astonishment, "HE did all that, just to get this world in corruption? It couldn't be… Akame and Najenda… they were pawns to Matt Hardy's evil plans?  
It can't be…"

He walked off, as he thought, "I don't get it… Why would this be happening? It made no sense… Night Raid and Jaegers were legendary in the battle of the empire, which Night Raid won… But it made no sense… Why would Matt Hardy manipulate Najenda and Akame into reviving the fellow Night Raiders into evil people? And the Jaegers! They're the enemy! Was Matt Hardy telling them that Night Raid wants peace? Was it because he wants more bloodshed, knowing Esdeath and Seryu's malicious abilities? Or is it because Night Raid would be the _new_ empire, under The Authority's hands? It makes no sense… It's new to me… I thought The Authority hired them to do the job, but it makes no sense… They are heroes to the revolution, Night Raid… They are heroes, despite the casualties… But now… Broken Matt Hardy… revived Night Raid _and_ the Jaegers to eliminate The Authority… _and_ us…  
Something's not right… It's not right at all! I need to know why… Why would that man change the personality of Night Raid?"

He stated, "The Moji Mikisa… The AU's alternate mind fuck of an OOC-mixer. We're all in this… and Night Raid and the Jaegers are unaffected by it, because most were dead and retired… It won't work on deceased characters… So, what would be Matt Hardy's incantation, a spell? A mind-bending hypnosis spell? Or was someone paying him to manipulate their minds? And why would he use his Broken Brilliance towards Scarlet Riley, when she-?"

He gasped, as he realized, "Shit! Scarlet! I have to hurry!

* * *

Farra and Mine continued to brawl, as Farra remained vigilant and focused. Mine said, as she stared down, "Look at you, the Fire Phoenix of The Gang… How I would love to destroy you, once and for all. Your legend is perfect, but no one in their right mind would try to oust an assassin like me."

She explained, "I'll have you know that I'm experienced, in the art of battle. I even had Pumpkin by my side, and yet this huge firearm serves as a cheap substitute."

Farra huffed, "Keep talking, young one. Deep down, you wouldn't dare try to defeat me, young one."

She prayed, as she lifted one leg up, "I'm not the Farra Stevens I was. But with _Ho-oh Sairen Ken,_ I can never lose."

Mine huffed, "Is that right?"

She prepared her fists, as she said, "A fist-to-fist showdown, huh? Well, lemme see those flames, in action."

Farra's body was engulfed in a huge blazing aura, as she said, "You can try. But with the Bird Wing and Flare Cell on my side, I can stand tall, either way."

Mine asked, "Now, answer me a question: What made you become the girl that you used to be? Did you change for the worst, or were you trying to make yourself calmer and focused? Either way, it's no stranger to the rest of Night Raid, including Sheele, whom you killed."

Farra said, "I don't need to answer that. I changed, just to maintain my inner chi. I was once demonic and unhinged, only for those three months of training to know of my true calling."

Mine signaled to her, as Farra began to fight back at Mine. Mine took the fists to Farra, like it was nothing. Farra growled, "All that anger channeled… And yet she's as strong as she comes."

She stepped back, "Okay, little runt. Tell me. What made you so durable? Did The Authority did this to you, or was it an unknown source?"

Mine smiled, "Like I'd ever tell you. We were revived and recruited, to start again… All of us: Leone, Lubb, Sheele, Susanoo, Chelsea, Bulat… It's what made us stronger… a power of a bond between allies and friends. But unfortunately, it separated us from one true key, who was with us, since we recruited him. Of course, fighting you is an honor. Maybe if I lose, I can reunite with him."

She explained, "I didn't want to be here, since the boy I know was not with us, now… But even so, I could not miss out of what Akame and Najenda did, after the Capital fell, under his hand… And he died for us, just to protect the people of the Capital."

Farra replied, "I read your profile, down in AAW… You were heroes to the Capital, yet let alone you died in battle, near the final moments. Mine, member of Night Raid… You didn't want to let down your fellow assassins."

Mine said, "At least I didn't want to lose Tatsumi… He may be a careless loser, but at least he knows how to save a friend… He almost saved Sheele and Chelsea, back then… Almost."

Farra replied, "And it led to your revival. I wanted to know, inside your aura… What made you become the one group, in which you once fought against? What made you evil?"

Mine chuckled, as she said, "Well, if you beat me, I'll tell you. But you will never coax information out of me, you firebird of the reckless bunch!"

She dashed towards Farra, as she lands a massive right hook to the chest. Farra's aura remained, as she barked, "I can't lose… Steven, for your sake, I have to defeat them, and save Scarlet."

Meanwhile, Steven was running back to the main floor, as he went past Asahi & Mundy. Mundy asked, "Is that?"

Asahi cried, "St-!"

He covered her mouth and said, "I'm going to join him… I know exactly where he's going. Wait here."

She moaned, as she was holding her waist, "Yeah. After my battle with Bulat, I can't help him… despite my remaining strength."

Mundy departed, as Asahi whispered, "Go save her, Sniper Mundy. Save Scarlet…"

She dropped to her knees and moaned in pain, "Ungh… I wish I could help out, but the battle took too much from me."

As Mundy departed to join Steven in the battle with Akame, and to rescue Scarlet, Asahi remained on her knees, fatigued and tired out. Yet another member, despite on a winning nature, was dropped out of the battle against Night Raid. With Peter down, and Asahi out of action, will Steven, Farra, Heather, & Mizuki survive NR9's onslaught, without their two Aces?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	15. Act 15

Mine and Farra began to brawl, exchanging fists, as Farra's coated aura of flames continued to increase, while Mine was standing on her own two feet. Farra growled, as she said, "You cannot win… You're good, with your tiny body and your nimble ways. I only wish I could stop you, one way or another."

Mine said, "Keep talking! The sooner I kill you, the better!"

Farra seethed, as she landed a severe strike to her face. She roared, as she started to land a swift barrage of kicks to Mine's chest. She dropped down, as Farra sniffled, "Had enough? I thought you'd be made of sterner fluff! Pink is so you. But blue is better."

Mine barked, "Blue is better… Yeah, right. Your boobs wouldn't be blue, if you put your mind to it."

Farra replied, "Normally, I'd strangle you, but I can't. I'm not who I was…"

* * *

 ** _Act XV: The Firebird Zen!  
Farra Stevens' Origin Story!_**

* * *

 ** _NOTE:_** _We now begin a three-part series of The Gang's training regime, for the past three months, before they were called back to battle. For this part, we'll cover Mizuki, Peter, & Farra. We'll start with Farra, first.  
And as for Heather's training scene, she's saved for later on._

* * *

 ** _Three months ago…_**

* * *

Farra was walking down a huge valley, in her blue sweater and jeans, holding her guitar over her shoulders. She said, as she looked around the grassy fields with tall trees, "It feels serene. Kinda wish I didn't have such a violent way of life."

Following the news of Kanade Jinguji's defeat, which shocked The Gang, as a whole, learning of her true purpose, Farra Stevens agreed to train far away from New York. Farra decided to take a walk to find her kindred spirit, in which to increase her strength and power, and to also control her Bird Wing _and_ Flare Cell. Farra did feel bad about Steven Cooke, since she and him met Jinguji, a while back, caused by the late Tohru Honda, who manipulated the Miyagami Director Cyborg.

"All these years… we befriended Kanade Jinguji… and she was a cyborg, all along." She thought, "What and how could've happened? Tohru Honda was dead, and she couldn't have done it… It has to be that-. Wait… That time at the Galleria Mall. When Kanade showed up, during a brawl between Rino and her, it was simply…"

She growled, as she remembered that Kanade and Rino fought in the Galleria Mall, after Kanade was furious that Rino Rando was dating her ex, Jude Lizowski ( _Rino remained immovable and quarantined in AAW-New York, which Jude still waits for her_ ). Farra figured it out. Kanade wanted Rino in her collective, as a slave.

"Son of a bitch." She griped, "Why didn't I figure that out, sooner? But damn… Two years of this, and I have to remember that. Steven doesn't even wanna talk about it to me. I just wish he told me why."

She sat down by a tree and said, "It's a long walk to get to my training grounds, if I had one, so I think I'll rest here."

She slept by a tree and relaxed. Her eyes slowly closed, and then suddenly started to hear voices in her head, in bird chirps. As she relaxed, two people in bird costumes ran by, flapping their wings. They chirped and tweeted, as Farra started to wake up. She moaned, as the two birds examined her. A boy in a red bird costume replied, "Oh! A norm?"

The second bird in a sparrow costume added, "She's beautiful, but it is like she's one of us."

Farra moaned, as she rubbed her eyes. She saw two bird people, as she whispered, "Am I seeing things? No. Moji Mikisa makes crazy people."

She stood up and said, "Who the hell are you?"

The red bird said, "I am Redd, and this is Jack."

Jack the Sparrow nodded, "Hello, non-winged stranger."

Farra said, "Uh, hi… I'm Farra Stevens, and I'm-."

Jack gasped, "OH! The Bluebird of The Gang? We've heard stories of you, Bluebird."

Farra asked, "You heard of me?"

"Birdman Land is known for avian legends, including our predecessors: _The Bald Eagle, The Flamingo, the Ostrich,_ and _the Bob White_."

"Uh, the Bob White?"

"A quail."

"Oh." Farra replied, "Well, are you dressed this way, because of your avian attitudes?"

Jack said, "No. We are simply birds of a feather, flocked together, hatched whenever we are strong to preserve life in a city."

Farra asked, "Is your city a huge nest?"

Redd replied, "Oh, no. Our village is full of luscious houses and straw nests. We are normal people, like you, except we learn the ways of the birds. You, however, are gifted in the art of the Avian Arts."

Farra shivered, "Now I _know_ I'm crazy."

Redd aided Farra and said, "Please come with us. The village would be ecstatic to witness the greatest heroine that ever lived."

Redd and Jack chirped, as Farra was being dragged off. She cried and yelled, "HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! LEMME GO! GODDAMN IT! I CAN WALK BY MYSELF, THANK YOU!"

Redd said, "No need to be rude. We fly there to the village. We'll show you the way, seeing your wings are in need of work."

Farra cried, "At least let me fly for myse-! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

Redd & Jack flew off, holding onto Farra, by the legs. She screamed, as she sobbed, "Why me?"

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, they arrived at the village, full of small huts and nests, and tall buildings. Men and women were in various bird costumes, in tunics and gowns. Farra said, "Okay… This place… It's like a cult."

Redd said, "It's not a cult. We're more of a peaceful bucolic."

Farra sighed, "Weird people… It's like a personal bird jamboree, with the people as birds and other winged creatures. I can tell, since I have the powers to support wings. It's like… Okay, it's nuts, alright?"

They walked down the street, as Redd said, "The Elder would be pleased to see you, as long as you behave."

Farra said, "I will. But if this elder gets to me, on my bad side, he's toast."

Jack barked, "SQUAWK! Do not defy the Elder Eagle! He's majestic, and a proud member of the community."

She asked, "So, what is this city? Sort of a birds shit all over cars thing?"

Redd said, "Oh, it's not that. You see, our community is a peaceful city, working odd jobs and living in harmony. We grow crops for the seasons, clean up the litter in the fields, provide water and sunshine, and even chirp to the heavens, knowing that a true leader to lead us to salvation."

Farra huffed, "I knew it. _Cuckoo~!_ "

Jack cried, "HEY! Show some respect!"

He pointed at a monument of a cuckoo clock, as Farra replied, "UH… I have nothing to say on _that_."

Redd & Jack called to the others, as they all were gathered around Farra. Redd boomed, "BEHOLD! THE AVIAN SAVIOR OF THE MOJI MIKISA! Birds of Haven, meet Miss Farra Stevens, the Bluebird of Heroism; a member of the superhero group, The Gang."

Farra chuckled, "Hello."

The birds bowed and salaamed to her, as Farra was stunned. She whispered, "I wonder if they made me their treasure."

Redd called out, "This woman is a true savior. No longer are we chickens, spry in a world of savages and beasts, but as the winged unity, we will be one step closer to peace and serene comfort. This woman shows courage and strength, yet she is a powerful woman, with the abilities to become one with her winged brethren."

She blushed, "Oh, please. I'm not that modest."

An elderly voice called, "She's not worthy."

Everyone gasped, as an old man in a white eagle costume appeared. Farra huffed, "Who's the old fart?"

Redd said, "Elder Eagle."

They kneeled down, as they chirped lightly. Farra looked around and said, "Uh, hello?"

Elder Eagle said, "You're the one called Bluebird of The Gang? Well, you go by another name… _Vulture of Rashness._ I see you possess true powers, milady. But it's not worthy of our time."

Farra said, "If you want me to leave, fine. Fuck your birdland!"

The birds gasped, as Elder Eagle said, "Tone that tongue! You are worthy, once you are trained fully, _and_ removed of your attitude!"

"Look, I came here to train, possibly, because of my abilities. I'm not here to be a general nuisance, or a public outcast! I only want what's best for you people."

Redd said, "With all due respect, Elder, she is a savior to the cities, all around the world. Her legend is true: she has bested the evil ghost in a sexy body, has stopped an alien race, helped save the worlds from Armageddon, stopped a haunted theme park, and others she has accomplished."

Eagle said, "True. But she has learned how to use her wings, foolishly. And that guitar she has. Can she strum with the wings, while in the air? I think not."

Farra said, "You kidding? My blue guitar isn't for show. Besides, I can shred, like no other. Look!"

Farra held up her Blue Gibson SG, as she began to perform a guitar solo. The villagers were amazed, as Elder Eagle stopped her. He said, "THAT IS ENOUGH, VULTURE!"

She huffed, "And would you _stop_ calling me _Vulture_?"

Eagle barked, "I call you that, for you're unworthy!"

Farra replied, "Okay, old bird! What do you want from me, since you're amused by my lavishing looks?"

He said, "If what you are is true, then show me your abilities."

Farra smirked, "HAH! That's easy. Step back, and I'll show you!"

She waved her wings out and cried out " **I SUMMON THE BIRD WING!** "

Her arms transformed into huge blue wings, as the bird people were amazed. They gasped in astonishment and applauded. Eagle said, "I see… You have the powers that are uncontrollable – _Precious Stones_. You are human, yet your heart is pure, holding onto the bird powers."

Farra smirked, "Satisfied?"

"NO!" Eagle boomed.

"NO?! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"CEASE THAT LANGUAGE! Vulture, you may be a possessor of the Bird Wing, but you are not in control of your inner bird. For if you really are avian, you must learn to harness the abilities of the _Legendary Birds_."

"Oh, you mean like the phoenix?"

"Exactly. We have Pokémon that resemble these majestic birds. You, however, have only the wings, but nothing to harness."

"Oh, yeah? I have the Flare Cell, too."

"Balderdash!"

"It's true! Why do you think I saved a city from an alien race? I didn't earn this, by choice."

Eagle said, "Is this true?"

Jack said, "She did. But we do not believe that she cannot harness two abilities at once."

Eagle explained, "Only a true user of the Precious Stones can hold up to three abilities, at once. The late _False Goddess_ , Tohru Honda, has three. Yet she is now extinguished from the world, and she learned the powers, firsthand."

Farra corrected him, "You mean _was_ extinguished."

She explained to the people that Tohru Honda is set to return, since rumors broke out, from her husband, Percival Gaynes, that Tohru is being revived. But the rumor turns out to be undecided, as it also was stated that Honda escaped Hell, and is preparing her revival.

Eagle asked, "And what does that have to do with you?"

Farra replied, "I wish to become stronger. If you birds are a peaceful race, maybe you need a savior, who will protect you, for the time being. I am not saying that I want to stay, but perhaps I can guide you."

Eagle barked, "Certainly not! You believe that old tale of Onigiri being reborn? If we are to fight back, someone has to learn the sacred art of the _Ho-Oh Sairen Ken_. And you, Miss Stevens, are NOT it. You are a blue-winged vulture, and that is all!"

Farra glared at him, as she turned away, "Some welcoming party. I'll show myself out."

She walked away, as Eagle barked, "Your attitude shows no remorse! Your energetic spirit is wile! But your chi is NOT in sync!"

"Oh, blow it out your… uh… rear tail feathers, Mister Miyaki! I'm gone!"

She walked away, as Redd said, "Miss Stevens may be bitchy, but she can save cities."

Jack pleaded, "Elder Eagle, you cannot make her leave, like that."

Eagle said, "Now-now. She's not worthy, but that doesn't mean she's not welcome. She decides to be with us, in her own terms."

He thought, as Farra was far away, "Strange. Something I do not like about her. I wonder… Is she more of a dark crow?"

Farra scoffed, as she turned away from the village. She snuffed, "Who needs these birdbrains? It's like I discovered a new city, but I can't report it. I'll let Kanade Jinguji ruin this city."

She paused and gasped, "Wait a minute… What am I doing? This place is perfect. I wish to train there, and learn of using my Bird Wing! They are bird people, with flying abilities, but they could be a simple cult."

She scoffed, "NAH! Fuck those winged losers! I'm better off."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" A girl in an orange robin costume shrieked, as Farra heard it.

She ran to the sound of the yell. The girl in the robin costume was being picked on by two men in leather jackets and chains. They also have spiky hair and Mohawks, with a perverted grin on their face.

"Hey, red robin… How about you show us your breast?" A thug in a green Mohawk said, grabbed onto her wing.

She cried, "NO! Leave me alone!"

The second thug in purple hair laughed, "Be nice, or we won't have you cooked and stuffed. Show us your majestic body, as you are a creature of lust."

"HEY!" Farra yelled, "Leave her alone!"

The thug in green grabbed the robin in a headlock and held a knife at her face, "LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BIRD BITCH! One false move, and we cut her head off!"

The robin sobbed, "Save me…"

Farra growled, "You bastards… How dare you harm an innocent bird girl, uh, thing? Unforgiveable! Even as members of the community, the Moji Mikisa has ways of being themed for people, all around the world. I came here for training, but only to have you jerks abuse a bird girl! You know damn well that birds are majestic! And so am I! NO man or woman can be without the spirit of the avian life!"

The thugs asked, "Who are you?"

Farra boomed, " _Special Agent Farra Stevens – AAW-New York – A-Squad_ ( _currently on hiatus_ )! I am the Bluebird of Justice!"

The thug in green laughed, "Ah, the one called Stevens… of the reckless bunch… And we were afraid that we'd meet with a dangerous foe."

The thugs have held the robin hostage, as the rest of the bird people witnessed the action. The thug in green said, "You want a go, Farra Stevens? I'll have a trophy of you two, in our walls."

Farra steadily wait, as the girl sobbed, "Miss, please save me."

She nodded, as the thug in green held the knife at her neck, as the thug in purple charged at her. He landed a swift punch into her face. She stayed on her legs, as she growled, "Oh, you just don't care, do you? You're better off breaking my wings, rather my face! And not the first time my arms break!"

The thug pummeled at Farra, but she countered it with a swift kick to the stomach, and then a powerful elbow to the back of the skull. The thug in green sobbed, "Y-Y-Y-You… Do you care about this girl, if she lives or not?"

Farra called out, "You're next. Let the robin go, or I'll make you regret it."

The thug in green held his blade closer, and said, "How about NO? In fact, I like to have to witness a dead robin, with a hea-!"

"EAGLE SCREECH!" Farra used her supersonic eagle screech at the thug, subduing him, dropping the knife, and leaving the other bird people succumbing to the noise. They held their ears and was in pain. The thug roared, "OWWWWWWWWWWWW, MY EARS!"

Farra smirked, "I warned you."

The thug grabbed the knife, as Farra swooped by, grabbing the robin girl, and bringing her to the people. She said to protect her, and she'll take those bad guys on, herself. Elder Eagle was amazed, as he said, "Amazing… Vulture is holding her own."

Redd said, "Now, we get to see the legendary bird woman, herself."

Eagle replied, "But her powers… That Eagle Screech, as she calls it, is a rare technique, said to only paralyze the enemy with one powerful eagle cry."

He was amazed, as Farra grew wings from her arms and began to stomp on the thug. The Elder Eagle replied, "Could she be…?"

The thug in purple came to, as he held up a blunt metallic object. He charged at her, and slammed her in the head, with the object. The thugs laughed, as Farra was down on the ground. The thug in green hissed, "So much for that freak of nature. She deserves NOTHING, for you birds."

The thug in purple laughed, "Yeah. Now, let's pluck you innocent winged birds out, one-by-one, starting with the old man."

Eagle said, "You two ruffians, you dare abuse my village, hurting innocent girls, and causing a major ruckus?"

The thug in purple laughed, "Eat us, old fart! We just ousted your knight. Luckily, once we're done with you, we'll take her corpse with, and use her as a body pillow."

The thug in green cackled, "And then, we're going to roast all of your bodies, in a rotisserie skewer!"

A flame appeared from behind and spoke in a demonic echo, "Good. Then, I'll provide the firewood…"

It was Farra. She suddenly got up, with her aura coated in a fiery blaze, and her winged rustled. She snarled, with blood trickling from her face, "SON OF A BITCH!"

The thugs turned around, hearing Farra's voice. They stammered in fright, as Farra's cold glare was intimidating. She boomed, "How dare you use these birds… for your perverted ways?"

She lunged at the thugs and roared, "DIE!"

The thugs were taken down with Farra's charge attack, slamming her head into their solar plexuses. They were caught on fire, as Farra flew upwards, leaving the other people astonish. Eagle was amazed, "The Flare Cell? She… She wasn't kidding… Then…"

Jack cried, "NO! We befriended a human with an uncanny technique?"

Eagle whispered, "Vulture…"

Farra saw the thugs run away, as she smirked, "No, you won't. Justice will be served, for your cruelty to birds!"

She swooped down and headed straight for the thugs. They screamed, as Farra was heading for them, like a huge flaming torpedo.  
" ** _BLAZING DIVEBOMBER!_** "

The thugs get struck by her finishing move, and were badly hurt, caught in flames. They ran away, screaming in excruciating pain and severe burns. Farra hovered down and called, "YOU DARE ANGER ME? TRY ME, ASSHOLES!"

She turned to the bird people, as she said to them, sarcastically, "You're welcome."

She walked off, as she huffed, "Ingrates."

Eagle called, "WAIT!"

She stopped, as he said to her, "Vulture… I want to know… Why do you come here, all of a sudden? What purpose do you speak of?"

Farra said, "I told you. An evil deity named Tohru Honda, who died a while back, is rumored to return. My superior, Steven Cooke, offered that my group must train, alone and focused, for the next two years, to prepare for even the strongest of enemies."

Eagle then asked, "Indeed. Now, why are you suddenly decided to train for two years?"

Farra was in tears, as she said, "Steven. We had a mission gone awry, only to succeed in it… and later learned the truth… which broke his heart. A woman named Kanade Jinguji, a _former_ friend of ours, is an evil cyborg, built to assimilate girls into joining her paradise, which is a paradise in hell. Luckily, your President of Earth and his partner stopped her. But that was before… before…"

She dropped to her knees and wept, "Steven… If he'd tell me why he'd feel upset over this, he should've said so… and I would've helped him! But I can't! Why do I always hurt the ones I loved?"

She started to cry. Eagle walked towards her and said, "Do not cry, my dear vulture… Perhaps there is hope. Maybe I can teach you the ways of becoming stronger. After your performance, against those two miscreants, you are indeed worthy… Your powers are that of the majestic phoenix. Maybe, just maybe, you can be one of use."

A bird in yellow called, "THREE CHEERS FOR THE VULTURE!"

They cheered on, as Eagle said, "They admired you, for saving the young robin. Will you stay with us? I can teach you the ways of the Avian Style – _Ho-oh Sairen Ken_."

Farra asked, wiping her tears, "You will? I only want to promise my friends to become stronger… and I wish he'd tell me why."

Eagle said, "Maybe someday. Also, while you learn the ancient art, we must learn to control your Bird Wing. How you fight without arms is unique, but in order to fully grasp the situation, you must learn to use wings, from the back, and not the arms. You were injured, once… and we can't have that. Vulture… train with me, and I'll make you stronger."

Farra nodded, as she said, "One thing… Will I be able to finally control who I am, in reality? I am simply a powerful woman, but I'm not that strong… I'm just too headstrong."

Eagle said, "If you can focus your inner chi, perhaps you can become one with our peaceful race. If you can maintain your posture, only then your abilities with the Bird Wing and Flare Cell can become one."

She bowed and said, still crying, "Please. Please train me. Please make me as strong as my friends. I don't care what it takes… make me like you guys!"

He nodded, "Understood. Now, come. We must prepare a feast, for your heroics. Let's go."

They fluttered off, as Farra wiped her tears, feeling overjoyed. She said, "Thank you."

She said, "Steven… I'm coming home, soon. Wait until you see the real me…"

And so, Farra began training to learn the art of Ho-Oh Sairen Ken ( _Fist of the Phoenix_ ). And in one month's time, she was able to learn the art of the fiery fist. Also, she learned how to sprout wings from her back, instead of her arms. This would be useful, since her arms are free to use her guitar, as a weapon.

 **XXXXX**

Time had passed, and Farra would train the art of the Bird and Flames, in one solitary unit, by meditating. Although her body and soul were in sync, her attitude dispersed slowly, and became overpowered with enlightenment. When showing that new ability, the people in Birdman Land made her a goddess and a messiah, renaming her from _Vulture_ to _Phoenix_. Farra would be none happier, as she was calmer and focused than ever.

"Master Phoenix!" Jack bowed, "Will you be showing off your powers, again? Three more thugs have arrived, and they have skewers in their hands… and what appears to be… barbecue sauce?"

Farra said, in a calm tone, "They never learn. Have them enter the village… but under no circumstances they strike, without my consent. I wish to see them, personally, only to show what happens… when you harm my people."

Jack bowed and said, "Yes, Master Phoenix."

He flew off, as Farra sighed, "People are so cruel… They never learn."

She got up and went to town, to stop another group of evil people, harming the bird people she swore to protect.

* * *

Back in Imperial Lobby, on present day, Farra waved her arms around, slowly and steadily, as Mine growled, "What are you doing?"

Farra called, "Mine… Now, my dear friend, you will feel my wrath… The wrath of the Phoenix."

Mine said, "And I'd like to see you try. Can a fiery bird stop an assassin? I am going to make assurance that you will never save her."

Farra whispered, "Your heart… it's not in sync… If you'd tell me why, I can help you."

Mine charged at her, and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Mine landed a punch to Farra, but she blocked it. Mine kept punching, as Farra evaded each attack, like it was nothing. Farra smiled and said, "Like I said, I'm not who you think I was. Allow me to show you nirvana…"

Mine growled, "Skank!"

Farra replied, "Normally, I'd lunge out, but then my Zen would deteriorate. Unless my senses perturbed me, this is a battle you can possibly never win."

 **POW!  
** Farra lands a swift jab to Mine's face. She stumbled down, with her long pink hair flowing down, and her ribbons on the ground. Farra said, as she stated, "Even if you try to make me angry, all of the anger inside is balled into one fist. So, you see, you can never stop The Gang. I've become more powerful than I ever was."

Mine moaned, getting up, "No… She… WHY WON'T SHE GET PISSED OFF?"

Farra giggled, continuing her battle with Mine.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	16. Act 16

The battle waged on, as Mizuki continued to fight Chelsea, who killed Peter, earlier. Mizuki fired rapid fire shots from her fingers, as she cried out, "DIE! DIE! NR9 AGENT!"

Chelsea nearly gets blasted, as Mizuki said, "You can't stop me. Even if you use Gaia Foundation, you are no chance of stopping me, whatsoever!"

Chelsea snarled, holding up another lollipop, "Really? You're very vengeful for a cyborg bimbo."

Mizuki huffed, "Okay… that is hurtful."

Chelsea lands a huge kick to her chest, but Mizuki blocked it. She then said, "Wrong answer, Bitch!"

She flipped her down, as Mizuki pinned her down. She laughed and said, "Target down! This is for my darling Peter!"

 **SMASH!  
** She slammed her fist at her, but her punch landed in concrete. Chelsea avoided the attack, and then said, "How can I stop a robotic fighter? She has chrome arms and shoulders, but who would create such a monster?"

Mizuki barked, "You don't need to know the answer. My body is perfect for battle!"

Mizuki punched her in the gut. Chelsea coughed, moaning in pain, as Mizuki prepares to fire a huge energy shot.

Chelsea tripped her down and said, "Nice try."

Mizuki was getting up, as she growled, "You whore…"

They continued to battle, as Mizuki still remembered to not stress herself out, using her bionics.

* * *

 ** _Act XVI: Project MZK-91!  
The Good Doctor Ryuken!_**

* * *

 ** _Three months ago…_**

* * *

Mizuki was riding a bus to Targus City, the home of her husband's fan club for robots. She viewed the city, as she said, "Sweet. I hope most of the robots still remember me. I'd contact Peter, but Steven made it clear: I can't make contact to the others. But I can tell stories of his heroics. After all, he saved me from a fate by Mal."

The bus arrived, as Mizuki stepped off. A few robots waved to her, as one robot girl cheered, "IT'S HER!"

All the girls squealed in joy, seeing Mizuki Takase, in person. They adorn to her, as Mizuki was blushing in embarrassment.

As one month passed, Mizuki was learning the basics from the girls, including weekly dance exercises, daily routines, morning jogs, and nightly updating programming files. Mizuki was happy to be in Targus City, as it was the only way to make herself controllable in the Robot Gene (a power she received, during a Mech Sister invasion by Mal). She was nearly complete and serene, as she became one with her fellow android females.

But then, one day, as she was busy preparing for her next daily exercise, she was met with a man with short black hair and a white lab coat. He approached her and asked, "Are you Mizuki Takase?"

Mizuki asked, "Huh? Who are you?"

He introduced herself, "My name is Doctor Enos Ryuken, and I am a technician/physician in Targus City. I happen to repair the robot girls in the city."

She said, "OH! I never knew there were men here. I always thought that the gynoids rule the city."

"Oh, no. If it's just robots, how do they repair themselves?"

"My apologies. I guess they need scientists to work."

She bowed and beeped, "I. Am. Mizuki."

She spoke in a robotic monotone, " _Mizuki Takase; Subject: Female; Age: 32; Height: 5'4"; Measurements: 38E-25-34; Hobbies: Tennis, Science, Shopping, Cosplay; Status: Married…_ "

He asked, "Are you okay?"

Mizuki moaned, "Sorry. You know I'm human…"

Ryuken said, "I know so. I heard of your legend here. You and The Gang saved the city, though the big one whom these gynoids adore somehow crashed them."

"They're just fans of him."

"Well, luckily, they were rebuilt, to conserve energy. I hope you do not mind, since we're all famed scientists."

"I'm more of a science officer in AAW. But I'm currently on a leave of absence, to train for two years. And so far, I'm one month out."

"Ah, I see. And any particular reason?"

"Just to be stronger, in case of a stronger threat. My superior officer, Steven Cooke, suggested that, after a terrible dilemma. You see…"

She explained to Doctor Ryuken about Kanade Jinguji, as he was amazed, "Wow. I guess there's no such thing as perfect paradise."

Mizuki bowed and said, "Of course, she's been dealt with, and we were upset that we were used, badly. From my opinion, it tugged Steven Cooke so much. I just wish he'd tell me what and why."

"You think it has to do with him being used by evil?"

"Huh?"

"It's obvious. He even said that he was once used by his girlfriend, Yakumo."

" _Ex-_ girlfriend. She happened to be a cyborg, made in Germany."

"Ouch. Sorry to hear that. Also, my apologies to Mr. Cooke."

Mizuki bowed and said, "Thank you."

Ryuken replied, "Shall we step inside? I wanted to study your body, and see which parts we can work with."

Mizuki said, "Well, no, Doctor… Just the arms. My gloves were created as weapons, but since the Robot Gene, they won't come off."

Ryuken said, as he examined the hands, "Indeed. Chrome, steel, and cast-iron. These were made by a genius scientist, who does nothing but otaku stuff."

She huffed, "You're close…"

He said, "Come right in, Miss Takase. I can learn more about you."

"Thank you, Dr. Ryuken."

"Please. Call me Enos."

"Maybe. But alright… _Enos._ "

They left to Dr. Ryuken's lab, as they were having tea together.

 **XXXXX**

"Tohru Honda?" He asked, "You mean the same woman that made these worlds spiral into chaos?"

"The very same." Mizuki said, as she explained why The Gang disbanded to train for two years, "Percival Gaynes, a friend of ours, knew of a rumor going on, and that after the Four Teens of Sinestro were defeated in Hell, it's a possibility that she escaped the fiery realm of damnation."

He nodded, agreeing to her, "Indeed. A scary situation. But I fear the worst of things, if she ever returned."

"She's already dead. But her soul and spirit may have escaped, after an unbridled chaos that occurred."

"It can happen. We might see it, possibility."

"Oh, yes."

Mizuki took a sip, as Ryuken said, "You know, I have a feeling that you wanted me to train you, as a way of controlling that power you possess. To be quite honest, examining a human, with cyborg-like powers, it's a hard challenge."

"I know… I didn't earn this curse, out of honor… Those Mech Sisters that were corrupted… I believe one of them made me what I am. But it's obvious. I'm a science officer in AAW, I'm very intelligent, and I'm pretty beautiful, too. These chrome gloves, on the other hand-."

"Well, maybe I can fix these, sooner or later." He replied, "If I must, I must. You are beautiful, and you're considered one of the strongest. I believe I can fix this. How's this? Perhaps an upgrade to your gloves?"

"Upgrade?"

"Yes."

He explained to her that he has planned to upgrade some of his robot citizens with battle devices and upgrades, to create himself a task force squad. But so far, it's untested and deemed failures. Mizuki would reply that maybe the gynoids were unstable to control it. She offered to become her test subject, being that it wasn't meant for artificial humans. Ryuken agreed, as he said that it's going to take days before the upgrades will be finished. And then he added that if it is for her friends, he can make sure that she'd never end up broken or destroyed. The devices he has are built to last, and are somewhat indestructible. But there are bugs that needed to be fixed. She didn't care, as long as she wants to train to control it, for the next two years.

"I'll accept it. I can risk that, since my Robot Gene is starting to control me." She replied.

He said, "Well, I can also make sure you control the Robot Gene, as well. You know, it was the Precious Stones of Control that saved the city."

"Yeah, that's Peter & Farra for you. This was long before I earned one… in complete disdain…"

She turned away, feeling embarrassed, as she stated, "If I die… from a failed experiment… just so you know, I won't have regrets… because with my friends… I belong…"

He replied, as he held her hand, "I promise. You will live. Only because your body can withstand such strength."

They walked together to the other room, as Mizuki was being prepared to be operated by Dr. Ryuken.

* * *

Days went by, as the good scientist was busy working on Mizuki's upgrades and new bionics that will control her Precious Stone. Mizuki was lying on the table, completely naked, with a white tarp over her bare body, and with an oxygen mask on. Her body was rigid and stiff, her arms were out, and her legs were laid straight. Dr. Ryuken began to install some chrome plating into Mizuki's forearms, and even added some new features, including the ability to charge shots, without delay, and to perform swift strikes at 65 miles per hour. Her arms were shiny and silver, and shaped to simulate a human's arm and hand. He continued to work, as he tested out her movements, moving her arms up and down.

After four days of installing her cybernetics, Ryuken made her wear her purple sports bra and bloomers. He even etched her waist, on her left side, the lettering: _MZK-91_.

"Soon, Project MZK-91 will be completed. But we have to run a few tests, before we can begin progress." He stated, as he reactivated Mizuki's body.

Her body remained on the table, and she started to speak in a robotic voice, " _System online… Unit #MZK-91 now activated… Files loading… Rebooting…_ "

She turned to Ryuken and said, "Doctor… How was it?"

Ryuken said, "Good enough, Mizuki… Can you move?"

Mizuki sat up and took a step forward. She walked carefully and then said, "Amazing… I… I can move, again."

Ryuken stated, "You're good enough to last a couple weeks, before you can cool down."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your body is in Stage One… Stage Two will be to see if you can function fully. We're going to try out a few tests."

He agreed to her that she'll be up-and-running, so she'll return to The Gang. Mizuki began to workout in Targus City, including having basic themed parties with her fellow citizens, preparing exercise routines and daily jogs. Mizuki was able you learn how to run really fast, and even save energy and fatigued, when going through five hundred thousand miles, which was the longest she's ever ran.

He even made her test out her new weapons. In a small training room, Mizuki was standing in place, as she prepared to fight in a simulation.

"Alright, Miss Takase," Ryuken said, from in the control room, "Let's try out the new laser shots I installed."

Mizuki nodded, "Affirmative, Doctor Ryuken. _Beginning simulation test…_ "

Two men in black suits appeared, armed with guns, aimed at Mizuki. Mizuki used her fingers to fire laser shots at the bad guys. However, the men were simply cardboard cutouts. Mizuki blasted towards a boy with a camera and nerdy glasses. Ryuken asked, "Care to ask WHY you shot an innocent bystander?"

Mizuki responded, " _Response: All otakus are perverted._ "

Ryuken said, "Uh, okay… I'll give you that."

She even blasted at a cutout of a man with a knife, a woman with a machine gun, a man in a trench coat, armed with a pistol, and a man with a chainsaw. She stopped at innocent kids, a woman with a purse, and a man on a cellphone. Ryuken ended the simulation, as he said, "Well, not perfect, but you passed with superb results."

Mizuki said, "Yes, sir."

He added, "And now, let's see if we can continue, starting with close quarters combat."

Mizuki prepared, as she saw herself, in a holographic image. She prepared to fight her double, as she said, "Well, let's see if these bionics are that durable."

She sighed in disgust, "And I didn't need a mirror to know that I look like shit. I mean, purple? And… MY WAIST?! Is that a tattoo?"

Ryuken said, "It's your serial number. You're still Mizuki Takase, but you're also _Project MZK-91 – Enos Ryuken's cyborg fighter_."

Mizuki grumbled, "Oh, great. I've become his toy… Ah, well. I didn't want to be one with the robots, as _a_ robot… but if it's to stop an incoming evil… Might as well."

The Mizuki Double beeped, " _I am MZK-66. I am programmed to kill…_ "

Mizuki smiled, "At least we know which is which. I'm 91, she's 66."

She beeped, " _Battle Mode engaged…_ "

She and her clone ran towards each other. Mizuki prepared to land a swift knee to the gut, but her double blocked her attack. She landed a swift punch to the face, only for Mizuki to stand still. She landed a punch to her face and said, "That all you got?"

Mizuki's double beeped, landing a double fist to her chest, "No. MZK-66 is superior."

Mizuki moaned, "Damn, she's good. I have to remember that she's me, and a double of me."

Mizuki's double stepped forward, holding her left arm back. Mizuki dodged it and said, "Okay, so if I dodged her attack, next comes…"

Her double throws a swift kick to her gut. Mizuki counters the attack and said, "And then…"

The double did a backflip, and lands on her feet. Mizuki's double said, "You are so strong. But MZK-66 is stronger."

Mizuki beeped, "Negative. MZK-91 is the superior unit."

She rushed at her, but the clone blocked her punch. Mizuki kicked upwards, landing a swift punt to the chin. Mizuki Clone moaned, "Error. She cannot be that smart."

Mizuki taunted, "Oh?! And I thought you'd be my exact double!"

Mizuki Clone snarled, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Mizuki's Double ran towards her, enraged, as Mizuki lifts her fists up. She said, "Even I know when to get angry on attacks!"

She jabbed at her double and cried, using her rapid punches, " ** _CYBER JAB SHOTS!_** "

Mizuki's clone took the beating, and fell to the floor, severely. She started to dissolve, moaning, "You… You cannnn… not… I am MZK-66…"

She slurred, " _I am… I am… I… I… … … I…_ "

She disappeared into millions of pixels, as Mizuki dropped to one knee. She breathed heavily and said, "Damn… That was tough… My servos are starting to heat up."

Ryuken said, "Excellent work, Miss Takase. You managed to fight off your own abilities. A little rough of you, but at least you showed progress."

Mizuki moaned, "Yeah, well, you never expected to give me an opponent who's **_over 9,000_** , now would you?"

Ryuken said, "No. Besides, with your cybernetics, you're over ten million in power. But levels are for chumps and nerds."

Mizuki said, "Good, because that meme was getting old."

"What?"

"Nothing."

She looked at her arms and said, "Amazing… So, this is what it's like… I'm a cyborg, now?"

Ryuken replied that Mizuki is still human, but the cybernetics that he gave her were to control both her mind, body, and spirit. She also has to control the Robot Gene, now and then, which will aide her, when rebooting herself. He also stated that she cannot go all-out and use a very high power, or else she will shut down from overheating, and may take time to recover herself. She nodded and said, "Right. Looks like I'm going to have to use this enhancement for a greater good."

Ryuken then said, "Well, there's more. You'll be also downloaded with proper weapons, using your energy. You have an energy shield for defense, a long sword for attack, jets on your legs for speed, and your intelligence has increased by 20."

Mizuki smiled, "Wow! So amazing! I can't wait to show the others!"

Ryuken then exclaimed, "However… It remains untested for further use. And you said that you have two years to train… I understand. That'll be enough time to further enhance and level-up your skills. Sooner or later, you will match – NO – _eclipse_ this Tohru Honda woman, in strength, speed, and power, and save our worlds."

Mizuki stated, "That's the plan. Now, I feel like I want to learn more…"

She asked, "Enos, tell me. Why did you keep this for so long, and never used it on anybody?"

He whispered, "Well… A long time ago, my girlfriend and I were repairing all the gynoids in Targus City, as licensed technicians. However, a tiff between us changed, when I wanted to maintain peace on the worlds, while she wants to create to protect and serve. In other words, she wanted to build combat droids, only to protect the cities. Sadly, that was not meant to be… So, I honored her, by doing her dream, but only to assure peace."

"What was her name?"

"Lucy."

"I see…"

"She was caught in a terrible accident, and died. She was trapped in a burning building, and one of my gynoids rescued her. I was upset that she didn't make it. She told me that she wanted to have peace, for eternity… and to protect the people of these worlds. However, she was muttering before that she's making a wrong choice. But she said that she was happy for everyone… including me… to make a city peaceful and serene. This was long before your husband came to being, and formed a huge fan club. I dedicated myself to live out my dream… and hers, too. Those cybernetics you have… they were her creation, to build a powerful robot that protects the city. However, she never had the chance to test it _or_ to patent it."

Mizuki asked, "How did she die?"

Ryuken said, "Suffocation… loss of blood… loss of strength… It was like… She lost the will to live."

Mizuki said, "Don't say that. She lived to protect you and the city… How she died was a shocker, but I can't let you mourn for her, like that."

Ryuken said, "Yes. But seeing you, you remind me of her…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, if your hair wasn't longer, and your breasts weren't that huge, you'd be a spitting image of Lucy."

Mizuki blushed, as she said, "Me? I'm like her? But I'm married…"

"I know. But seeing you reminded me of her, and I wanted to relive the moment. Plus, it'll be closure, before I can be over her…"

"Grief takes time, Enos. I can know that… Just be sure that you care for her…"

She remained in place, and said, "Do not… be… sa-."

She froze, as her body stopped moving. She beeped, " _MZK-91 data halted… More input is required… Standing by… Standing by…_ "

Tears rolled down her face, as her eyes faded to black. Ryuken said, as he went to her, "It's going to be a long process, Miss Takase, but I cannot make assurance that I can succeed."

He set her to default mode and she spoke, " _Hello. I am Mizuki MZK-91. How may I assist you, master? Please select a command._ "

This was also in Dr. Ryuken's files. He installed a Default Mode, to take time for her personality to reload. Ryuken said, "Mizuki… No… Lucy… Can I have a hug?"

Mizuki beeped, " _Sure thing, Master. I love you._ "

She slowly hugged on Ryuken, as he said, "I'd offer you a kiss, but it's not the same. I do miss her, and I know you're already taken. But it's heartbreaking to lose someone you love. Lucy, promise me that you stay by me, as long as you can."

Mizuki responded, " _Yes, Master. I can do that. Will you kiss me?_ "

He said, "No. Right now, we'll bring Mizuki back, and not Lucy. Can you recalibrate your personality data, Lucy?"

Mizuki bowed and said, " _Yes, Master._ _Please wait… Unit must be on standby…_ "

She bowed slightly forward, as she was scanning herself. Dr. Ryuken nodded and said, "Two years of this… I promise… We'll have you working, in no time, Miss Takase. When this is over, you'll be the Alternate Worlds' first and only hybrid cyber warrior, built to protect the peace."

He hugged her tightly, as he said, "Soon… You will be perfect… and soon, you will be stronger. I am doing this for you… Lucy…"

Mizuki suddenly responded, " _Yes, Master._ ", and then returned scanning.

* * *

Mizuki was thrown down, as Chelsea roared, "GIVE IT UP! Avenging your dead husband isn't going to bring him back! Well, maybe, because _we_ were brought back. But still!"

Mizuki snarled, "I won't let you win… I want to avenge Peter, after what you did… Steven lost an ally, and I refuse to let you stand here, saying you will take credit for one death."

"Your leader, A-Fist, falls, The Gang collapses, like dominoes. Steven Cooke will not see Scarlet, again, and neither will you!"

"Don't try me, bitch. You don't know who or what I am…"

She beeped, glowing in infrared, " _MZK-91 Full Power Assault – **Takase Bomber**_!"

Her arms sported laser cannons, as Mizuki thought, "Forgive me, Doctor Ryuken…"

She charged her cannons, as Chelsea stepped back in shock, "What the heck? What are you?"

 _Ryuken said, "Your Robot Gene will aide you, when rebooting herself. But you cannot go all-out and use a very high powerful attack, unless needed; or else you'll overheat, and it may take time to recover your energy. Remember: NEVER use a fully charged attack, unless you want to use it as your Trump Card."_

 _She nodded and said, "Right. Looks like I'm going to have to use this enhancement for a greater good. I'll be careful, Enos."_

Mizuki continued to charge, as she said, "If I overheat and die, so be it. At least I saved Steven and the others… and hopefully Scarlet can never give up hope. Peter… THIS IS FOR YOU!"

She fired, as Chelsea was caught in the huge blast. She screamed in horror, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

She was thrown into the wall, crashing. Mizuki stopped, as Chelsea was knocked out. Mizuki beeped, as she panted, " _Mission… Complete…_ "

Suddenly, Chelsea was struggling to get up, as Mizuki was stunned. She cried, "She's still alive? No…"

Chelsea gingerly stood up, as she moaned, "I'll… never… lose…"

She dropped to one knee. Mizuki called to her, "STAY DOWN! It's over!"

Chelsea snarled, "No… It's NEVER over!"

She tried to move, but then…  
 **PSHHHHHHHHH!  
** Her shoulders opened and steam spewed out from in her. Chelsea was confused, as Mizuki smiled, feeling unhappy, "So… I guess… I failed…"

She slowly dropped to her knees. She whispered, as her voice was distorted, "Peter… Steven… …I'm sorry… … I let… you… … … … … …down…"

Her arms went limp, her head dropped down, and her body stopped moving, while slowly emitting steam. She knew the worst came to her: she overheated.

"She overheated?" Chelsea gasped, "And her final words were that she let her friends down."

Chelsea felt sad, as she said, "Two targets exterminated. But still… Every time I go into battle and make a clean kill, it's always the same. Everyone has a thing to be sad about… Times changed…"

As Chelsea felt upset, Mizuki Takase was another victim to The Gang, to fall to NR9. Yet she sacrificed herself to do so. Two NR9 agents dead… Three Gang members down… What will happen next?

* * *

"MASTER!" Luzer found Peter's dead body on the ground. He fluttered to him, as he cried out, "NO! It is not true!"

He saw his neck and said, "Unbelievable! He was punctured in the neck. I bet it was that Chelsea Dagger… Damn her… She will regret killing the controller of darkness, and the Master of the Fist!"

He held his talon onto his neck, and felt a light pulse, "Oh! He's struggling to get up. That's pure of him. The minute he dies… something would be bound to happen. I'm sorry, Master. I wish I was there to stop her. But I was too busy."

Luzer watched over the prone Peter, as he said, "I promise, Master… I'll wait for your arrival. NO ONE can take out a Darkveil student, and regrets leaving him to his deathbed."

He then thought, "Wait a minute… I sense a fading energy… That's Master's wife! She's dead! Or her batteries died down… but…"

He was astonished, as Peter was still unconscious, "Could it be that he sensed her, in danger?"

 **XXXXX**

Steven was back in the stairways, running to find Scarlet. He huffed, "Thanks to that bitch, Esdeath, I'm back to square one. I'm heading straight to the bridge! Scarlet… I won't fail you!"

He continued to run, as Scarlet was struggling to break out. Akame only grasped onto her, as Najenda cackles. She said, "Try to break out, as much as you can. It makes no difference. The Gang has already failed to rescue you."

"You're wrong, you whore!" Scarlet snarled, "Mundy… My friends… They'll come to save me! You hear me?"

She shoved Akame down, as she made a break for it. She ran off, screaming, "STEVEN! I'M HERE! HELP ME!"

Najenda cried, "AKAME!"

Akame slashed the ground with Murasame. Scarlet stopped, seeing a huge chunk of rubble block her way out. Najenda grabbed her collar and barked, "Be nice, or we'll have to kill you, rather than incarcerate you!"

Scarlet cried, "MUNDY! STEVEN! EVERYONE! **HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!** "

She was being dragged away, as she thought, "Everyone… Please save me… Please… I want to live… Just help me… I don't want to be gone…"

* * *

Farra & Mine continued to fight, exchanging blows and shots. Farra shrouded herself in a fiery aura, as she said, "You're finished."

Mine cried, "DAMN YOU!"

She roared, as her body emitted an orange glow. She then said, "Okay, you anger-proned pacifist! Now, fight me, for I have Pumpkin, inside me!"

Farra whispered, as she sensed her strength, "Her power… She… She increased rapidly. What is this?"

She stepped back, as Mine called out, "My Imperial Arms channels all my anger to one powerful blow. With it gone, and inside the heart of myself, I can channel all my anger to use it on you. And I am extremely angry. Can you really get angry? If you cannot, THEN YOU LOST!"

Mine lands a swift kick to the chin, " ** _PUMPKIN PUNT!_** "

 **WHAM!  
** Farra gets pelted in the chin, and falls to the ground. She moaned, holding her chin, "What a fierce kick… She's good for a pint-sized kid…"

Mine roared, dashing at Farra, " ** _PUMPKIN FAST JAB!_** "

She lands a barrage of punches to Farra, onto her head, chest, waist, and legs. Farra could not break out, as she was still under the damage of Mine's arsenal. Farra drops to the floor, completely hurt. She was powerless to stop an unlimited anger-prone Mine.

"Shit! I cannot beat her…" she coughed, "But still… I have to… I have to…"

 **XXXXX**

Heather fired her ice bow and arrow, as she called, "And one-two…"

Lubbock dodged the arrows, as he called, "Nice try!"

Heather's staff returned to normal, as she flung snowballs at Lubb. He leapt up and landed a dropkick to her chest. She adjusted her mask and called, "If you only knew what powers I hold, justice beckons to you, Lubbock."

Lubbock barked, "Don't give me your alter-ego crap!"

He landed a jab to the skull. Heather's mask nearly breaks off, as she put it back on, in time. She barked, "NO ONE removes the mask! My identity is sworn secret!"

"Please! You wore that to save your ass from scandal!"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T INTIMIDATE ME, EVEN IF YOU _DID_ KNOW WHO I AM OR WAS!"

Heather and Lubbock resumed fighting.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Asahi heard a voice.

" _I'll fade away and classify myself as obsolete!_ "

Asahi asked, "Huh?"

She came to, as a voice was distorted and electronic. She hardly moved, since she was badly hurt, during her fight with Bulat. She stood up, as the voice continued.

" _I'll fade away and classify myself as obsolete!_ "

"Who's there?"

" _I'll fade away and classify myself as obsolete!_ "

"Just who are you? What are you-?"

" _I'll fade away and classify myself as obsolete!_ "

Asahi continued to slowly walk towards the sound, limping and groaning, heading to the source of the voice. As she was limping, outside, a white robotic drone hovered near the open window. It then flew away, heading into the blue sky.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	17. Act 17

In the hallways of the Imperial Lobby, Luzer was perching over Peter, who was clinging to life, and weakening. As he was lying faced down, his body started to pulsate and twitch.

* * *

 ** _Act XVII: The Big Master of Darkness!  
The Countess of Darkveil!_**

* * *

 ** _Three months ago…_**

* * *

" _You are dead! Dead! Dead! You are dead! Dead! Dead!  
You thought you're hot, but guess what, you're NOT!  
You are dead! Dead! Dead!_"

Peter strums on his guitar, sitting by a decayed tree. He sang " _You are Dead!_ " from _Total Distortion_. He sang heavenly, as Luzer asked, "That song is so soothing and evil… Where did you learn that?"

"Dude, I heard it from a crappy video game on the PC." Peter said.

Luzer said, "The Master does not wait for no one."

Peter huffed, "Yeah, yeah…"

He put his guitar away, as he asked, "Hey, curious, what does your caretaker look like?"

Luzer said, "Oh, you'll see. The Master is always being discreet… although, I think so…"

Peter asked, "Is he, or she, powerful?"

Luzer smiled, "She's a very versatile warrior."

Peter sighed, "Good… Let's hope she's not a vampire."

"Uh… sort of a vampire."

He shuddered, as they walked to the dark fortress of Castle Darkveil.

Peter & Luzer, after the battle in East Townsend, entered Castle Darkveil, a huge dark castle, in the middle of Transylvania. It was Luzer's birthplace.

"So, you think you can sing the song to my mistress?" Luzer asked.

Peter asked, "That depends. Is she a fan?"

"Sort of. But she's into classical music."

"So I heard."

They arrived at the huge castle, as he shivered, "Dude… … … …Scary, like Dracula."

Luzer huffed, "Show some respect! Dracula sold this to her. You should see her basement. She has five coffins, for guests."

He joked, "And I suppose Count Von Count gives morning counting routines?!"

Luzer sighed, "You mean that purple count? He's just a Muppet."

"So what? It's not like I'm in the presence of vampires… I wish I had garlic beside me."

"OH! She hates garlic… and pepper. She's highly allergic."

"HAH! Knew it!"

They entered beside the huge wooden door. Peter knocked on it. Luzer stepped away, as a voice boomed, "WHO IS IT?"

Luzer called, "It is Luzer, my lord! And this is my master, Peter Giese, from America!"

Peter called, "YO! Vamp girl! May I join you?"

A figure viewed from the window, as the male voice called, "Yes. You may. Welcome back, Luzer."

He asked, "A man?!"

Luzer turned away in embarrassment, as he said, "Uh…"

The door slowly creaked open, as they went inside. He looked around the foyer, as it had pictures of a man in a dark purple suit and cape, beside a woman with long red hair and a flowing black dress. He looked at the portrait and asked, "I suppose _she's_ your master?"

Luzer said, "Oh, no. That's the master's ancestors."

A voice said, "Yes. They are my mother and father… died in an accident, long ago… caused by those pesky villagers in Transylvania. Luckily, I had to reform, and become a nicer person. Pray, show yourself."

He was in a purple suit, and with slick black hair, and has pale skin. He spoke in a Romanian accent, "Ah. My dear Luzer. Velcome. Tis a pleasure of you to bring in live prey… in secrecy."

Luzer said, "Oh, he's my master, actually. He possesses the Darkness Shadow."

The man said, "Ah, yes. Please… enter at your own free vill. But please, bring vith you some of the happiness that is evident in your face."

Peter bowed and said, "Uh, good day, sir. I'm Peter Giese, a special agent for AAW-New York. Uh, Leading B-Squad member (currently on leave of absence). And I was wondering… I wish to train in your art of combat… whatever it is."

Rotciv said, "Ah, yes. The Darkness Shadow, combined with the Beast Gene. Beast, Robot, and Alien, combined together, makes one powerful deity. But individually, the Darkness Shadow is purely the strongest there is."

"Is that right?" Peter said, "I heard stories about the three powers combined, leading to disastrous results."

"Yes. Indeed. But you, vith 1/3 of the Trifecta of Doom."

"Trifecta of Doom?"

"That is vhat ve call Tohru Honda's powers… before turning evil. So, anyvay, ve seldom on visitors in these parts, vhat being in the middle of nowhere, and on a cold day."

"Day? You mean, night."

Luzer said, "Endless night. Castle Darkveil is known for eternal night, no matter where you go."

Peter laughed, "Good. Then we have plenty of sleep, at any time."

Rotciv said, "Yes. Very amusing. Pray, follow me. You're looking to have something out of sustenance. I have plenty to eat… and drink. My name is Count Rotciv, and I am the owner of Castle Darkveil. This house vas standing tall, here in Romania, for over 9,000 years… give or take… It's a family landmark. Pray, follow."

Peter whispered, "Luzer, I don't like this guy…"

They walked down the hallway, with red carpeting and numerous portraits of dead people, in clothes from the 16th century. Peter was nervous, as Luzer said, "Do not worry. He's my mistress's brother. Though, I cannot dare ask why and how."

Peter replied, "You know, you're right. How can he be the master, if the master is a woman?"

Rotciv asked, "Vhat?"

Peter asked, "Uh, Rotten Civvy, is it? You have any brothers or sisters?"

Rotciv sighed, "Alas, I am an only child… though, lost my dear sweet sister…"

Peter was concerned, as they arrived at a huge room, with the floor missing half of it. From below were ghostly wails, forming a huge ocean. Peter shivered in fear, as Rotciv said, "Please vatch your step. As you can see, the castle is currently under repairs… and I was going to knock this all through, but… I figured, vell, I can rebuild it, for the present."

Peter asked, "Is that the foyer, or the ballroom? Or the den, maybe?"

Rotciv replied, "No, I do believe ve'll stick to the conservatory."

Luzer asked, "So, where's the dining room? Master must be hungry. I shall tell you what he likes, Rotciv."

He smiled, "Ah, thank you, dear Luzer."

Peter said, "I'll wait here, before grub is ready."

Rotciv said, "You do that. Just be careful…"

They departed, as Peter was confused. He was also a bit timid, seeing this place like a haunted castle. He whispered, "It's times like this that I wish I didn't bail on watching _The Others_."

He waited, as he held his hand up, rising up a few souls. They wailed in banshee-like wails, while Peter laughs. "Cool!"

He waved his arms around, producing blackish auras from his arms. A figure watched on, seeing Peter perform his waves of ghoulish souls. It disappeared, as he was almost finished.

 **XXXXX**

"DUDE! Awesome~!" Peter cheered, as he saw a huge pizza with pieces of chicken on it. It was his favorite: chicken pizza. He was about to eat, as Rotciv offered to him some wine.

"Vine?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't drink. You can have it."

Rotciv said, "Oh, no, thanks. I never drink… _vine_. To be honest, I don't drink, either. Alcohol really is disgusting."

"You straightedge?"

"Sort of. I smoke a little, now and then."

"Bummer."

He took a slice and began to eat it. He was in bliss, as Luzer said, "The guy's a tank, and he eats like a werewolf. But he's all heart."

Rotciv said, "Indeed. He has the abilities of a demon… being he has powers of Beast and Darkness."

Luzer replied, "Yeah. Let's hope that there are NO more Precious Stones with unholy powers. I fear we may have created a new Satan."

Peter finished half of his pizza, as he asked, looking at a portrait of a girl, "Hey, Rotty, who's the babe?"

Rotciv replied, "Ahhhh, that's my dear sister… Kendra. She vas a crusader, long ago, in the battle of the Moji Mikisa, near thousands of years, learned the art of her sacred ability – _Yoru no Tsumiken_. I miss her so much, as it was the reason I reformed."

Luzer said, "He used to be a bad guy, but he's got heart for his dear sister… My mistress."

Peter huffed, "Yeah, and she's got a nice rack. My Mizuki's got hotter boobs than her."

Rotciv roared, in a demonic voice, " **ENOUGH!** WHO ARE YOU TO CRITICIZE ME OR MY ANCESTORS, WHOSE BLOOD RUNS IN THESE VEINS! YOU ARE OF NOT NOBLE BLOOD, AND NEVER VILL!"

He calmed down, as Peter was shocked in fright. He said, "Pray, my apologies… Vhenever I talk about my sister… I get into a sort of zone…"

"Oh, that's alright, dude." Peter said, "I know how it is – families. So, all alone here? How long you lived here?"

Rotciv said, "Hmm… About 1,000 years."

Peter stated, "Hmm, youngest in your family tree?"

"Vell… no… only my sister. She's about 500 years old. But I do look 29."

"Ah, so to speak."

He stood up, as the wolves howl in the moon. He said, "Anyway, before I continue with the feast, may ask a favor of you? I wish to train with you, in the hopes of becoming strong."

Rotciv smirked, "Ah, yes. Ve Vill… The Yoru no Tsumiken… my dear sister's abilities."

He said, "This could be your lucky night, Dark One. I vas going to kill you and drink your blood. But now, I vant to know… Pray, come here."

Peter asked, "Eh? You were gonna what? I don't know what you-!"

Luzer shivered, "You better do as he says."

Rotciv roared, "I said… COME HERE!"

He flew after Peter, and slashed at his face. He dodged out of the way, as Rotciv slashed the table in half. He cried, "DUDE! ARE YOU NUTS, COUNT SUCKULA?!"

Rotciv was floating in the air, as he said, "Fight me, and lemme know if you are worthy of my sister's… training. I am trained in the art of Yoru no Tsumiken, an ancient style of _Nanto Sei Ken_ , passed down in generations from my ancestors. Yes…"

He slashed at him, with his hands, forming blades. Peter dodged each swipe, as he called out, "Dude, what is this Nanto Sei Ken? I never heard of it!"

Luzer called out, "QUICK! Fight back! He's too strong!"

Peter called back, "Uh, Bird Dude! Can you give me a hand?"

"Sorry, Master. But I can't defy my master… i.e., him."

Rotciv slashed at his chest, as Peter was groaning in pain. He cried in agony, as he moaned, "Damn it! THAT HURT!"

Rotciv lunged at his stomach, but Peter dodged out of the way, delivering a huge uppercut to the chin. Rotciv dropped to the floor, as Peter yelled, "DAMN YOU! YOU GIVE ME FOOD, HOSPITALITY, AND WARM KINDNESS! AND _THIS_ IS HOW YOU'D REPAY ME?"

Rotciv smirked, "Pray, I am testing you… like your battle vith The Undertaker. I know all about you… Peter Giese…"

Peter prepared his fists, as he said, "Alright, Dracula… Game on!"

He charged at him, but Rotciv lands a swift knee shot to the gut. He slashed upwards and to the left, striking at Peter. He slashed in a diagonal upper left strike, knocking down the huge man. He fell, as Rotciv posed a bit.

 ** _Yoru Genocide Cutter_** **大虐殺切断機**

Peter was on the ground, in complete pain. He grumbled, "He's… He's too strong… What is this _Nanto Sei Ken_ that he said…"

Peter knows about Steven Cooke's _Hokuto Shin Ken._ Sadly, _Nanto Sei Ken_ was too new for him. He tried to get up, as Rotciv remained in place, "Vell? Vhat are you vaiting for? I'm in need of your strength… or you are not ready."

Peter leaned up, as he was lightly bleeding, "I can try… Two years… training for this… I cannot give up my promise… even for Mizuki…"

Rotciv asked, "Two years? Hmm, Vhy, that's a long training regime. But, you von't have much longer… to live, at least. You survive, I _may_ train you… you die, your soul is mine…"

Peter was on his right knee, as he barked, "Big mistake, buddy."

He thought, "I can't use my gauntlet. He already knows about Master. Plus, this is Darkveil property. I don't think that's considered cheating."

Rotciv lands a swift kick to the chest, as Peter was on the floor, yet again. Peter started to brim in dark energy, as he growled, "No… I can't… lose…"

He thought, as he was crying, "For Steven… For Mizuki… for the rest… FOR EVERYONE! I can't do it, but I have to try, without it…"

His body was coated in dark magic, as he stood up. Rotciv lands a punch to the face. Peter staggered and stumbled, as he was trying to maintain his balance. Peter held his chin and said, "I need to refocus. That guy is nuts, when it comes to deadly combat… If I die, it's all for naught."

Rotciv jabs his hand into Peter's heart, as he said, "Game over."

He giggled, as he grabbed his wrist, "Is that so?"

Rotciv dug his hand into his chest, but Peter clutched his wrist. He hissed, in a dark aura, "What are you going to do? Rip my heart out? Dismember me, chop me, boil me, cook, broil, flambé, simmer, or roast me… I am not going to let you make me your carcass… my dear sweet vampire."

His eyes turned demonic, as Rotciv gasped, "Vhat was that?"

Peter lands a palm strike onto his chest, " ** _MAGLEV PALM STRIKE!_** "

Rotciv was sent flying into the wall, as Peter laughs, holding his chest, "You son of a bitch!"

Rotciv was astonished, "Amazing… Even vhen I vas about to kill him, he uses the Darkness Shadow, to counter my moves. He's good."

Peter was on his knees, as he moaned, "Look… can we fight again, when I'm 100%? I'm weary…"

Rotciv hissed, "Pray, you cannot give up. You vill die… in my hands."

He charged at him, as Rotciv opened his mouth, showing his vampire fangs. Peter smirked, "Gotcha!"

 **POW!  
** "RAILWAY UPPER!" He lands a huge Railway Upper to his chin, before Rotciv could connect. Rotciv dropped to the floor, as Peter was panting. He roared, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He grabbed Rotciv's collar and roared, holding his right fist back, "DIE, VAMPIRE!"

Rotciv applauded weakly, as Peter halted. Luzer asked, "Huh? Uh, what just happened?"

Rotciv said, "No one… has ever… countered… my deadliest attack. You… that fist… even after you vere…"

Peter barked, "SHUT UP, COUNT VON GLOMP! And die like a real man!"

Rotciv laughed, as he now have a female voice, "No… I give up."

His body turned white, as he was changed into a woman. Peter let go, seeing the woman, in long red hair and a purple suit. Luzer gasped, "No… So, it's true!"

Peter asked, "Whoa… Drag Queen alert?!"

Kendra smiled and said, "Sorry. Whenever I meet someone with such brute force, and with knowledge of the Darkness Shadow, I tend to be shy, now and then…"

He asked, "Uh… You're not… uh, wait… WHO ARE YOU?"

Kendra smiled and bowed, "My name is Countess Kendra. I am Rotciv's older sister."

"Older?! You said, or… he… I mean…"

Peter was dizzy, as Kendra giggled, "Oh, you tease. Rotciv was my twin brother. His soul was buried deep within me."

"And he died…"

"During the battle, to determine who'd be the Moonknight Family… I may look sexy and firm… but I am a thousand years old. And before you ask, I'm NOT a vampire. But I _am_ allergic to garlic."

"NO! I was gonna ask how you became _that_!"

Luzer said, "Kendra, my master, is transgender. But unlike you mortals, who are that kind of transgender, she has the ability to be both male _and_ female. She may have a sexy bosom and long luscious hair, but she also has Rotciv's soul and genes. And an athletic build, too."

Kendra petted Luzer, who perched on her shoulder, and said, "Right as rain, dear Luzer. And you have left me for him, have you? You have selected quite the young prospect."

"Uh, I'm only 33."

"It's no difference. You are worthy, young Peter Giese. I was going to kill you, and take your soul. But perhaps I may need you, more than anything."

She bowed to him and said that she'll wish to train him in the art of _Yoru no Tsumiken_. She overheard the premonition of a dark force that is coming. And she learns of Peter's arrival. She then added that his powers are as strong as hers, but not enough. She offers guidance and training, only to learn the sacred art of _Nanto Sei Ken_. Peter had no clue on what it is, but Kendra said that if he trains enough, he'll understand, fully.

"Well, if you like, I can train for two years, just to learn the ropes." He said, "May I be of your assistance, milady? I won't let you down."

He kneeled to her, as she said, "Ah, such obedience… misplaced. Luzer, leave."

Luzer flew off, as Kendra smiled, blushing. She said, "My dear sweet Peter. You have such loyalty."

"Hey, I chose who my trainer is… _Sensei_."

"Oh, no need for the _Sensei_ garbage. Call me Mistress."

"Right. Whatever."

Kendra smiled, but leaned closer, about to kiss him. They went closer, as Kendra jerked away. She said, "Sorry. I have been single for thousands of years… I'm just to alluring…"

She giggled nervously, as she said, "Well, shall we begin training? I think I can help you become stronger… _Clubber Ace_."

She held her hand out, as Peter stood up. He said, "Whatever it takes, I wish to train you, in the art of combat."

They bowed together, as they prepared for a long road of training.

* * *

Months passed, as Peter was training the art of _Yoru no Tsumiken_. Through meditation, dark rituals, fighting off demonic creatures, and yoga, and also playing _Undertale_ , Peter learned how to use his finishing maneuvers, including a special technique, in which gives him his _Second Wind_ – **_Ikarinohi_**. This move is only used, when Peter is struggling to get up.

As he was training in the chambers of Kendra's castle, a figure appeared from within the mist, outside. It was Seryu Ubiquitous, walking to Darkveil, finding a worthy opponent, and still slightly in pain, following her loss to Asahi Sakurai. Peter heard a commotion, as wolves howled from the distance. Kendra smiled, as she enjoyed the howls, "Ahhh… Ze children of the night… What sweet music they make…"

Peter snuffed, "Music… That's no music!"

Luzer gasped, "Oh, shit! The howls are pained…"

Kendra looked out the window, as she saw Seryu use Coro, to slash down some wolves. Coro devoured them, as Seryu petted Coro.

"Good boy, Coro. Justice is served." She giggled.

Peter gasped, "That's Seryu Ubiquitous!"

Kendra asked, "You know her?"

"Hardly. But I read her reports in AAW HQ, back home. But she's dead."

Luzer replied, "She isn't, from the looks of it."

Kendra cried, "This is terrible! She's killing my darling pets and citizens!"

He asked, "Huh?"

She explained that she tend to talking animals, under her care, mostly wolves, crows, alligators, dogs, and other types of beasts, embedded in darkness. Seryu was slaying them for food and hunting. However, Peter said, "I see _Kendra Doolittle_ loves her beasts. Mistress, Luzer, lemme handle this!"

Luzer cried, "NO! I'm coming with you!"

Kendra boomed, "Luzer! Under no circumstances you are to assist him!"

He said, "She's right. That dog beast… It can devour you whole."

"Oh, I can take it, Master."

"It's not risky. I say that it is a perfect way to assist, but this one's mine. Wait for me, you two."

He dove out of the window, as Kendra cried, "WAIT! THAT'S A TWENTY STORY DROP!"

 **SMASH!  
** Peter lands on his feet, making a huge crater. Seryu gasped, as she asked, "Who are you?"

Peter said, "I'm your worst nightmare."

She giggled, "You're Peter Giese… AAW Agent… and one of The Gang's reckless bunch…"

She sneered, as he said, "More than that. I'm Special Agent Peter Giese – _Clubber Ace_!"

He prepared to fight, as he asked, "Who are you, and how the hell did you come back to life?"

Seryu snarled, "Oh, you ask me such profound questions?"

He said, "You're entering uncharted territory! My master wishes to have your corpse for food! Or something like that! This is Castle Darkveil, and THIS is off-limits to unworthy outsiders, like you!"

Seryu laughed, "Is that so? You know, sounding like that, it makes you simply a _devil_! Justice beckons to YOU, Peter Giese! And you will fall, in the name of justice!"

Coro chomped onto Seryu's right arm, producing a huge blade. She cackled, "Of course, I tend to end it quickly, for a slow flabby guy, like you…"

 **SLASH!  
** She slashed at Peter, but he dodged out of the way, using a dark afterimage. Seryu gasped, "WHAT?"

Peter appeared from behind and said, "YOU are the devil, you murderer."

 **SLAM!  
** Seryu was lambasted in the head, as she dropped to the ground. Coro winced back, as Peter let out a cold deadly glare. Seryu tried to get up, but he grabbed her ponytail. He held her up by the hair and said, "How dare you intervene in my training, you derelict of justice!"

Seryu opened her mouth and fired gunshots at him. He blocked the gunfire, using his darkness aura, with his free right hand. He clasped onto Seryu's neck and said, "Freak of nature! How dare you try to use petty cheats to beat me, in justice's name! You know, justice isn't something you want. It's what you give, on the right side."

Seryu groaned, "What are you talking about?"

He explained, "Simple. You kill for justice, because I overheard of your ambition to purge the evil. Yet from inside your heart, you're the one that you swore to purge away. Madness. You are the definition of _madness_!"

Seryu started to remember her past, from working in the Imperial Army, under the tutelage of her mentor, Captain Orge, and killing Sheele of Night Raid, to her alignment with The Jaegers and General Esdeath, to her apparent demise by Night Raid's Mine. Peter said to her that her nightmares are coming back. She deserves to die, along with the dog she possesses, as he said to her face.

"Dr. Stylish… make me what I am… I only came back… to reevaluate my life, again… and to hope I can purge the evil… but… but you six came along… and made it worse off…"

 **SOCK!  
** Seryu was lambasted with a huge right hook to the face. She coughed out blood, as Peter laughed, "Worse off? We play _by the book_!"

He lunged at her, as Seryu was about to strike, but she was severely slammed by Peter's continuous lefts and rights, in afterimages, each connecting without stopping. He shouted, with a demonic grin, " ** _BIG MASTER COMBO!_** " as he was punching her, continuously, "Your only **_mistake_** … was to come **_back_**! If you'd reevaluated your **_life_** , sooner, this **_wouldn't_** be **_happening_**! You angered the **_Mistress_** , you hurt these **_precious creatures_** , and you've **_angered_** me! Justice is **_served_** , yet it serves **_back to you_**! YOU **_DESERVE_**! TO BE **_PURGED_**! BY **_KARMA_**!"

He finishes with a right backhand and a roundhouse kick. Seryu stumbled, as she was on her feet, badly damaged. She kneeled down, as she cried, "He just gave me a beating, without stopping! I couldn't counter it. It's like he's got powers from a horror film!"

She called out, "YOU BASTARD! I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

She charged at him, detaching her arms, firing handguns from her upper arms. She shouted, "JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED!"

Peter was shot continuously, as he yawned, "Does she ever learn? Gimme a break."

He took the gunshots, like he was bulletproof. It was actually his Darkness Shadow, in which he absorbed the gunfire that was aimed for him. Seryu was on her feet, bleeding lightly from her face, as she cried, "What? He didn't go down? CORO! ATTACK HIM!"

Coro turned huge, into a muscular demonic beast, as he ran at Peter. Peter laughed, "Seriously?"

Luzer dove down, as he did a dive-bombing swoop, slashing into Coro's face. Coro roared in pain, as Seryu cried, "CORO!"

Peter cried, "Luzer!"

Luzer said, "I'm sorry, but if I _must_ help you, disobeying my Mistress, then you know what that means!"

Peter realized it, and cheered, "Of course! The Darkveil Secrets! I mean, my gauntlet!"

Luzer said, "You say _"By the power of the Gem_ ", to become Master. I happen to upgrade your abilities, to an even more darker side of Master. In order to use it, say " _By the power of Darkveil_ "."

"Swell!" Peter said, "Worthy of your birthright!"

Luzer gasped, as Seryu & Coro regrouped, about to attack, "AND HURRY!"

Seryu cackled, "DIE, YOU ROTTEN VINDICTIVE DEVIL!"

Peter called, "Sorry. But that's reserved for _you_!"

He lifted his arm up high and called out, " ** _By the power of Darkveil!_** "  
His body grew bigger and muscular, with a black blazer and pants, with a red shirt and white tie. He held his arms out and bellowed, " ** _I HAVE CONTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!_** "

He fired a beam of dark energy at Luzer, transforming him into Dark Hawk. Dark Hawk roared like a vulture, as Seryu halted. She cried, "WHAT NOW? Oh, god… WHAT IS THAT THING?"

Master said, "You could say that I am Master 2.0, but I'm still him. I am Master, the guardian of the Gem, and Darkveil's most powerful man on the planet. Of course, my mistress is much stronger."

Seryu smirked, "So… you are the one that possesses evil powers, taking it here in Germany, right?"

Master said, "Actually, this is Romania."

She said, "Same difference. You and your crow will suffer our wrath of justice! That was just round one."

"Wrong answer. That, my dear, is just a Death Battle! Begone from my sight, or Dark Hawk and I will-."

Coro lunged at Dark Hawk, but Dark Hawk lands a swift wing strike to its head. He concluded, "Well, you get the idea."

Seryu ran towards Peter, holding up her _Phase 7 Cannon_. He yelled, as he charged, "YOU THINK YOUR FIREARM WILL STOP ME?"

 **BOOM!  
** He was caught in the explosion, as he stumbled down. He moaned, "Man… You're making this too easy…"

Seryu gasped, "He took it, and made it like nothing! Wh-wh-wh-what is he?"

Dark Hawk roared in a demonic vulture cry and rammed its beak into Coro's chest and stomach. Coro started to cry out in pain, as Seryu thought, "Coro is not taking time to recover, against that Wild Danger Beast! I have to kill him _and_ that bird!"

She dashed towards Coro, but Peter said, "Running away? Well, not while I'm up and at them!"

He held his fingers up and slashed upwards. Seryu was blocked by a wall of dirt and stone, when Peter swiped his hands upwards. He called out, "Trapped, Devil! You can't kill _this_ Danger Beast. This is for all those you slaughtered, during my training!"

He held up a heavy dark right fist and called out, "JUSTICE WILL ALWAYS TRIUMPH! **AGAINST YOU! _DARKNESS RAILWAY UPPER!_** "

 **KAPOW!  
** "REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER!" He yelled, as Seryu was severely struck in the jaw by his huge right uppercut. Seryu remained in place, with the fist on her chin. But after five seconds, Seryu was sent flying into the air, after impact to the uppercut. Seryu shrieked, as she was airborne, into the night sky, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

He turned around, as Coro was shocked. Dark Hawk asked, "Grah! Where's Seryu?"

Peter smiled, with his arms folded, "Wait for it."

Seryu whizzed back down and plummeted back to the ground.

 **CRASH!  
** Seryu crashed into the ground, in amazing impact, leaving a huge crater. Peter smirked, as he said, "Well, now… Looks like justice _was_ served."

He laughed bravely and boldly, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Coro dispersed, as he picked up an unconscious Seryu and ran away. Coro whimpered in a dog cry, leaving Darkveil, never bothering to come back, again.

"Well, that takes care of Bionic Dorothy." Peter said, as he reverted back to his normal state, "Darkveil's creatures are all avenged."

Luzer said, "Indeed so, Master."

Peter said, as he brushed himself off, "I hardly broke a sweat. She's too easy."

Kendra smiled, "Well done. Luzer, I know you disobeyed my order… but you had to assist him, when the time was right."

Luzer bowed, "I'll never do it again."

She giggled, "What's the problem? I'm okay with it. You have been a loyal subject to me. You helped him out, only to control his dark powers."

"Unlike someone who has powers, too. Oh, uh, the one with the cat, and her Legendary Silver Crystal."

"Ah, yes. At least you're more focused, rather than lazy."

"Eh, who cares?"

Peter kneeled to her, as he asked, "I apologize for what happened. She's not dead, but I know that she'll think twice about coming here, again."

Kendra nodded, as she held his face, "I know… This… is for saving my kingdom…"

She whispered, as she went closer, "My birthright."

Kendra kissed Peter on the lips, as she started to kiss him, passionately. Luzer stepped back, and fluttered in shock, "M-M-M-M-M-MISTRESS! PLEASE!"

Kendra stopped, as she blushed, "I am sorry… What came over me? I forgot he's taken."

Peter said, "Eh, yeah… Mizuki doesn't mind… But I chose not to cheat on her, for a 1,000 year old woman, who looks 29…"

He gasped, "Uh, no offense!"

He nervously giggled, as she said, in a quiet hiss, "You need more training, Dark One… THIS… This kiss… NEVER speak of this, _outside_ Darkveil. Understand?"

He shivered, "I assume there's a penalty for it, if I blab… I don't even wanna know."

Kendra smiled, "Good. Come. We must continue the training, and then a feast for a Master, who saved and avenged my menagerie of dark wildlife."

She walked off, as Luzer replied, "Uh, I think the Countess is in love with you. And she fears that she wants a man."

"Damn. How long has she been single?"

"About 700 years…"

"SEVEN HUNDRED?! And yet she's still living and not aging, she can't find herself a boyfriend _or_ girlfriend?"

"She's immortal. And she's NOT a lesbian; she's transgender. If something caught her eye, be ye male or female, she can become either herself or Rotciv."

"Uh-huh… Not gonna happen. Perhaps, aside from training, I can comfort her. But, man, I can't wait to tell Miz about my teacher; well, only her looks and personality, but not the kiss or her romance."

"You want to risk that? I mean, either from your wife _or_ the Countess…"

He huffed, "You're right. You're saying I'm screwed, either way?"

Luzer said, "In a word… yes."

Peter marched off, as he huffed, "Jerk."

Luzer whined, "WHY DID YOU CALL ME A JERK? What did _I_ do?"

He followed Peter, heading back inside the castle.

* * *

A rapid heartbeat was made, as Peter started to dissipate from his body. Luzer gasped, "I sense it… His true essence is about to be awakened."

He vanished into thin air, as Luzer flew off, following the essence, "That way. I wonder where…"

Meanwhile, Chelsea was walking down the halls, looking to find Najenda and Akame. She said, "While the others are fighting the remaining members, I should join in with Boss Najenda. Two targets exterminated. All that's left is A-Fist, Fire Phoenix, Snow Storm Queen, and Mech-Asahi. And then there's the traitor, Sniper Mundy. Soon, The Authority will succeed, because The Authority always wins."

She continued to walk, as Peter's shadow suddenly appeared from behind, with dark red eyes.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	18. Act 18

Mine was super powerful, using her Pumpkin technique, to fight off Farra. Farra was overmatched by Mine's might. Farra drops to the floor, completely hurt. She was powerless to stop an unlimited anger-prone Mine.

"Shit! I cannot beat her…" she coughed, "But still… I have to… I have to…"

She growled, as she charged up her fiery flames at her. Mine blocked the attack, only to be singed a bit. She threw Farra down into the ground, as Farra was badly hurt. She stood up on one knee, moaning in pain, "I have to beat her… or everything… will be lost…"

Mine grabbed Farra by the waist and slammed her with a powerslam. Farra was hurt, trying to recover. Her aura was fading, trying to recover. She was fading, still feeling hurt.

"I… I have to… I have to fight back…"

* * *

 ** _Act XVIII: The Fire Bird of The Gang!  
Farra's Resurrection Ability!_**

* * *

So far, The Gang has lost three members: Peter, Mizuki, & Asahi, in the heat of the battle to rescue Scarlet. Mundy was on his way to beat Najenda and Akame to the bridge, Farra & Heather were still fighting Mine & Lubbock, and Steven Cooke was almost there to finding Najenda and Akame, despite that he took very long time, during a fight with Esdeath.  
Only Peter & Mizuki were defeated by Chelsea, while Asahi was tired out and in fatigued. But Steven promised himself that Scarlet will be rescued, and he won't let her disappear.

 **XXXXX**

Steven was by the stairs, as he said, "Man. I never knew this place is so tall. I need to get up there… but I need a shortcut…"

Just then, a voice called out, " _I'll fade away and classify myself as obsolete!_ "

He asked, "WHO'S THERE?"

The same robot drone appeared, from earlier, as it shot lasers at the wall. It flew off, repeating the lines. Steven said, "Huh? A shortcut… But it's too small."

He prepared a kick and launched a huge rapid-fire kicking attack on the wall that the robot drone blasted. He continued to kick, shouting, while trying to pierce through the wall.  
"ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"

The wall came crumbling down, as Steven found a huge hallway. He said, "Ah… A shortcut to the bridge… And I see the bridge from the window. I better hurry."

He ducked into the debris, as the wall collapses. He continued to run to find Scarlet.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Farra was still down, badly hurt and completely out. She whispered, "I have to… fight back… Why am I… not fighting back… and stop… her?"

Mine laughs, "What a loser! I guess even the most fiery of women can be weak. And you called yourself an A-Squad agent."

Mine lifted her body up and said, "There's more to my Imperial Arms, inside me. The angrier I get, the stronger I become. All my anger was to destroy the soldier, Budo, and to defeat Seryu, to avenge my allies. You dug yourself your own grave, you enlightened little brat."

She threw Farra into the wall. Farra was struggling to get up. Mine continued to kick her down, and then lifted her up, again. Mine delivers a rapid punch attack, sending Farra flying. She rolled down to the floor, badly contorted. Farra whispered, "I have to… fight back…"

She was still in shock, knowing that she was overmatched by a Night Raid Assassin, who was revived. Mine cackled, as she stomped onto Farra's spine. Farra cried in pain, as Mine said, "Die! Die! DIE!"

Farra could not fight back. She was pinned down, being stomped around. As she was being pushed around, Farra heard a voice.

" _Vulture!_ " Master Eagle's voice was made, as he called to her, " _Get up, you vulture!_ "

Farra moaned, "Master?"

" _Vulture, you're not fighting back. Your enlightenment has made you soft… Your Flare Cell and Bird Wing have made you strong… yet you are not in your chi. You are the powerful Phoenix._ "

"How can I?"

 **STOMP!  
** Mine stomps her spine, really hard, leaving Farra unconscious. Mine smirked, as she stepped back, "I was hoping you'd be a challenge. But you're speaking nonsense. Let me leave you to die… I'll join Lubbock, to eliminate your other friend."

Mine walked off, as Master Eagle continued, " _Awaken, Vulture… NO! Phoenix! You rise to the ashes, as you are the successor of Ho-Oh Sairen Ken. And even in battles against harder opponents, losing a battle doesn't mean the end. As a legendary phoenix, you are to rise in the ashes, and become even more powerful. Vulture, get angry, and awaken! You fail me, and you lose everything._ "

Farra whispered, "Scarlet…"

Her body remained motionless, as her body started to brim in red flames. Ashes produced from her body, flying upward, floating to the sky. Her wings started to sprout, shining in a bright orange flame. Farra even had a vision of her friends, falling to their deaths, lying around the Imperial Lobby. But worst of all, she saw a vision of Triple H & Stephanie McMahon, laughing over Farra's prone body, in her blurry vision. She started to seethe, as her vision began to fade to black.

"I… Those two… I… Hate… McMahon…" she snarled, as she has fire in her eyes, "I… want the death of Triple H…"

Mine stopped and asked, "Huh? Back for more?"

Farra growled, "The Authority will _never_ win… I… hate… Triple H…"

Her body was engulfed in flames. Her fists clutched tightly, and swung them back, yelling out in an echoing voice, " ** _I HATE THE AUTHORITY!_** "

Her wings spread out, as she screamed in anger, producing a huge fiery aura. Mine smirked, "Oh, your fire's not out yet? Well, lemme show you more. After all, it's what's best fo-!"

 **BLAST!  
** Mine was struck with a huge wave of flames, as Farra roared, "SAY "WHAT'S BEST FOR BUSINESS", AGAIN! SAY IT AGAIN, ASSHOLE!"

She floated in the air, as Mine was mildly burned. She cried, "No… What is this?"

Farra replied, "Look at me, cruel evil pint-sized bitch! I AM THE BLUE PHOENIX OF JUSTICE! BEHOLD THE POWER… **_PHOENIX HEART!_** "

 ** _Phoenix Heart_** **鳳凰ココロ**

Farra floated towards Mine, as she growled, "Damn it! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DIE?"

She tried her Pumpkin Jab attack, but Farra blocked the attack, with a huge pulse wave of flames. Farra roared, "NO! YOU! DON'T!"

Farra's _Phoenix Heart_ is a special technique that gives her _unlimited power,_ after being taken down. This was a powerful technique, similar to the almighty phoenix. When she falls, the powers inside her awaken, giving her superb strength and speed. But only for a limited time, since the powers she have are limited. And also, it is controlled by her rage. Mine was highly damaged by Farra's attack. Mine's Pumpkin ability absorbs the flames, while Farra called out, "Okay, Mine! You are no match for me! Give this message to The Authority! When I'm done with these two assholes, they will REGRET burning my passion away!"

Mine dashed towards her, but they both battled each other, exchanging punches. Farra cried, "I WON'T GIVE IN! But I refuse to lose to the likes of you!"

Mine replied, "Yeah, this is gonna make ONE helluva a battle! WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?"

Farra said, "I am like the legendary Phoenix. I DIE, BUT I REVIVE FROM THE ASHES! I RISE TO THE OCCASION, FROM THE SMOLDERING FLAMES OF HELL! I am the living embodiment of pain and suffering!"

Farra lands a huge kick to her stomach, as she said, "But like I said, I'm NOT the same I was."

Mine was on the ground, rubbing her chin. She snarled, "Time to use my trump card…"

She flexed her arms out and formed a huge red aura. They both charged at each other, exchanging attacks. Mine shot out a huge right hook, but Farra grasped her head with her left hand. Mine kicked her in the chest, dropping to the ground. She was kneeling down, as Farra rubbed her face. She said, "Focus… on your chi…"

She sensed Mine, as she said, "I sense her soul being corrupted. Should I kill her? What of her body? I mean, I hear that she died in battle."

She called out, "Mine, I want to know. You are in corrupt status. Why do you suddenly returned to life, only to become evil?"

Mine snarled, "Kill me, and know what I say!"

Farra replied, "So far, no luck. Mine! I will end you, and stop Triple H, once and for all! Steven will save Scarlet, while we rescue the entire city. You guys are as corrupt as your allies!"

Mine roared, "I AM NOT CORRUPT! TRIPLE H HIRED BOSS NAJENDA TO BRING US BACK! SHE BROUGHT ALL OF US BACK! But not… the one I love…"

Farra asked, "What? Was he dead?"

Mine replied, "Oh, no… He was a hero to us, and risked his life to save the Empire, bringing freedom. I was glad to see him… again…"

She sobbed, "But… I refuse to accept that… HE IS NOT HERE!"

She wept, as Farra said, "Your boyfriend… Who was he? Why did you suddenly separated from him?"

Mine snarled, glowing in a dark red aura, with her fists bigger, "You dare ask me such nonsense?"

Her eyes flashed bright, like a jack-o-lantern, as she hissed, "DIE IN MY HANDS!"

Farra dashed towards her and yelled, "BRING IT, JACK SKELLINGTON!"

They landed a punch at the same time, as Mine remained in place. She lifted her arms up and shouted, "FALTER! **_PUMPKIN SNIPER ATTACK!_** "

She slammed her hands onto the back of her head, and was punted upwards to the ceiling. She was planted upward, as Mine flew upward to land the final blow. But Farra woke up and dove down, whizzing towards Mine, with her wings shimmering in flames and ember. She roared, as she drove onto Mine, " ** _BLAZING DIVEBOMBER!_** "

 **WHAM!  
** Farra lands the final attack on Mine, severely struck Mine onto the chest, nearly burning her. Farra dropped onto her feet, as she whispered, "It is… done."

Mine started to get up, as she growled, "You say power… I say death… You are out of ammo, Stevens…"

Mine prepared her final attack, "NOW! Fall to me, as I launch my final attack!"

She meditated, as her arms started to flash in yellow energy waves, as Farra prayed, speaking in tongue. She thought, "That Blazing Divebomber wasn't good enough… I have no choice. I need to finish her, with the Ho-Oh Sairen Ken's lethal technique."

She chanted in tongue, as Mine was fully charged in a yellowish hue. Mine roared, as she charged at her, with a huge energy blade, "NOW! CUT THROUGH! **_PUMPKIN DEADLY BLADE!_** "

She slashed at Farra, but Farra quickly avoided the attack, with a backflip. Her wings multiplied into four huge ember wings and six arms. She charged downward, as Mine turned around. She shrieked, as Farra dove down, holding _six_ flames in each arm, and flying down like a torpedo.

 **SLAM!  
** Farra strikes down with a severe headfirst dive onto her solar plexus. Mine started to cough out blood, as Farra swung her arms out, engulfing Mine in huge blue flames. Mine was blasted down onto the floor, leaving a small crater.

 ** _Ho-Oh Hakka-gu (Ashura)_** **鳳凰発火具** **-** **阿修羅**

Mine was down and out, as Farra reverted back to normal. She then said, "By eliminating your Pumpkin, I was able to negate your unholy Pumpkin powers. You fight, because you are emotional… but… if you are not in Zen to yourself, you are finished. I apologize, but this is the end."

She walked off, and said, "Now, The Authority is next… for they will pay-."

Mine moaned, "N-no… It's… not The Authority…"

Farra turned to her and asked, "What?"

Mine sniffled, as she was crying, "No… Najenda… She knew The Authority wasn't good enough to revive all of us. Triple H was used… I knew about it, when he was overheard that he had no black magic that can revive evil assassins… But someone did. My friends… but not Tatsumi… were all revived… to rejoin Night Raid's Najenda and Akame."

"Tatsumi?"

"My first love… and he died, after I…"

 _Her memories started to return, as she remembered using Pumpkin, and defeated Budo. Sadly, she no longer used the weapon, and was left in a catatonic state. Tatsumi, a boy in brown hair and a white shirt and jeans, carried her away to a lake. Mine said to him, "Hey, Tatsumi…"_

 _"I'm right here." He grabbed her hand._

 _"Ever since… you saved me, back there, I've been trying to find a way to repay you. That's why I-."_

 _"No." He said, "You didn't have to do that."_

 _"We can call it even, alright?"_

 _"Yeah, sure. Just don't give up on me."_

 _She laughed, "You're so stupid. I can't just heal myself, like Leone."_

 _He started to cry, as he said, "Mine…"_

 _She sobbed, "I wanted to be… I wanted to be by your side, until the end."_

 _"Don't talk like that!" He wept, "Because we're supposed to be… together! Together forever!"_

 _"You're such a bad liar. And you're the biggest crybaby I ever met."_

 _"I can't believe you." He held her hand and sobbed and cringed, "Why did you have to save me?"_

 _It was back then, that Mine used up all her power to rescue Tatsumi from Esdeath & Budo._

 _"A man… should never let anyone see him cry." She replied, "Tatsumi… I'm glad I fell in love with you…"_

 _He wept, "You can't die, Mine. You just can't die! You have to survive and make something in your life, right?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" She sat up and said, "I already did…"_

 _She and Tatsumi kissed._

Farra said, "I see… and you fell in love with him, seconds before you passed on… and confessed."

Mine whispered, clinging to life, "I am sorry, I didn't tell you this. The Authority would never make me suffer, without him. He was our ace… until _he_ came along and revived all of us… all of us, except for Tatsumi. But he said to me that… if we succeed, and take it all back… Tatsumi would return… otherwise… he'd be… forever _deleted_ …"

Mine beckoned to Farra, "Miss Stevens… Kill me. Finish me off. So that I can return to Tatsumi. I already failed, so… it was bound to happen… I almost defeated you, but now… I have no more regrets. Kill me. And have me reunite with Tatsumi…"

Farra stepped forward and smiled, as she held her hand up. However, she didn't strike back. She whispered, "No."

She replied, "I chose, for your death, slow and painful… and that will not end quickly. Your atonement of the one who used you is blessed. I can't do that. If I kill you, now… I'd be no worse than Triple H. You wanted to return to Tatsumi. And I'm giving you that… but only because I have a score with The Authority… _and_ the man who didn't live to the promise. Tatsumi knows that Night Raid returns, they go to hell, should they fail. But should each member die, from NR9, one-by-one, they reunite with him. I'm doing you the favor, since we heard stories about you. And we are ever grateful at what you've done, taking out Prime Minister Honest. As a team, and as a living breathing unit, you were legends. And you had someone to help you achieve, despite that he died, near the end.  
And that's why I cannot finish you off."

She turned around and said, "It's like I said… I'm _not_ the Farra Stevens I was, before. The old Farra Stevens is gone… infused by heart, soul, and Zen. I choose that path, to restart myself, and to grow stronger. Mine, Tatsumi waits for you. Go in peace."

Mine sniffled, "Thank you."

Farra then said, "Oh. I almost forgot. A boy from Imperial Lobby knows that you work in the city, doing odd jobs. He said to send a message to either one of you."

She responded, " _You're all fired_."

Mine giggled, as she closed her eyes and said, "Well… I guess we deserve it. I didn't want to obey The Authority, in the first place. We all didn't. Najenda agreed to follow that rule, blindly, and we agreed to play along, after we found out that Triple H killed Blazin' Flush Cooke."

Farra turned away, as she thought, "Though, I wish he'd tell me why he's not in a good mood…"

Mine started to fade, as she whispered, "Miss Stevens… When I die… I want you to give my wishes to Tatsumi… I'll… be seeing… him soon… I want to see him, one final time…"

Farra kneeled down and said, "I know what you did was evil… but God will forgive you. You, and ALL of Night Raid… Of course, NOT Esdeath, Bols, or Seryu. They're pretty malevolent."

Mine smiled and said, "Thank… you… You were… a great… adver… sa-."

She closed her eyes and gave out a death rattle. Farra bowed her head and prayed. She whispered, "Rest in peace."

 _Mine & Tatsumi stopped kissing, as Mine said, in her final words, "I love you…"_

 _And then her head dropped back, her eyes closed, with tears flowing down, and her breathing stopped. Mine died. Tatsumi hugged Mine's body and started to cry.  
"Mine? Mine, no… MINE!" He wailed, as he lost Mine._

Farra walked away, after folding Mine's arms, onto her heart. She said, "Mine, whoever did this to you and your allies, we will make sure that they will be avenged. One cannot play the act of god, to resurrect those you cared for. Once NR9 is stopped, and Scarlet is freed, we'll go after this guy… I promise."

She sensed the others, as she said, "Looks like the numbers are dwindling. Big Guy, Asahi, and Miz are down. Steven and Heather are already continuing. It's just me and him, now…"

She dashed off, heading to where Steven is, but ran into another room, spotting a huge wreckage from inside. She gasped, as she saw Mizuki's body, on her knees, and collapsed.

"Oh, no! Miz! Hang on, buddy!" She went to her and held her.

She jerked away and moaned, "Ow! She's hot… Huh? She overheated? Oh, my goodness… I wonder if she's operational, in her cybernetics. She doesn't die, unless her heart gives out."

She held up her blue iPhone and connected two wires to the back of her shoulders. She said, "Once I have her checked out, I can fix her. But I'm afraid she's sitting this battle out. And so will I…"

She held her waist and moaned, "My battle with Mine, took a lot from me. All I can do now is give hope for Steven… and Heather… since she's busy with Lubbock."

She scanned her cybernetics and said that her body is under lockdown. She needed a hard reboot, in order to wake her up, since her ultimate attack gave everything out on her. She then fiddled through her blue iPhone and pressed " _reactivate_ ".

"Thank you, Dr. Ryuken. I should meet him, once the training is complete." She giggled.

Mizuki stood up and whirred her body in a standing position. She beeped, " _Rebooting program…_ "

Farra said, "My goodness… She _is_ a robot. Well, sort of, since she's half-human."

" _System online… Unit #MZK-91 now activated… Files loading… Rebooting…_ " Mizuki spoke, as her eyes opened. She spoke in her default mode, " _Hello. I am Mizuki MZK-91. How may I assist you, master? Please select a command._ "

Farra asked, "Mizuki? Is that you?"

Mizuki replied, " _Hello. I am Mizuki MZK-91. How may I assist you, master? Please select a command. Hello. I am Mizuki MZK-91. How may I assist you, master? Please select a command._ "

She turned to Farra and scanned, " _Scanning data… I am MZK-91. Identify yourself. Please._ "

Farra replied, "Uh… What's gotten into you, Mizuki?"

Mizuki responded, " _Unauthorized program… must be taken down… Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Dest-!_ "

 **SLAP!  
** "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Farra yelled, as she slapped Mizuki in the face.

Mizuki started to whir and beep, " _Rebooting… Systems… starting… Please reply… Pleeeeeeeease… rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_ "

She slurred down, bending backwards, as Farra gasped, "Oh, crap! Did I kill her? Mizuki? Hey, Miz?"

She sobbed, "Oh, man… What did I do? Big Guy's gonna kill me! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

 **BONK!  
** "MEAN WHAT?" Mizuki yelled, as she conked Farra on the head.

Farra held her lump and moaned, "False alarm… GAH! Man, that hurts!"

"SHUT UP! How dare you try to reprogram me, Farra?"

"I'm not! You were out of commission, I had to repair you."

Mizuki nodded and said, rubbing her head, "Well, thanks. I needed that."

Farra asked, "You remember what happened? I saw you like this, overheating."

Mizuki sniffled, "Last thing I remembered…"

She wept, as she told Farra that Peter was dead. Chelsea killed him. Farra snarled, "Damn… That bitch… And she took you down, too, huh?"

Mizuki nodded, as Farra replied, "I may take time to recover, but I'll find Chelsea for you, and do the job for you. I ain't called The Gang's _Heart Ace_ for nothing."

Mizuki hugged her and cried, as Farra comforted her, feeling they lost a member of The Gang, and a good friend. Farra whispered, "I promise… Big Guy will not die in vain… He will rest, now…"

 **SMASH!  
** Heather and Lubbock crashed through a wall, as Heather lands a huge barrage of punches to his face. Lubbock kicked her off, as Heather posed, with her staff up, "So, you think you can defeat me, with your wily stringed attacks? Lemme see Cross Arts, or Cross Tails, or whatever, in action!"

She then turned to Farra & Mizuki, as she asked, "Huh? Farra? Mizuki? What are you guys doing here?"

Mizuki barked, "Spoil the moment, would you?"

Heather complained, "SORRY! But this guy's still alive, while you were having a moment! What about you two?"

Farra said, "Bad news, uh, Snow Storm Queen… Peter's dead."

Heather snarled, "That Big Guy… He died, already? He was a noble man and his crow. But I, Snow Storm Queen, will avenge him!"

Lubbock called, "Chelsea got to him, did she? Good! There goes your Ace! And once Akame strikes A-Fist down, it's all over! I am surprised, Heather Dunn… From the look in your eyes, you wanted to succumb to death, even trying to hide your identity."

"What are you saying?"

"It's reasonable. You have such powers, you never had time to think for yourself. Sure, you and your friends are hot and all, but let's face it. You have none of the class, as we do."

Heather boomed, "I'll have you know… I trained the art of the Ice Shard, long ago, and I perfected it, only to learn of its faults and techniques."

Lubbock smirked, "Well, would it be better to remove that mask? I mean, you wanted to kill me, right?"

Farra said, "Like when I killed Mine?"

Lubbock gasped, "WHAT?"

Farra smirked, "You heard me… and all because you wanted Tatsumi to return…"

Lubbock replied, "Mine told you?"

Farra explained, "Yes. I think I know what is going on… The Authority didn't bring you back. It was someone who says that you want to _delete_ us."

Mizuki asked, "Who?"

Heather asked, "Yeah, what's going on? Who's Tatsumi?"

Lubbock said, "Tatsumi was a bro that I never had, other than Bulat. The guy knows how to survive a battle, and tried to protect the others. Back when we were Night Raid, he swore to protect all of us, but he saw and bear witnessed Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, and Mine die… even my own death, as well."

Heather gasped, "Whoa… You mean, he's a zombie?"

Farra said, "Not really. He's alive, because some jerk revived him and the rest. Apparently, he didn't revive Tatsumi… unless they made a deal."

Lubbock said, "The deal was… oust The Authority, oust The Gang, then he will bring Tatsumi back."

Mizuki asked, "Who is this man you speak of?"

Lubbock said, "The Broken one…"

The Gang Girls gasped, as Farra remembered, "No… Do not tell me…"

Mizuki said, "Matt Hardy?"

Heather asked, "Uh… Who's Matt Hardy?"

Mizuki said, "He's a pro wrestler working in a company called Impact. He is unhinged and crazy, and wants to delete everything in the world, including his brother, Jeff Hardy, a.k.a. Brother Nero."

She beeped, " _Nero is Jeff's middle name. Jeffrey Nero Hardy._ "

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _This fic was made BEFORE The Hardy Boyz returned to WWE._

Lubbock nodded and said, "Indeed. That's him… And he is usually accompanied by his robot drone – _Vanguard One_."

Mizuki said, "Like Version One."

Farra asked, "But why? Why would Matt Hardy frame Scarlet?"

Lubbock said, "I do not know. Only Najenda knows about it. And we knew all about it from the Broken One, from behind the scenes, and from The Authority. It was a good thing we chose to play along, before we found out about the Great West Greenwich War. We never appeared, but only Najenda, who heard about it. And I was to join in, but we had _other_ issues… involving a private meeting with the Broken One, in his estate in Cameron, North Carolina. We knew all about it, and waited for the right opportunity to eliminate you _and_ The Authority."

Heather barked, "I've heard enough."

She removed her mask and wig, revealing her long blonde hair, and then said, "I really don't care about Matt Hardy, or the fact that he's using you, for a trade… Tatsumi, for our lives. You heard Farra. Mine's dead. So, if you plan to defeat us, how are you going to do that, with one of your members dead?"

Her mask fell to the floor, as she continued, "Now that I know that Triple H is indeed responsible, because of Matt Hardy's manipulation, we still consider them the enemy. But this? This is purely hatred from a man who's broken, from inside!"

She pointed at Lubbock, and then called, "LUBB! I promise you, as AAW-New York's member of A-Squad, I'm going to see to it that you join Tatsumi! Unless, of course, it's what you wanted…"

Lubb said, "If I die, and fail this mission, that's exactly what I wanted. It's a shame, though. You are so beautiful, I can't let you live."

Heather said, "That makes two of us… Mizuki! Farra! Leave this jerk to me. Because after hearing that The Authority isn't responsible, I am not hiding, for so long."

She posed, as she bellowed, "LUBB! Prepare for the icy grip of justice! I am the **_Snow Storm Queen – Special Agent of AAW-New York! Heather Dunn!_** "

Lubbock smirked, "I kinda knew it was you… all along… the weakest member of The Gang."

She snarled, "Watch it, buddy. I may be a weak link, but I have a strong heart! Scarlet was framed by that jackass, and I'm not letting that stand! ONE Broken mind… and it made you become heartless assassins… and used his sick fantasies for his enjoyment."

She prepared to fight, "Lubbock, I may use his line, but… the only one who'll be _deleted…_ IS YOU!"

Lubbock said, "And I would love to see you try. DELETE! DELETE! DELEEEEEEEEEEEEETE!"

They charged at each other, as Lubbock and Heather began Round 3 (which was their next round, after another stalemate). Farra & Mizuki watched on, as Farra nodded, "Heather, you can do it."

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	19. Act 19

Lubbock and Heather started to fight, as the showdown between NR9 & The Gang was reaching a boiling point, and close to the end of the war.

You remember last time? The Gang was assigned, by choice, to rescue Scarlet for a crime she committed, by manipulation from Remy Snowflake, the woman who was an idiomatic part of the _Great West Greenwich War_. From there, The Authority's hired men and women, NR9, succumbed to protect Scarlet from being rescued, only for The Gang, alongside newfound ally, Oscar "Sniper Mundy" Gooden, to enter Imperial Lobby and fight back. As the battle progressed on, Leone, Bulat, & Mine were casualties to NR9, while Peter, Asahi, Farra, & Mizuki all fell to The Authority's hired men. However, during the battle, it was revealed that the NR9, along with Seryu Ubiquitous, General Esdeath, and Bols, was used as puppets to the real mastermind behind the attack: _Broken Matt Hardy_ ; and with it, a trade: The Gang _and_ The Authority's lives for their Ace of Night Raid, Tatsumi, to be brought back to life.  
Now, with Steven Cooke closing in on Akame and Najenda, and Heather about to continue her feud with Lubbock, the battle presses on. But who will win the feud between good and evil? The war wages on.

* * *

 ** _Act XIX: The Icy Queen of the Speed Force!  
Heather Dunn's Wintry Training!_**

* * *

Heather slammed her ice staff to Lubbock's head. He stumbled down, nearly on his feet. He then growled, "You little bitch… You have no clue who you're up against!"

Heather smirked, "Not quite. I'll grind you into sissy dust, in seconds flat. Matt Hardy is now our enemy, next to Triple H. What happened, long ago, was heartbreaking! There's NO WAY I'm gonna lose!"

She flung snowballs, formed in the shape of spiky orbs, towards Lubbock. He dodged each snowball, except for one, in which it jabs onto his chest, piercing inside. Heather joked, "How do you like my _Ice Mace Barbs?_ Hurts, don't it?"

Lubbock growled, as the snow mace melted, "Damn you… Ice against me? GRAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He ran after her, as she flung her snowballs, again, " ** _ICE MACE BARBS!_** "

Lubbock gets lambasted with the spiky and thorny ice balls, nearly puncturing him in his whole body. Heather said, as she was finished, "Good, I hope you have a warm blanket. Because those are under 120 degrees. SUB-ZERO SHOTS!"

She cackled, as Mizuki said, "I never knew Heather has ice powers… Did she-?"

Farra replied, " _Ice Shard?_ I think so. Of course, she chose a shitty disguise. But it helps, since we don't want to sully our rep."

Mizuki said, "I hope not. But I wonder why she suddenly got ice powers? The only other person we know of with the Ice Shard is Aya Hoshino…"

Heather called out, "Okay, Lubb! This is for the Big Guy! For Asahi! For Steven! And for Scarlet! THIS IS FOR EVERYONE YOU DID WRONG! JUSTICE IS AS BLEAK AS A SNOWSTORM! SOON, A BLIZZARD WILL FALL ONTO YOU!"

She posed, as a wintry wind blows over her.

* * *

 ** _Three months ago…_**

* * *

Heather was taking a hike across the mountains, in her pink winter coat and hood, carrying a huge backpack of her weights and fitness tools. She huffed, breathing in an icy moan, "Oh, man… Big Guy gets to go train in Transylvania… Steven Cooke gets to go train with Kenshiro… Mizuki needs to be upgraded… Asahi is a Gundam pop idol, on a World Tour… Farra gets to handle her fire technique… WHAT ABOUT ME?"

She whined, "I get the last piece of this training… Why does everything happen to me? Two years, to train my speed? Some wiseguy told me that I can best icy fiends, with my superspeed… I mean, you got Killer Frost and Captain Cold, The Flash's arch-enemies. I mean, you can't get frozen stiff, without speed. I always wondered… Would Flash face Quicksilver, and win? But he is dead, after all… So, why not?"

She continued to climb the snowy mountains, as she huffed and puffed, "Can't… go… on… Too… snowy… and…"

The snow stopped, as the sun came out. Heather made it to the top of a plateau, as she moaned, "Thank god, it stopped! I'm beat!"

She dropped her knapsack and said, "Well, as long as I'm here, a little training ought to do me fine."

She rolled up huge snowballs and said, "These snowmen will be perfect punching bags. OH! I should make cute little ones, to spectate me. After all, I do this for the fans _and_ the kids."

She made three snowmen, with coal for eyes and red clown noses. She even made a group of small snowmen behind her. Heather removed her coat, revealing her pink sweater and white jeans. She flexed a bit and said, "Barry Allen, eat your heart out! Okay… I should learn my fast jabs. And when I smash that snowman's face apart, I can quickly put it back together."

She started to jab at the snowman, as it broke its head off. Heather quickly put the head back together. She stopped and moaned, shivering, "I HATE THIS COLD! Man… What I wouldn't do for a hot chocolate, right now… uh, I mean, coffee. Black, one sugar, no milk…"

She heard a roar, as she gasped, "What was that?"

A huge white beast appeared. It was furry, white, and has a light blue chest. It was a yeti.

"AGH! THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN!" She shrieked.

She packed up and ran off, but then said, as she was far away from the monster, "Hey, wait a sec! Why am I running? I can best that beast! And why not? Tohru Honda was once like that, and she's dead."

She put her knapsack down and said, "I'll show him…"

She zipped towards the yeti and prepared to fight. It roared at her, as she said, "Go on and snarl, you ugly beast!"

She held her fists up, but her knees started to tremble, "Feet… Don't fail me now…"

Deep down, Heather was completely scared of the yeti. The huge monster grabbed onto her, as Heather zipped behind her. The yeti used its huge claws to slash at her, but she kept dodging the yeti's massive strikes. Heather smiled, as she was running in place, "Can't catch me, buddy~!"

She continued to zip and run, using her defense, avoiding the yeti's claws. She continued on, until she struck back. She landed a huge kick to the stomach, but then, it happened. Her body started to shimmer in red sparkles, as the Yeti grabbed her leg. It roared at her, as she was dangling upside-down. She sobbed, "No-no-now, take it easy, big guy. I was only kidding."

The yeti tossed her into the snow, at fifty feet in a distance, as she landed into a huge mound of snow. The yeti walked off, leaving the site. Heather was down, but not out. She moaned, getting up. She growled, nearly injured, "Jerk. You'll get yours… I swear it."

Heather sighed, "I need to find a safer place… and a warmer place. You know… from the looks of it, after that fight with the abominable snowman, I feel a bit warm… and comfy."

This was how Heather obtained the Ice Shard. But there's more to it, once she progressed on. She limped off, as she moaned, "Damn it. My body feels like it's on fire…"

A sudden snowstorm came in, as Heather shielded herself. The snow suddenly stopped, freezing in place. She stopped and said, "Huh? Did the snow suddenly froze? I can see the snowflakes, closely."

As she admired the snow, she saw a woman with blonde hair, with a blue blouse and white jeans. Heather moaned, "Farra? Is that you?"

She giggled, "Nah, you can't be her. You're too tawdry to-. Wait…"

She gasped, "Is that-? ME?!"

The second Heather was actually her Ice Shard, who held Heather's face. She smiled and said, "Freeze."

She vanished, as Heather's body was slowly turning into ice, from the feet up. She cried, "What the hell? My… body… it's freezing…"

Her legs turned to ice, and then her waist and hands. She shivered, "No… What is going on?"

The voice called, "Become one… with the ice… Speed and ice… the rare combination… Harness it… First, imbue by it… then, control it…"

Heather shivered, as she was sobbing, "Speed _and_ ice? Then… that… means…"

Her body was all ice, except for her head, as she whispered, "Can someone tell me wh-?"

Her body was completely an ice statue. She remained in place, as the snow continued to fall. She remained in place, for a day, until…  
 **Crack!  
** Her body started to crack. Her hands, legs, and torso was cracking a bit, until she was shattered to pieces. Her entire body was reduced to shards of ice. They were slowly melting and in a pile. The snow continued to fall, covering her entire broken ice body, covering each shard with a blanket of white.

"Let it snow…" the voice said, "Torn to pieces… shattered into shards… Heather Dunn… this begins a new era for _you_ … Farewell."

The voice vanished, as Heather's entire ice body, shattered in pieces, with her head still whole, was covered by the huge snow flurries.

* * *

Two days later, Heather was completely buried in about twenty inches of snow. She pulled her hand out and brushed off the huge snow burial.

"AGH!" She climbed herself out of the snow, and sniffled and coughed, "Ungh… Wha-? Where am I?"

She was completely whole, and back to her normal skin color. She shivered, "What _was_ that?"

She sat up and held her hand out, "My goodness… I don't remember what happened, but… Did I get an upgrade to my Increased Suplex? Whatever it is, that yeti is going down!"

Heather stood up, nearly wobbling, as she walked back to where the yeti was. It was marching around the snow plateau, as she spotted it. She called, "HEY! Snowman!"

The Yeti roared, as Heather called, "Okay, you stupid sassy-quatch! Come at me!"

The yeti ran at Heather, and grabbed her by the waist. Heather tried to break free, by the yeti squeezed her tightly. Heather tried to move, but she felt weak, "Damn… Why can't I move? I… feel… very…"

Her body transformed into snow, as the yeti crushed her abdomen and hip, breaking her into half. Her entire snow body dropped to the ground, in a huge pile. The yeti snuffed and walked away, satisfied that it killed Heather. However, the Ice Shard _does_ have regeneration abilities. Heather formed back into her old self, regaining her color. She said, "Nice try, you stupid beast!"

She giggled, as the yeti was stunned. Heather looked at herself and said, "Wow… Did I just respawn or something? This is major league cool!"

The yeti slashed at her, as she dodged its claw attacks. Heather prepared an ice beam attack and blasted it in the chest. She gasped, "Whoa… Did I do that? Was that an Ice Beam?"

She whispered, "Of course… The Ice Shard! What a power!"

She prepared to land ice blasts onto the yeti, pinning down the white furry beast. Heather laughed and said, "Oh, this is super sweet! Showed you, ya snow bum!"

She laughed, as it sat up. She stopped laughing, as the yeti growled at her. She trembled, as she was shivering, "Uh, can't you take a joke?"

 **WHAM!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The yeti sent Heather flying down off the mountain, sending her one hundred feet down, plummeting to her death.

 **POOF!  
** Luckily, knowing Heather, luck was on her side, now and then. She landed in a huge mound of snow, from below, as she leaped up. She yelled, "YOU SON OF A-! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN-! ONE OF THESE DAYS-!"

She seethed, "OOH! I HATE HIM!"

Despite that she lost, Heather was amazed by her powers. She said, as she looked at herself, "So… Ice Shard, huh? Well, I did say I wanted to try something new. Peter & Farra aren't the only ones with two powers, now. I can use this for training. I mean, how bad can it be?"

She stood in place and concentrated, "If only I can learn how to harness this… Two years… of this? It's going to be a long regime."

She held up her hand and produced a snowball. She snuffed, "Meh. It's a start."

So, Heather continued to train, and even learn how to use this elemental power. She has been living under seclusion, fighting off demonic snowmen, mountain lions, and braved through the harsh storm. She even befriended a mountain lion she named Kimbo. It happened, one week later, as Heather was searching the icy mountains to find a new training spot. She spotted the huge lion, lying on the snow, as she held his claw, "Oh, you're hurt. Here. Lemme see."

She saw a small scrape on its left paw. Heather used her ice powers to soothe the wound. After that, she wrapped a bandage around the paw and said, "Just remember to not use pressure on your leg. That's a mild sprain and a slightly small cut. Kimbo woke up and licked on Heather's face. She giggled, as she was being licked, "HAHAHAHAHA! Cut it out, that's ticklish! Or, unless you wanted to eat me…"

Kimbo snuggled by her, as she smiled, "Aw… it wants me as a friend… Okay, boy…"

She petted him, as she said, "I'll call you, uh… Kimbo~! How's that, boy?"

They shared a hug, as Heather giggled, in protest, "Somehow, I just don't know if I trust mountain lions…"

Heather continued training her Ice Shard, only for one day to finally defeat the yeti that has bested her, twice. But that plan was derailed, when Aya came along.

* * *

Heather, in her Snow Storm Queen attire, minus her mask, called out, "Lubbock… I didn't train for three months, out of two years, just to be a pawn for Matt Hardy's evil deeds!"

He charged at her, but Heather swiftly landed her ice staff onto his chest. She lands a huge snowball to the chest, while he gives her a severe front kick to the skull. She kneeled down, saying to him, "I see chivalry is thrown out. And yet, you find me attractive."

He said, "I did. But I regret hurting them, being they are my enemies or targets!"

He held up Cross Tails, and called out, " ** _Cross Tails – CAGED ATTACK!_** "

His wires formed a huge cage, surrounding and trapping Heather, inside. She called out, "Oh, what? You're going to trap me? My body isn't made of pure snow, for nothing. But I really shouldn't use it, when I'm-."

 **SLASH!  
** He lunged his Cross Tail around, wrapping her body. Heather was slashed to pieces, by Lubbock's wire cage. Lubbock smiled, "HAH! Try and regenerate out of this!"

Mizuki wept, "NO! Heather…"

Lubbock smirked, "Now, which one of you beauties is next?"

Heather reformed her body and said, while recovering, "Alright, this is getting ridiculous."

Her body regenerated into a snowy pile, remaining whole, once again.

He gasped, "WHAT? But, you didn't turn into snow, this time!"

She winked, "I'm _too_ fast for you."

She zipped off, as he used Cross Tail, once more. She landed a swift jab to his face, and then a snowball onto his stomach. She pressed the snowball onto his abdomen and shouted, " ** _ICE MACE BARB!_** "

The spikes produced from the ball, as he screamed from the pain. He shoved her off and shouted, "Damn you! You never learn to fight back, fairly?"

"I _am_ fighting fairly! For someone who was brought back, wrongfully, I ain't playing around!"

"I like it better when you were a coward!"

"SHUT UP!" She dashed at him, as Lubb was prepared. However, she zipped into superspeed, turning the entire room into a huge standstill, covered in ice and frost. The entire room was frozen in place, as Lubbock was worried, "What the-? What is this?"

"Pretty cool, huh?" Heather's voice echoed, "This is the source of my powers. Training for those three months, I learned how to use my _Freeze Time Wonderland_."

"Freeze Time-. WHAT?"

"Say, for example, The Flash's Speed Force. Well, it's like that, only it's cold, it's stiff, and it's very relaxing. Of course, you'll have time to relax, before you die. Your Cross Tails won't work on me. Here, this is my domain… my source of powers…"

Heather dashed towards Lubbock, from behind, and yelled out, "AND HERE… **I! AM! QUEEN!** "

She landed a swift barrage of punches and kicks, onto his back, sending him flying. Heather launches a powerful ice attack, forming a massive round rock. Heather called out, "FOR THE GANG! **_ICE RAGNA-ROCK!_** "

She heaved the huge ice rock onto Lubbock, sending him flying into the wall, as the ice smashed through him. Lubbock collapsed, as Heather's Freeze Time Wonderland ended. She kneeled down, and then said, "I… I did it…"

Farra was shocked, "Whoa. Did you see what I saw?"

Mizuki said, "N-n-no."

Farra replied, "Me, neither."

Lubbock was getting up, as Heather growled, "No, he's still up! I had everything to use on that jerk! And he _still_ won't go down?"

Farra said, "You got this, Heather. He's on the ropes. I wish I had strength left to join in."

Mizuki replied, "And I'm still torn about what happened to Peter… plus, my cybernetics are recovering."

Heather replied, "You guys had your fun. But that jerk owes me."

She quietly added, sarcastically, "Also, thanks for nothing."

Lubbock was staggering up, as he said, "Okay, you bitch. You want to play hardball? Fine! I'll use what's left of my Imperial Arms… and make my newest trump card! YOU… Heather Dunn… shall be… BROKEN!"

Heather stepped back, as he wrapped himself with his Cross Tails, and started to constrict himself. His body glowed, turning himself into a muscular version of himself, with wires on his arms and legs, forming a sort of vein-like tube, all over him. He roared, "At last… Cross-Tails and I reunite… using the powers of my Imperial Arms! I am **_Cross-Tail Lubb!_** "

Heather shivered, "Oh, man…"

She growled, as she recognized his huge body. She remembered the yeti she fought, before, as she seethed, "You… You son of a bitch! YOU ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN! I WILL HAVE MY VENDETTA ON YOU!"

She roared, as she was fuming. But Lubb swatted her away. He smiled and called, "And what can you do, Snow Storm Queen? You can't stop a stronger adversary!"

Mizuki whispered, "That's it. Heather's losing. She used whatever she did, and her strength has depleted, tenfold. She used everything she had on that guy!"

Farra cried, "This is impossible! Can anyone stop this jerk?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Najenda, Akame, and Scarlet arrived at the huge circular room. Najenda said that the bridge is down the hall, and through the next door. Najenda said, "We're almost to freedom. Once it's time, and once I have the bad woman in custody, by a dropship, it's all over."

Scarlet snarled, "You cannot do this. I swear… they'll save me…"

Najenda smirked, "Too bad. I got word that my NR9 agents have taken down a few members. Once they contact me, it'll all be over. You see, once A-Fist arrives, all will be too late."

"I don't think so, mate." Mundy suddenly appeared, as he said, "Looks like your mates aren't calling your back!"

Najenda growled, "YOU!"

Akame held Scarlet, as she cried, "OSKY~! My love~!"

Mundy said, "Hang on, love. I'll rescue you."

Najenda said, "Pity. I was expecting Steven Cooke, but you… of all people. And here I thought you were a pancake."

Mundy replied, "It's going to take a lot more than sending me off a cliff, mate!"

He prepared to fight, "How about this, Boss Najenda? You fight me, and if I win, Scarlet goes free! I lose, The Authority wins."

Najenda said, "No, thanks. My fighting days are behind me, since my body isn't lasting long, following the Empire's fall. It's a shame, though. That's no deal, since you are in a losing battle. Why don't you stay here, while I summon the rest of NR9, to dismantle you?"

Mundy remarked, "I rather not. But I'll save A-Fist the trouble and fight the cutie in black."

Akame said, "Are you sure you want to, Sniper Mundy? I fear that your doom is forthcoming. Murasame's blade shows your shadow… and it's the Shadow of Death. Your doom is coming."

Akame said, "Najenda, get Scarlet out of here. I'll handle this, myself."

Mundy called out, "I'm rescuing her, right now! Get out of my way!"

Akame yelled, "TRY ME, TRAITOR!"

She slashed at Mundy, as Najenda escaped through the door, with Scarlet in her hands. He dodged it and fired a huge shot at the door, halting Najenda. She gasped, "MANIAC!"

Mundy called out, "If anyone's rescuing my girlfriend, it's me! Leave her alone!"

Najenda smirked, "Is that so? You know, I have a strong feeling that you'd try something. In fact, I'm making sure that you die in Akame's hands."

Akame dove upward and slashed at Mundy. He turned around and gasped, as Akame delivered the final blow.

 **"AAAAA-TA!"  
** But then, Steven Cooke arrived, knocking Murasame off of Akame's hands. He was on his feet, as Mundy gasped, "OY!"

Scarlet gasped, "Steven!"

Najenda snarled, "NO… Not you…"

Steven said, "Sorry. But Steven Cooke chose to fight Akame… not you, Mundy…"

Mundy asked, "Why are you assisting me?"

Steven said, "I knew you were on my side. I had a feeling that your face said it all. I know in your heart that you can fight back, and save her."

Najenda seethed, as Akame remarked, "Oh, so, what now? You're saving the guy that refuses to let you save her?"

Mundy stated, "Steven, listen to me. The Authority owns NR9, and I want to rescue her. If I stop her from getting Scarlet to the ship to Prison Island, then we are sitting pretty. Otherwise, The Authority will win."

Steven C added, "Authority? Try _Matt Hardy_."

Mundy gasped, "WHAT?"

Scarlet asked, "Who?"

Steven said, "Steven Cooke coaxed the information from Esdeath, before she died… Night Raid wasn't the Authority's property… It was Matt Hardy's doing…"

Mundy whispered, "So… Asahi was right."

He remembered earlier, in which Asahi told him about what Bulat said to her. He said that Bulat only was revived, to bring back Tatsumi, as long as they succeed in winning. But if they eliminate The Gang, they go after The Authority, next, just as Matt Hardy saw in his premonition.

Scarlet cried, "YOU MEAN MATT HARDY USED ME, AND NAJENDA DOESN'T KNOW?"

Najenda smirked, "Who says I didn't?"

Both boys gasped, as Najenda smirked, "I already knew… HE offered me a deal, to get rid of you jokers. And Matt Hardy saw, in his premonition… that The Gang must be **_deleted_** … but in order to do so, he promised me to reform and revive _Night Raid_. And he did."

Steven growled, "No…"

Mundy cried, "So, all this… was Matt Hardy's idea?"

Najenda called out, "Akame! Kill these two!"

Vanguard One appeared outside, and called out, " _I'll fade away and classify myself as obsolete!_ "

Najenda smirked, "Obsolete."

" _I'll fade away and classify myself as obsolete!_ "

"Obsolete!"

" _I'll fade away and classify myself as obsolete!_ "

Najenda laughed, "Obsolete!"

Steven asked, "That voice, again!"

Mundy cried, "They're brainwashed! What is that?"

Akame held her sword up, as her eyes went red, "Obsolete!"

" _I'll fade away and classify myself as obsolete!_ "

Akame charged at the boys and roared, "OBSOLETE!"

She fought them, as they both dodged her blade. Najenda said, "Come, Scarlet!"

She grabbed her by the arm, and called out, "Leave Akame to severe these mules!"

Scarlet yelled, "YOU'RE MAD! THIS IS MADNESS!"

Najenda smirked, "Is it?"

Scarlet cried, "STEVEN! OSKY! HELP ME!"

Akame continued to strike, as Steven called out, "Oscar! GO NOW! Get to Scarlet!"

Mundy rushed to the door, but Akame blocked the doorway. She said, "No one's going to save her, now."

Vanguard One hovered away, as Oscar cried, "What now? She knows our every step!"

Steven called out, "AKAME! Your fight's with me. Leave Oscar alone."

Akame yelled, "Never! You disgusting dog! NO ONE saves her. I won't let anyone pass!"

Mundy called, "What now?"

Steven said, "There's only one way out… We have to fight her. The minute she's off guard, make a run for it. Leave Akame to me."

Mundy said, "Right. But only if she's distracted. She's like a hawk."

Akame prepared her sword, as the boys prepared to fight her.

* * *

Heather charged at the super-powered Lubbock, but Lubbock gasped her tightly. He slammed her to the ground and said, "DIE!"

He landed a huge left fist onto Heather, crushing her into the ground. He reverted to his normal state, as Lubb said, "Mission complete!"

Heather was on the ground, immovable, as she was croaking, "Ow."

Heather Dunn was yet another member of The Gang to fall to NR9. Though she fought valiantly, she was no match for NR9's explosive power.

"I failed…" Heather moaned, "I'd cry, but… my body is not working… I can't feel my legs… or arms… or anything… Ouch…"

The impact of Lubb's huge punch paralyzed her into a vegetated state. But luckily, it wasn't that serious, since she's just completely hurt, and that her Ice Shard will recover her. Lubbock said, "Well, that did it. And the weakest has fallen…"

Farra snarled, "Damn it! Heather's defeated!"

Mizuki sniffled, "Peter… I'm sorry… She tried her best… Honestly…"

"Aw… Save some for me, will you?" A female voice called.

It was Chelsea, as Lubbock smiled, "Ah, you missed it. Chelsea, was she the one you're after?"

Chelsea looked down on Heather, as Heather moaned, "Oh, no… Not you, again…"

Chelsea giggled, "Sweet…"

She called out, "Hey, Lubb! Nice work! You want us to kill her, right away?"

Farra cried, "NO! YOU BITCH!"

Chelsea snuffed, "Oh, fuck you, blondie!"

Farra was stunned, as she was shocked, "Wait… That was cold, but…"

Luzer flew onto Mizuki's shoulder, as Mizuki asked, "L-L-Luzer?"

Luzer said, "No. Just watch."

Lubbock prepared, as Chelsea lifted Heather up. Lubbock was about to prepare to finish off Heather, as Farra whispered, "She… She called me… Wait a minute… And why's Luzer-?"

She barked, "Don't tell me?"

Chelsea winked at Heather, "You did good. Thank you."

Heather moaned, "Ungh… uhhh… What did you-?"

Lubbock prepared a huge right hook and yelled, "DIE, YOU BLONDE LOSER!"

Farra & Mizuki shrieked, " **HEATHER!** "

 **POW!  
** Lubbock croaked, as Chelsea lands a huge right hook onto Lubbock's gut. The girls were shocked, as Luzer said, "Ah, yes. Right on cue."

Lubbock flew onto the wall, as Chelsea held her fist back. She called out, "If anyone wants to hurt my friends, they will suffer my fist!"

Lubbock coughed up blood and moaned, "Chelsea… You traitor!"

She smirked, "Dude, look who's talking?"

She transformed into Peter, as he laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Dude, I so got you good!"

Mizuki cried, "IT'S PETER!"

Farra said, "He's alive!"

Peter smiled, as he said, "The one and only. The Big Guy, babes~! Large and in charge!"

Heather giggled, as she was still down, "Eh, he, he, he, he, he… He's back… He… came back…"

Lubbock said, "Is this a trick? You're dead! And yet you transform into the Big Guy? I like it, Chelsea."

Peter asked, "What, me?"

Farra said, in annoyance, "It _is_ him."

"Dude, I used her makeup. See?"

He held up an eyeliner pencil, brush, and two eyelash curlers and threw them on the floor. He stomped on them, as he said, "Oops. Guess I won't be using these, anymore."

He laughed, as Lubbock shivered, "No… No, it's not true…"

He cried, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO CHELSEA?"

He said, bluntly, "She's dead. I killed her."

Farra gasped in horror, "Big Guy?!"

Mizuki shuddered, "No… He did-?"

He smirked evilly, as Luzer approached his shoulder. Farra & Mizuki yelled, "HE DID **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?** "

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	20. Act 20

Lubbock was stunned, as Peter appeared, alive and well, as he explained that he killed Chelsea. He said to him, "Now, Lubbock… before I kill you, you want to know why I did this super awesome trick to you?"

Lubbock growled, "I want to know… I thought Chelsea eliminated you!"

Peter said, "She did. But not fully. She only awakened the dark powers I possess. Three months of training paid off, and my mistress, Kendra, trained me so well, only to learn the _Yoru no Tsumiken_. I didn't understand it, but these powers… they felt great!"

He stepped forward, "…and when Chelsea stabbed me, the power from within me started to beat in my heart, as I was clinging to life. All the anger… all the rage… all the hate… all the darkness inside me… Everything, and Luzer told me about what happened… THIS… is the true power of the _Darkness Shadow_! I didn't fight The Undertaker for a friendly jab! It was a summoning."

His fists imbued a dark aura, as he said, "Look at it… what a sight…"

Luzer said, "Yes, it is, Master. Yes, it is…"

Peter hissed, "Lubbock… Chelsea died, in my hands, without showing any regret… Soon, you will join the others."

He smiled, "AH! Mine… Bulat… Leone… They died, too, returning to whence they came from."

Lubbock cried, "No… They're dead, too?"

He said, "You're the only one left. Other than Akame… since Steven has this one. We care about _your_ demise."

He cackled, as Lubbock was scared.

* * *

 ** _Act XX: Chelsea's Requiem:  
Peter Giese's Day of Wrath!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Castle Darkveil, Kendra senses Peter, as she said, "Ah, wonderful… another soul of the damned… offered to me…"

She was sitting in her throne and said, "Life… is indeed… wonderful…"

It happened minutes ago, after Chelsea defeated Mizuki, when she overheated. She said, "I have to contact Najenda, and join her. I fear that Bulat and Leone have been dealt with, and Mine is busy. I'll call Lubbock, later."

She walked down the hall, as the shadow of Peter Giese appeared. She stopped, as he leaned to her, "Boo!"

She gasped, as Peter appeared, coated in a dark demonic aura, " _I'll chisel your gravestone! Sleep well~!_ "

She cried, "Why are you still alive? How did you survive my attack?"

He hissed in a demonic tone, "You dare hurt me, and the powers of Hell?"

"But my Needle Insertion is usually fatal!"

"All you did was piss me off… and what you did to me, all for the truth to be awaken. After I collapsed and fell on Death's Door, my mistress, Countess Kendra, made me succumb to the rebirth of the sin: Wrath! It makes my entire body incredibly strong. But it has some flaws to it. Even _I_ know what wrath feels like. If you really want to kill me, for real, you have two options, than to cut out my heart, or pierce me in my brain. But then again, I don't think you would do that, seeing that I look into your soul…  
And I can smell the aroma of a huge feast of the Darkness Shadow… the taste… **_OF FEAR_**!"

She threw a smoke bomb down, and then ran off. Peter covered himself, as he yelled, "RUN! RUN, YOU COWARD! I AM THE WALKING LIVING!"

Chelsea thought, as she was running, "He's not even human, anymore. He's a psycho. I need to transform and get out of here."

Luzer cried, "Master! She's getting away!"

Peter looked through Chelsea, and held his fingers up, "Oh… No… YOU DON'T!"

 **SLASH!  
** He used his hand and swiped the air. All it did was slice off Chelsea's fingers from her left hand, and destroying Gaia Foundation, pouring out makeup tools and spare lollipops.

 ** _Ikarinohi_** **怒りの日**

"Ah! No." She cried, as blood poured out of her left hand.

Peter dropped to his knees and moaned, "Her Ace… destroyed…"

Luzer said, "Why are you not getting her?"

Peter said, "I am… I just… need to… recover a bit… Wrath flows through me."

He thought, "But if it's the last thing I do, that girl dies, only in my hands, without ANY mercy!"

He asked, "Luzer… Where's Mizuki? She said " _Two targets eliminated_ "…"

Luzer replied, "She did… She took you out, and I sensed another that fell… She said that Cooke, Stevens, Dunn, & Sakurai are all next on her hit list, including Mundy… since he's now on our side."

Peter thought, as his blood boiled in anger, "Then, that means… _She_ killed my Mizuki… My heart… will never lose her…"

His body was engulfed in darkness, as he roared, "DAMN IT! NOW, I AM EXTREMELY MAD!"

Back in Darkveil, Kendra said, as she sensed Peter's actions, "My dear Wolfy…"

Wolfy, a brown-furred werewolf bowed, snarled, "Yes, milady."

Kendra responded, "Play me a little music to soothe myself… Something with a little vengeful. I want to hear the screams of torment."

Wolfy asked, "What would you like?"

Kendra whispered, " _Dies Irae_ …"

Wolfy howled, "Ahhhh-OWOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Good choice!"

He went to his pipe organ and played " _Requiem_ " by Mozart. Kendra smiled, as she whispered, "Ah… Day of Wrath… my favorite song…"

Back in Imperial Lobby, the music continued, as Peter hollered, " **YOU PITIFUL LITTLE WENCH! YOU DARE HURT MY MIZUKI! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!** "

He dashed off, as Luzer followed, flying in very fast speed. He continued to yell out, " **YOU HEAR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GODDAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!** "

Chelsea heard Peter's cries, as she sobbed, holding her severed left hand, "He's coming closer. I have to leave, before he kills me!"

Peter suddenly appeared by the exit, as he cackled evilly. He raised his arm up, as Chelsea stepped back. He sliced down and yelled, "DIE!"

 **SLASH!  
** Peter slashed off Chelsea's right arm off. Chelsea cried in panic, seeing her arm fly out.

 **SLASH!  
** Luzer swooped in and slashed onto Chelsea's torso, cutting her, severely. Peter appeared from behind Chelsea and slammed a palm strike to the back. Blood spurted out of her wound, and then coughed blood from her mouth. She collapsed onto the ground, with her eyes wide open and her blood spilled out.

Peter laughs evilly, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Had enough, fool?"

He said, "Send this message to The Authority… and to the one that revived you… I'm coming after them, next… with no mercy… no heart… and no looking back…"

Luzer perched on her chest and said, "Understand, mortal… Know what happens when you anger… a dark wrathful vessel of Darkveil."

Peter said, "Luzer… Move!"

Luzer flew off, as he looked down on Chelsea's face. Chelsea was still shocked, as she remained immovable. Peter grabbed her collar and sneered at her, "It's over… For Miz… For Scarlet… For my friends… and for those you did wrong…"

Luzer said, "Do it."

Peter dropped Chelsea down and prepared to strike.

"So… It was me… I was the one… who needed to be punished…" she thought, as she was about to be killed, "I wanted to show you what I can do. I wanted you to be proud of me… Tatsumi… I wanted to see you smile, again… And I… I…"

Peter held his right hand up, as he hissed, "Now… Die…"

Chelsea closed her eyes, as tears rolled down her face. Peter closed his eyes and whispered, "This… This is the hardest part… I didn't want to kill you… but when you hurt my friends… You crossed the line between chivalry and respect. I have NO respect for you, Chelsea… None… at… all…"

 **SLASH!  
** The scene cut to black, as Peter finished off Chelsea.

 ** _Yoru Ono Shi_** **夜の斧死**

Moments later, Peter and Luzer returned to the bloody spot of where Chelsea's fingers were. Luzer said, "So, what do you want me to do with the body, Master?"

Peter said, "Do whatever you want."

He picked up pieces of Gaia Foundation and said, "Hmm, maybe…"

He held up the four pieces, still whole, and suddenly transformed into Chelsea. He smiled and cheered, in her voice, "DUDE! HOLY SHIT, MAN! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Luzer cried, "Do not get excited! You're masquerading as the enemy! And besides, isn't Gaia Foundation useless, after it's destroyed?"

Peter said, as Chelsea, "Come on, Crow Bro. Lighten up. In any case, some of its power flows through me. And it's good for one more go. It is not mine, but at least we know it works well, in wonders. Plus, I wish Kendra gave me a kickass disguise spell~!"

Luzer sighed, in disdain, "Why are you being so happy, now?"

He turned around and said, "I have to find the others. I hear something going on, over there. Do as I ask of you, Luzer. Take the body."

Luzer nodded, "Yes, Master."

Peter called, "OH! Wait, dude!"

He added, "But leave _one_ part for me…"

* * *

Peter explained, "After I eliminated Chelsea, I did what I had to do. Luzer sent away all of Chelsea parts, including her severed arm and fingers, back to Castle Darkveil. See, Luzer isn't just a crow. He's also a devourer of dead bodies."

Luzer said, "But _only_ to the dead, and the damned, and mostly to the sinful and punished. We're not _that_ carnivorous. We keep them fresh, with the blood still in them… It makes it tastier, when eaten raw."

Farra gulped, "Urk! That's so gross…"

Mizuki gagged, "Raw corpses?"

Farra moaned, turning green, "Gah… I'll never look at you that way, again, Luzer."

Lubbock whimpered, "So… You fed her body… to your demonic hell bird?"

Luzer said, "I have company over, after this mission is over. I make a tasty _Brain of Corrupt Politician_. Those who are corrupt and vile are offered to be chosen, in Countess Kendra's name."

Peter added, "There _is_ one thing I forgot to mention… I didn't really send Chelsea's body away… You see… I only saved one body part. And I had Luzer sent it to a perfect spot, right here."

Luzer said, "The dark deed you requested is done, Master."

Lubbock sobbed, "Wha-? What did you-?"

Peter smiled, pointing at outside, "See for yourself. It's up on the flagpole, where The Authority's flag used to be, right behind me. Sort of a symbolic message to them… and to your boss of NR9… This… is my true symbolic calling… to them all…"

Lubbock saw it, from a distance, as he was in complete shock. He dropped to his knees, as he whimpered, "N-n-n-n-no… No… You… **YOU MONSTER!** "

Farra gasped, "WHAT? What did he do?"

Heather called, from the ground, "Huh? What _did_ he do? Guys?"

Farra and Mizuki rushed to the huge hole in the wall, from the previous battle, as they gasped in horror and disgust. Mizuki's eyes widened in fright, "No…"

Farra whispered, in complete shock, "He… He didn't…"

They saw the flagpole, as there was blood pouring down, slowly. And on top of the flagpole was a severed head, on the pike of the pole, with her hair flowing in the wind, and her skin pale. It was Chelsea's severed head, up atop the flagpole, as a symbol of vengeance and war, from The Gang. Not just to The Authority, but to Matt Hardy, sending a deep message to what happens when you use others, and hurt the people you love.

Farra whispered, "My god, Big Guy… … … What have you done?"

Mizuki sniffled, as Peter smirked, "Well… Impressed?"

Back in Darkveil, Kendra whispered, in a Romanian accent, holding up a glass of red juice, " _Viața este minunată_ … _Life… is wonderful…_ "

Back in Imperial Lobby, Heather cried out, "Come on, guys! What did he do? What did he do? You know I can't move!"

Farra shivered, as she said, "I can't tell her.

"WHAT?" Heather yelled, "TELL ME! I CAN TAKE IT!"

Peter called out, "SILENCE!"

Heather sobbed, "Yes, sir."

Peter & Lubbock stared down, as he said, "Impressed by my handiwork? Didn't want the head. Had to use it for _something_."

"You son of a bitch…" Lubbock growled, "Chelsea… She… She had you, and she fell to you… You were supposed to be dead, and yet you're standing tall."

Peter smirked, "What can I say? I die hard."

He then said, "You can thank Chelsea for coaxing the information about you. Self-pity… Sadness… and pain… inside your heart. I felt it, inside her… This Tatsumi, you speak of…"

Lubbock whispered, "For him… he was a good friend… We… if we killed all of you, then _he_ will bring him back."

"Who's he?" Peter asked.

"Matt Hardy." Farra replied. She explained, "The pro wrestler turned evil demonic prophet. He did this to use The Authority, and to get rid of all of us, only to bring him back."

Mizuki replied, "This Tatsumi was an offering… but in return, he wants the death of Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and even us."

Peter said, "So… The truth comes out! And I believe that Matt Hardy did this to frame Scarlet, didn't he?"

Lubbock said, "Yes… Yes, he did. Scarlet was used by The Authority, because of him… The _TRUE_ Hardy! He will bring the end of corrupt power and reckless duties! Everything you saw was all Matt Hardy's evil scheme. And you are all puppets to the Supreme Hardy… Not Brother Nero… but Matt Hardy…"

"You mean Jeff Hardy?" Peter asked.

Lubbock huffed, "He's _DELETED!_ That name speaks to no one…"

Mizuki said, "He's not evil… He's crazy!"

Farra barked, "I want to know… What possessed Matt Hardy to turn you into savages? Brainwashing, I don't think so! You still have the memories of your old selves!"

Lubbock giggled, "Do we? Yes, we do. Sadly, when we were resurrected, Najenda gave us a brand-new power boost and loyalty control…"

Farra asked, "Loyalty control? You mean… like…"

Mizuki growled, "Brainwashed by Matt Hardy's evil scheme… only that Night Raid and Jaegers knew that they were on opposite sides, how they became allies… I'll never know. But I want the full truth…"

Lubbock said, "Sorry, but you can't know… Even so, his premonitions are exact, and wants you to disappear… The **_DELETION_** of The Gang, and A-Fist Cooke, will be… **_DELIGHTFUL!_** "

Peter roared, "Cut the bullshit, punk! Now tell us…"

Lubbock smiled, "I don't think so…"

Luzer replied, "He refused to tell us… Najenda only knows… because she offered them a job, and she used them as fodder… out of hypnosis."

Mizuki asked, "Is that true?"

Luzer replied, "Oh, yes… I sense it inside his aura… likewise the souls of Chelsea and Mine… Najenda, your boss, was brainwashed, using his Broken Brilliance, to revive every single one of you. But in turn, he wants a sacrifice…"

* * *

Luzer's story was explained, as he sensed it from Chelsea's former body… It all started, three months ago, prior to The Gang's departure for training, when Najenda was living in a small cabin, retiring from assassination duties. Then suddenly, a small aerial drone flew over her window, as she sensed it. She threw a dagger to the window, but the drone flew away. She stepped outside and called, "Who's there? I have no time for your pranks!"

A figure appeared in a cloaked black shadow, completely covered in shadows. He giggled, "Najenda… I knew you'd come…"

Najenda saw the shadow, and then asked, "Excuse me… But who are you? Do you wish to see me?"

The voice said, "Yeeeeeeeeeees… I have a plan for you… REVIVE, and REFORM Night Raid… For I have plans for you… I have hired you to side with The Authority, for a simple task!"

Najenda said, "I'm sorry… But I wish to decline. You see, times have changed, and Night Raid is no more… Only Akame remains, as everyone else is dead… Tatsumi… Lubbock… Leone… Mine… Chelsea… Susanoo…"

"Oh, horse and tar!" The voice called, "They can be brought back!"

Najenda growled, as he giggled, "Yeeeeeeees… Brother Nero and I have everything you need… My dear…"

The shadow threw a huge book down, and said, "COME! This spell book will revive the ones you hold dear… And soon enough, you will revive everyone that perished in _Night Raid_ … Only then, you can-."

She responded, "Flattered, but no. I refused to join you, for reviving the dead. They will be remembered, forever…"

The figure appeared, in his red coat. He grinned with his teeth gritted, "You have no choice… Allow me to change your mind… Let me show you, for my enthralling tones are rather… **_ADDICTIVE!_** "

The shadow swung his right arm around, left to right, making a repeated slitting gesture, " ** _DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE!_** "

Najenda gasped, as the arm kept moving left to right, but suddenly whispered, "Delete…"

Her eye went glazed and blank, as she hissed, "Delete… Night Raid… Night Raid must be awakened…"

The figure hypnotized Najenda, as she was doing his hand movements, as well.

" ** _DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE!_** "

She cackled evilly, as the shadow vanished, with the floating drone still outside, flashing a faint red light towards her. Najenda laughed, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees… Revive… Night Raid…"

With that said, she used the spell book to resurrect the Night Raid, and even its own members.

That night, in a basement, she drew a small chalk incantation circle, and placed the necessary items in the circle, in order to revive each member: Leone's belt, Mine's ribbon, Lubbock's goggles, Susanoo's talisman, Sheele's glasses, Chelsea's lollipop (because all of her body was eaten by Coro), Bulat's comb, and Tatsumi's pants (because he always had his fly opened, often). Najenda, under the influence of the same shadow, lit candles in six spots. She held her hand up and chanted in tongue. The room went dimmed, as Najenda whispered in an incoherent voice, chanting a huge incantation spell. Suddenly, thunder started to boom, as Najenda looked out the window. The windows broke open, as the candles blew out. Najenda gasped, "NO! WHAT IS THIS?"

Lightning struck the items in question, in the circle, as the entire room was engulfed in white smoke. Najenda covered herself and coughed. She brushed the smoke away, as she sensed people in the same room. When the smoke subsided, she saw most of her friends, lying on the floor, unconscious and lying around. Najenda laughed, as she was overjoyed, "They live… They have lived!"

She cried out, " ** _MARVELOUS!_ WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**"

She continued to cackle, as she revived ALL of Night Raid… … …all, but Tatsumi…

 **XXXXX**

Upon learning that she only revived everyone, but Tatsumi, she returned to the shadow, as she was visited by the same man.

"Master… I did as you say, but… Tatsumi…"

The shadow spoke, "The Boy! You dare speak his name? The boy with the Incursio? Yesss… I remember now… YOU GAVE HIM PANTS!"

"You see, Mine and Akame once-."

" **SILENCE!** " He yelled, "YOU DID IT WRONG!"

She yelled, "BUT YOU SAID TO REVIVE NIGHT RAID! **SO WHY ISN'T TATSUMI WITH US?** "

He gasped, as he shrieked in a high-pitched hoarse gasp. He called out, "SCRIBE!"

A pudgy man in a black suit, holding a notepad, appeared with a grin on his face. The shadow spoke, "I sense another… _premoneetion!_ Scribe! Mark it down…"

His scribe started writing, as the shadow spoke, "One of your own… Akame… Knows of your heel turn… She plans on stopping you, one way or another, by reviving _Night Raid's Nightmares_ – _The Jaegers_!"

He said to the scribe, "Thank you, Scribe…"

The scribe left, as the shadow said, "YOU, Najenda, are not done… It's said that you need ALL of Night Raid! I will return to you, on an important mission… to revive the boy. Until then, watch over Akame, and make sure that she joins you… or she becomes… **_DELETED!_** Ahhhhhhhhhhh…"

The shadow disappears, as Najenda laughed, "ahhhhhhhh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

She thought about it and gasped, "Akame… She's the only member left of Night Raid… She wouldn't turn on me… Would she?"

As Najenda ponders, Akame was listening in, near the corner, in complete fear.

"I don't believe it…" Akame whispered, "So… that's why… That's why everyone just came back… and not Tatsumi… Najenda…"

* * *

Luzer said, "But from what I read, Matt Hardy used Najenda to revive everyone. When he returned, they reformed, sided with the Jaegers, and he gave his order…"

He boomed, " _Step One:_ side with The Authority and do what's best for business…  
 _Step Two:_ kidnap the woman that burned down Atlanta, under Broken Matt's Broken Brilliance, Scarlet Riley, and have her arrested by the World Government…  
 _Step Three:_ have The Gang arrive in Imperial Lobby to rescue Scarlet, only for you guys to be exterminated; or, in this case, deleted…  
 _Step Four:_ once the Gang is killed, NR9 steps in, and kills Triple H and Stephanie McMahon…  
 _and before you could say Step Five:_ Matt Hardy rules the Imperial Lobby, the World Government, and all in it! And Night Raid, under the name, NR9, will receive Tatsumi, resurrected from the dead, as a prize!"

Farra gasped, " **MADNESS!** "

Heather shrieked, still on the ground, " **CRUEL MADNESS!** "

Peter glared at Lubbock, "So… Matt Hardy framed Scarlet for a crime she committed… How sad… But when you set us up as bait, you have crossed the line! Night Raid were heroes, and Broken Matt Hardy changed your personality! You have respect from other heroes, but that respect from The Gang… is gone… LONG GONE!"

Lubbock said, "Oh, yeah? Also, there's more… Who was it that gave Scarlet the Firestarter powers she possesses? Don't you see? Who gave her the abilities to torch down a small city? It was all him… ALL ALONG! HE revived us, with Boss Najenda's help, only for Night Raid to return, and what happens next… was that we blindly obey The Authority, only to take them out, and even you, as well. Najenda and Akame knew of it, and they agreed to it. You get rid of the Empire (The Authority), you get rid of the Rebels (The Gang), you bring peace to these worlds. Matt Hardy, the Iconic One, will usher in a new era… and will leave EVERY soiled piece of incompetence… **_DELETED!_** "

He swung his right arm around, left to right, making a repeated slitting gesture, " ** _DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE!_** "

Peter said, "This guy is nuts."

Farra said, "Peter… We now know who our real enemy is. Two years of training… and we're stuck with a crazed lunatic for a pro wrestler."

Mizuki sniffled, "Sorry. I had something for this, but what he did to Chelsea… I can't get that image out."

Peter said, "It makes no difference to me what you did, buddy! Matt Hardy is our enemy, now! Once we rid of you losers, we go after _him_ , next! The Authority be damned!"

Farra barked, "HEY! I want Triple H…"

Peter replied, "Sorry, Farra. But I'm afraid that The Broken One is our top priority."

Farra scoffed, as she crossed her arms, feeling dejected and disappointed, "I'm _never_ gonna get to The Authority!"

Mizuki said, as she comforted her, "It's okay, Farra. We'll get them, someday. Matt Hardy used Scarlet… and now, we have to save her."

Peter called out, "Luzer and I will handle this guy. You two protect Heather!"

Heather moaned, "Good. I softened him up for you, Big Guy…"

The Gang Girls regrouped, as Lubbock was hysterical. He laughed, "You ladies, as a whole, will finally fall to me, once I kill this snake! And his little crow, too!"

He reverted back to _Cross-Tail Lubbock_ , as Peter smirked, "Big deal. I can do better than that. Luzer, to battle!"

He held up his gauntlet, as Luzer said, "Oh, how sweet it is… _Two_ deaths for _one_ day~!"

Peter asked, "You got room for one more corpse?"

Farra yelled, "GET ON WITH IT, GODDAMN IT, OR YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US VOMIT!"

Peter & Luzer huffed, "Party poopers."

Mizuki calmed her and said, "It's alright, Farra. They know what they're up against…"

Heather moaned, "Seriously, I didn't catch that… What did he do?"

Farra gulped and said, "If you'd seen it, Big Guy slewed Chelsea."

Heather said, "Oh… Okay. I don't even wanna know what happened next. She's dead, and that is all that matters."

Lubbock cackled, "Mock me all you want, huge man! But you cannot stop a vessel of _PURE PERFECTION!_ You… are… BROKEN!"

Peter held his hand up and called out, "WRONG! The one who's broken… IS YOU!"

He bellowed, " ** _By the power of Darkveil!_** "

Thunder struck him, as he was wearing his black blazer and jeans, with a gold and crimson cape, and dark red shoulder pads. He held his hands out, and continued, " ** _I HAVE THE POWER!_** "

He blasted at Luzer, turning him into Dark Hawk, except his helmet was with twin horns and a dark amethyst gem on the front. His huge black wings have red and purple trimmed feathers, as he roared in a demonic lion roar.

Mizuki gasped, "HOLY HE-MAN AND SKELETOR! Peter just got upgraded!"

Farra whispered, "Amazing… The Darkness Shadow and Beast Gene, combined… makes one powerful deity."

Master and Dark Hawk stared down, as Master said, "Now, my dear Lubbock. For hurting Mizuki, Heather, and all the rest, and abusing Scarlet, becoming puppets to Matt Hardy, I will see to it that you are… to coin his phrase… **_broken!_** Now, witness my massive strength and spirit… and all the powers of Darkveil!"

Lubbock charged at Peter and yelled, "You… SHUT UP!"

Lubbock and Peter exchanged punches, as Dark Hawk provided back-up, swinging its wings to Lubbock's back. Lubb yelled, "Two-on-one?! That's not fair!"

Master said, "It's fair to you. With your Imperial Arms, you can't cut the darkness…"

Dark Hawk roared, "HE'S RIGHT! The mortals are so stupid!"

They land a double punch to his back and chest area. Lubbock kneeled down, as Dark Hawk said, "Grah, Master! He's on the ropes!"

"Patience, my fine feathered fiend," Master said, "I only tend to let him live… before we make him suffer."

He pointed at Lubbock, and added, "See this! KNOW this! LEARN this! You die in Master's hands. We're going to make sure you reunite with Tatsumi, in spirit! We heard legends of Night Raid, but second chances, made by evil beings, all for a trade, are inexcusable! For that, in Darkveil's honor, I pledge to end you, once and for all!"

Lubbock snarled, "We'll see. A-Fist falls, you fall. Akame ends him, you lose! Scarlet is deleted, YOU have failed! Despite that we lost many allies, to you jerks, I will avenge them all!"

Master said, "Boy, you made it too easy for us."

Farra called, "Master! Let me join you! I'm still banged up, but I have strength left!"

Master called out, "No need, Farra. This is between me and him! Now that we have coaxed out the _real_ mastermind, I'll do the honors. Besides, you're too injured to continue; and that you wanted The Authority, only to realize that it was all for naught."

Farra nodded, "I see. Okay. Maybe next time?"

Master and Lubbock stare down, as the battle continued to wage on.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	21. Act 21

Back in AAW HQ in New York City, Kanaka got the phone call.

"WHAT? The Authority is innocent?!" Are you sure?" She called, "Yes… I understand… And The Gang; how is the status of their escapades, or lack thereof?"

She nodded, and then asked, "You saw a head of an NR9 agent, bleeding out, on the flagpole? Uh, I don't even wanna know, but give me full details, when you get back."

She hung up, as she sighed, "Those six are the death of me… The Authority being used… and already, we got bigger worries."

She got another phone call, as it was from Cy-Bo-Div. She answered it and said, "Hello? Ah, Chief Tsukamoto."

She shrieked, " **WHAT? STEPHANIE MCMAHON'S DEAD?!** "

* * *

 ** _Act XXI: The Authority's Deletion!  
Enter Broken Matt Hardy…_**

* * *

In a huge mansion, near Greenwich, Connecticut, Kanaka arrived on the scene, with a few Cyber Division officers, male officers in green blazers and pants, and female officers wearing dark blue blazers and skirts. Kanaka was by the entrance, as Yakumo, a woman in shoulder-length black hair, and a black uniform, saluted to her. Kanaka said, "I got the phone call. I overheard the situation… What the hell happened?"

Yakumo said, "It happened, hours ago, prior to The Authority's flag being burnt down, in Imperial Lobby. I had a phone call that Triple H was headed to Imperial Lobby, only to find out what caused this act of disrespect… which is okay by me, since I hate Triple H."

"I can name you _six_ idiots that did it. Long story."

"Right… The Gang, your men, did it, right?"

"Well, they are currently off the AAW roster, for a two-year absence… but Interpol's Scarlet Riley was accused by The Authority. They came there to save her, after a crime she committed, in a small city. Even I believe that she's innocent, but I knew Najenda was playing a sneaky trick."

"I didn't know that. Mind manipulation, I bet."

"We're not sure what. But we're still looking up to see. I sent my newest recruit to recapitulate the battle, and so far, The Gang has NR9 on the ropes. But I believe all will be too late, if they don't rescue Scarlet, soon."

Yakumo agreed, "I understand. It has to be Remy Snowflake… or, in this case… our murderer…"

They stepped inside, as they viewed the crime scene. Stephanie's body was lying on the floor, covered in blood, and with a massive gnash mark on her forehead. Kanaka gasped, whispered, "Shit… Did the perp bit her head off?"

Yakumo replied, "Her cadaver… Snapped neck, bitten forehead, loss of blood… The guy must've snacked on her, before he killed her."

Sarah, a girl with blonde hair, done in a bun, replied in a quiet voice, "Ohh… I knew what happened."

Yakumo asked, "Cadet Adiemus?"

Sarah said, "You see… from my standard murder procedure, the murderer came in, minutes after her husband departed. He appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to bite off Stephanie's head. After witnessing the bloodshed, he snapped her neck and killed her. A devouring killer, you could say…"

Kanaka asked, "When was the murder?"

Yakumo said, "According to the coroner's report, Stephanie died at 1:29pm. The attack happened at 1:26pm. My estimation was that Stephanie tried to fight back, but couldn't."

Kanaka asked, "Wait. How did you get here, without knowing?"

Yakumo replied, "The minute after Stephanie died, we have a phone call of what occurred. We rushed to Triple H's home, and found her body, lying on the floor."

Kanaka whispered, "Wow… That deep, huh?"

She asked, "So! Any idea on who it was?"

Sarah said, "No suspects, yet, ma'am. We're searching for the clues, and see what we'll find out."

Yakumo stated, "As of now, The Authority's case is clean. Even if we cannot bust them, someone killed them, and that's grounds on the charge of murder. Even so, Stephanie is dead, but not Triple H. We have to find him and protect him."

Kanaka barked, "Are you stupid? Remember what happened, last time you sided with them?"

Yakumo said, "This is different! When you abuse power, Cy-Bo-Div wants no part of it! But when you kill your enemies and possible suspects, that's going too far! We play by the book, unlike your soldiers. And we will not overlook this event, as nothing, and move on!"

Kanaka said, "Where _is_ Triple H, now?"

Yakumo shivered, "I don't know… He left, minutes ago… and he, well…"

She stated, "We kinda followed him, but lost him, along the way. But it wasn't that day he had to leave his wife alone. We needed protection, but not while a vile person kills a woman."

Kanaka asked, "Was it Remy Snowflake?"

Yakumo replied, "Nope. Remy's murders are calculated, and usually with disturbing marks. Her, biting the skull and snapping the neck, is considered amateur work. This must be caused by a crazy lunatic."

"Do you have denture marks from the bite?"

"None. They recovered, after Stephanie died. No teeth marks, no fingerprints, nothing. Not even a trace of saliva. The guy's a pro."

"Ouch. Well, once Triple H returns, we can tell him."

Kanaka grumbled, "The most hated faction in the Moji Mikisa… The _hunters_ have become the _hunted_. The Authority was once the evil group in these worlds, now they're the victims. I'd say that they deserve it, but it's wrong… if someone else did it."

Yakumo asked, "The only problem is this… Who killed her?"

As the investigation continued, Vanguard One hovers around the entire mansion, scouting the area. It scanned on Kanaka and Yakumo, learning of their traits and duties.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, far away, in a huge rural field, Triple H stepped out of the black Hummer, and called out, "ALRIGHT! Who's there?"

He held up a note that says:  
" _Brother H,  
I see in my premonition that you're destined to fail. Meet me in the middle of the Zaltine Fields at 2. There, I shall reveal you… the truth. Come alone, and DO NOT leave your wife to harm. She will be okay. I promise.  
Be on time, or else.  
Signed, a friend._"

Triple H called out, in his business suit and a buzzcut. "WHERE ARE YOU? Come on out, whoever you are… Show yourself!"

As he called him out, Vanguard One hovered over Triple H, and with it, a swarm of robot drones, hovering towards the huge COO. He stepped back and saw the robots hover to him. He held up a sledgehammer and started to swing at the drones, who are starting to attack him. He smashed two drones to pieces, as a few swarmed back. Vanguard One hovered backwards, and flashed at Triple H. He snarled, "Stupid junk!"

The drones retreated, as Vanguard One hovered towards the field. A man with black hair, frizzled and puffy, with blonde hair on his left side, appeared. He has a beard stubble, and is wearing a red and crimson robe and pants. This is the man that Najenda befriended to revive Night Raid and the Jaegers: **_Broken Matt Hardy!  
_** Matt Hardy, a professional wrestler from many a promotion. He goes by the Excalibur " _Broken Matt_ ", and alongside his brother, Jeff, this Cameron, North Carolina native is a true wrestling leader. He is known for high-flying skills, ground attacks, and manipulation of the mind, without the basic use of normal brainwashing. He uses his charm and esteemed visions to predict every premonition, and even name everything and _anything_ he sees, from dilapidated boats and flying drones, to giraffes, kangaroos, and horses. Former World Heavyweight Champion in GFW, multi-time tag team champion with his brother, Jeff Hardy, winning almost every title in every promotion, for a total of 19 reigns, _including_ the WCW Tag Team Titles in 2001, during the ill-fated _Invasion Saga_.

Triple H was confused, as he asked, in concern, "Matt Hardy?"

Matt Hardy said, "Ah, Brother Levesque… I _knew_ you'd come. I see you've met my army of aerial assault robots, led by my favorite drone – _Vanguard One_!"

He held up his right hand, forming a V1 signal, with his index, middle, and pinky fingers up. He continued, "Man of 3 H's! I saw in your _premo-nee-tion_ , that you and the _Mc-Ma-Han_ Empire is falling…"

Triple H asked, "What is going on? Did you write the note?"

Matt said, "Yes, I did. You see, my darling wife, Reby, and my son, King Maxel, forgo your demo-leet-ion, as The Night Raid, your hired guns, has begun the fallen of The Gang, your enemies…"

Triple H gasped, "The Gang? What do they want from me?"

Matt said, "They burned your flag… The Authority's insignia of what's best for business… That insignia, as I overseen, has been **_deleted_! **And pretty soon, you will join The Gang, as being _deleted_ … by my… overwhelming! POWER! You are the King of Kings, yet you are not who you were… fighting _Roman Reigns,_ and YOU FAILED! FAILED to others, like before, as you fail _ageen,_ and _ageen_ , and _ageen_ , just like you failed, multiple times, against _John Cee-nah_ , _Daniel Bryan_ , _Dolphin Zig-La-har_! And even your own star player, _Rah-Handy Orton!_ "

Triple H glared at him, as Matt laughed, showing his pearly white teeth, gnashing his mouth. He added, "Aaaaaaaaah… And like you failed… to own West Greenwich… when one… little… girl… was protected by _Blazin' Flush!_ And yet, you have ruined yourself, only for the dark one… to be born… and The Authority would fall… and be _broken_! It's already broken… like Rollins, like Kane, like Orton, and like your father… and yet… like your wife…"

Triple H asked, "My wife?"

Matt Hardy has a faint red spot on his mouth, as he cackled, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeesss… Your wife… Brother Mc-Ma-Han… was deleted… BY ME!"

He laughed evilly, as Triple H gasped, "You… YOU! Stephanie's back home!"

Matt laughed, "AH, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I KILLED HER! I KNEW THE AUTHORITY FAILED! It was so… **_DELIGHTFUL!_** The Gang dies, and you die, my rule begins. It looks as though that The Authority… always… be… **_BROKEN!_** "

He laughed evilly, as his echoes called out, " ** _BROTHER NERO! IT IS OVVAAAAAH!_** "

Triple H, fuming and furious, yelled out, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He swung his sledgehammer at Matt, as he dodged it. He kept swinging, while Matt avoided each attack. He jeered and laughed, saying that he's glad he left WWE, because he knew all of Triple H's moves, including his match with Matt's brother, Brother Nero (Jeff Hardy).

"My Brother Nero has beaten you, before. And yet, you couldn't lay a hand on me!" Matt taunted, "You're all the same, like Cena, like Orton, like the _Bucks of Youth_ , like the _Day of New_ , like everyone…"

Triple H yelled, "YOU SHUT UP!"

He landed a blow to the sledgehammer, as Matt Hardy laughs, not feeling the pain, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh… **_MARRRRRVELOUS_**! You obsolete mule! Now, it is the time… to be… DELETED!"

Triple H backed away, as he gasped, "No… … … What are you?"

Matt Hardy grabbed the sledgehammer and broke it in half. He said, "I am… The TRUE Hardy! The Iconic Matt Hardy! And yes, me, and my dear broken brother, Brother Nero, has indeed become better than you… For you see… THIS isn't your rule, anymore. I am, the ONE true Hardy, and I chose to end you, once and for all! We bested you in Mc-Ma-Han's domain, but never in Carter's house… WWE was your burial… but here, in these green fields of dreams… you will suffer losses, ageen, and ageen, and ageen, and you will fail, until your legacy is completely **_BROKEN!_** "

Matt smirked, "Man of Three H's, I WON! A **_delightful_** and **_wonderful_** way… to **_DELETE_** YOU LEGACY! Ahhhhhhhhhhh…"

Triple H charged at Matt, but he leaped out of the way. He kicked Triple H in the back and landed a backbreaker to the knee. He kneeled to Triple H and said, "Tell me… Why do you think Brother Nero and I left WWE? Because we know all your moves and dirty deeds. We even coaxed it from Nash… from Hall… from Hogan… from Syxx-Pac… from your DX buddies… and even your own _famil-eh!_ "

Triple H seethed, "You lie…"

Matt grabs him in a headlock and cried out, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He twisted around and landed a _Twist of Hate_ on Triple H, nearly breaking his neck. Matt's Twist of Hate, also known as the Twist of Fate, a Hardy move, is a Suplex preparation, inverted to a version of the RKO or Diamond Cutter, a grab to the head, and drop to the floor. It's commonly known as a _¾ Facelock Front Face Bulldog_. Matt kneeled to Triple H, as he grabbed the sledgehammer, and said, "You cannot be saved, now. NO ONE will save you, Man of 3 H's. They have all _abandoned_ you! All the years of torture, torment, and even you and your wife's legacy… It's _indeed_ what's best… for ME! And ONLY! ME! Because I am the superior Hardy; the superior athlete; the superior Superstar! The days of the _Mc-Ma-Han Famil-eh_ … are… OVAH! And soon…"

He held up the sledgehammer high, and concluded, "You will be… purely… **_deleted! DELETE! DELETE! DELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE!_** "

 **BANG!  
** A gunshot was fired, as the sledgehammer was knocked off Matt Hardy's hands. A woman in long orange-red hair, in a pink shirt and cargo jeans, called out, "That's quite enough, Matt Hardy!"

 _Daria's Quinn Morgendorffer_

Quinn called out, " _Agent Q of SNAFU - Southwestern North American Fashionista Underlings_! Matt Hardy, you're under arrest!"

She added, "And not just you wanted to destroy this loser, but that attire you wear, so godawful! Red doesn't match that geeky hairstyle. Now, if you'd wore a bright purple and yellow, it would-."

Matt roared, "SILENCE! You obsolete mule…"

Quinn stopped, as she glared at him. She said, "I will have you know… I don't stop, until I say so… but you, on the other hand… There's a reason why we're called _Southwestern North American Fashionista Underlings_ (located in Southern California, near Lawndale) _…_ We _protect_ anybody, no matter who or what they dress as!"

Triple H crawled off, as Matt said, "So, you're a SNAFU… a little doll, who wants to be protecting those, of attires… that are gaudy… and flashy…"

Quinn barked, "I know so. I don't approve of unfashionly people with sucky attires. BUT I DON'T APPROVE OF MURDER! I overheard what you did to this man's wife! You're awful!"

Matt grinned evilly, as Quinn replied, "That is an ugly grin…"

She prepared to fight, as Matt stepped back. He vanished, as he said, from in the echoes, "You got lucky, Brother Levesque! But make no mistake… even the man with 3 H's, i.e. you, cannot be helped up, without his aspiring young talents. Be warned, Fallen King… AFTER The Gang, YOU are NEXT! You will… be… BROKEN! And soon, you will join your wife, in Hell…"

He laughs away, as Quinn helped Triple H up. She asked him, "You okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I am."

She replied, "Seriously, guys like him are trendy and suave, but this guy is totally nuts. I'm sure he's not getting away with it. I can promise you that."

Triple H said, "He killed my wife… and he wants us deleted… We have to stop him. And this The Gang… whatever it takes, they can assist me, for this mission."

Quinn scoffed, "Yeah, right. After the way you caused the _Great West Greenwich War_ , like hell they'd help you out. Agent S told me to know your friends, and learn your enemies. And you have a huge list of enemies, outside the duty roster."

Triple H growled, "I know… Just take me home…"

"I can't. I have to stay hidden from public, as a member of SNAFU. We are more of a covert operation, rather than those guys in New York and Los Angeles, and F City. But just because you're now considered hated and a loser, and more certain as a target, I'll see what I can do about protection."

He agreed, as he returned to his car. Quinn cried, "WAIT!"

He stopped, as she examined the car. She held up a switchblade knife and cut off the wires in the front seat, near the driving wheel. She looked under the car and held up a black box. She told him to step back, as she tossed the box into the air. The box exploded in a huge cloud, as Quinn said, "Matt Hardy wants you dead. He'll go at great lengths to stop you."

He said, as he went in the car, "I owe you one. Thanks."

Before he drove away, as Quinn concluded, in a stern look, "We never met. Go in peace. And stay safe from that fashion reject."

He smiled, "No problem."

He drove off, heading back home, as Quinn walked away. She held up a radio, as she contacted her base, "All units, it's Q. King H has been protected. The Daredevil is loose – Repeat – The Daredevil is loose."

The radio contacted, in a slow Valley girl voice, "Agent T, speaking… We overheard the situation…"

Quinn said, "Look, Tiffany, can you and the others look up a Matt Hardy? I've heard of newer names in the _Villains Party_ website, learning the tricks and trade, but this guy is beyond worse off."

"Give me a minute… Agent Q…" Tiffany replied, "Over and out…"

Quinn signed off, "Roger."

She said, "Matt Hardy… Who are you… or _what_ are you?"

* * *

Hours later, Triple H arrived at his mansion, seeing his wife being carried off in a black bodybag. He ran into the house, as two Cy-Bo-Div agents tried to halt him. He roared, "MY WIFE IS IN THERE!"

Yakumo called, "STAND DOWN!"

She stared down at Triple H, as she said, "Hello."

She glared at him, as Kanaka said, "Mr. Levesque… I'm afraid we have bad news to report…"

Triple H said, "I overheard… You know what's going on?"

Yakumo said, "Stephanie died… loss of blood; gash on forehead, deep cut, bitten mark; broken neck; badly bent body; it's like she died, how the hazers wanted her and you to die. But I believe we have no conclusions on who did it."

Triple H said, "Try Matt Hardy. He told me that he killed her."

Kanaka asked, "What? WHO?"

Yakumo gasped, "OH, NO! No… NOT Matt Hardy…"

Kanaka gasped, "You know him?"

Yakumo stated, "It was in our databanks. Matt Hardy was Cy-Bo-Div's #1 Most Wanted criminal, prior to Tohru Honda, Barry Dylan, Satsuki Kiryuin, and others. But why? Why would he show up, in the blue?"

Triple H explained, "I know of him, before. Back when he and his brother, Jeff, used to work in WWE. They were a popular tag team, together, _The Hardy Boyz_ ; then, one day, the Hardy Brand separated them, from family and namesake. Matt said that he calls his brother, Brother Nero."

Kanaka pondered, as Yakumo said, "So… He "deletes" Jeff Hardy… What else?"

Triple H said, "Said something about The Gang, the same guys that rescued my wife, long ago."

Kanaka gasped, "No… They're at Imperial Lobby!"

He asked, "They're what?"

Kanaka said, "I'll explain, later. Right now, we have to return to HQ, and we'll explain the whole story."

Yakumo grabs his arm and said, "No. _You're_ coming with us. He knows more about Matt Hardy, than you do. Maybe this whole Scarlet Riley case is related to it."

Kanaka prayed, as she thought, "No… The Gang… Have they fallen into Matt Hardy's trap?"

Yakumo escorted Triple H to Cy-Bo-Div HQ, as Kanaka looked up to the sky. She whispered, "What'll I do?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Imperial Lobby, Akame was striking at Steven and Mundy, as they tried to let Mundy escape, to rescue Scarlet, who was almost there to being taken to jail, forever. She slashed towards them, as the boys avoided the strikes. Although Steven was fighting her off, it appears that Mundy would make a break for it. But every time, Akame made sure that no one rescues Scarlet. Steven stared down at Akame, as he flexed his muscles, "As long as I have a sliver of breath standing, Akame, I will _never_ give in to you, _nor_ will I have to fall in Matt Hardy's demonic Hell Circle!"

He started to seep steam from his body, as he growled, "I swear… I will end you! YOUR BLADE WILL NEVER SLICE ME OFF!"

Akame held Murasame up high and slashed towards him. Steven landed a swift strike to her face, but she ducked. She connected with the sword strike, but he dodged out of the way. He landed on his feet, as she called out, "Why won't you give in? Scarlet is going away… and you've already lost."

Mundy asked, "What now?"

Steven replied, "No clue. You still have some ammo on you?"

Mundy replied, "No, man. I used all my ammunition on Leone. But that doesn't matter. I have to save her."

Steven barked, "OKAY! Leave this to me! You go get her!"

Mundy cried, "YOU BLOODY FOOL! Not while this black-haired hawk looms at us, from every direction!"

Akame held up Murasame and said, "Indeed. You see, not only Matt Hardy gave me a new life for Night Raid, he also gave me the ability to know your every move. A little trick in which he and Brother Nero learned from their days in WWE."

Steven replied, "Brother Nero, huh? I wonder, is Jeff involved in this shit?"

Akame barked, "He's getting there. He's not yet broken… for he is nothing but a flying stage monkey… unlike you two…"

She charged at them, as she cried, "DELETE!"

Mundy ducked out of the way, as Steven flipped backwards, avoiding the sword strike. He lands a swift kick to the face, landing on his feet. Her face was mildly cut, while rubbing her mouth. She saw a spot of blood on her hand, as she snarled, "He… He did it? He got to me?"

She roared, "SNIVELING PEST!"

She stood on one knee, as Steven runs to her. Akame held the sword up and slashed forward, as he prepared a right hook. He avoided the strike, in a front forward flip. He landed on her shoulders and jumped off, landing a double face stomp to the back of the head. She was down on the ground, as she moaned, "Impossible… He was weak, when I met him. How did he have so much power?"

Mundy called, "COR GEAR, A-FIST!"

Steven said, "So, Akame… You had enough? You only met me, as a weakling, when I fought two others. But you never have seen me, in full strength."

Akame growled, "You… You can't be… _The Man with the Heart Scar_ … _The Gang's Spade Ace_ … You can't be that strong…"

She said, on her knees, "How can I defeat you, in full strength?"

Steven said, "I heard it before. Steven Cooke believes that you have more in your arsenal. Lemme guess. Matt Hardy gave you an upgrade, did he?"

She chuckled, as she smirked evilly, "Oh, yes… He did… I was merely holding back… Murasame is struck on the chest of your damned scar, only you can seep through death. Brother Cooke… Matt Hardy saw in his premonition… that The Gang dies… in MY hands! Once you fall, it's all over… and your friends… they die, too!"

She hollered, "YOU'VE SEEN YOUR LAST WORLD TOUR! THE GANG MUST PERISH, BUT NOT BY THE AUTHORITY'S HANDS! BY MY MASTER, MATT HARDY'S HANDS! **DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE!** "

He said, "…as you wish… NO MERCY! SHOW ME!"

She stood up and said, "I promise you… The both of you will die… IN MY HANDS! Prepare yourselves…"

She folded her arms forward and called out, " ** _Murasame – Chakra Berserker!_** "

 **SLASH!  
** She cut herself with the sword, as the black lettering slowly went into her veins. Her body started to slowly seep the black poison from her blade, forming black eyes with red irises, and reddish scars from her body. What could this be?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	22. Act 22

Lubbock & Peter continued their fight, with Lubbock on the ropes. Both super-powered men stared down, as Lubbock tried to strike back at the darkness-imbued Peter. He dodged it and said, "Sorry. Too slow~!"

 **WHAM!  
** He lands a kick to the spine, as he called out, "DELETE THAT, Crazy~!"

Lubbock was on one knee. He turned to Master and Dark Hawk, as he growled, "No one's helping me… I'm all alone… Chelsea…"

He still remembered what Peter did to Chelsea, earlier. He growled and seethed, "If I kill this bastard, Chelsea will have not died in vain. I WILL avenge her, to get Tatsumi to return. But… with everyone else dead, how can I?"

He stared down, as Peter said, "Had enough, my friend? You know, this would all go away, if you _didn't_ side with Matt Hardy. That guy, since he changed, is screwy."

Lubbock roared, shouting in the echoes, "SILENCE!"

He dashed after him, but Dark Hawk swooped in and swiped his talons onto his chest. Peter smiled, "Pathetic."

The Gang Girls continued to watch the fight. Farra said, "I don't get it. Peter's taking this beating to and from Lubbock, like it's nothing. He's never this calm."

Heather moaned, "And _you're_ never calm?"

Farra replied, "Look, what I do is not your concern! But still… Big Guy's getting better, by training…"

She looked to the blue sky and said, "I _will_ become even stronger…"

Mizuki said, "This isn't like Peter, you know. I've never seen him _this_ angry. I'm not dead, and he's pretending that I no longer existed!"

Farra replied, "Motivation. We all thought you died in battle. Turns out you overheated."

Mizuki nodded, as she prayed, "If Peter defeats Lubbock… all that's left is Akame… Steven… Please… End this nightmare."

* * *

 ** _Act XXII: The Dark Masters!  
Lubbock's Final Trump Card!_**

* * *

Lubbock grabbed Peter's waist, and proceeded to lift him up high. He flew upward to the air, but Peter did a flip, landing a huge stomp to the head. He called out, "Stay down!"

Master shrugged his neck a bit, as Lubbock bulges up his muscles in anger. He jumped up and landed a kick to the skull. Master stumbled on his feet and said, holding his head, "Man… I get the feeling you won't give in to it. But it's not how I expected from a guy who's an assassin for hire."

Lubbock said, "I can assure you… I'm more than that, since my first death."

He rushed towards him, but Dark Hawk lands his talon on his shoulders. He flew upward, as Lubbock was screaming in fear.

"HEY! DAMN BIRD! LET GO! LEMME GO!" He yelled.

Dark Hawk said, "Alright. But you'll be sorry!"

He let go, as Lubbock plummeted down. Peter lands a severe left hook to the gut. Lubbock drops to the ground, in complete pain, as he groaned, "No… No way he has become stronger… That bastard… He may have that much strength, but he leaves me no alternative…"

Master said, "Why not give up, while you still can? Or maybe you just wanted to make me madder and madder, so you can stall for time? I can tell you this, Steven Cooke isn't for fun and games. He's a savior and an ally. Whereas I, _The Gang's Clubber Ace_ , am equal to him. Might as well stop right now and surrender. I mean, sure. You can retreat to Najenda, but I would love to see her face, on the grounds that you failed her."

Lubbock was shocked, as Farra giggled, "Burned~!"

He panicked, as he was shaken, knowing of what Najenda would say, _if_ he let The Gang live, and return to her.

" _I WON'T TOLERATE FAILURES, LIKE YOU! AKAME, KILL THIS PERVERT AND END HIS LIFE, FOR GOOD!_ "

Lubbock bawled, "NO WAY! I CANNOT LET BOSS NAJENDA DOWN! I can't even let Matt Hardy down, either."

Peter smirked, "So, you get my point?"

Lubbock said, "I have only crossed the line between chivalry and respect, and only because your members are hot-looking. You, however, you act like you're the knight in shining black armor."

Peter said, "Indeed I am. But they had their fill. So, now, it's my turn!"

He bloomed in a dark aura, as he roared, " ** _LET'S BURN IT UP!_** "

Lubbock called out, "That dark magic… IT WON'T WORK ON ME! **_CROSS ARTS – Berserker Charge!_** "

He roared in anger, as his body emitted a darkened aura, with Matt Hardy's howls and laughs echoing into him. Peter gasped, "The devil is this?"

Mizuki cried, "Oh, no… He was holding back! PETER! RUN!"

Peter laughed, "Are you kidding? Whatever it takes, I can waste this guy!"

Lubbock's body grew huge, at about 10 feet tall, and his muscles bulged into ripped muscles. His jeans were tattered, and his hair was frizzled and wavy. He giggled, as he shouted in a demonic voice, " ** _Prepare your final resting place… FOR MASSACRE!_** "

Peter sighed, "Of course. I always knew you're the sight to be ugly-looking, huh, fruitface?"

Lubbock snarled, as Peter continued, "Give it up, loser! You know that the way you are, now, it's no difference. Master and Dark Hawk will end you. This may be your _FINAL DELETION!_ And Matt Hardy may never save you, again!"

Lubbock roared, as he slammed his huge fists into Peter. Peter was crushed into the floor, as Dark Hawk cried, "MASTER!"

Lubbock laughed, as he continued punching, "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE IN MY HANDS, YOU DEITY FROM HELL! I WILL AVENGE CHELSEA! YOU DIE! IN MY HANDS! **OF YOUR INEXCUSEABLE NATURE! FALTER! WITHER! DIE! DELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETE!** "

He stopped laughing, as Peter caught his fist. Peter smirked, as he winked, "Seriously? Is that your best? Well, it did make me badly hurt…"

Lubbock was pushed back, while Dark Hawk called out, "GRAH, Master!"

"Dark Hawk, my fine-feathered fiend, assist me!"

"You got it!"

He dove in, but Lubbock swatted him down into the ground. Peter was shoved back, as Lubbock roared, "How about that, Dark Master? THIS is my FINAL Imperial Arms Trump Card – **_our Berserker Charge!_** This is given to us by Boss Najenda, and our master who revived us. Using the abilities of all of us, we can channel our powers into one, and us it to trounce anyone that gets in the way; especially _you_!"

Mizuki asked, "Wait… Why were we not heard of this?"

Lubbock said, "It's our last gasp of strength. We use it, at the brink of death! And not even Master and his Danger Beast can beset me! In this form, we are invincible!"

Farra growled, "So, a new power, deep within your Imperial Arms? That's cheating… But effective."

"Thank you." Lubbock said, "And now, Master… NO! Peter Giese… This is for everyone that died in _YOUR_ hands, and we will succeed, no matter who owns who! The Authority are just pawns in our plan as Najenda and Akame are one step closer to achieving _his_ glory! Of course, when we win, despite the efforts, Night Raid will live on… as we will be revived, again… and you… along with The Authority… will be… **_DELETED!_** "

He cackled evilly, as Peter smirked, "You know, I've had just about enough of you, Night Raid has-been. FACE FACTS!"

He stood up, leaning his right leg back, "They're dead! Matt Hardy wouldn't tolerate failures, even you! You act like you're cock of the walk! Well, I'm here to say that you're no match for the powers of Darkness. And in doing so, you just made my day."

He wiggled his right foot, turning left and right, on the floor, as he said, "And you're wrong about what you said! You're invincible? I don't think so. All Night Raid is, who will live on, are saviors to the Rebels! You want this reputation tarnished, because one guy wants vengeance for his own twisted psyche."

Lubbock said, "What can YOU do, you pathetic dark handler? You're nothing but a muscular freak show!"

Master said, "Oh, no. I'm more than that. You… are an assassin. I… am the hunter."

He changed into four afterimages of himself, and said, "And you, dear assassin, are the prey."

The four Masters charged at Lubbock, as he swatted them all down. The three dark shadows disappeared, traversing to behind Lubbock. The real Peter ducked down and landed a huge right kick to the skull. He then lands a swift barrage of punches onto his face, but Lubbock slams him down with a double fist. He drops to the floor, groaning in pain, "Damn… Worse than Seryu… He doesn't mess around, does he?"

He said, as he was getting up, "Okay, jerk…"

 **PUNT!  
** Lubbock punts Master in the face, sending him flying to the ground, where he lands by the Gang Girls.

"Hang in there, Big Guy!" Farra said, as she was pleading, "That asshole isn't nothing."

"Way to use double negatives, man." He moaned.

Mizuki whispered, "Peter… He's losing…"

Dark Hawk lunged at Lubbock, only for Lubb to swat Dark Hawk around. He held his own, as Lubbock yelled, "I've beaten your master! And now, my roast bird, you're next!"

Dark Hawk called out, "It is never over, you freak! My master still fights on! FOR SCARLET'S SAFETY!"

 **WHAM!  
** Dark Hawk is slammed down by Lubbock's left fist. Farra groaned, "Damn it… Dark Hawk's all alone…"

He was getting up, as he called, "Dark Hawk… Fight back… for me…"

Mizuki beeped, as she held Master's hand, "My darling… Don't lose. Do it for me."

Peter moaned, "Mizuki, I thought you were dead."

Mizuki smiled, "I thought _you_ were."

She whispered, "But you have to win. Avenge me, since you killed Chelsea. If you don't, Scarlet is gone, forever."

She kissed him, as Peter smiled, "Thanks, babe. Farra, you and Miz step back. Heather, can you move now?"

Heather moaned, "Barely… Oh, nice duds, Big Guy~."

Peter held up her mask and placed it on Heather's face. He then said, "Don't worry. Once you're fully healed, you can join in. But if I fail now, everything I trained for will be all for nothing, and we'll have failed Miss Riley."

He stood up, as he felt a fiery sensation in his heart. Dark Hawk was getting up, as he snarled, "Master… He's… too strong…"

"Fight back, Dark Hawk! We will NOT lose to an assassin! I'm the hunter, you're my ally, he's the prey! We win, you can have his carcass!"

"That's right. I have guests coming over~!"

"NO more!" Lubbock roared, "It's time to die! FALL TO DELETION!"

 **POW!  
** Peter slammed his fists onto Lubb's huge left punch. He dove upward and landed a swift dropkick into his jaw, as he said, "You, Lubbock, don't understand the meaning… of pain and suffering. Darkness flows within me. No matter what the outcome, I will not let you suffer!"

He lands a huge punch to the ground, as the floor started to shake and crack. Lubbock saw the floor, and gasped, "NOW WHAT?"

The cracks grew, and out popped white ghosts, flying from below, and surrounding Lubbock, with piercing wails and cries. Lubbock fought back, but the siren wails continued to howl at him. Peter said, "Witness Dark Master's newest technique, the _SOULS OF THE DAMNED!_ "

The souls started to slash and claw at Lubbock, as he cried, "OW! CUT IT OUT! HEY!"

 ** _Justice Guru Bochi_** **正義グール墓地**

Lubbock tried to fight back, but couldn't. He was badly scarred and cut by the wailing souls of the damned. Dark Hawk said, "GRAH! I never knew you knew that move!"

Master said, "Remember that pool of souls in Kendra's observatory? Well, I happened to know how to use these souls, to fight back against those who were wronged by."

Dark Hawk cried, "THAT EXPLAINS THE SOULS FLYING ABOUT, BACK THEN! WHY?"

Master laughed, "Now, now, dear Dark Hawk. That's a secret that only WE know. Who says that souls in Heaven or Hell cannot resurface to be taken away to limbo? No, I figured that they will be of good use… for when the people he killed would come back to haunt him."

Lubbock cried, in complete fright, "GET THEM OFF OF ME!"

Peter nodded, "Just as I figured… Complete fear. I guess Night Raid _has_ its moments of terror. Ready, buddy?"

Dark Hawk cawed, "I was born ready!"

Master charged at Lubbock, with a severe barrage of punches to the chest and skull, "ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA, ORA!"

 ** _Yoru no Chaos Fist_** **夜のカオス拳**

He continued to strike, as Lubbock cried, "NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Peter cried out, "LUBBOCK! THIS IS WHERE YOU FALL! MATT HARDY RULES **NOBODY! DIE!** "

He lands a huge Railway Upper, as Lubbock was sent flying. He called out, "DARK HAWK! NOW!"

Dark Hawk held up his wings and formed a dark blade. He swung down onto Lubbock, with a massive slash to his chest and waist, severely striking him. Lubbock cried in pain, as he was succumbing to Dark Hawk's deadly attack.

 ** _Yoru Genocide Cutter_** **大虐殺切断機**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Lubbock was screaming in agonizing pain, as Master smirks.

He looked up, as Lubbock was falling, "Well, my huge assassin… You have become another target… in my hunt. I'm the hunter, you're the prey."

Lubbock was falling, as he thought, "So, that's it, huh? Tatsumi… We get to reunite, either way… Boss Najenda… I'm sorry I failed you. But this is it, for me… I leave the rest to you, Akame…"

Peter smirked, "Would I give mercy to you, Lubbock?"

He held his fingers up and slashed upwards. The ground performed spikes, as…  
 **CRASH!  
** Lubbock was impaled into the spikes. Lubbock died in the huge spikes, created by the Master's Yoru no Tsumiken technique. And with that, despite overwhelming odds, The Gang won the battle against NR9, with only Akame left, and with her allies ousted and killed.

He concluded, as he smiled, "I'll take _that_ as a NO."

Farra & Mizuki were stunned and shocked, as Peter & Luzer reverted back to normal. Peter nodded and said, "It's over."

He held his arm out and called, "Night Raid… reborn… deleted…"

He dropped to one knee, as he cackled, "He, he, he, he, he… At last… Everything is done!"

Farra said, "Whoa… The guy's haunted."

Mizuki sniffled, in fear, "Well, whatever the case, his Darkness Shadow has made him sadistic."

Mizuki shivered, "Whoa… Such demonic force… misplaced."

She leapt to him and cried, "DO ME! I WANT YOU, MY HOT DARKNESS HUNK!"

Farra cleared her throat and said, "AHEM! We can celebrate all we can, but there's Akame to worry about."

Peter said, "Steven's got this. Plus, I'm a bit surprised that Mundy's on our side, for a change."

Farra said, "There's a lot you don't know of. We can talk about this, later, but we have to make a beeline to the bridge."

Mizuki said, "Right. Peter, you and Farra take Heather to safety, and meet us there."

Luzer said, "I'll provide the travels. However, I can't change into Dark Hawk, in my previous battle."

Peter asked, "Miz, does your body have jets?"

Mizuki replied, "I don't think so. But maybe I can find something to use, before we fly to the battle."

Farra said, "I wish I could fly with you guys. But we have to go."

Peter said, "Indeed. Miz, you and Luzer stop Scarlet. Farra, you and I will bring Heather."

Heather asked, "What, wait! Aren't we forgetting someone?"

Peter said, "No. Steven is fighting Akame, alone…"

Luzer said, "And Mundy is joining the battle…"

Mizuki thought, "So… the only other person… is…"

They gasped, as they cried, "ASAHI!"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Asahi, badly hurt and in pain, heard the haunting sounds of Vanguard One. Asahi stopped and saw the flying drone. It beeped as Asahi, it translated " _Delete! The Gang! For Master Hardy!_ "

Asahi said, as her eyes went blank and hypnotic, "I… will… delete… The Gang…"

She spoke in a mesmerized voice, holding her bracelet, "Destroy The Gang… DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"

She pressed the red button and added, " ** _Strength!_** I'll fade away and classify myself as… OBSOLETE!"

Vanguard One flew off, as Asahi hissed, "OBSOLETE!"

It finally happened! With Vanguard One's hypnotic hymns to The Jaegers and Night Raid, it seems that Matt Hardy has control of one of The Gang's allies. She dashed off to find The Gang, as she was saying to herself that they must be deleted. Will they witness the brainwashing of Matt Hardy's evil schemes?

* * *

Elsewhere, up in the stairway to the bridge, Najenda contacted the rest of her allies. She called, "HELLO? Night Raid! REPORT! Leone? Mine? Lubb? Cheslea? ANYONE?"

Scarlet asked, "What are you doing?"

Najenda snarled, "PICK UP! Breaker-breaker… COME ON!"

She smashed the radio and roared, "FUCK! WHERE ARE THEY? Don't tell me they have fallen to _them_?"

Scarlet smirked, "Alright. I won't."

She slapped her and yelled, "SILENCE! How dare you ridicule me, you obsolete mule?"

"How dare _you_ hurt my boyfriend and friends? I will be free! And even so, I'm not going to lose to the likes of you!"

"Maybe not… but Night Raid was once heroes. Now, thanks to corrupt greed, we're now taking back our role, under the _Better Hardy's_ regime!"

"You're still mad about what Triple H did to Blazin' Flush Cooke, are you?"

"SILENCE! That name no longer exists, being they're all dead! I made some assurance of that…"

Scarlet pondered, as she was being dragged away, "That bitch… She cannot erase me… I have to stall for time… Steven… Come on, you guys… Come save me!"

Najenda gets a call, as she held up her phone, "Hello? Yes? ah, yes… Stephanie McMahon is dead. Good… What? But not Triple H? HOW? Cy-Bo-Div _and_ AAW? How did they-? Wait… You're kidding me! You mean they have Triple H in their protection? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? MATT HARDY HAS A BOUNTY NOW?"

Scarlet laughs, as she said, "Too bad… I guess they knew about your scheme, all along."

Najenda yelled, "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

She called on the phone, as on the other line, was a dark being, in all black, and with a parasol, "But Madam, I am trying my best!"

The all-black figure said, "No… I have shaky feeling that it is not going as planned. As long as Scarlet Riley is ousted, I can begin my next attack…"

Najenda said, "Indeed. It's safe to assume that you have allies in your dark pockets. Now, shall we begin the takeover, before The Gang tries to stop us?"

The woman in black yelled, "NO!"

"NO?!"

"Until Scarlet Riley is incarcerated, and The Fools killed, you're on your own! I will never tolerate failure! Remember the penalty for failing me: **_DEATH!_** "

Najenda gulped, "Y-y-y-y-y-yes, ma'am…"

Scarlet thought, "Ma'am? So, it's not just Matt Hardy… The only other person that could-. GASP! Oh, no! NOT _HER_!"

The woman continued, "I should arrive in Imperial Lobby, to witness your work. But nothing else. Matt Hardy & I are to make it clear that The Gang and ALL your heroes are deleted… and destroyed… Prepare the battlefield… for MASSACRE! Send Scarlet away, and have the place destroyed! UNDERSTAND?"

Najenda nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I will not fail you. Akame has Steven Cooke on the ropes, and NO ONE is saving her, as we speak. I shall give you the rundown, once this is over. Najenda out!"

She signed off, as Scarlet huffed, "Don't think I know who it was… Najenda… You're in leagues with Tohru Honda, are you?"

"Who? Ohhhhh, you mean Onigiri? No. It's actually my advisor, Broken Matt…"

"But… There was a woman on-."

"SILENCE! I was obviously talking to his wife, Broken Reby. You fool… You don't need to tell me, otherwise… NOW, COME ALONG, you obsolete mule! I… have a mission to fulfill. COME! COME!"

She pushed Scarlet forward, and continued to take her to the bridge. Scarlet moaned, as she was being abused, "Steven… Get your ass over here and save me! Come hell or highwater, I'm not letting Tohru Honda live, again."

Back outside, the girl in black said, "It won't be long now… The Gang… on death's door. Plus, I'm amazed by their reckless work… Destruction… Impalement… Mercy… Decapitation… It's like music to my ears… like back in the 1960s… back when I was alive…"

The all-black clad figure had long brown hair and blue eyes. She giggled evilly, holding her parasol. She revealed to be Remy Snowflake; the same woman that played a very hostile part of the _Great West Greenwich War,_ when she killed Black Dynamite. Remy walked off, as she said, "Of course, should Najenda fail… I don't care. Like hell I'd help a two-woman troupe, like Night Raid. Dreadful. Matt Hardy, on the other hand…"

She walked away, concluding, "Broken Matt Hardy's brilliance is wonderful… Perhaps someday these mortal beings can stop this Broken Brilliance… The Gang versus the Hardys… My kind of _death_ match… WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!"

She disappeared into the winds, returning to her domain. She never bothered to assist Najenda, anyway.

* * *

Akame screamed in agony, as the black poison flowed into her, while her body started to bulge and grow, forming red marking all over her body. Her scleras turn black, and her eyes turned red. She grew bigger, and then turned to the two boys. She let out a cold stare and said, "You die… in my hands… Everything that you had will be finished."

Akame held her sword up again, in her Chakra Berserker as she was by the doors. "I've killed so many people… Grief, sorrow, rage, resentment… Murasame has remembered all the lives I've taken. And you, A-Fist, were the one that got away, for I accept responsibility for all of them!"

Steven and Mundy stared down, as Mundy asked, "So, what now, A-Fist? That's her Trump Card, huh?"

Steven said, "I have no clue… But I refuse to have Steven Cooke lose… Akame… I won't fall to you! Your legend is dear, but make no mistake about it, I will not let you take away Scarlet's freedom! I don't care if she did what she did! That was Matt Hardy's doing! Akame, you're better than that!"

Akame said, "Am I? Actually, I lost a lot of people, only to avenge them all. Everyone I hold dear… Bulat… Leone… Chelsea… Susanoo… Mine… Lubbock… Sheele… even Tatsumi… and my sister, Kurome… WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT DEATH, LOSING A LOVED ONE?"

He said, "You're aware of it. Steven Cooke lost a sister, during the Great West Greenwich War. She was supposed to be executed, by the Authority, but escaped, only to die by Triple H, be it a sacrifice."

Mundy asked, "Blazin' Flush Cooke is your sister?!"

"Go ahead. Tell him." Akame said.

Steven said, "Enough. I am not here to talk. I'm here to fight. And I want to end you, once and for all, only to protect Scarlet. This is between me and you. You bested me, but only because I was fatigued."

He kneeled down and charged up, "But if you want to kill me, go ahead… But know this… Hokuto Shin Ken is invincible, than your blade."

Akame held her demonic blade up, shrouded in black aura, and said, "We shall see. But I will not let you, or this traitor pass. You both fall to me. Everything ends… including The Gang. Even if this consumes me, I will NOT lose you ANY OF YOU! This was the sword that killed many an evil being, including Esdeath… Now, it's your turn."

Steven was steaming up, as he said, "NO MERCY!"

They exchanged attacks, as Akame's blade was faster and stronger than Steven's fists. Mundy made a run for it, but halted, thinking, "I can't. I have to find a way to stall her. Those eyes… scary… and her body is-. WAIT!"

He paused and said, "We must be in the warehouse. I think I found something to try."

Steven called out, as he was steadily holding back, "Whatever it is, better help me! Steven Cooke isn't used to stronger competition!"

Mundy said, "You're right! Don't worry. Once I finish this, you fight Akame, and I'll make a pass!"

Akame asked, "And what of?"

She dashed at him, but Steven lands a kick to the chest. Akame was on her feet, as he said, "The shoe's on the other foot. Now, I won't let you go near him. Even if we don't go past you, you're not going to kill him… Kill me, but know this: I am as faster than you."

Akame glared at him, as Mundy was digging through the crates. She said, "So be it."

Mundy whispered, "Come on… Come on… Lemme see."

He scrounged into the boxes and said, "Lemme see… Uh, okay. This, mate. Alright."

Akame said, "Your friend here is too busy to do whatever it is. Possibly for ammunition dumps. I know his heart of guns, being he owns a sniper rifle. But ammo is no match for me."

Steven said, "While I am A-Squad, guns are legal for me. But I don't need them to fight. I let my fists do the talking."

She said, "So be it. I'm surprised that I nicked you, yet you cannot succumb to the poison from Murasame."

"Maybe so. But Steven Cooke isn't dumb to fall for your blade, again."

"But the blade is fatal! How are you still alive?"

"The poison in me, it's benign. They siphoned it out of me, but I refuse to die… not after what happened to my sister. We have the same fated past… except mine happened recently. You were emotionless, while I am arrogant. Yet, we share the same bondage of losing loved ones. You can accept the deaths of those you killed… but I don't. I accept them, for they are evil. Those who die, foolishly, I don't. I can accept that, because the people I know of used me… and I refused to be used again, and again, and again… because I'm an advocate of good. I have justice in me, and justice always prevails. You, on the other hand, are a tool of evil, brainwashed by a man who's broken… And I refuse to let you stand tall."

Akame said, "Is that right? Stall all you want, but it won't work."

She disappeared into an afterimage, and slashed at Steven. He dodged out of the way, as he called, "Is that your best?"

She called out, as she kept attacking, "AND YOU'RE WRONG! I stand for justice, because I want to end the Empire that slaughtered the innocent! I killed Esdeath, for what happened to everyone, including Tatsumi! I take full responsibility for my actions, and my body can withstand this form, once I fight to survive, and to eliminate the weak!"

Steven stepped back, as he said, "You're talking in a dream world. What happened to you, Akame? You've changed, and not by your looks… I mean, what happened to the _Old Akame_? The Akame I hear of in legends fight to protect the peace and put an end to the corrupt power-to-be! The Akame I know of would never fight its own heroic allies."

Akame said, "I'm the last of Night Raid, after it disbanded, following the end of the Empire… We reformed, only for Tatsumi… and he's dead. I blame myself for losing him, but not again. NR9 will never lose to you. I obeyed Matt Hardy, for resetting everything… even if it means bringing Esdeath and her Jaegers back. I don't care. I wanted the boy I know of, back. He's a skilled assassin, too, but he was a part of us all."

Steven charged at her, with a barrage of kicks to the chest. Akame blocked the attack with her sword. She swiped upward, and he backflipped away. Akame held her blade up, as Steven prepared, "You're good. But as your own Berserker, you cannot stop a student of Hokuto Shin Ken."

Akame said, "That I might. But I have bested you, before."

"You can try…"

Akame held her blade up and swung around. He fell over, as she aimed her blade at his chest. She said, "I know that you tried to save your friend, and we're of the same wavelength of emotions, but… no miracle can save you now."

She was about to cut into his chest, but Mundy held up his pistol and said, "Freeze, Demon Spawn!"

Akame said, "One move, and your ally suffers Murasame, again. No miracle can save him, once again. The Gang is no more."

Mundy aimed at her, as she said, "And now, you're dead. No one can help you. Time for you to suffer. You… are done."

She lifted the sword high, as she cried out, "DIE!"

 **BANG!  
** Mundy shot in front of the feet of Akame, producing a huge smoke bomb, which he made with flour and soot. Akame was caught in the cloud, as Mundy gasped, "Oy! I thought it may blind her…"

Akame couldn't see, as Steven cried, "RUN NOW!"

Mundy nodded, as he said, "Go defeat her, for us… End Matt Hardy!"

Steven roared, "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO HER! **NOW!** "

Akame cried, "OH, NO, YOU DON'T!"

She dashed towards Mundy, but…  
 **STAB!  
** Steven got up and jabbed his hand onto her back. She gasped in pain, as Mundy made a break to the door. He escaped through the double doors, heading to where Scarlet is. Steven said, "I may not see you, but I sense your wavelengths."

She croaked, "No… How did… you…?"

The smoke cleared, as Mundy was gone. He said, as he pulled his hand out, "Now it's you and me… Lose the blade. Fight me, with your fists. You use that, as a last resort. But I don't resort to it."

He stepped back, as Akame growled, "You've lost. Mundy is going to get her. My vendetta is on _you_ , and _you_ , alone. I haven't forgotten. You are a legend in your time. And Esdeath told me about you, how you ended her, and helped ended the Imperial Empire… but lost Tatsumi, in the process. If you are really a warrior, and not a brainwashed minion, you fight me, cleanly. I won't lose, but I will not let Scarlet go away."

Akame steps back, as she stared down. He said, in a complete seriousness, "You are afraid, aren't you? I can sense it. You are going to kill me, yet you can never do it. Without your sword, you're nothing. But without it, you can fight, as you are now. If you are true to yourself, you fight me… dead-on. And no matter what, you don't need a handicap."

She growled, as she said, " _I'll fade away… and classify myself as… obsolete!_ "

Akame roared, as she ran towards him, with her fists clasped tightly, " **OBSOLETE!** "

They exchanged punches, as the final showdown was about to begin.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	23. Act 23

Kanaka was on the phone, as she held up the BOUNTY poster of Matt Hardy, which came out, hours ago.

 _Matt Hardy – WANTED: Manipulation on World Government – Bounty: $25 Million_

"I see… I am sorry about Miss McMahon. Cy-Bo-Div has already gotten the bounty on Broken Matt." She said, "Also, see if you can hunt down Reby Hardy, and Jeff Hardy. They may be accomplices. WHAT?! I can't trust people who are related to a criminal! I've seen mind manipulation before! Uh-huh… And how goes Imperial Lobby? I see… A few were killed, including… a head on a flagpole?! EW! Collate a search party, in case NR9 tried to use the Buster Call. I don't trust them. And of The Gang? I see… From your vantage point, it appears that The Gang has survived… and of Scarlet's condition? Uh-huh… Oh, really. Really! She… She knew from Najenda, earlier, that Matt Hardy was a pawn? Since when? Ah, okay. Right. Do what I say on the search and rescue mission, while I have The Gang _leave_ Imperial Lobby. Burning The Authority's flag is one thing, but symbolism of dismemberment is not cool! Have our men stop this bedlam, before things get out of hand. Also, send the message to the Prison Island guards: _NO admittance, even from NR9_. DO NOT go there, for anything. Thanks to intel from our eyes and ears, and that Matt Hardy has manipulated NR9, we can't let him have his way. Understand? Right. Call me back, if any info; also, Mr. Barrett will notify me on more news."

She hung up, as she whispered, "Shit… Why is this happening?"

A male figure appeared, as he said, "Perhaps maybe that the evils of the world have evolved."

Kanaka groaned, "I don't need you to cheer me up, Agent Hadigan…"

A man in a purple suit and blonde hair was near the front door, as he said, "Ah, yes… Well, it's a bit scary to witness everything that occurred. Following the rebellion against The Authority, I had to rush back to New York, anyway."

Kanaka asked, "Really? When was it?"

Rook said, "At the moment of that small crow hobbling a severed head of a cutie. A girl with ravishing looks, blood-soaked, dreamed she's a lollipop, before she croaked. YOHOHOHOHOHOHO~!"

Kanaka slammed her hands down and roared, "AGENT HADIGAN!"

"Sorry, ma'am."

"YOU SHOULD BE BACK THERE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE?"

"Well, I overheard that The Gang has NR9 on the ropes… AND… I figured you need to rescue them."

"I do. I'm collating a search party for survivors! Why do I need you to assist me?"

"The Gang's _missing_ something…" Rook said, "You see, there's something they left in East Townsend, and it's currently under minor repairs, while gathering a little dust…"

She gasped, as she realized, "The BattleVan! Of course! But how they got to Imperial Lobby… it's a mystery. Why did they leave their van at East Townsend?"

Rook replied, "I don't know, ma'am."

* * *

Steven and Akame stared down, as they began to fight, without the use of weapons. They stared down, as Steven said, "Let us finish this."

She charged at him, as they exchanged blows. Steven lands a swift kick to the chest, but Akame blocks it with her left arm. They stepped back, as Akame lands a huge right to his chest. He countered it, delivering a huge dropkick to the head, but Akame blocked it with her arms. They clashed at each other, with a left hook, followed by a barrage of punches. He lands a swift blow to the gut, and started to perform his rapid-fire punches, the _Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken_.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa… ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! AAAAAATATATATATATATATATA! WAH-TAAAAAAAA!"  
 **POW!  
** Akame is sent flying, as Steven dashed to the airborne Akame. She crashed onto the wall, and Steven delivers a huge right kick, sending them through the walls. As Akame plummets down off the stairway, he dives in, slamming her body down. But she counters his attack, landing a huge left roundhouse to the face. They both land on the floor, with Steven badly hurt, and Akame fatigued. He fired a deadly kick, but Akame dodged it, using afterimage attacks. Akame slams Steven down to the floor, with a damaging Curb Stomp to the head. Steven is down and out, as Akame stood tall.

"You can deliver the deadliest of attacks at me, all you want. This battle is just the beginning. Everything you ever stood for, for justice, for friendship, and for honor… it is all for naught." She said.

He kneeled up and moaned, "She isn't just strong. She's fast, too. She's a much better challenge than I thought. But she's too much for me."

He stood up and thought, "If hand-to-hand combat doesn't work, then I'll have to use my secret technique. But it's risky, since I cannot tap into my full potential, yet. I know this sounds like a bad move, but I will risk it. It's the only way. Kenshiro said that it can be awakened, only for those who learned the experience of the Hokuto Shin Ken. But it takes time to do so. I've only trained under his influence, for only half a year, now… but I can beat her. Otherwise, Scarlet is done for."

Akame said, "What are you waiting for, A-Fist? Show me your full power!"

Steven nodded, "Gladly."

He charged at her, but she lands a swift kick to his chest. He flies off into the brick wall, and dashes towards Akame. They exchange heavy attacks, but Akame lands a barrage of hooks and kicks. Steven is sent flying, and Akame leaps upward, landing a kick to the spine. Steven falls to the ground, as Akame smiled, "You're too slow. I am still the skilled assassin that I am, was, and will be. I don't show emotion, like you. I gladly accept the deaths of many, to feel the blade's course."

Steven kicks Akame in the stomach. She drops to the ground, as he said, "Are you sure about that?"

His body emitted steam, as he started to increase his power. He ran to her, and lands a huge punch to her chest. She kneels down, as moaned, "When I get back up, I will eliminate you, but good."

They stared down, as they both prepare for the next attack.

* * *

 ** _Act XXIII: Escape from Imperial Lobby!  
Destruction of the World Government!_**

* * *

Najenda arrives at the bridge, as she was angry. She dragged Scarlet out, as she said, "Finally… It's time. It's finally time. At long last. Prison Island hopefuls are about to arrive, shortly. Everything is all set and place."

Scarlet moaned, "It's been a while since I saw daylight."

Najenda said, "And it'll be the _very last time_ you will witness daylight and blue sky! Your freedom ends now!"

Scarlet growled, "Matt Hardy… Tohru Honda… You're blind. YOU'RE BLIND, IF YOU THINK I'M LETTING YOU TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE! You're a tool of destruction!"

"Well, go ahead. Because the only way that you can escape is to die. We're about 200 feet up, and the way to Prison Island is a one-way trip."

Scarlet was shocked, as she turned pale blue. Najenda laughs, "Good. I would love to see you gag in horror of the huge drop. That's why you have lost. You are a failure, and freedom is gone from your-."

"NO!" Scarlet cried, "NOT THAT! **THAT!** "

She pointed at the flagpole, as Najenda asked, "What?"

She cringed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She saw Chelsea's head on the flagpole and gasped in fright, "N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NO… WHAT HAPPENED?"

She held up the walkie-talkie and cried, "ALL NR9 AGENTS! ATTENTION! IF YOU GET THIS, COME HERE AND PROTECT THE PRISONER AND MYSELF! ATTENTION! HURRY UP! URGENT! EMERGENCY!"

No answer, as she was growling. Bulat… Leone… Mine… Lubbock… Chelsea… The NR9 Agents were disposed of, including Esdeath, Najenda's arch nemesis. Akame was the only one left, and she was too busy with Steven Cooke. The rest of The Gang was only making things right. As Mizuki and Luzer was heading to where Mundy was going, the bridge, Peter, Farra, & Heather were leaving the area, and also to find Asahi Sakurai, who was under the influence of Matt Hardy's black magic.

Najenda roared, "AAAAAARGH! GODDAMN IT! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? NR9, The Authority's hired hitmen, fallen by a bunch of reckless idiots?! Defeated, by six morons and one traitor? RUINED?! KILLED?! BROKEN?! DEMOLISHED?! WHY?! **WHYYYYYYYYY?!** "

Scarlet was over the edge of the bridge, vomiting. She was sickened by Chelsea's head on the pole, thanks to Peter & Luzer. "Oh, god…" she thought, "I know they came to help me… but… they didn't have to go _that_ far!"

"You're sickened by it?" Najenda asked, "Well, so am I. Akame hasn't replied back, and I'm the only one left. The Man with the Heart Scar is a no-show, either. Could they have been dealt with?"

She held up her radio and shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU?! AKAME! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! **AKAME! AKAME!** "

Scarlet gasped, as Najenda pressed the button, shouting at the radio. But it turns out, in her fit of rage, she pressed the gold device, calling out the Buster Call. Scarlet cried in fright, "No… YOU IDIOT!"

Najenda shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM CALLING AKAME?"

Najenda saw the gold device and cried, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! NO!"

Najenda foolishly realized that she summoned the Buster Call, and it's headed to Imperial Lobby. Scarlet shouted, "You idiot… YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

Najenda cried, as she panicked, "WHAT? No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! NOT THAT! WHY? I wasn't supposed to-!"

Her radio buzzed, as she got the message. Najenda got the call from one of the Prison Island guards.

"Excuse me, Boss Najenda. This is the PG Command. We have picked up your signal. We'll be arrived in three hours to destroy the area. We advise that you leave Imperial Lobby, in one hour, before we come here and torch this place down!"

Najenda cried, "THREE HOURS?! THAT'LL TAKE FOREVER! This is Najenda of NR9! I want you to drop what you're doing and come pick up the inmate, Scarlet Riley!"

The guard replied, "Can do, ma'am. Just bring her to the edge of the bridge, and we'll pick her up, beforehand."

Najenda sighed, "Thank you! Also, search the area for any fallen NR9 agents, before you torch the place! One agent has been killed in battle!"

Scarlet sobbed, "No… They cannot come here… Three hours? The Buster Call will take place, shorter than that!"

She looked at the doors, as she thought, "Everyone… Please hurry…"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Peter and Farra were running down the halls, with Heather in Peter's shoulders. Farra called, "Did you hear that?"

Peter said, "Looks like the fireworks have started."

She said, "Come on! Find Asahi and head for the hills!"

"What about Miz?"

"She and Luzer will be fine. We have to get Heather to safety, grab Asahi, and blow this place! Unfortunately, for all three of us, standing here, we're badly hurt from the battle."

"At least YOU had it easy…"

"I killed Mine, while you have a huge tanker of mulched corpses for your Romania beasts, you brute!"

"Well, at least I don't eat human flesh! Give me the fish and fowl, any day!"

"Dude, you're sick!"

Heather complained, "WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING? I KNOW WE'RE SUPPOSED TO FIND OUR FRIENDS, BUT JUST HURRY IT UP, BEFORE WE ALL DIE!"

"How so, stupid?" Farra explained, "You know that all of NR9 is dead!"

Peter added, "Yeah. And Akame is preoccupied."

Heather grumbled, "Jesus Christ! What if there are more that want our heads?"

"How can it?" They bluntly asked.

They ran down the corridor, as Asahi was a floor below. She was still mesmerized in Matt Hardy's Broken Brilliance, and looking for The Gang. However, the group was separated, in different directions.

 **XXXXX**

Up the stairway, Mundy raced up the stairs, holding up his rifle. He then said, "I'm ending this, for Scarlet's sake. Najenda, you're going to pay for this, you bitch! NO ONE hurts my girlfriend, and gets away with it!"

He heard sirens, as he thought, "Sirens? What the devil?"

Outside, Mizuki was riding Luzer, as she was being held in the hands. Luzer said, "Hang on! I see the bridge!"

Mizuki called, "Set down here! I need to recalibrate myself."

They landed on a tall platform, as Mizuki scanned the bridge. She saw Najenda and Scarlet, in the middle of the bridge. Mizuki said, "Good. I see them. _Power level: 65%_. Luzer, you and I need to dive in, before anything else happens."

A buzzing noise was made, as Luzer asked, "Okay, what about them?"

Mizuki saw a huge swarm of robot drones, similar to Vanguard One. Mizuki cried, "What the-? Are those… Flying Drones?"

Luzer said, "Are they Matt Hardy's doing?"

Mizuki growled, "No… But I have a feeling that someone wants to stop us, via an aerial strike."

She thought, as she scanned herself, "This isn't good. I cannot fight, badly hurt. My circuitry in my cybernetics is still recovering. I knew I shouldn't have used all my power on Chelsea."

She asked Luzer, "Hey, incidentally, Luzer… How would you carry the corpses of the dead, if the island is being destroyed? Just a thought, I mean, if it's a BIG IF."

Luzer replied, "Oh, there's no need to hurry, Mizuki. You see, I have ways of transporting them to home…"

"How so?"

"A secret. You wouldn't understand, if you understood the darkness that works in mysterious ways."

"Should've guessed."

She prepared herself, as Mizuki said, "Luzer, you be my aerial craft!"

"How much do you even weigh?" Luzer cried, "You idiot, I can't lift you!"

"NO, but you lifted up Peter, right?"

"Well, that's because-."

The drones went closer, as Mizuki blasted a few with her laser fingers. She cried, "Never mind! We're grounded, until my systems are back online. Even so, I'm worthless, at low energy!"

Luzer said, "Right! You handle the left side of drones, I'll take the right side!"

He flew away, slashing down each drone, exploding them into cinders, as Mizuki continued to fire down each drone. Luzer said, "HOW MANY OF THEM ARE THERE?"

Mizuki shouted, "I DON'T KNOW!"

She shrieked, "SCARLET!"

Scarlet heard a voice, as Najenda asked, "What was that?"

Scarlet saw a view of the robot drones being destroyed, as she viewed Mizuki & Luzer. She cried, "It's them!"

Najenda shouted, "WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE _THEY_ ALIVE? AND WHY ARE THEY AFTER MY ARMY OF ASSAULT ROBOTS?!"

Scarlet pushed Najenda out of the way, as she cried, "MIZUKI! LITTLE CROW! I'M OVER HERE!"

Mizuki heard Scarlet's voice, as she said, "Crap! She can hear us, but we're busy…"

Luzer said, "Once we trounce through this armada, we go in and save her!"

Najenda tackled her down, and then stomped on her head. She cried, "YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE USELESS! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN CALL ON YOUR SAVIORS TO STOP YOU? ALL I SEE ARE THE CYBORG AND THE CROW! THEY'RE BOTH USELESS IN BATTLE!"

Najenda started to push her head down, as Scarlet was struggling to get up. She was pinned, down, growling in agony and anger, "You won't… win… I will… be free!"

Najenda shouted, "YOU BITCH! What for you wanted to survive the battle, if you refused to help? You can't save them, not while I am still around!"

Mizuki viewed Najenda, assaulting Scarlet. She snarled, "BITCH! LUZER, WE HAVE TO GO!"

She whispered, "Forgive me, Enos…"

Luzer grabbed Mizuki's wrist, and they started to fly away, heading to Najenda, on the bridge. Mizuki shot off many Robot Drones, along the way.

 **XXXXX**

Time was running out, as Steven and Akame continued to punch at each other. They stepped back, as he waved his arms around. He did a stance, as Akame glared at him, "You have the strength, but you're simply no match for me…"

Steven said, "You're right. But even so, I promise myself that I want to end the injustice. It's about to end with me… as the victor."

She started to brim darker, as she snarled. He seethed, thinking to himself that she's becoming stronger. Akame's red markings started to shine on and glow in a crimson red hue, and her eyes turned completely black. Black waves of her aura emit from her body, started to float and waft, showing a very demonic force. She then prepared to strike again, but Steven dodged out of the way. However, Akame landed a swift knee to the gut. She swung her left leg onto his head and dropped him down to the floor, badly hurt.

"Hokuto Shin Ken is invincible… But perhaps Matt Hardy's Broken Brilliance… will be the end for you." She said, "And soon, everything you stood for… everything you ever loved… everything that you accomplished… It's all over… but memories…"

He kneeled up, moaning in pain. He growled, "You can't win. With or without your sword, you're nothing."

 **WHAM!  
** Akame plastered Steven with a swift right punt to the face. Her body emitted dark shadows and lunged toward the prone fighter. Akame pinned Steven through the wall and said, "Benign you are… but even those who escaped Murasame's blade can still experience death… MY sister… MY allies… YOUR sister… YOUR allies… They died, because of the way we do things. I accept my kills, while you accept them as trophies for your insufferable vengeance, after the one that used you… wronged you."

He growled, remembering Kanade Jinguji's face. She then fired a huge rapid fire of punches to the face, body, arms, and legs of Steven Cooke, as she shouted, "DIE IN BATTLE! THAT IS THE WAY OF ONE, ESCAPING THE RITE OF SUFFERING! **DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!** "

She continued to drill Steven's body into the wall, with a massive barrage of punches. She stepped back and said, pulling her fists back, "And now… IT ENDS! **_DEATH AWAITS!_** "

 **POW!  
** "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She slams a double fist to the chest and solar plexus, severely. He screamed in pain, as the deadly punch was too much.

He dropped to the ground, badly hurt and unconscious. Akame looked down on him and said, "Not enough. I only want you dead. You're still going. What makes you possess yourself to release so much hatred towards me and my friends, only because you wanted to grow stronger… other than your friend you cherished? Is it her? Is it because of Scarlet? Or is it someone else?"

He couldn't move, as he was pinned down, badly hurt. She said to him, as she went to her sword, Murasame, "Of course, you have no answer. Everything that you stood for… you wanted to stop those you hated: The Authority, Tohru Honda, Kanade Jinguji… EVERYONE! Until you realize that it was all for naught. Even after our encounters, you still lose."

She picked up her sword and said, "It's not how it goes down, especially since Murasame remained with me, not just in spirit, but because Tatsumi was taken away from this world."

She looked down onto him and concluded, "It's not your fault. I let that happen, only to lose many in Night Raid. But the days of being a hero are over… I've changed… and you have, too. Only… It's too late."

She prepared her blade and said, "Now… It's over."

 **XXXXX**

At the main lobby, Peter & Farra made it, as they placed Heather down. She was still immovable, as she moaned, "Why did we stop?"

Peter said, "The lobby! Now to find the exit."

Farra replied, "Well, we need a place to find an outdoor spot. And NO, we're NOT going back to your psychopathic essences!"

Peter sighed, "Party pooper. So, what now? There's no exit with outdoors… I guess your battle with Mine blew the roof."

Heather said, "If I had feeling in my legs, I'd find a quick and easy escape route."

Farra barked, "And look where your recklessness got you!"

Heather smirked, "Well, it's not serious, I know… Serous melted ice… is freezing, as we speak."

"Uh, serous?" Peter asked.

Farra shrugged her shoulders and said, "You got me."

A figure walked in, as she moaned, "Gang…"

It was Asahi, as Peter saw her. He said, "Dude! She's alright!"

Farra smiled, "Thank goodness. You survived, more than us."

He stopped, as Farra went to her. His breath went black, as he thought, "Wait a minute…"

He called, as he saw a red-brimmed Asahi approach Farra, "Farra, don't go near her! Step back!"

Farra said, "Oh, shut up! Asahi is in need of help. We have to leave, now."

She said to Asahi, "Listen, Asahi… Steven's got this. And if don't get out of here, it'll be too late."

Asahi replied, as she stepped back, "It _is_ too late. Steven…"

She asked, "What happened? Were you there?"

Asahi grinned, as she prepared a right fist, "He… The Man of the Heart Scar… _Spade Ace_ … BROKEN!"

"FARRA!" Peter roared.

 **WHAM!  
** Asahi landed a swift jab to Farra's face. She dropped down and was hurt. She held her chin and cried, "WHAT THE FUCK, MAN! ASAHI SAKURAI, THAT HURTS!"

Heather shivered, as she saw it… One of The Gang's own, turning on another, but didn't know that Matt Hardy brainwashed her. She sobbed, "Asahi… How could you?"

Asahi said, "I… I sided with you, only to learn… You're nothing to me. Mundy sides with you, but only because… EVERYTHING ABOUT ME HAS BEEN ABOUT YOU!"

She kicked Farra in the ribs, as she coughed up blood. Asahi barked, "It's over. The Gang is history! Steven Cooke is dead! YOU! ARE-!"

"Broken?" Peter asked, as he knew it, the first glance about it.

"Ah, how did you know?" Asahi laughed.

Peter said, as he brimmed in dark energy, "Because… You're _not_ Asahi."

"I _am_ Asahi…" she said, "Only… I was finally… reborn… as a soldier… TO DELETE!"

She grinned demonically, and shouted, "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"

Heather cried, "Matt Hardy… NO!"

Peter said, "Asahi, snap out of it!"

Farra cried, "What the hell is going on? Did Asahi turn traitor on us?"

He cried, as he prepared to fight, "She's brainwashed! What Hardy did to Night Raid, he just did it to the one person in our camp… and try to break up apart!"

Farra said, "That's not going to work, Giese! She's under Matt Hardy's influence… and I _love it… so much_ …"

She cackled, as she brushed herself off. Heather cried, "FARRA?!"

Farra smirked, as she nodded to Peter, "We're the only ones able enough to stop his schemes. Even if we try to kill her, we have to save her, one way or another."

"I chose to fight and rescue her, not eliminate her."

"Sounds like a plan."

They prepared, as Asahi giggled, " _OBSOLETE!_ You two… are OBSOLETE!"

She transformed into her _Diamond Ace_ attire, as Farra said, "Lucky her… SHE made the outfits for her and us… Hers is too skimpy."

Peter replied, "What do you say? Try it out?"

Farra smirked, "Let's~!"

Peter transformed into his _Clubber Ace_ attire, which is black pants with the Club suit imprinted on his right leg, black boots, and a green shirt. He also has black and red gloves and elbow pads, with white clubs on it. Farra changes into her _Heart Ace_ attire, which is a blue blouse with a heart on the left side, white jeans, red shoes, and wristbands with blue and red hearts on it. Her hair flowed out, as small hearts scatter all around her blonde hair, in glittery color.

They prepared to fight each other, as Asahi snickered, "Diamond… Heart… Club… You are about to be… _flushed_!"

Peter & Farra prepared, and charged at Asahi, about to land the first blow. She dodged out of the way, and Asahi uses her _Strength_ ability to dropkick onto Peter's back. He stumbled down, as Farra growled, "Damn! I forgot that Asahi has her strength increased."

Asahi grinned maliciously, as Farra whispered, "I'm sorry, Asahi… Forgive me."

She posed, as she cried out, "EVIL WILL NEVER WIN! MATT HARDY! You will NEVER take our friend away, from your _Broken Brillance_! Consider yourself… **_BROKEN!_** "

She bellowed, "I am Farra Stevens _– The Gang's HEART ACE!_ "

She landed a huge left hook, as Peter was getting up. He called out, "Asahi Sakurai is not YOURS to control!"

Asahi shoved Farra down, as Peter hollered, " _THE GANG'S CLUBBER ACE –_ Peter Giese!"

He landed a swift barrage of punches onto Asahi's body.  
"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

He swung his fist to Asahi's head, landing the final blow, sending her flying. She landed on the wall, and dropped to her knees. She moaned, as she was kneeling up, "Ungh… That hurts…"

Peter prepared, "I didn't want to hurt you, but it's the only way."

Farra replied, "Thanks for the help, Big Guy."

He laughed, "Are you kidding? I haven't had that much fun in ages! But it's wrong of me to-."

"Attack one of your own?" Asahi cackled, "Please… That is only rich in mediocrity… Even the man with 3 H's cannot comprehend how he can accept such bravery, for those who wanted to… _delete_ him!"

"Uh, OH! You mean Triple H?" Peter answered, "He would, if he wasn't the one that wants us dead, using Matt Hardy's evil spell!"

Farra growled, "Idiot… Matt Hardy _used_ all of us! You forget that, stupid?"

He huffed, "Pbbt. I knew that. I wasn't stupid."

She sighed, "Pay attention, next time."

Asahi laughed, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… Yeeeeeeees… Yes, it's all coming to play. Time to be… _deleted_!"

She held her arm up and said, "Now… Feel Mech-Asahi's wrath!"

He gasped, "She wouldn't…"

Farra cried, "No… If she did, she'll destroy the entire building, and us in it!"

They hesitated, as Asahi grinned, "Hmm… Button, button, who's got a button? Ah, such colors…"

Heather was still on the wall, watching the horror. Can she have enough strength to move, after her recent battle, to save her friends?

She whispered, as she was crying, "I have to save them… or they will die… Feet, don't fail me now… MOVE, DAMN YOU! I'm still badly hurt, but I need you more than ever! COME ON, MOVE!"

She gritted her teeth, as Asahi looked at the gold button. She was about to press it, as she said, "Okay… Game over… **_MECHA POWER_!**"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Heather shrieked in complete rage and anger, as she cried out to the heavens.

Asahi halted, as Heather was struggling to get up, still on wobbly legs. Asahi laughed, "Snow Storm Queen… I knew you'd come…"

Heather sobbed, as she was struggling, "Bite me, Hardy… Get out of her body… You son of a bitch…"

Farra cried, "Heather, don't! You're still injured!"

Heather and Asahi stared down, as Heather thought, "My legs are moving again, but the pain from Lubbock is unbearable. Asahi, forgive me… But I have to stop you… and free you… Not once I did something great, but you helped me… and you protected me. Now Night Raid's demolished, and Matt Hardy used you, as a puppet… Unforgiveable!"

She growled, "Unforgiveable! Matt Hardy… I promise you… I WILL END YOU, FOR HURTING MY FRIEND! **I! WILL NEVER! FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!** "

She roared, as the winds of ice surrounded her. Asahi gasped, as she cried, "You… You're weak!"

Heather held her ice staff up and adjusted her mask back on. She said, "Asahi, you did protect me, and gave me a new look, after everything Lorna did for me, and handed it to you. For her sake, I will not lose. If there is a shred of your consciousness inside, hear my voice. I'm getting you out, one way or another!"

She whispered, still on her damaged legs, "Our battle… begins here!"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	24. Act 24

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Heather shrieked in complete rage and anger, as she cried out to the heavens.

Asahi halted, as Heather was struggling to get up, still on wobbly legs. Asahi laughed, "Snow Storm Queen… I knew you'd come…"

Heather sobbed, as she was struggling, "Bite me, Hardy… Get out of her body… You son of a bitch…"

Farra cried, "Heather, don't! You're still injured!"

Heather and Asahi stared down, as Heather thought, "My legs are moving again, but the pain from Lubbock is unbearable. Asahi, forgive me… But I have to stop you… and free you… Not once I did something great, but you helped me… and you protected me. Now Night Raid's demolished, and Matt Hardy used you, as a puppet… Unforgiveable!"

She growled, "Unforgiveable! Matt Hardy… I promise you… I WILL END YOU, FOR HURTING MY FRIEND! **I! WILL NEVER! FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!** "

She roared, as the winds of ice surrounded her. Asahi gasped, as she cried, "You… You're weak!"

Meanwhile, Mundy was running upwards to the stairs, as he held his rifle up, "Love… Wait for me…"

Heather held her ice staff up and adjusted her mask back on. She said, "Asahi, you did protect me, and gave me a new look, after everything Lorna did for me, and handed it to you. For her sake, I will not lose."

Elsewhere, Steven was already pinned down and out cold, as Akame grabbed her sword, about to land the final blow.

Heather continued, as tears rolled down from her eyes, "If there is a shred of your consciousness inside, hear my voice. I'm getting you out, one way or another!"

Outside, Najenda was already pinning a wounded Scarlet down, on the bridge, as Luzer and Mizuki fought through the robot drones, flying around the sky, blocking their path.

She whispered, still on her damaged legs, "Our battle… begins here!"

Peter nodded, as Farra whispered, "It's suicide. Heather cannot win… She's going to get killed."

"She's not strong, like us, but she's not stupid." He said.

Heather and the enthralled Asahi stared down, as she whispered, "They've done so much, to save Scarlet… and Steven… and now, we're saving you, Asahi. It ends now. Matt Hardy… his _Broken Brilliance_ , as you call it… He'll have to go through _me_ , first."

She gritted her teeth, as Asahi laughed, "Game on… You obsolete little weakling…"

Heather was engulfed in a wintry aura, as she said, "Forgive me, Asahi. It's my turn to save you. YOU cannot defeat the _Snow Storm Queen – Heather Dunn_!"

She pointed up in the sky and bellowed, "Snow is coming early. Time is running out for YOU, Matt Hardy! Even on breakaway snow, my heart remains beating like a campfire!"

* * *

 ** _Act XXIV: The Gang's Promise!  
One Final Showdown against the Empire!_**

* * *

Heather and Asahi stare down, as Asahi charged at Heather. They collide with each other, landing severe punches, as Heather was still struggling.

"CRUMBLE INTO MY FEET, SNOWWOMAN!" Asahi boomed.

She kicked her down, as she said, "You're weak, and yet you never gave up! You're useless, than I thought you were!"

Heather moaned, "My… dead… body…"

 **XXXXX**

Outside, Najenda has Scarlet on her back, as Luzer and Mizuki were closer. Najenda turned around and saw them. She snarled, as she barked, "So, you two are getting closer! Everything isn't going as planned, and those damned Prison Island Guards are late enough, as it is! What the hell is taking so long?"

Mizuki cried out, "NAJENDA!"

She leapt off, and landed her feet on the bridge. Luzer fluttered over her, as Najenda smirked, "Seems this is the perfect place to die, Mizuki Takase."

Mizuki said, "Let Scarlet go… This between us and you."

Najenda growled, as she said, "Never. NR9 is still standing, no matter what! Even if our soldiers are taken out, we still stand strong! Night Raid was the might of legends! Until everything was ruined! Akame has your useless leader… destroyed."

Mizuki said, "You've lost. No one is going to save you. Chelsea… Lubbock… Mine… everyone… They're all dead. We've fought through them, and we had varied circumstances. No way in hell I'm going to kowtow to a bunch of assassins, who are playing for the _wrong side_! No one, not even these toys, can stop me."

She produced a green glowing energy blade, as she said, "Now, let Scarlet go, or else."

"Or else what?" Najenda laughed.

"Or else… THIS!"

She slashed the ground, leaving out a huge chunk of stone, from the bridge. Najenda was not intimidated, as Mizuki said, "Najenda… Night Raid… You were legends among men and women… and everything has to end… one way or another. It ends… by killing off a legend. The Authority… Matt Hardy… which is it?"

Najenda growled, as she stepped on Scarlet's leg, "You step closer… and she plummets, 200 feet, to her death."

Scarlet moaned, "No…"

Luzer said, "Mizuki, we have to rescue her."

Najenda said, "Uh-uh-uh…"

She laughed, as Scarlet was shoved to the edge. She then said, "Even if you try to defeat me, no one can stop The Gang's deletion. You've failed. Steven Cooke is gone… Your friends… They had a hand at ending your beloved ally."

"Not true. We have our hopes and beliefs that we're going to come out on top! Scarlet was a pawn for Hardy's schemes, and you were puppets! No way that I'm letting you hurt my friend, even further!"

Scarlet whispered, "A friend? She said that The Gang is my friends?"

She smiled, "Maybe I can have hope."

Najenda grinned, as she went closer to the edge, "It ends, anyway… All the hopes… all the dreams… What do you believe in? I believe in… **_THE END!_** "

 **STOMP!  
** She trampled onto Scarlet's back, as she was screaming in pain. Najenda started to crush her spine, as Mizuki cringed, "NO! DON'T HURT HER!"

Luzer cried, "Even if we can come closer… We can't help her!"

Najenda smirked, "See, Scarlet Riley? No matter what… You've lost hope! NO ONE will save you, because I MAKE THE CALL! CONSIDER YOURSELF… **_BROKEN!_** "

She prepared to kick, and-.  
 **BANG!  
** Najenda was shot in the right arm. She stumbled down, as Mundy appeared, from 25 feet, from the entrance. He called out, "Bullseye."

Mizuki cried, "Mundy!"

Luzer cried, "He came!"

Scarlet moaned, as she whispered, "Osky… You-, you came…"

He rushed to Scarlet, "SCARLET!"

Najenda got up and cried, "YOU… **YOU TRAITOR!** "

She dashed towards Scarlet, but Mizuki leapt forward, landing a swipe to the chest, with her cyber punches, "OH, NO, YOU DON'T!"

 **POW!  
** Najenda was taken down, as Mundy ran to his girlfriend, and freed him from her shackles. Mizuki said to Najenda, "Game over!"

Najenda roared, "NO!"

Scarlet got up, as she stretched her arms out, "You lose, Night Raid! Never thought I'd see the day…"

Mundy said, "I told you. NO ONE is letting you go away, like that."

Mizuki smiled, as she said, "Mundy, you rescued her… Where's Steven?"

"Fighting Akame. It's not over, yet. Right now, we have to get everyone out of here… including Steven."

"Everyone? Why?"

Scarlet said, "The Buster Call. Najenda activated it. The island is going to be destroyed!"

Mizuki gasped, as Mundy said, "It'll be _Enies Lobby,_ all over again."

Najenda growled, "I was so close… HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE? ALL OF YOU!"

Scarlet stepped forward, "I don't think I should answer you… Bitch! Matt Hardy made me a controlled freak, and a bad woman… But his methods taught me a lot. It's not about being deleted. It's about surviving, no matter what… even if you still had faith for each other. I have had this faith, knowing someone will accept me for who I am. And I know now… The Gang is my friends, who will give me hope… and so does Mundy… And _that,_ Najenda… is **_delightful!_** "

Najenda snarled, "You're a criminal…"

She charged at Scarlet, who said, while brimming in a fiery aura, "So are you…"

She blasted a gush of flames toward her, incinerating her. Najenda was caught in the flames, screaming in pain, resisting. Scarlet said, as she went towards the downed Najenda, "Matt Hardy gave me the power to burn the place down… to _delete_ something that makes me an outcast… But his "GIFT" is his undoing."

Najenda moaned in pain, "Spare me… I was only kidding about… Matt Hardy… I was… lying to you. The Authority… always wins… because you always believe in their word."

Scarlet snarled, "After the way you treated me, and after learning the truth about The Authority? Matt Hardy is evil to the core, even after you utter his words! Yes… I do believe his words say true…  
You'll fade away and classify yourself… as obsolete! And anyone can figure out that it's him… You're no better than him, The Authority, or anybody… So, to answer… Spare you?"

She kicked her in the face, and roared, "HOW'S _THIS_ FOR MY ANSWER, YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH?"

Najenda was kneeling down in brutal pain, as Scarlet yelled, "What's the matter with you? You were the Revolution's greatest saviors, when you ended Esdeath, The Jaegers, Prime Minster Honest, and the entire Empire! But look at you now… _SELLOUTS TO THE BROKEN BRILLIANCE OF MATT HARDY!_ You're not heroes… Not anymore."

She stomped on her back and roared, "So, lemme give you a little advice. We cannot arrest you, in the name of AAW _or_ Interpol… but if you dare so much hurt me, my friends, or anybody else, with your _Broken Brilliance_ , again, I'm going to come back to where you are, and make your lives a living hell from whence there is no return! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Najenda sighed, as she bowed her head in defeat, "Fine… You win…"

Scarlet calmed down and smiled, "There… Now I feel much better."

She walked away, as Mundy was astonished, "Holy doody… Scarlet, that was badass."

Scarlet smirked, "Matt Hardy's going to learn _Item #1 – NEVER anger Scarlet Riley_."

Najenda bellowed, "WHY ARE YOU CELEBRATING? Don't celebrate too soon, you fools… Steven Cooke is too busy with Akame, only to realize that this place is going to be destroyed. YOU STILL LOST!"

She cackled, as Mizuki asked, "Scarlet, is Najenda right?"

Scarlet said, "I'm afraid that there's no going back to that. Once the Buster Call is made, it must go as planned. It's irreversible."

Mizuki sighed, "Like my raincoat."

Mundy said, "No problem. We can tell them that AAW came on the job, and stopped NR9 from their criminal ways."

Mizuki and Luzer gulped, as Mizuki said, nervously, "Yeah… uh… about that…"

Scarlet moaned, "Osky, that's a swell plan… except…"

Mundy asked, "Except what?"

Mizuki explained, "Well, after the issue with Kanade Jinguji, we decided to train for two years, until we were called to arms, after three months… so… we… _quit the AAW_?"

She grinned in embarrassment, as Luzer said, "Uh, yep. Master had to train with me, and his friends had to travel, just to get stronger."

Scarlet nodded, "They're right."

Najenda giggled, as she cackled evilly. The Gang was out of options. They are going with their only choice left: escape Imperial Lobby, before it gets obliterated.

Mundy grumbled in anger, "Najenda _was_ right. You guys _are_ idiots…"

Mizuki looked at the building, from far away, as she thought in fear, "Steven…"

* * *

Elsewhere, Asahi was still beating up Heather, who was still injured and badly hurt. She was bleeding from the mouth, as Asahi laughed, "No one can save you now… DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!"

Farra grabbed her arms and roared, "ASAHI! STOP SAYING THAT WORD!"

She tossed her around and yelled, "It's us you want. She's nothing… and she's wounded!"

Asahi snarled, "Farra Stevens… Ah, yes, you had a grudge on The Authority, since Day One…"

Farra cried, "This isn't you! Asahi, remember us? Remember West Plaza?"

"I don't need to know. West Plaza was the birth of Mech-Asahi!"

"What about us? We helped you, when the chips were down! Remember? Crystal Park, when you helped stop the Sailor Guardians, _and_ stopped Sailor Pluto's evil revenge."

Asahi struggled, as she growled, "Those girls… are obsolete to me…"

Peter cried, "They are our rivals! And our friends… And friends don't fight each other!"

Asahi said, "SHUT UP! YOU LIE!"

She socked at Farra's face. Farra was kneeling down, refusing to strike. She said, "Heather can't save you… but I can. You replaced me, because I was injured. You made me what I am… a very toned-down woman. I respect you. You were a better guitarist than me… You saved cities, even without us!"

Asahi kicked her in the ribs and yelled, "LIES! ALL LIES! MATT HARDY MADE ME SEE THE LIGHT!"

Peter grabbed her waist and yelled, "MATT HARDY IS USING YOU! STOP THIS MADNESS, NOW!"

He tossed her down and said, "We can't let you do this! Asahi, it's us! Listen to us!"

Asahi snarled, as she was getting up, "As far as I'm concerned… The Gang dies… with Steven Cooke… and without me, they're nothing. Asahi Sakurai is no more. And I am revitalized… as a NEWER, BETTER Asahi Sakurai!"

Peter growled, as he said to Farra, "Farra… I didn't want to do this… but she left me no choice."

He charged at Asahi, but Asahi landed a swift kick to the jaw. He dropped to the floor, as he said, "Two isn't enough… _Three_ of us… injured…"

Farra cried, "Big Guy, you moron!"

He sat up, and then smiled, "See? Even I can't hurt her."

Heather growled, "We can't break her… Think, Dunn! Think!"

She then thought, as she whispered, "That's it!"

She kneeled up, as Asahi said, "Any last words?"

Heather said, "Yes. It's about one person. Do it not for Matt Hardy…"

Asahi growled, as Heather cried, "DO IT FOR MAKI'S SAKE!"

She stopped, as she gasped, "Maki…"

She was trembling, as Farra asked, "Maki? You mean Makimura, Asahi's friend?"

Heather said, "She was a victim… and Asahi promises to be by her side."

Asahi sniffled, "You don't know me… You never knew about Maki… She was…"

She growled, "She's deleted! SHE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT ME!"

Asahi was staggering, trying to break free. Heather cried, "ASAHI! Break free! YOU CAN'T GIVE IN TO TEMPTATION! Asahi, make it for us, and not for him! And make it for Maki! Maki wants you to be a hero, for her!"

Peter cried, "FOR HER SAKE!"

Farra called, "Asahi, listen to us. Maki doesn't want you to be evil!"

Asahi sniffled, "You… How can I promise her anything… if she's not here to give me moral support?"

She wept, as she clutched her fists, "Maki… She… I…"

She dropped to her knees, and was crying. Minami Makimura was the only thing that broke Asahi free. Except, she was still saddened by her loss. She wept, as she was crying, "Maki… She's gone. She died, because something happened… She's dead… Maki… Why did she have to die? I was too late to save her… I wanted to save the cities, and I let her die… I was too busy… No… Maki… MAKI! NO! No…"

She kept blubbering, as Farra asked, "Maki's… dead?"

Heather said, "Asahi protected and saved Minami… but… she didn't tell us anything about where she's been."

She replied, "Asahi… Is this true? Minami Makimura's dead?"

Asahi nodded, as Peter said, "Asahi… We never knew that. And you never told us?"

Asahi said, "If I did, you'd make it an excuse to blame NR9, The Authority, AND everyone else for her death! It was my fault!"

She shrieked, "IT'S MY FAULT! MY FAULT! I LET HER DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

She was freed from Matt Hardy's entranced spell, as she was crying, on all-fours. Farra hugged Asahi and said, "We'll never leave you… because of her. It's not your fault. If you'd told us what happened to her, we would honor her."

Peter said, "That's because she's a crazed woman in Comic Party, but she respects you, so much, along with Mizuki."

He added, "And also, we're never going to leave you, as much as Maki did."

Asahi wailed, as Farra clutched her by her chest. She said, "Well, let's give her a moment, and then… we leave."

Peter said, "Right. You take Asahi, I'll grab Heather and bolt."

Heather sniffled, as she was crying, "I wanna go with Farra, too! Maki's dead, and it's so sad! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He griped, "ARE YOU SERIOUS? You're going to make _me_ cry!"

He was in tears, as Asahi was still crying. He sniffled, "Come on… You guys. What about Steven? He's…"

Farra sobbed, "I'm sorry… But he's got this, on his own… You're right, we have to leave, but… but…"

She wailed, as the Gang Girls were crying over Maki's death. Peter controlled his emotions and said, "Alright… I'm gonna… give you ten minutes."

He left to another room, as Farra, Heather, & Asahi were still crying. He was choking a bit, sniffling over their crying. He groaned, "I'm… not crying!"

 **XXXXX**

 **SLAP!  
** Mizuki slaps Najenda, as she roared, "HOW COULD YOU? Millions of lives are going to be hurt! And you would destroy a part of the World Government?"

Najenda snickered, "Maybe so… but I never thought you _stupid idiots_ would ruin my evil plans, and moreover, ruin what was a brilliant and glorious farewell to your friend!"

Scarlet barked, "How do we stop the Buster Call? Just tell them that it was a false alarm!"

Najenda growled, as ships started to arrive, from the other side of the bridge. Mundy said, "Uh-oh… Too late."

Mizuki whispered, "Crap. And I'm running low on energy."

Mundy said, "We got this. Find the others and warn them!"

Luzer cried, "Let's go find Master!"

Mizuki and Luzer jetted off, heading back inside. Mundy and Scarlet chose to stay back and stop Najenda.

"Finally, they have arrived… Prison Island Guards… What took you so long?" She hissed.

Scarlet whispered, "No… I don't think Prison Island came for a pick-up."

A man in a blue shirt bellowed, as he was on the front of the ship, "ATTENTION, NAJENDA OF NR9! You are in plain sight of the Buster Call! You have one hour to disperse, before we torch this place down!"

Najenda was stunned, as she called out, "But it's her! Scarlet Riley! She's right here! Arrest her!"

The ship's captain called out, "About that… the AAW Head of Directors has given Miss Riley a pardon, and clemency!"

Scarlet was excited, as Mundy smiled, "She's free."

Najenda roared, "NO! WHY?"

She slammed her fists to the ground, screaming that she came so close. Scarlet said, as she stepped forward, "Looks like Night Raid has been… _Broken!_ "

The captain called out, "Miss Riley! We will see if we can find a ship for you, in time, to take you home!"

Scarlet called back, "What about The Gang? They came here to rescue me!"

The captain said, as he looked around, "Who?"

"My friends! They stopped NR9, who are under the influence of Matt Hardy!"

"Oh… Them! Sorry, but we can only carry you and Mr. Gooden. My apologies, Miss Riley!"

Scarlet said, as she growled, "So, I can't bring them with?"

Mundy said, "They came here, for their own reasons. We should negotiate."

She said, "No!"

She called out, "Mr. Guard! I am flattered that you're only here to rescue me, but… _It's either The Gang, or NOTHING_! If they can't come with you, I'm NOT GOING!"

"TWO people at a time! TWO!" The captain roared.

"THEN I RATHER DIE HERE! WITHOUT MY FRIENDS!" She yelled.

The captain sighed, as he said, "Miss Riley's persistent. Very well. If that's what she wants…"

He called out to her, "You have 45 minutes to evacuate! If you don't find your friends, soon, you're going to get killed!"

Mundy cried, "We have no time… We have to go!"

He took Scarlet with, as Najenda hobbled up to the ship. She cried out, "A pardon… A GODDAMN PARDON?! YOU'RE GOING TO LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS? The Gang killed most of my men!"

The man on the ship said, as he glared at Najenda, "Matt Hardy, eh?"

Najenda gulped, "Eep."

 **XXXXX**

Akame was about to land the final strike, as she said, "It's hard to lose you… but you were an amazing adversary… I'm sorry…"

She held Murasame up and said, "This is where you die. And this is how The Gang ends."

She swung down and slashed Steven Cooke in the back, with a huge deep cut. She put Murasame away, and then said, "Soon… the end of The Gang is at hand. You were my target. And you're gone. Soon, it's all over."

She walked off, as she said, "Mission accomplished."

"Don't think… this is over… Akame…" he groaned, "Steven Cooke… never loses…"

"You're dying."

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

He started to get up, as Akame gasped, "But how? You mean… You weren't kidding about the poison being benign?! You're… You're immune?"

She snarled, "No… No, it's something else. Why are you still alive? No mere mortal can survive my Imperial Arms!"

Steven stood up, as his body was emitting golden particles. He growled, as he said, "It's going to end… with me… the winner…"

Akame snarled, "You… You CAN'T BE SERIOUS! That presence!"

The black poison slowly started to emit inside Steven's body, but it was dissipating, through his veins. His body was glowing in gold, as he stared down at a shocked Akame. He clutched his fists and said, "AKAME! NO AMOUNT OF DEATH CAN NEVER STOP ME! I am Steven Cooke! I am the Harbinger of Death!"

He pointed upward and said, "Look upon the skies, Akame of Night Raid… Do you see it? This isn't your true calling. THIS IS!"

His body surrounded into a golden hue, as he cried out, "BEHOLD YOUR EYES ON THE SKY! Broad daylight, and it's in clear sight, for those in one-on-one battle! Akame… Behold your fate of Hokuto Shin Ken…"

He bellowed, " ** _THE STAR OF DEATH!_** "

Up in the night sky, in the view of the Big Dipper, a red star was shining between the two stars at the end. Akame then gasped, as she saw Steven's body fully gold and in a shimmering echo. He posed, as she cried, "It can't be… That power… That's…"

He posed, "I battled everyone that stood in my way… My friends fought to side with me, through the end… I WILL NEVER LET THEM SUFFER IN VAIN! WITH ALL THE FIRE AND SOUL, STEVEN COOKE WILL DEFEAT YOU, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

 ** _Muso Tensei_** **無想転** **生**  
Steven Cooke's ultimate technique, handed from his master, Kenshiro, has finally awakened. It finally awakened, after months of training. All the rage, all the anger, all the destruction and death… He remembered everything, including his friends' aide and his sister's death, and he has become the ultimate fighter.

"DAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" She roared.

He posed, "I carry the burden of those I've known, and accept the suffering from others! With everything I have, Akame, you're going to enjoy being defeated… by Steven Cooke! I AM NOT USED FOR INJUSTICE! NOT THE AUTHORITY! NOT MATT HARDY! AND **NOT YOU!** "

Akame shrieked, as she charged at him, " **BASTARD!** "

She landed numerous punches, but he was ineffective. He kept dodging each punch, through golden afterimages. He called out, "This ends… NOW!"

He landed a huge punch to her gut, as she screamed in pain. She dropped to the floor and moaned, "NO…"

She was getting up and snarled, "He… Why? When did he have that power? When did he have that much energy to hold this energy? He's like… He's like a god!"

Steven said, "Lose the sword, and show me the true anger you have… GET ANGRY AT ME! **STEVEN COOKE FEELS YOUR PAIN!** "

She ran towards him and hollered, " **NEVER!** "

He held up his right arm and landed a huge punch to the face, but Akame dodged out of the way and slashed Steven with her blade. It showed no effect, as Steven's Muso Tensei was immune to all attacks. Only those who learned the art of Hokuto Shin Ken can ever counterattack the ultimate technique, which has been handed down in nearly two millennia. Akame gasped, as she recognizes the aura. She whispered, "No… Not you… You said you…"

She was in tears, as she sensed Tatsumi's spirit, from inside Steven. She cried, "YOU SAID YOU PROMISED NOT TO DIE! YOU SAID THAT YOU KEPT YOUR PROMISE! TATSUMI! No…"

Another of his abilities, in Muso Tensei, is that Steven can also enabled this power, by being one with the spirits of the dead, including Tatsumi, whom, among the members of Night Raid, was the only person NOT revived by Matt Hardy.

"You bastard…" she wept, "YOU BASTARD! Tatsumi's calling to me…"

He said, "I know. He says this… You cannot be evil. You're better than that. He lost so many, and he sacrificed his life to do so. Akame, what will you do? Will you fight for _deletion_? Or are you going to fight, for _his_ sake?"

Akame growled, as her aura continued to pulsate black, whispering, "Tatsumi is dead… ALL my friends died to save this empire… Everything that Night Raid stood for was tarnished… EVERYONE DIED, AND I WAS ALL ALONE! EVEN MY OWN SISTER! What do you care? All you care for is saving the day, but gave up on humanity, all because a loved one dies… and that you and your friends were foolishly used… It burns you inside… because everything about you was destroyed, before you even came here!"

He said, "Exactly. When Cecelia died, in the Great War, my heart lost all meaning. She was family… I loved her… But there was more… No… I was used, long ago… when the German Engineering created a perfect woman… and dated me… and loved me… and cherished me… and to protect me… Only to realize that she broke my heart…"

He boomed, "Unless otherwise, Steven Cooke will _never_ love, again! But first, my grudge is on Broken Matt Hardy! AND IT STARTS… WITH YOU!"

He roared, flexing his muscles, as Akame roared, "Then, game on… I fight for my clan… for my allies… for my family… AND FOR MY FRIENDS!"

They charged at each other, as he yelled, "BRING IT ON! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S FIGHTING FOR HIS FRIENDS!"

They continued to land numerous heavy blows, as they were evenly matched. Steven and Akame continued to brawl and fight, as it was coming down to the wire. And _literally_ down to the wire, since they did not know that Imperial Lobby is about to be destroyed.

Thirty minutes left… The Gang recovers to leave Imperial Lobby, as Steven Cooke stays behind. Time was running out…  
The final battle was about to reach its climax.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	25. Act 25

Peter & Farra were running, with Asahi in Farra's arms, and Peter carrying a damaged Heather. Farra said, "We have to go, but not without Steven!"

"He said that he'll be fine!" He said, "We have more worries! We have to leave!"

Mizuki & Luzer appeared, as Mizuki was tired out. She moaned, "Guys… You are together!"

Heather laughed, "Mizuki~!"

Farra said, "Where were you?"

Mizuki said, "Great news! Scarlet's free!"

Asahi gasped, "No…"

Peter asked, "Is this true?"

"Luzer and I spotted her, and Mundy… He came to her aide, after I stopped Najenda. No flying drones will ever stop me." Mizuki smiled.

Luzer said, "Even for a cyborg, she's built with weaponry."

He hugged Mizuki and said, tearfully, "Mizuki… You… You jerk…"

He smiled, as Mizuki was happy, "Peter… I love you."

Farra said, "Hey, Luzer. Is this for real? Scarlet is-?"

"Yes. But that is NOT the real reason why we came to you!" Luzer said, "We have to get the hell out of here, including the people in Imperial Lobby!"

Asahi asked, "What's wrong?"

Luzer explained to the others that Najenda has activated the Buster Call, and the island will be leveled, any minute now. Scarlet and Mundy chose to stay and fight back, since they chose to stay, instead of being rescued, because Prison Island can only bring back TWO survivors at a time. All Peter, Farra, Heather, and Asahi would shout out, in complete shock…  
" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? THE ISLAND IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED?!** "

* * *

 ** _Act XXV: Blade vs. Fists!  
The Epic Finale of Great Heroism!_**

* * *

Farra yelled, "YOU'RE KIDDING ME! STEVEN'S STILL OUT THERE!"

Mizuki said, "So's Mundy and Scarlet. But we have to move… Can any of you still move?"

Asahi moaned, "I'm badly hurt… inside and out…"

Farra said, "Big Guy has Heather and Asahi. Can you and I get the people to safety?"

Mizuki said, "It's worth the shot. Peter, you take Heather and Asahi with, to the outside. Farra, Luzer, and I will get these people out of the island!"

Peter asked, "But how? We have no clearance for an evacuation!"

Mizuki said, "You leave it to me. NOW GO!"

Farra cried, "WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS?"

"I SAID **GO, DAMN IT!** " Mizuki shouted in anger.

Peter said, "You got this, man."

Farra nodded, "Right. Get these two to safety."

Heather moaned, "Not now… I'm seasick…"

Asahi grumbled, "My legs hurt…"

Peter said, as he rushed off, "Grow up, ladies! You've been through tougher shit than this!"

Farra said, "Alright, Miz. We have to get radio help."

Suddenly, Mizuki's iPhone rang, as she answered it, "Hello?"

It was Kanaka, "Hello, Takase? It's Kanaka Nanase!"

"Ma'am? What it is?"

"I overheard that the Buster Call is about to be launched in Imperial Lobby. Don't you fret. Make an announcement for an EVAC, and get all the people to safety."

"But how, ma'am? We have no cargo!"

"Head outside."

Mizuki looked out the window, as four huge tankers appeared, with the insignia reading " _AAW – Alliance Across the World_ " on the side. The sirens were made, as they announced to the people in the island.

" _Attention, the island is about to be destroyed! Repeat! The island is about to be destroyed! Please evacuate to the nearest port, and await instructions!_ "

Mizuki smirked, "Nanase, you son of a bitch!"

Kanaka roared, "HEY! You kiss your motherboard with that mouth?"

Mizuki said, "Thanks, Boss. Takase out."

She signed off, as Farra laughed, "Well, what do you say? Shall we?"

They departed, as Peter and Heather remained on the other side, reaching the outside area. Peter noticed the huge tanker and asked, "Huh? Huge war tanks?"

Asahi whispered, "The EVACs… They're coming to…"

Heather moaned, "Ungh… Did Kanaka plan ahead?"

Peter said, "They're for us _and_ them! Can your legs move?"

The townspeople were screaming in panic, as Heather said, struggling to get up, "Me, my legs are aching… Asahi, you have to forget Maki, for once!"

Asahi sobbed, "I don't know… Maki…"

Heather cried, "Goddamn it, Asahi Sakurai! Grow some balls and help us!"

Peter laughed, "Dude, that was hilarious~!"

Heather said, "I did my part, as a heroine of justice, but now, we have one more task at hand!"

Peter said, "What do you say, Asa?"

Asahi nodded, and then wept, "Maki would've wanted it, that way… And she would protect me, if it were her, in my shoes…"

She held herself up and said, "I'm in! Let's go!"

They rushed off, assisting Mizuki & Farra in the evacuation task. Minutes passed, as the cannons started to fire. Explosions occurred, as everyone in The Gang was escorting the innocent people to the huge tanks, to safety. Mizuki cried out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Peter called, "YOU NEED HELP?"

Heather called to the people, "COME ON, EVERYONE! THE ISLAND'S ABOUT TO BE DEMOLISHED!"

The Gang, as a whole, helped bring the thousands of townspeople to safety. As the evacuation was about to begin, the entire island was already being blasted down, from the other side of the island. Two more huge carriers sailed towards the island, as the thousands of people were running for safety.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Steven & Akame continued to brawl, as the island was shaking. He asked, "What the hell is that?"

Akame growled, "Najenda… YOU IDIOT!"

"What's going on?"

"The Buster Call… This island's about to be destroyed! See the mess you gotten us into? And to think you were considered reckless! We're more than that!"

"And is that why you and Najenda are the last to remain? All your friends are dead… You're all alone. Even so, this is NOT what I wanted, being puppets to Matt Hardy."

"Maybe so… But the only reason I wanted to get on his side… was to bring him back."

"Face facts! Tatsumi's gone forever! His memory lives on, because of his noble sacrifice! So does Sheele… Bulat… Leone… Mine… Susanoo… Chelsea… Lubbock… ALL OF THEM! Dying isn't great, but when you sacrifice everything protect your land, your freedom, and your glory, then it is fine by me! Steven Cooke doesn't believe in death… because _I **AM** DEATH!_"

He posed, "And that is obliged towards the wicked and cruel. The suffering are the ones I spare."

She said, "If we are to finish this… Let's prove which one has more heart… I want to protect the ones I love… You, however, you're more than that."

"Let me ask you a question… Even in my state, would you really try to end me with Murasame? BE A MAN! AND USE YOUR FISTS! Or do you want to oust me, for Matt Hardy's sake?"

Akame jabbed her katana down on the floor, as she said, "Granted… I want to kill you. But you said so yourself… You refuse to be a puppet to injustice. Well, I refused to be a part of the Empire, which is why I left to join Night Raid! Even so, I cannot lose this battle, even to you! So, I'll use Murasame as a last resort."

Akame called out, "But make no mistake, Man with the Heart Scar… You've truly opened my eyes… To hell with Broken Matt Hardy! To hell with the DELETION! TO HELL WITH NIGHT RAID! And as far as I'm concerned… What happens to Tatsumi, stays within me. He's dead, and I'm honoring him! He broke a promise to stay alive… for me… AND I REFUSE TO FAIL HIM! NO! NEVER!"

Akame broke out of Matt Hardy's bind, as she was starting to remember. She whispered, "I remember now… Najenda… She revived everyone… for Tatsumi…"

* * *

We now cut back to three months ago…  
Moments after Najenda recruited Night Raid, back from the dead, Akame did a certain spell in Najenda's house, while she was away, giving a job to her allies. Akame said, as she placed Murasame in the chalk circle. She whispered that she wants an offering to bring back anyone from the dead… She chose Kurome, her sister.

"Matt Hardy, I knew of his wicked deeds. I have to stop Najenda, before she finds out about my evil plans. From the past, Kurome killed the others, and I killed Esdeath… So, what a way to fight fire with fire…"

She did the same incantation spell for Kurome. But when the smoke had cleared, she didn't revive Kurome. She revived the last person she wanted to revive – Esdeath.

Akame gasped, as the smoke subsided, "NO! What have I done?"

Esdeath was lying on the ground, as she was waking up. Akame kneeled to her, as Esdeath looked at her, "Tatsumi?"

Akame said, "Esdeath… I need your help… I know it's wrong of my to side with the enemy, sure I sided with the Empire, long ago… but it's Najenda. You have to stop her!"

Esdeath asked, "How did I get here? I was in Hell, becoming Chief-in-Staff of Tortures and Punishments!"

"Not anymore. I have an important task… Find Najenda… and KILL NIGHT RAID!"

Her orders were loud and clear, as Esdeath smirked, holding up a spare sword, "So be it… Thank you, Akame…"

She walked off, and then said, "But don't think we're even… When Night Raid is dead, you and I have unfinished business."

As she left to wait, Akame then thought, while running away, "It's for the best… Matt Hardy's using Najenda, to revive Night Raid for evil… I have to hide, before they find me."

She retreated to the forests, as Esdeath saw her leave. She then smirked, "Night Raid is evil, and Najenda has Broken Matt Hardy? Whoever he is, he's okay in my book…"

She held up the same spell book and said, "Now then… I can't resurrect Stylish and Run… but… her sister, is another story… The spells of revival… I can bring back two of my heaviest hitters in The Jaegers."

 **XXXXX**

Hours later, as Akame was well hidden, she whispered, "I'm sorry… Najenda. I know it's wrong of me, but… I can't join Night Raid, if they are traitors…"

The bushes rustled, as Akame called, "Who's there?"

Out popped a woman in pink hair, in a pink dress. She whispered, "Found you, _Traitor_!"

Akame gasped, as Mine fired Pumpkin at her. Akame dodged out of the way, as Lubbock and Chelsea attacked her, via stealth, landing a kick to her. She dropped down to the ground, as Akame whispered, "They found me! But… Why are their souls… corrupt?"

Esdeath and Najenda appeared, along with their revived members of Night Raid and the Jaegers. They all surrounded Akame, as she whimpered, "NO… They… Esdeath? Why? We had a deal!"

Esdeath smirked, as she hissed, "All deals… are made to be… **_BROKEN!_** "

She, too, was under Matt Hardy's effects. Najenda laughs, "You're finished, Akame! Come join us… and we'll revive Tatsumi… _together…_ All of us! Night Raid… Jaegers… We are now one… And when we win, you will have him back, and more…"

Esdeath said, "How about your sister, Kurome? Would you want her back?"

Akame cried, "NO! NO, THIS IS NOT THE WAY! NAJENDA, YOU'RE SIDING WITH THE ENEMY! WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY WITH HIM, FOR TATSUMI'S LIFE?"

Vanguard-1 hovered over, as Matt Hardy appeared, via a hologram, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees… Akame, do you understand now? You must… **_objectify,_** before you make deals! You're a naughty girl…"

Akame hissed, "You… You did this! How could you? What have you done to my friends? And why the Jaegers? They're our enemies!"

Matt laughed, "Oh, foolish Akame… Do you understand now? Join us! JOIN US! And you will have everything back… and more… The Boy… Your sister… Your life… and everything in-between… JOIN US! Or be… **_DELETED!_** "

Akame was on all-fours and sobbed, "No…"

Bulat shouted, " **DELETE!** "

Chelsea cried, " **OBSOLETE!** "

Leone yelled, " **DELETE!** "

Lubbock called, " **OBSOLETE!** "

Mine roared, " **DELETE!** "

Seryu called, " **OBSOLETE!** "

Susanoo called out, " **DELETE!** "

Bols yelled, " **OBSOLETE!** "

Bulat, Leone, Mine, and Susanoo continued to chant "DELETE!", while Seryu, Bols, Lubbock, & Chelsea chanted "OBSOLETE!", continuously, as Akame was crying, "STOP! NO! ENOUGH! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! THAT IS ENOUGH! NO! NO! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Matt Hardy suddenly appeared to her, as Esdeath whispered, "Broken Matt…"

Najenda said, "Delete… or obsolete… That is the question…"

Akame seethed, as she held Murasame and snarled, "You… **BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!** "

She slashed at Matt Hardy, but he avoided it. Akame was in shock, as she gasped, "What?"

Esdeath impaled her chest with her icicle, as Najenda cackled, grabbing her neck, "You… have no choice… Akame… Join us, and we can revive… Tatsumi and Kurome… Your choice…"

Akame croaked, "N-n-n… no… I…"

The first half, Leone, Bulat, Mine, and Susanoo called out, " _I'll fade away and classify myself as obsolete!_ "

Seryu, Bols, Lubbock, and Chelsea called back, " ** _OBSOLETE!_** "

They continued on, as Akame was resisting. Vanguard-1 joined in, as Najenda said, "Come on… For me, for old time's sake?"

Akame continued to resist to Matt Hardy's thrall… until finally, her red eyes went blank and hypnotic. She moaned, as she spoke, in a mesmerized voice, " _Delete… Delete… I'll fade away and classify myself as obsolete…_ "

Najenda grinned, "Obsolete…"

Akame was now in Matt Hardy's control. And the rest was history…

 **XXXXX**

Far away from Matt Hardy's slave control, Sheele was far away from her allies, as she was crawling in the dirt, squinting. She lost her glasses… _again_ …

"Glasses… Glasses… Where are my glasses? Where are they? Oh, I can't miss this… Glasses… Glasses…" She continued to crawl, until Najenda found her, and Sheele had found her glasses.

* * *

Akame's eyes opened wide, as she gasped, "NO!"

Steven stepped back, as Akame held her body, "No… What have I done?"

She sniffled, "I failed you… Tatsumi… I can't… let it… be… in vain…"

Steven said to her, "You finally woke up. You finally understand?"

Akame finally understood everything, as they resumed the fight, exchanging punches and kicks. Her attacks showed progress, as her inner strength from her _Berserker Mode_ finally penetrated Steven's Muso Tensei. Steven said, as he was fighting back, "You're a worthy warrior, Akame. You finally shake off the shackles of Broken Brilliance. You finally understand that you fight for nobody!"

She cried, as she was punching and kicking, "That is correct, Steven Cooke! I fight for NOBODY! Night Raid did its job! I FIGHT ALONE! BUT I AM HONORING MY FALLEN COMRADES; EVEN THOSE HARDY REVIVED, ONLY FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TO KILL THEM, AGAIN!"

He yelled, as they continued to exchange punches, "THEY DESERVE TO DIE! THEY WERE USED WRONGLY, AND WE MADE THEM REST IN PEACE!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"MAYBE SO! BUT THE LAST THING I WANT IS A LEGEND REVIVED, AND TARNISHED BY GREED, HATRED, AND POWER! MAKE NO MISTAKE, AKAME! THE ONE WHO'S OBSOLETE… IS NO ONE! NO ONE IS OBSOLETE! EVERYONE IS UNIQUE!"

"MATT HARDY PROMISED ME TO BRING TATSUMI BACK! HOW CAN I FULFILL IT, IF ALL MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD? AND HE SAID THAT HE WOULD PROMISE ME!"

"HE DID! BUT HE WANTS YOU LIVE FOR YOUR SAKE!"

"LIES!"

 **POW! POW!  
** They landed a huge right hook onto each other, as Steven growled, "Not bad…"

They stepped back, as she coughed out blood, "He's good… But I have to end him… No one is that versatile and strong. I've never backed down, and I never will! If I fail, everything is all for naught! I sais to hell with Matt Hardy, but… I MUST WIN, BY MYSELF! I WORK FOR NO ONE!"

They continued to brawl, as the entire building was crumbling a bit, struck on impact by wayward cannonballs. Steven called out, "Even if we don't finish this, sooner, I promise… WE GO DOWN, AND THE ISLAND, TOO!"

Akame said, with a slight glance, "A noble sacrifice, for a noble warrior."

They stepped back, as the rubble was pouring down. He said, as they stared down, "Let this be our final battle. Can you really defeat me, again?"

She said, "I will. It's all done by me… to DELETE you! But… no… It's all done by me… to ELIMINATE YOU!"

He cheered, "THAT'S THE SPIRIT! THAT'S THE AKAME I KNOW!"

She dashed towards him and grabbed Murasame. She swung high, as Steven lands a swift kick. But Akame vanished from her afterimage attack. Akame appeared from above and slashed Steven downward, with a swift strike.

 **SLASH!  
** But that, too, was an afterimage. Akame gasped, as she cried, "No… An afterimage?"

He roared, as he revved up his punch. Both Steven and Akame land the final blow, blade to fist. They both struck on impact. His fist was bleeding, as he grimaced in pain, resisting the blow. Akame pushed down and roared, "It is over! FOR TATSUMI!"

She pushed down, but her blade started to crack. He smirked, "Oops."

She gasped, "OH, NO!"

 **SMASH!  
** Murasame was shattered to pieces, as Steven's fist destroyed it, with the force of the punch, striking the blade. Akame gasped, as she stepped back, "IT CAN'T BE! Murasame…"

He smiled, "Mission failed!"

He roared, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He charged at her, and landed his barrage of swift punches. He thought, as he was punching, "The ULTIMATE Power of Hokuto Shin Ken… This is for everyone that cared for me… For Scarlet! For Mundy! Peter & Farra! Heather! Mizuki! Asahi! Mr. Nevins! AND FOR CECELIA! EVERYBODY! EVERYBODY I CARED FOR! Even if I die in battle, I will atone for everything that I ever did, long before I met them! THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS! THIS! IS THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! STEVEN COOKE IS NOT A TOOL OF INJUSTICE! STEVEN COOKE IS THE PROTECTOR OF THE PEACE!"

His punches went harder, as he cried out, "YOU'RE NEXT, BROKEN MATT HARDY! **FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID TO US, THIS ENDS NOW!  
** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WAAAAAAH-ATATATATATATATATATATA! HAAAAAAAAAAAA-ATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"

He stepped back and charged his right fist back, "HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 **KAPOW!  
** Steven lands the final blow on Akame, right in the solar plexus. Akame is sent flying into the wall in a huge crash. He held his fist up and panted, "It is over…"

She dropped to the ground, out cold, battered, and bruised. She moaned, as she was unconscious, "I failed you… Tatsumi… Kurome… everyone… I couldn't defeat him…"

He panted, as his arms dropped, "Akame never lost… until now… That was for Scarlet… It's over."

His golden aura disappeared, and then collapsed onto the floor, faced down. They were both out cold, as the attack continued outside.

After a brutal battle, and a horrifying experience for The Gang, they have defeated NR9 and rescued Scarlet from being incarcerated. It was a great victory for Steven Cooke and his friends… but at what cost?

 **XXXXX**

"GET TO YOUR RESPECTIVE SHUTTLES, AT ONCE!" Mizuki cried out, as the townspeople got on board, in groups.

Heather waved around, getting everyone in. But she spotted a crying young girl, in a blue dress and braided pigtails. She was trapped in a burning fire, blocked by wood debris. Heather rushed off and said, "TO THE RESCUE!"

Mizuki cried, "HEATHER!"

"I'll be right back!" She called out.

She arrived at the burning debris, and extinguished it with her icy wind. The girl was sobbing, as Heather extended her hand. She said, "Do not fret, little one. Fire beats ice, any time! But you cannot be trapped in fire, for long! Take my hand and let's go! This place is about to blow!"

She carried the girl in her arms, and then steadily ran back. However, she did not use her Superspeed, since her legs were still in pain, after the previous battles.

Asahi viewed it and cried, "HEATHER! SHE'S NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"

She pressed the blue button and cried, " **MECHA POWER!** "

She transformed into Mech-Asahi, her human-sized form, and ran towards Heather. Heather suddenly stumbled down, but Asahi caught her. Heather moaned, "Hey, thanks…"

Asahi said, "What I did to you… I'm sorry…"

Heather said, "That was Matt Hardy's doing. I forgive you. NOW, HELP ME UP!"

Asahi and Heather ran back, with the rescued child with them. They returned, as the mother called to them for her daughter. Heather said, "Here, ma'am. She was trapped in the building, and I rescued her."

Asahi said, "I'll go look for more survivors. You, stay put!"

Heather relaxed, as Asahi flew off, "Man… That's a beat. My legs are killing me…"

She unmasked herself, as she sighed, "I am getting too old for this…"

Asahi flew off, searching the island for more survivors, as she flew over the main building. She gasped, avoiding the flagpole, as she saw Chelsea's head. She whispered, "Nah. I don't even wanna know."

She scanned the area, and continued her search.

Peter said to Mizuki, "Uh, Miz, bad news! We have no room for all the survivors…"

Mizuki cried, "WHAT?"

Farra said, "These tankers can only carry so much as 200 people! There are like 1,500 people in Imperial Lobby!"

Peter roared, "WELL, WHAT ARE GONNA DO NOW?"

Mizuki said, "I'll contact HQ, and get another round."

He said, "You do that. Where's Asahi?"

Mizuki said, "Heather's resting her legs and injuries, and Asahi just went to find survivors."

Farra said, "I'll join her. You two get these people to safety!"

 **BOOM!  
** More explosions occur, as Peter cried, "You better hurry!"

Luzer said, "I'm coming with you! May be destructive, but I can handle anything!"

Peter said, "Luzer, too risky! Three may be a crowd for a search party, but you can't join in, at this state!"

Mizuki replied, "Let him! He assisted me, during the final fight. OH!"

"What's the matter?" Peter, Farra, & Luzer asked.

Mizuki cried, "SCARLET AND MUNDY ARE STILL UP THERE!"

Peter cried, "NO!"

Luzer said, "Miss Farra?"

Farra shouted, "Right behind ya!"

They flew away, as Peter said, "Damn it… Steven's still there, too. We have to rescue them!"

Mizuki said, "NO TIME! We have to get these people to safety! COME ON! LET'S GO!"

They rushed back to the carriers, as Peter & Mizuki continued to evacuate the island.

 **XXXXX**

Scarlet and Mundy were running down the stairs, as the entire place was shaking. Scarlet cried, "We have to hurry. Osky, this place is going to be leveled, any minute now!"

Mundy said, "I wish some of The Gang stayed back to help us. Why did they have to quit AAW, just to get stronger?"

Scarlet said, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Mech-Asahi flew passed them, outside, as she scanned the place. She saw Scarlet & Oscar, and said, "Ah, good. They're safe. But now…"

She viewed another building, and saw two more life readings. She gasped, as she recognized one. She cried, "STEVEN!"

She raced to the area, as Steven and Akame were still unconscious.

Meanwhile, Steven started to come to, but remained immovable. He said to Akame, "So… Did you prove my point?"

Akame moaned, as she was struggling to get up, "No one has ever bested me in combat. My Imperial Arms… destroyed… My friends… failed… I'm a failure…"

"No… You're not…" he said, "During the fight, you chose to break away from Broken Matt's control. You chose to be his slave… because of him, right?"

She whispered, "Like you would know… Tatsumi didn't have to sacrifice himself…"

"No. He doesn't… But it was of cause. And it ended the Empire, once and for all."

"But… everything that happened… Why did I lose, just now? I had you… and you were supposed to be dead…"

"I would've been… but likewise you, I accept those that I slaughter… since I vow payback for being a tool of evil, and for a certain doll that broke my heart… The heart of my friends… my loved ones… and the power within me… makes me understand… that they deserve to be cleansed… and put to rest. Your friends, including Esdeath… and Seryu… and Bols… and Stylish… and your sister… They wanted to reunite. They chose to not repeat a performance, like before. That is why it has to be done… to make your friends return… to their final resting places. Matt Hardy revived them… because they are tools… Those were NOT Night Raid and Jaegers… Those… were tools of evil… You're _better_ than that… You're better than a wrestler-turned-prophet… and you listened to his… his lies… You eliminate us… it'd be a matter of time, before _he_ eliminates _you_ …"

She gasped, "What?"

He moaned, "I am sorry, Akame… You are a worthy opponent… … …but I chose to save those that suffered… even those that chose the wrong path… to darkness…"

He added, "That is why… I can't let you suffer… like I did… All he can do… is use you, until he removes you… All evil beings are the same… The suffering cannot be used… and you suffered enough."

She sobbed, as she wept, "Steven… What have I done? I… I was a fool… My friends came back… everyone… and they all died… I can't lose anymore…"

He smiled, as he said, "See? I knew there was… good in you…"

He passed out, as she was sobbing, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Asahi appeared, as she cried, "OH, NO! STEVEN!"

She cradled him and sobbed, "No… He can't die… Steven! STEVEN, NO!"

Akame said, "It's alright. He won. He bested me in combat, after wanting to protect his friend…"

Asahi yelled, "YOU LIE! YOU KILLED HIM!"

"No… My blade… Look…"

Asahi saw Akame's sword, shattered to pieces, and on the floor, as she saw Steven's right fist, cut deeply from Murasame's blade. Akame said, "He never gave up. He didn't want me to suffer… Matt Hardy wrongfully revived my friends, used them as slaves, and I followed him. He was right. I cannot be a tool for evil… not like what he's been through… Tatsumi would've wanted it, that way…"

Asahi thought, "Steven… But…"

She realized, as she remembered Kanade Jinguji, "So, _that's_ why we chose to train for two years… Steven Cooke was suffering, because Yakumo broke his heart… and Steven was used by the K-850 cyborg, Kanade Jinguji. He is a hero at heart, and doesn't want to be a slave or tool to evil."

She hugged him and smiled, "Oh, you stupid little shitface…"

He didn't listen, as she was sniffling. Akame said, "Take him… and go. I'll be fine, too. Just find your friends, and leave…"

Asahi smiled and said, "Thank you. But why did you decide to be nice to us?"

Akame said, as she moaned, "He didn't kill me. He knew I am a good person, at heart. Tell him, once I have a new Murasame… that he and I have unfinished business…"

Asahi said, as she carried Steven on her shoulders, "Well, get in line. He's got his own business to handle. But he'll remember that."

She flew off, as Akame said, "Maybe… we'll… meet again… someday… A-Fist…"

She closed her eyes and passed out. Akame remained alive, as she was immovable and badly hurt. Her battle with Steven finally opened her eyes, and freed herself from Matt Hardy's control, all because she wants Tatsumi back, only to realize that she was used.

Asahi flew to the others, as she said, "Hang on, man… I know what you did was something at heart, and I appreciate it, but we have to go!"

Farra and Luzer appear, as Luzer called, "Mech-Asahi!"

Farra said, "You find survivors. Leave Steven to me!"

"Careful. He's badly hurt, after his battle."

"What happened?" Farra asked Asahi.

Asahi said, as she prepared, "We won."

She flew off, as Farra asked, in confusion, "Huh? He won? He beat Akame?"

Luzer said, "Then, why is he out like a light?"

Farra replied, "I'll take Steven back. You find more innocent bystanders to rescue."

Luzer saluted, "Rigor!"

He flew off, as Farra yelled, "It's ROGER, not RIGOR!"

She flew off, holding Steven in her arms, as she whispered, "Damn it, Steven… Don't you die on me… Steven…"

She sniffled, "Steven Cooke, you fucking douche… Don't die on us, now, after what you've done!"

Asahi and Luzer continued to patrol the area, and rescued everyone else in the island.

Meanwhile, a few ships carried Najenda away, as she said, "Find NR9 agents! Some have been slain… except for Akame."

They marched off, as the island continued to be destroyed.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, The Gang returned, as Farra placed Steven on the ground. Heather moaned, "Steven… Oh, no…"

Peter said, "That's all the people."

Scarlet said, "Only one problem… Now that we rescued Imperial Lobby's people…"

She hollered, "WHAT ABOUT US?"

The people had been successfully evacuated. However, The Gang, Scarlet, and Mundy were stranded, with no transport.

Mizuki sobbed, "This is bad…"

Peter sobbed, "REAL bad…"

Asahi said, "Don't tell me that this is it? We're going to die, are we?"

The huge building was crumbling down, into a huge rubble, as Mundy said, "Damn it! We were this close!"

Everyone watched on, as Imperial Lobby was being destroyed, and flames started to ignite. Farra prayed, as she said, "It's going to take a miracle to rescue all of us…"

Heather hollered, "SOMEBODY HELP US!"

Meanwhile, above the tower, Akame was rescued, as she was still unconscious. Najenda saw her put on board, as she said, "Damn. Akame failed…"

She snarled, "This is NOT over! The Gang, Scarlet Riley… THEY will be DELETED, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"

She smirked evilly, "But then again… they're stranded on the island, with no help…"

She cackled, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I WIN! I WIN! AHHHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Back to where The Gang is, Farra whispered, "Please tell me that it's not over… I am too beautiful to die!"

Peter sobbed, "Oh, come on… Not like this!"

Heather then suddenly sensed something. She whispered, "Guys… Did you hear that?"

They listened on, as Heather said, "Everyone… to the edge of the island… We have to…"

She roared, "WE HAVE TO JUMP!"

The others gasped, "WHAT?"

Heather cried, "BELIEVE ME! IT'S THE ONLY WAY! I can sense it!"

Mizuki asked Scarlet, "Ma'am? What do you think?"

Scarlet said, as she was nervous, "Let's hope you're right…"

They prepared, as Farra has Steven in her arms, Peter has Heather in his shoulders, and Mundy holding onto Scarlet. Heather called, "On 3… we jump…"

They counted, "1… 2… 3!"

They all jumped off the edge of the island, as a huge cannonball landed on where they were standing. The Gang plummeted down to the blue sky, as Heather cried, "I see… I SEE IT!"

They saw the view of a huge black jet, in the shape of a transporter van, hovering under them.

"IT'S THE BATTLEVAN!" Heather shrieked.

Farra cried, "NO WAY! IT CAME HERE?"

Peter cheered, "DUDE! OUR TRANSPORT CAME!"

Mizuki cried, "BUT HOW? It's back in East Townsend! How did it get here?"

Scarlet hollered, "NEVER MIND THAT! WHAT ABOUT THE LANDING?"

They all screamed, as they plummeted towards the roof of their flying vehicle.  
 **WHAM!  
** They all landed on the roof, except Farra and Luzer, as Rook was in the driver's seat. He saluted, "YOHO! AAW C-Squad Agent, Reggie Hadigan the 3rd, on the job!"

They moaned in pain, as Farra opened the hatch from the roof. She said, "Everyone, quick! Down here!"

They ran inside, heading into their all-purpose all-terrain tour van. Mizuki went to the driver's seat, and then asked, "Huh? Who are you?"

Rook smiled, "AH, good to see you, Agent Takase. It's an honor to meet a fellow AAW Agent. OH! Wait… You're not with AAW, anymore?"

Mizuki said, "We're just on sabbatical."

Farra called, "I got Steven in the back! Mizuki, take the wheel!"

Mizuki said, "Move over, newbie!"

She took the wheel, as Rook asked, "Uh, is anyone going to ask who I am?"

Scarlet said, "It's alright. You've done enough. And thanks for the rescue. We only have seconds before the land becomes a burning wasteland. Takase!"

Mizuki beeped, " _Thrusters online! Beginning jet engine drive!_ "

She smiled, "For once, I can be happy for my robotic persona!"

Everyone was seated, as they flew off in the BattleVan. The entire island of Imperial Lobby, owned by The Authority, was reduced to a fiery wasteland, destroyed by the Buster Call.

The Gang escaped the island, in the nick of time, as their biggest reunion adventure comes to a close. Scarlet Riley is rescued, and Broken Matt Hardy's vile plan was foiled.

Scarlet was outside the window, as she spotted Najenda, glaring at the BattleVan, flying away. She snarled, "Scarlet… Riley…"

Scarlet said, "Takase… Put her in hover. I'll be right back."

She climbed up, as Peter asked, "Uh, what is she doing?"

Scarlet climbed to the roof, as she turned to view of Najenda. She called out, "Najenda!"

Najenda turned to her, as she cried out, "This is not over! I will return, and get back at you for this!"

Scarlet crossed her arms and said, "No… Send this message to Matt Hardy…"

Her arms turned fiery in a bright ember, as Najenda was frozen stiff from Scarlet's psychic energy. Scarlet closed her eyes, and then Najenda started to bend backwards, slowly and painfully. She started to cry out in pain, as Scarlet whispered, "Najenda… When I said that we cannot meet again, I wanted to make sure… Najenda…"

She opened her eyes and closed her fists, "DIE!"

 **SNAP!  
** Najenda's back snapped backwards, bending her spine into a 45 degree angle. Her body collapsed, as her eye was dilated and blank, with her mouth wide open in shock. She gagged and croaked in pain, twitching a bit. The officer checked on her, as he gasped, "OH, MY LORD! SHE'S DEAD!"

Scarlet smirked, "Hah."

She went back down, as Mizuki asked, "What did you do that for?"

"Closure." Scarlet said, "A little message to Broken Matt and his gallery of _Obsolete Mules_ … NO ONE messes with The Gang."

Asahi smiled, "Damn right!"

Mundy laughed, "That's my darling Scarlet~!"

Luzer thought, "Uh, is no one going to realize that she just killed Najenda?"

Steven suddenly came to, as he whispered, "Where am I?"

Farra held him in her arms and said, "Hey… Welcome back."

He moaned, "What did I do? I battled Akame… and…"

She kissed him and said, "We won."

He moaned, "Good… Steven Cooke did win, did he? Yeah… Good work, team…"

He suggested, "Hey, when this is over, we should have a party, when we return home…"

He then asked, "Seriously… Farra… Did I win, or is this Hell?"

She wept, as she was laughing, "No… You did good, man… You did good…"

She hugged him, as the others smiled, knowing Steven is alright.

The Gang departed back to New York, as their adventure against NR9 has been put to rest. After all the blood, mayhem, and carnage, The Gang survived the trap, made by the _Broken Brilliance of Matt Hardy_. However, this war was far from over, as the flames continued to grow, in what was once known as Imperial Lobby.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	26. Act 26

Following the events of their biggest adventure, The Gang decided to part ways, and to resume their training. Only Asahi knows why, since Steven Cooke does not want to be a tool for chaos, again. The others had no clue, since Asahi trusts him. Of course, the others were stunned about everything that happened, while they were away…

The headline in the newspaper, one week later, was revealed:  
" ** _The Authority's Base of Dictatorship Burned Down! Hired Assassins to Blame!  
_** _After the alleged arrest of Scarlet Riley, Interpol Agent (recently reinstated), The Authority's capital, Imperial Lobby, was burned into a fiery wasteland, after former-NR9 Agent Najenda forced the Buster Call on the island. In rage, the now-deceased leader of NR9 foolishly pressed the button, as a way of vengeance and anger, against the people in the island. However, no bodies were found, except for a charred head of an unknown assailant.  
NR9 valiantly fought to protect the island, only to realize that they were responsible for the destruction of the island, fully. Akame, sole survivor of the now-disbanded NR9, was sent to Prison Island for 30 days, for her debacle, and proclaims that newly-wanted criminal, "Broken" Matt Hardy, used her to attempt to bring her partner, Tatsumi, from the old Night Raid faction, back from the dead. Akame willfully accepts surrender, and promises to explain everything about Hardy. She is currently incarcerated, until her parole hearing takes place. As for the rest of NR9, most of their cadavers were recovered and taken to the nearest morgue. Former agents Chelsea & Lubbock's corpses were nowhere to be found, however.  
In related news, the whereabouts of "Broken" Matt Hardy remained uncertain, as the Broken Brilliance of Hardy disappeared from the Moji Mikisa. Hardy is responsible for the death of one-half of The Authority, Stephanie McMahon, whose body was found in her estate in Greenwich.  
Triple H, her husband, refused to comment._"

Apparently, The Gang wasn't mentioned, at all. This was Kanaka's favor that she kept, for a long time. Since The Gang left AAW, to train, they left their badges behind. Kanaka then said, as she held up their respective badges, "I never actually relieved you of duty. I knew this kind of thing would happen… apparently."

She was with The Gang, in her office, as Kanaka praised them for a job well done. But scolded and yelled at them, for burning the flag of The Authority, which is why Kanaka triggered her favor from the UN. She then proclaimed, "DON'T YOU EVER TRY ANYTHING RECKLESS AND STUPID LIKE THAT, EVER AGAIN! **YOU FUCKING MORONS!** "

The Gang, as a whole, pouted and bowed, "Yes, ma'am…"

Still the same superheroes; newfound powers, and stronger hearts, but remained reckless idiots, despite that their mission ended, successfully.

* * *

 ** _Act XXVI: The Final Farewell!  
The Gang returns to Training!_**

* * *

Moments after the meeting, Farra groaned, "Jesus… What is with Kanaka? We said we were sorry."

Heather, in crutches, said, "Well, to be honest, Steven did ordered me to burn the flag. I think we went _too far_."

Steven said, "But that's well and all… but Triple H will never forgive us for causing such casualties…"

Asahi replied, "Exactly. Imagine… We thought we were dead. This was our biggest adventure, yet."

Steven asked, "Which one? Next to Elder Gods or Aliens from Hell?"

Peter sighed, as he waited by the window. Mizuki said, as she looked at Peter, "Well, for what it's worth… We won, but it's far from over. We have a brand new enemy. Makie Sasaki is dead, and I guess fate gave us Broken Matt Hardy."

Steven said, "Good. One more for the Hit List."

Farra nodded, "Yeah. I can't believe Stephanie's gone… Hardy's a murderer… My grudge is with BOTH Triple H & Matt Hardy… but for now, I need to condone my anger, again, to become stronger."

Asahi said, "I agree!"

She walked away and said, "Excuse me…"

Steven was worried, as he said, "Poor Asahi… I heard about Minami… I'm sorry that I didn't know."

Heather said, "It was tough. A burden she could not hold, forever. Maki was our friend… and Asahi rescued her, in Hane City. But it seems that she failed her… either way."

"No. She didn't." Steven said.

He asked the others, "So? Where do we go from here?"

Peter was gloomy, as Mizuki went to him. Farra replied, "Well, I have to go back and train."

Heather said, "Me, too… But I can't dare go back to the icy mountains, again. But that yeti… I have a score to settle with him, right after I have feeling in my legs, again."

"Your legs aren't broken." Farra said, "Their just badly sore."

Heather argued, "BADLY ISN'T AN EXCUSE! TRY CONSTANT PAIN!"

"Whatever, Snow Storm Queen…" Farra snuffed, as she and Steven went to Asahi. Heather was unhappy, as she pouted, "Jerks. No appreciation…"

Scarlet called to Heather, "Agent Dunn, come here, for a moment?"

Heather went to her, and Scarlet said, giving her an ice blue envelope, "Here. This is for you… from a mysterious woman. She said something about your ice and speed abilities… I think?"

"Oh…" Heather said, "From Aya…"

She opened the letter and said, "OH! A new area to train?"

Scarlet said, "Two years of this, huh? AAW wouldn't be the same, without you six idiots."

"I know… But I wanna know… How _did_ The BattleVan show up, all of a sudden?"

Scarlet said, "Well, while you were away, I did some recruiting, and we did meet, eye-to-eye… until he asked me for my panties… Yeesh! Anyway, I hired Agent Hadigan, on the spot, since we're losing members, including you. Luckily, the guy's an excellent driver, and he agreed to bring the BattleVan to Imperial Lobby, when the time comes. Who knew that activating the Buster Call was the right moment?"

Heather said, "Where's the van now? I need it."

"Sorry. But Mundy's gonna leave it in East Townsend, until you guys return. He doesn't look it, but he knows how to give some torque on the engine, and give you brand-new jets to fly in."

"WOW! That's amazing!" Heather cheered, "In 21 months' time, The Gang is back in action!"

She winced, as she held her waist, moaning in pain. She then asked, "Is it alright if I leave, now? I think I can use my own mode of transport…"

Heather hobbled off. Scarlet grumbled, "Who the hell would take her for a ride?"

 **XXXXX**

Peter & Mizuki talked, as Mizuki was worried. She whispered, "Peter, don't ever leave me…"

Mizuki was sad, as Peter felt unhappy, "I'm sorry… But two years of training… and we have to separate."

"You mean?"

He gave her his wedding band and said, "Until we survive our training together, me with the Countess, and you with Dr. Ryuken, we're breaking up."

Mizuki sniffled, "No… You can't be serious… I love you…"

He wept, "I know… But I have to train and condone my dark tendencies… I killed _three_ people at Imperial Lobby. And I loved every minute of it! But I'm worried that I would hurt you, knowing who or what I am. So, Mizuki… If we can, wait for me… in East Townsend…"

He kissed her on the lips, as she whispered, "I'll miss you."

He said, "And I do, too. Farewell, my cyborg love…"

He and Luzer departed, as Mizuki sobbed, "Goodbye… my Dark Prince…"

She held her right hand on her chest, clutching Peter's wedding band, and had tears rolling down her cheek. Her body sparked a bit, and shut down. Her cybernetics were deactivated, as she was rigid and immobile, from heartbreak. But she still remembered the promise… that her lover will return, after training.

Luzer asked Peter, "Master, was that wise?"

"I know it hurts. But we have to maintain focus. The Gang, for the next two years, disappears into training."

"Master, you can't be serious! After everything we did, back there, you're going to leave her? She loves you, and-!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He shouted. He then responded, "Mizuki has to understand. I almost lost her, and I was almost-killed by Chelsea! How would I feel, if I let her down, again? I can't let her down, again… If we return, my goal is to protect my love. Mizuki is the one I love, and I refuse to have her die, again… Luzer, you must believe me. Everything about me is who I am! What happens if Steven died, or Asahi, or Heather, or even Farra? What now? I can't lose anyone, ever!"

He sniffled, as Luzer said, "You're absolutely right. After your battle with Seryu, you only cared about those you cared for, other than yourself. When I first met you, you had spirit. But that has evolved… and you became the Big Master that I am proud to call my partner and friend."

Luzer smiled and perched on his right shoulder. Peter laughed, "Dude… You just don't get me, sometimes."

His eyes watered, and he wiped his tears. He said to Luzer, "Come on. The countess awaits us."

He and Luzer departed to Castle Darkveil, returning to their training.

Meanwhile, three men in black appeared and carried Mizuki away. She broke down and wanted to repair her cybernetics, before she could go back to Targus City.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, up on the roof, Asahi was crying, as she was still hurt over Maki's death, and that she almost died in battle. Steven said, as he was worried, "It is a heavy burden. Losing someone you loved… over something so trivial, like a virus."

Farra replied, "Scarlet said that her body was recovered, before we reunited. She's under AAW Watch, but for now, it's inconclusive. We can only pray now… Asahi thinks Maki died… but… She doesn't know the truth."

He said, "We can cheer her up. She cheered _me_ up, after I was gloomy."

He held her hand and said, "Farra… She can pull through. Asahi has got to have her spirits high, or else she'll lose everything."

Farra blushed, ignoring Steven's remarks. She thought, in a flushed look, "He's holding my hand… He's actually holding my hand…"

Her crush reemerges, as Steven let go. He approached Asahi and said, "Asahi…"

He hugged her and whispered, "She'll be alright. When you leave to train, do it for her."

Asahi whimpered, "How can I? You just lost your sister…"

"I know. But I can't let emotions get to me, again. After Kanade used me, and before she died… all my emotions were gone. I could never love again, and I could never be happy, until everything is gone…"

"Why? Why are you upset? You're not sad?"

"Deep down, I am… But I can't let this get to me, at all, since everyone I loved was killed or used. My battle with Akame taught me everything… and that's to be as strong as I can, and not give in to evil, setting aside my personal issues. Asahi, you have to set aside Maki's death, and honor her spirit. Do so, and I'll do the same."

He turned to Farra, "And so will she! Right, Farra?"

Farra nodded, as she blushed, "Uh… Right! I'll honor Maki and Cecelia's memory, too!"

She thought, "As much as I hate this, he's right. Two years of this, and we have to honor the memories of our loved ones."

She asked, "Wait! What about Black Dynamite? He was Mr. Nevins' mentor, before he died in the Great War."

He nodded, as Asahi replied, "Mr. Nevins is our friend. We can honor those who stood for justice, no matter what the cause."

She smiled and said, "Steven, Farra… Thank you. You're right. Maki's dead, and that's all that matters. Because, I'm going to continue my training and duties… and honor her memory."

Farra hugged her and said, "And I hope you become stronger… and make her happy."

They shared a hug, as Steven thought, "Mr. Nevins… This will be for you… for Black Dynamite. And yes, I'll become stronger for you… Sis."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, from out of town, Heather was riding along on Kimbo, her Mountain Lion steed, as she was searching for the address to a small dojo to train in.

" _Dear Heather,  
Congratulations. Your good deed will not go unnoticed. As I promised, I have sent you away to train to a distant place, far from The Gang. Don't worry. You can thank me, later.  
Go to this address, and HE will train you.  
Yours in Ice,  
Aya Hoshino_"

She arrived at a small wooden dojo, with the sign that says " _Nevins' Dojo_ " on top. She whispered, "Nevins' Dojo?"

The door opened, as a man in a black Gi, slick brown hair, and a goatee, appeared. He asked, "Heather?"

Heather was in tears, as she whispered, "Steven? Oh, god… It's you?"

Steven N said, "A woman named Aya told me everything. You didn't have to leave your friends, to grow stronger. Perhaps _I_ can train you."

She blushed, "I… I don't know…"

"MOM!"  
"MOMMY!"

Two girls ran to Heather, as one was about 5'2", with long blonde hair and a red blouse, and the other is small, with short auburn hair and a purple shirt and red shorts.

"JUNIOR! BETH! Long time, no see~!"

She hugged her daughters, as she was reunited with her family for the next two years, to train under Steven Nevins' wing. Heather told everything about Imperial Lobby, as Steven N laughed, saying that it was tough, but his wife needs to learn that not everything is pizazz and snow displays. Heather giggled, as she hugged him. This would begin Heather's training, for the remainder of the planned two years.

* * *

Back at Castle Darkveil, Peter & Luzer returned, as Kendra's menagerie of creatures and demons cheered on, throwing red and purple confetti, black streamers, and decaying body parts to their saviors and heroes.

Peter gagged, as he was disgusted, "Is _this_ how you guys celebrate?"

Luzer said, "Meh… Eternal night… and evil forces. To be honest, I get that, a lot."

"I have to go meet with the Countess, right now."

"You do that. I have to go home and prepare dinner." He flew off.

Peter laughed, "If you're ever giving, see if I can try some of _Roast Chelsea_ ~! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Luzer snorted, as he left to his perch, "That's not funny… Besides, I eat my damned souls raw…"

Peter returned to the castle, and was praised and exhilarated by his countess for his role in Imperial Lobby. Kendra then learned about Broken Matt Hardy and said that the next 21 months with her will be brutal. But she will make sure that he becomes stronger with the Yoru Tsumiken.

"I will do as you please, Countess."

Kendra said, "Very good. Now… Kiss me…"

He stepped back, as he was scared, "Uh, no, thanks…"

Kendra blushed, "You know you want to… I'm very voluptuous."

"Sorry, I don't do drag queens!"

"I'm transgender."

"Who cares?!"

"Aw, you're no fun." Kendra pouted.

He blushed and said, "Alright. Fine. But if you change to Rotciv, then NO MORE loving, for you, forever!"

She giggled, "Come on… You know I'm not that sort of person. Now, why would I do that?"

"You promise?"

"I change, whenever someone eyes me. I'm not gay or anything… Plus, I heard that you and the red-headed robot broke up."

"That was a promise to reunite."

"I understand."

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Well… then… Let us…"

They started to kiss passionately, as Peter was enjoying it. He still remembers Mizuki, but will be in big trouble, if Mizuki ever know about him and Kendra, just now.

"Luzer's right… I _am_ screwed, either way." He thought, in complete worry.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Luzer's perch, a huge wooden birdhouse, he dragged away the bodies of Lubbock and Chelsea into the living room. He brushed his wings and said, "And they say I cannot carry my food on takeout. No, it's still a Darkveil secret, and I wouldn't resort to blab. Besides, those two, Lubbock and Chelsea, look delicious. Mortal food doesn't get me going. It tastes good, but upsets my stomach on ethnic foods. Yech. Shame what happened to her head, though."

He grinned evilly, "But still, imagine my surprise that the first two NR9 agents I met are the main course for me!"

 **Ding-Dong!  
** He thought, as he looked at his door, "Huh? Who could that be? It better not be Wolfy. He owes me for devouring that corrupt politician, last month!"

He opened the door, as a four-foot crow appeared, and spoke a la Fred Flintstone, "Hiya, neighbor. Pike's the name. I heard about the hero, Luzer, right? Thought I drop by for dinner. Eh-heh-heh…"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Luzer gasped.

Pike saw Lubbock and Chelsea's corpses and said, "Oh! Well, look at that! You got some food, already?"

"Just munched on one of Chelsea's fingers, Pike." Luzer said, "I didn't get the head, in time, but you know how it is."

"Ah, so sweet… It's so tasty, huh?" Pike explained, "Well, what say we dig in on some parts."

"You said it. I'll refrigerate them, when we get full. I have plans for them."

"You're so right, neighbor. I like to know my victims… and even the prey that my neighbors harbored. Really digs inside them. Figure out what makes them tick. Eh-heh-heh…"

"Well, I'll prepare a plate for you, Pike." Luzer fluttered onto Chelsea's right breast, "Make your choice: Chelsea or Lubbock?"

"Hmm… Give me the headless broad. You know my meat… Raw! Love to trickle the blood down into my mouth. Eh-heh-heh…"

 _We'll get back to them, later…_

* * *

Back at New York, Mizuki waited by the window, as Scarlet said, "Leaving?"

Mizuki sniffled, "He didn't have to leave me. I am going to go back to Targus City, when this is over."

Scarlet nodded and said, "Well, he'll come back… someday."

She said, "I wanna thank you, for rescuing me."

Mizuki said, "Did you know then that was gonna happen?"

"I don't know," Scarlet said, "You hope for the best, and make due for what you get. You make a great team… The Seven of you, and I'm counting the bird."

Mizuki said, "Nothing lasts forever."

"Trouble, Agent Takase! No matter who wins or loses, trouble still comes around, again."

She left, as Mizuki smiled. She nodded and said, "Enos… Wait for me. I'll be coming home…"

She beeped, " _MZK-91 Mission: SUCCESSFUL! Returning to base for repairs…_ "

She groaned, "I'm still not going to get used to it."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Steven, Farra, & Asahi left AAW HQ, as they were chatting.

"So, the rules have changed," Steven asked.

"Something new has been added," Farra replied.

"But I mean, someone who plays the game, can deal with the trouble."

"Right! But that's different."

"I mean, you use the bracelet, or the fire, or the rage, and you still act strong. But you're still human."

"Exactly!"

Asahi said, "You can hold the bracelet, you can wield the power. Matt Hardy cannot have that. Only I know it, since it's safe with me. But safe isn't a short amount of supply."

Steven sniffed, "So, it only works, if you're chosen…"

"At least you have to have a pure heart." Farra joked.

Asahi smiled, as she stepped in the middle of the courtyard, "I'm gonna miss these long talks and arguments."

"Not if you don't leave." Farra said.

Asahi explained, "Not really. The Authority, Night Raid, and Matt Hardy are key elements in Tohru Honda's revival, since the battle with Bog Nougat and the Elder God, Junior. It's not a coincidence. Someone else has played an intricate game among us, and is using ALL of us as pawns. Once we find out, when all the pieces are together…"

Farra asked, "Triple Yahtzee?"

Steven C asked, "Think you can find out what's going on?"

Asahi said, "Maybe. But for now, I'll keep my eye out. Aside from the Precious Stones of Control… there's nothing that can be explained."

She transformed into Mech-Asahi and flew away. She called out, "Farewell!"

She disappeared into the blue sky, as Farra smirked, "That girl… has no sense of fashion, since she transforms into the same attire, as her pop idol days…"

She and Steven walked together, as Farra continued, "I'm gonna miss her. And _you_ will miss me, and _I_ will miss you… and there's going to be a _lot_ of tears."

"I _will_ miss you, Farra." He said.

She replied, "Yeah? I have to go and hone my chi, in the Avian Village. You know, I should take a page out of Heather's book… Dress as a superhero, wear a cape, and find a fiery mask… Big Guy hates the Snowman mask… but hey, makes me look like a Zen Devil or a Burning Phoenix. What about you?"

"I don't know. Family life… Stability… Guy wanted to be well-recognized and famous, after over 30 years of his life… I think I know someone else like that."

She held his shoulder and said, "You alright?"

He smiled, as he looked at the AAW Building, "I'm home."

Farra smiled, as she grew wings and flew away. Steven smiled and said, "Farewell, my friend. See you in two years."

Mundy said, as he went to him, "Hey, Cooke. You want to join us for a moment?"

Steven nodded and said, "Sure."

He joined his new ally, as Mundy explained to him that Scarlet appointed him as Special Agent in AAW. His rank is unranked, but he is helpful to The Gang, during missions. Steven said, "A-Squad uses weapons… but I don't need it."

Mundy said, "Yeah… Sorry to hear about your sister. She'll rest in peace, once we nip this in the bud. Scarlet wishes you her condolences."

"Yeah… But now, we have some unfinished business." Steven said, "You want to fight me, to prove yourself?"

"Nah, who needs it? Besides, I have to return to East Townsend, and give the BattleVan some much needed repairs." Mundy replied, "Swell tank you got there. But you're going to have it dismantled into something much cooler. Don't worry. I know a mate that can make a SUV look like a Howitzer Tank."

"Don't scuff up the paint."

"I won't." Mundy said.

Scarlet was waiting for them, as she said, "There you guys are. Before you go, Kanaka assigned you to working with AAW-New York, for one month. AAW-Los Angeles suffered a blow, after Veronica Deane shot Agent Archer."

Mundy asked, "The movie star?"

Scarlet said, "Says that he suffered a huge gun wound, loss of blood, and is under intensive care. Kanaka states that he drowned in the pool, after Krieger's K-Bot clone malfunctioned. So, since he's under ICU, you will have to fill-in for Archer, until Agent Hartwell returns from an important case. How do we look?"

She showed the clipboard to Steven, as he said, "Well, not like the _1997 Indians_ , but we have a shot. Couple of veterans here, too."

"We got some hitters." Scarlet smiled.

Mundy said, "Bah… They're not a team, but it'll start."

Steven smiled, "Steven Cooke will beat them into shape."

They arrived at the gym, as four people appeared. Two were female, and two were male. The two women were wearing Goth-Loli uniforms, and one has long black hair, and the other has long blonde hair. They were April & January Marciano. They were assigned to join AAW-New York. Two other people were Rook, who was holding his place, on his cane, and the other was a man in black hair and dark skin, wearing a Kevlar Vest and black pants. Steven viewed the recruits, as he said, "You know… One month of this… and I can train as much as I like."

He smirked, "Master Kenshiro… I'll see you soon. I have to take care of things here, first."

Steven Cooke and the rest of The Gang went their separate ways, until the time was right. Returning from their biggest adventure to date, they disbanded, in hopes to return, stronger and faster than ever. This battle for The Gang, against the forces of evil, was far from over.

He stood in attention, as he bellowed out, "GANG…"

* * *

 ** _The Gang vs. NR9 – The End_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Darkveil, Pike was lying on the floor, stuffed, with his belly huge. He moaned, "Boy, you sure know how to cook! They sure taste great!"

He belched, as Luzer was stuffed, as well. The demon crows only ate most of Chelsea and Lubbock, as Luzer said, "Aw, man… Who knew these Night Raid assassins taste spicy?"

He burped, as he and Luzer got up, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to leave you some in a Tupperware!"

Pike laughed, "Boy, you are sure great!"

He gave pieces of Chelsea in a small plastic container, and wrapped Lubbock's lower arm in foil, for an _Eat-to-Go_ package. Pike smiled, "Welp, gotta go. Places to see, people to eat! Eh-heh-heh… See ya later!"

He flew away, as Luzer waved goodbye. Luzer smiled, "Such a nice crow. OH! That reminds me! I better prepare my _Night Raid Casserole_ , for the potluck party, tonight."

He shut the door to his ménage, as he prepared to make his demonic feast for later.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a very dark place, a figure in brown hair kneeled to a figure that is in the shadows.

"Broken Matt Hardy's plans… have been foiled… Master…" She whispered, bowing her head down, "The Gang… We didn't expect them… to be that strong…"

The female figure brushed her very long black hair and said, "That is okay, my slave. This time… _I_ will handle things, myself…"

She held up a blue gem and opened her chest panel, with four different slots inside. A red one was already connected, as she placed her blue gem inside. She then said, as she showed her fangs, "Mmm… You know… The Gang is worthy rivals… But perhaps… I have a surprise for them, once they return."

She grinned evilly, as the woman in brown hair revealed herself to be Kagura Sohma, Tohru Honda's ex-minion, now slave to the evil gynoid in black attire. She stood in place, as the evil woman remained in her throne. Her irises glowed in a red light, and her last words were, "Useless… Useless… Useless… The Gang will be **_useless_** …"

What sort of demonic plan does this woman have planned for The Gang, once they return? And moreover, who is she? The Moji Mikisa continues to run its course, as its chain of events continued onward, in hopes of finding peace and harmony, or chaos and despair.

Only time will tell.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
